


call me beep me

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: (00:31)¿Crees que ella me haya dado el número equivocado a propósito?(00:31) ¿O fue realmente un error?(00:32) Como ¿quizás ella escribe raro y lo he leído mal?(00:32) Algunos de sus números lucen un poco ambiguos…(00:33) Porque, tu sabes ¿los tres podrían muy fácilmente ser ochos mal formados? Y quizás ella escribe sus sietes como sus unos?(00:45) Que(00:46)Mierda???(00:47) Oh bien, estas despierto!Donde lance envía un mensaje al número incorrecto y, las cosas comienzan a crecer desde ahí.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me, beep me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841764) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Lance  
>  _Keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk

**01/08/2016**

(13:08) hey Nyma, soy el guapo de ese café del sábado ;)

(13:09) Pensé que tenía que revisar, aún estas libre para hacer algo este fin de semana?

_(13:11)…quién eres?_

(13:12) ¿el chico lindo del café? ¿Cabello marrón? ¿Ojos color chocolate?  ¿Sonrisa para morirse? ¿Te compre una bebida y tu escribiste tu numero en una servilleta?

_(13:15) creo que tienes el número equivocado…_

(13:16) ¿así que esta no es Nyma?

_(13:16) la última vez que revise? No._

(13:18) aha wow mi error.

(13:19) perdona, debo haber oprimido un digito mal. Pulgares gordos y todo eso.

(13:19) perdón por molestarte!

 

(13:45) hey Nyma, soy el guapo de ese café del sábado :)

(13:45) Pensé que tenía que revisar, aún estas libre para hacer algo este fin de semana?

_(13:47)…soy la misma persona de antes y tu todavía tienes mal el numero._

(13:48) Uhghhhhhh maldición.

(13:49)  mi culpa, mi culpa–pensé que a lo mejor lo marque mal. Creo que no.

(13:50) Perdón de nuevo!

_(13:52) ntp._

 

 

**02/08/2016**

(00:31)¿Crees que ella me haya dado el número equivocado a propósito?

(00:31) ¿O fue realmente un error?

(00:32) Como ¿quizás ella escribe raro y lo he leído mal?

(00:32) Algunos de sus números lucen un poco ambiguos…

(00:33) Porque, tu sabes ¿los tres _podrían_ muy fácilmente ser ochos mal formados? Y quizás ella escribe sus sietes como sus unos?

(00:45) _Que_

_(00:46)Mierda???_

(00:47) Oh bien, estas despierto!

(00:47) así que, tu que piensas? Numero equivocado a propósito o realmente un accidente?

_(00:49) no estaba despierto. Estaba durmiendo hasta que me despertaste._ _._

(00:50) mi culpa, mi culpa.

(00:51) ¿que piensas entonces?

_(00:52) no tienes amigos a los que molestar con esta basura?_

(00:54) Obviamente.

(00:55) pero hunk está durmiendo y realmente no estoy de humor para ser ahogado con su venganza por despertarlo. De nuevo.

(00:55) y puesto que tu no me puedes hacer nada, pensé en ocupar tu cerebro.

(00:56) asi que, nuevamente, que piensas?

_(00:57) ¿Si respondo prometes dejarme regresar a dormir y dejarme solo?_

(00:58) Palabra de honor!

_(00:59) Ella probablemente te dio el numero equivocado a propósito._

(01:00) hm. Bien. Gracias!

(01:00) perdón por haberte despertado. Buenas noches.

_(01:03) noches._

**04/08/2016**

_(11:03) has visto a mi gato?_

(11:05) si he que?????

_(11:10) mierda._

  _(11:10) perdona._

_(11:11) estaba tratando de enviarle un texto a mi vecina, pero mi conversación contigo sigue en la cima de mis mensajes y lo he oprimido automáticamente._

(11:12) …nosotros no hemos hablado como por dos días y aún estoy en la cima de tu archivo de mensajes?

(11:13) no te lo tomes de mala forma, pero…

(11:13)…tienes amigos?

_(11:15) Como se supone que no lo tome de mala forma?_

_(11:15) literalmente no hay otra manera  de tomar eso._

(11:18) cierto.

(11:19) Pero los tienes?

_(11:20) adiós._

(11:21) Espera espera espera esperaaaa!!!!!

(11:22) ¿Qué está pasando con tu gato? Estoy altamente intrigado ya.

(11:30) ow no me ignores ahora!!!

(11:31) esta bien, lamento haber preguntado si tenias amigos.

(11:32) pero, en mi derecho, tu básicamente me preguntaste lo mismo la otra noche.

_(11:35) no lo hice._

(11:36) “ _(00:52) no tienes amigos a los que molestar con esta basura?_ _”_

_(11:37) …_

_(11:37) cierto._

(11:40) me alegra que comiences a ver las cosas a mi manera.

(11:40) asi que…que pasa con tu gato?

_(11:42) el no es en realidad mi gato. Es de mi hermano, se supone debo cuidarlo mientras el esta en la uni._

(11:43) perdiste al gato, no es asi?

(11:44) no intencionalmente, pero, si. Lo perdi

(11:46) C O M O ?       

(11:47) los gatos son como las mascotas más fáciles de cuidar en el mundo. Después de, no se, una lombriz mascota?

_(11:49) Lombriz mascota?_

(11:49) estaba pasando por una fase.

(11:50) como sea, como lo perdiste?

_(11:55) como estaba diciendo, no fue intencional. Pero, ah, bueno, creo que deje la ventana de mi habitación abierta anoche, el probablemente trepo y salió por ahí?_

(11:56) probablemente?

_(11:57) definitivamente._

(12:00) no te preocupes mucho por eso, los gatos siempre trepan y se van de los lugares.

_(12:03) pero muffin es un gato casero. El realmente nunca ha estado afuera antes. ¿Qué tal si lo arrolla un auto?_

_(12:04) o es atacado por un perro?_

_(12:05) o secuestrado??_

_(12:20) hola??_

 

(14:02) Sabias que hay precisamente seiscientos cuarenta y cuatro azulejos en el techo de la sala de detención?

(14:03) Sabes cómo es que se eso?

_(14:04) no, pero sospecho que estas por decírmelo…_

(14:05) porque acabo de pasar una hora en detención sin ni siquiera un libro para hacerme compañía.

(14:06) quieres saber porque pase mi receso en detención?

_(14:08) por favor mire la respuesta previa._

(14:09) porque tu gato se llama muffin.

_(14:10) si, no te sigo._

(14:12) larga historia corta, estaba en la mitad de una clase cuando dijiste que tu gato se llama muffin, me rei tan fuerte que me cai de mi silla.

(14:12) el profesor noto que tenia el teléfono en mis manos y el resto es historia.

_(14:13) te lo mereces por reírte de muffin._

(14:14) QUIEN LLAMA A SU GATO MUFFIN?

(14:15) ERES EN SECRETO UNA MUJER DE 80 AÑOS???

_(14:17) yo no lo nombre – mi hermano lo hizo._

_(14:18) y muffin es un nombre perfectamente aceptable para un gato._

(14:20) muffin probablemente escapo porque odia ser llamado muffin.

(14:21) el quizás esta con una nueva familia que le dará el nombre que merece.

_(14:23) como lo habrias llamado tu entonces, oh gran encantador de gatos?_

(14:24) encantador de gatos? Me gusta.

(14:25) como luce el?

_(14:27) solo como el gato negro promedio. Se ha estado poniendo un poco gordito últimamente, creo._

(14:30) gomez.

_(14:31) gomez?!?_

_(14:32) como es Gómez mejor que muffin???_

(14:35) ya sabes, como Gomez de  la familia adams?

(14:36) el nombre perfecto para un gato negro, en mí, humilde y totalmente correcta, opinión.

_(14:40) “humilde”_

(14:42) gracias por estar de acuerdo.

(14:43) de todas formas. Ya has encontrado a muffin/Gomez?

_(14:45) no…_

_(14:46) estoy ligeramente preocupado porque él no ha estado actuando normal estas últimas semanas._

_(14:47) creemos que está enfermo._

_(14:50) mi vecina va a ayudarme a poner carteles cuando llegue a casa de la escuela creo._

(15:00) ah, buena suerte.

(15:03) mantenme informado.

(15:04) no se cómo seré capaz de dormir en la noche sin saber si muffin/ Gomez esta a salvo.

_(15:07)…correcto._

 

_(19:12) noticia: muffin esta a salvo._

_(19:13) lo encontramos en el parque con un grupo de gatos. Un poco preocupado de que sea parte de una banda. El grande con un solo ojo trato de arañarme la cara cuando fui a agarrar a muffin._

(19:20) esta es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en el dia.

(19:21) dale a muffin/Gomez un beso de mi parte, lo harás?

_(19:23) no_

(19:24) aguafiestas.

(22:24) Como estoy registrado en tu teléfono?

_(22:26) Que?_

(22:27) es simplemente una pregunta, terrible tio de muffin

(22:28) asi es como estas guardado en el mío, para tu información.

_(22:29) lo encontré, o no?_

_(22:30) y…no he guardado tu numero aun._

(22:31) wow.

(22:32) estoy herido.

(22:32) y aquí yo pensando que teníamos algo especial – una lazo si lo quieres llamar asi- mientras tanto aun sigo siendo solo un +44 en tu directorio.

_(22:32) normalmente no registró el numero de personas con las que no voy a hablar mas de una vez._

(22:34) ya hemos hablado mas de una vez

_(22:36) supongo…_

_(22:37) esto va a continuar, entonces?_

(22:39) te molesta?

_(22:40) no en realidad, eres…entretenido?_

(22:41) por supuesto que lo soy

(22:42) asi que, respecto al nombre…

_(22:44) encantador de gatos._

(22:45) yo iba a sugerir “el tio favorito de muffin que nunca conocio” pero, estas en lo cierto, encantador de gatos suena mejor.

_(22:46) muffin te odiaría._

_(22:47) el odia a todos excepto a mi hermano. El apenas ha empezado a adaptarse a mi._

(22:48) tal vez porque su nombre es muffin.

(22:48) yo definitivamente habría hecho mi misión odiar a todos con fuerza si mi nombre fuera muffin. Pero solo es mi opinión.

(22:49) de todas formas, todos los gatos me aman. Soy como su dios o algo.

_(22:50) haciendo honor a tu nombre de encantador de gatos, ya veo._

(22:51) ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

(22:52) ahora que tenemos nombres asignados, tengo que preguntar…

_(22:53) …que?_

(22:54) tu no…tienes como doce o si?

(22:55) porque antes djiste que estabas esperando a que tu vecina saliera de clases para ayudarte a poner los carteles, implicando que no vas a la escuela. Asi que  o eres muy joven para ir a la escuela (inesperado) o eres demasiado grande para asistir a la escuela (también inesperado???)

_(23:00) oh_

_(23:01) tengo 17_

_(23:01) yo, uh, no asisto a la escuela. La deje después de que dejara de ser obligatoria._

_(23:02) que hay de ti? Tú tienes…doce?_

(23:02) oh, genial.

(23:03) ahaha, no, yo también tengo 17.

(23:03) aunque aun estoy en la escuela. Internado en realidad.

(23:04) pero no es nada como los libros de enid Blyton antes de que preguntes. Siento como que me han vendido una mentira.

_(23:05) si, lo se. Mi hermano asistió a uno por algunos años._

_(23:05) ya he oído todas las historias de terror._

(23:07) eh, no es tan malo.

(23:08) se supone es buena preparación para la universidad o algo.

_(23:09) o algo._

(23:10) si.

(23:11) Entonces que haces si no vas a la escuela?

(23:11) me adelante y creo que cuidar un gato no es tu trabajo a tiempo completo

(23:11) desde que. Tu sabes, eres terrible haciéndolo.

_(23:12) discúlpate, estas hablando con un cuidador de gatos profesional._

_(23:12) pero trabajo con mi papá cuando no estoy cuidando de muffin._

(23:13) suena divertido.

_(23:14) eso creo._

_(23:16) hablando de mi papá, quiere que me levante temprano mañana así que…_

_(23:16) noches._

(23:18) buenas noches

 (23:19) asegúrate de darle a muffin/Gomez un beso  por mi.

_(23:20) no._

 

 

**05/08/2016**

(09:46) Lance, sabes que te quiero, cierto?

(09:47) estoy bastante consiente de ese hecho, si.

(09:47) sabes que eres mi mejor amigo? Y que hay pocas, muy pocas cosas que no haría por ti?

(09:48) hunk? Estoy preocupado. Te estas muriendo?

(09:48) oh dios, yo estoy muriendo? Si me estoy muriendo no quiero saber. Déjame vivir mis últimos días en la dichosa ignorancia.

(09:49) no. Pero lo estarás si el sonido de tu teléfono me mantiene despierto otra vez.  J

(09:51) tranquilo, hombre. Tranquilo.

(09:52) con quien estabas mensajeandote?? Soy tu mejor amigo y duermo en la cama  que esta junto a ti.

(09:53) celoso?

(09:55) hahahaha, quisieras. Solo trato de descubrir quien capturo tu atención.

(09:56) no te habras inscrito en uno de esos servicios de “mensajería adulta” otra vez, verdad?

(09:56) porque ya te he dicho que no voy a componer tu teléfono de nuevo si tienes otro virus.

(09:58) esa fue UNA vez y por ACCIDENTE.

(09:58) y prometimos que ya no hablaríamos de eso otra vez.

(09:59) rompiste una promesa Hunk. Una promesa.

(10:00) deja  de intentar distraerme. A quien le escribes?

(10:01) Ooooh, esa chica del café? 

(10:02) en realidad, si.

(10:03) omg, de verdad?

(10:03) porque yo, sin ofender, pero estaba seguro que ella te habia dado un numero falso.

(10:05) WOW.

(10:06) dije sin ofender.

(10:10) deja de darme el trato del silencio.

(10:11) estoy literalmente a un metro de ti.

(10:12) PUEDO VERTE LEYENDO ESTO.

(10:12) voy a ayudarte con la tarea de ciencias si paras.

(10:13) te amo <3

 

 

**(16:00) finalmente tengo overwatch.**

**(16:01) ¿Quieres venir?**

_(16:02) ya estoy en frente de tu puerta._

(17:03) ¿como esta muffin/Gomez?

(17:04) perdido otra vez?

_(17:05) ha ha. No. esta bien._

_(17:05) bueno, no bien._

(17:06) que le hiciste????

(17:06) que le has hecho a mi sobrino???????

_(17:08) nada!_

_(17:09) ya te dije, ha estado actuando raro últimamente._

_(17;10) no ha tocado su comida y solo se la pasa rodando y maullando. Es en realidad un poco perturbador. Como si estuviera poseído o algo asi._

_(17:10) vamos a llevarlo al veterinario el lunes._

(17:15) uhg, mi pobre sobrino. Talla su pancita. Mécelo en tus brazos.

(17:16) y mantenme informado. No se que hare si algo le pasa a muffin/Gomez.

_(17:17) no puedo decir si estas siendo serio o no._

(17:20) totalmente

(17:20) muffin/Gomez es como un miembro de la familia ahora. Estoy bastante preocupado por su bienestar.

(17:21) además.

(17:22) estoy aburrido.

(17:20) Hunk esta haciendo estos proyectos extra de robotica o como sea.

(17:23) en una noche de viernes cuando _podríamos_ golpear el pueblo como los adolescentes que se supone debemos ser.

_(17:24) robotica suena genial también._

(17:25) oh si, es bastante genial. Hunk es como un tipo de genio.

(17:25) estoy limpiando las lagrimas de orgullo solo de pensar en el.

(17:26) sabias que construyo un robot para sacar la ropa sucia???

_(17:27)  parece que esta utilizando sus habilidades para las cosas correctas._

(17:28) Ya se, verdad? Incluso dobla nuestras camisas. Jodidamente asombroso. Material para ganar el premio nobel justo aquí.

(17:28) pero si, el ha estado trabajando en algo diferente justo ahora, asi que esta ocupado con eso y yo estoy…

_(17:30) aburrido?_

(17:31) MUUY ABURRIDO.

_(17:32) estas seguro de que no tienes doce?_

(17:35) casi 90 por ciento seguro, si.

 (17:36) que estás haciendo?

_(17:37) estoy con mi vecina. Finalmente tiene overwatch asi que la estoy viendo jugar._

(17:40) oh, estoy molestando?

(17:52) AYY Hunk regreso! Voy a tratar y convencerlo de escaparse conmigo.

(17:53) diviértete con tu juego!

 

 

**(21:24) asi que.**

_(21:26) pidge?_

**(21:30) a quien le escribías?**

_(21:31) te estoy escribiendo a ti?_

**(21:31) no. Antes. Cuando estaba jugando, tu teléfono estaba vibrando.**

**(21:32) y tenías esa sonrisa rara en tu cara**

**(21:33) bastante aterrador solo puedo decir.**

_(21:36) no estaba sonriendo._

**(21:37) tome fotos, si no me crees.**

**(21:38) si, estabas asi de distraído.**

_(21:40) no puedo cree esta violación de la privacidad._

_(21:41) se supone que soy un invitado en tu casa!_

**(21:42) no has sido un invitado desde hace cinco años, pero esta bien.**

**(21:42) asi que, quien era?**

**(21:44) no puedo decidir si estar orgullosa de que aparentemente tengas un nuevo amigo, o loca de celos.**

**(21:44) voy a ir con la tentativa de orgullosa.**

**(21:44) asi que escupe. ¿Quién era?**

_(21:45) ¿Por qué la idea de yo teniendo amigos te sorprende tanto?_

_(21:45) tengo un monton de amigos._

**(21:47) me tienes a mi y a shiro.**

**(21:47) y ninguno de los dos cuenta considerando que somos vecinos desde que naci y shiro es tu hermano.**

_(21:49) …_

_(21:49) soy amigo de matt._

**(21:47) mi hermano tampoco cuenta.**

**(21:51) ¿vas a decirme con quien estabas hablando o voy a tener que hackear tu teléfono?**

_(21:54) puedes hacer eso????_

**(21:55) no se.**

**(21:56) probablemente?**

**(21:56) ¿me estas dando permiso para tratar?**

_(22:03) joder no_

_(22:04) pero le diré a tu madre que ya no te deje ver Mr Robot._

_(22:04) y no estoy hablando con nadie. Ni siquiera se quién es el._

_(22:04) o ella?_

_(22:05) ellos?_

**(22:06) oh, es como un amigo de internet o algo parecido?**

_(22:07) no en realidad el (ella? ellos?) escribió al número equivocado y yo después le escribi accidentalmente sobre muffin y, si._

_(22:07) no hay problema._

**(22:08) si hay.**

**(22:08) todavía sigues hablándole, no es asi?**

**(22:09) un gran problema.**

**06/08/2016**

_(00:05) Hola._

_(00:07) ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

(00:09)asjadhfdgjjwncikjlobl

(00:10) qwhyfjvkhohlvhxhvsurneuyso

(00:10) vnysyhxjfkgk heuydhbfvntoehwycgd

_(00:12) bien entonces._

_(00:13) bebiste?_

(11:28) asi que.

(11:29) descubri que escribo mientras duermo. No muy bien aparentemente, pero aun asi.

(11:29) gracias por eso

_(11:30) ¿eso es lo que era?_

(11:34) si.  Por cierto, estoy bastante ofendido de que asumieras que estaba borracho.

(11:34) soy un ciudadano modelo y estaba es mi cama durmiendo antes de media noche un viernes, muchas gracias.

_(11:36) ¿se supone que debo creer eso?_

(11:37) digo, podrias por lo menos fingir que si.

(11:37) de todas formas. Que querias preguntar?

_(11:38) ¿eres un chico o una chica?_

(11:40) hola a usted también, profesor Oak.

_(11:41) perdón, no se me ocurrio una forma de preguntar sin sonar ridículo._

(11:41) asi que atravesaste la fase de pokemon?

(11:42) estoy impresionado. Debería cambiar tu nombre en mis contactos a prof. Oak.

(11:42) chico, por cierto.

_(11:45) genial_

_(11:45) igual._

(11:46) genial.

 

_(11:56) el, es un el._

**(12:00) pense que habias dicho que no era un problema.**

_(12:01) no lo es, solo estoy informándote._

**(12:03) si no es nada no habrias buscado la forma de descubrirlo y asegurarte de decírmelo, no es asi?**

**(12:03) jaque mate, Kogane.**

_12:05) recuerdame nuevamente ¿Por qué somos amigos?_

**(12:06) porque hemos estado viviendo a lado del otro por 14 años y soy la única persona aparte de shiro que no te molesta lo suficiente.**

**(12:06) y aparentemente también este nuevo chico.**

_(12:08) gracias._

(12:10) voy a la ciudad en un rato, quieres venir?

**(12:12) si, necesito unas partes nuevas para la computadora que estoy construyendo. Dame 20 min.**

 

(14:08) como esta muffin/Gomez?

(14:08) espero que estes cuidando bien de mi sobrino.

(14:09) si algo le pasa, te hare personalmente responsable.

(14:14) cuantos años tiene muffin/gomez?

 

 (14:30) ¿por que estas quejándote?

(14:31) por que me estas escribiendo? Estamos en la misma habitación.

(14:31) rara vez estas callado, estoy disfrutando el momento.

(14:32) voy a empezar las audiciones para un nuevo mejo amigo.

(14:32) requisitos: no debe burlarse de mi

(14:33) ¿eso es todo? No sabia que tus estándares eran tan bajos, compañero.

(14:34) y aun asi parece que no puedes alcanzarlos. Extraño, no es asi?

(14:35) hilarante, por que te quejas entonces?

(14:35) la chica del café dejo de responderte?

(14:37) mmm. Sobre eso.

(14:37) ella me dio el numero equivocado.

(14:37) LO SABIA.

(14;38) ugh, no te estreses por ella, hermano. Ella solo te uso para una bebida gratis, no merece tus lágrimas.

(14:39) no estoy llorando hunk, que mierda?

(14:40) bueno, esta no sería la primera vez.

(14:41) no ME LANZES TUS BOXERS SUCIOS.

(14:41) espera, te diste cuenta. Si la chica del café te dio un número falso, a quien has estado mensajeando?

(14:42) la persona detrás del numero que me dio?

(14:42) el es bastante frio.

(14:44) ¿estas hablando con un desconocido?

(14:45) todos empezamos como desconocidos si te pones a pensar en ello.

(14:46) no te pongas filosófico conmigo. Sabes a que me refiero.

(14:46) puedo ver que me estas sacando la lengua.

(14:47) nO TIRES GASES 

(14:47) JESUS LANCE CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES??

(14:47) y que rayos te comiste?? No puedo respirar.

(14:55) eres muy dramático.

(14:55) no tenías que echarme de la habitación.

(14:56) definitivamente tenia que.

(14:56) sacarte para que se ventile.

(14:57) en serio hombre, estoy preocupado por tu dieta. No se supone que las personas huelan asi.

(14:58) si, si.

(14:58) voy a ir a sacar algo de comida de la máquina ¿maratón de star wars cuando regrese?

(15:00) es como si supieras el camino a mi corazón <3

 

 

_(19:18) perdona, estuve fuera con un amigo todo el dia._

(19:20) vader  acaba de cortar la mano de luke.

(19:21) esto es tan dramático, estoy bostezando. Como es que Luke sigue de pie??

(19:21) donde esta la sangre???

_(19:22) ¿star trek?_

(19:25) estoy bloqueándote inmediatamente.

_(19:26) ??????_

_(19:26) oh, espera. Star wars._

_(19:26) perdona. ellos son lo mismo para mi._

_(19:28) No_ ELLOS NO LO SON???

 (19:28) que mierda? Que mierda? QUE MIERDA?

(19:29) bien, Hunk esta mirandme asi que tendre que bajar el tono. Pero

(19:29) ellos son mayormente no lo mismo

(19:29) y star wars es superior en todos los sentidos.

_(19:30) tomare tu palabra sobre eso._

(19:30) nunca…nunca has visto star wars antes?

(19:31) santa mierda, estoy hablando con un virgen?

_(19:31) que._

_(19:31) nosotros definitivamente no nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para estar hablando de cosas como estas. Que._

(19:35) que???

(19:35) on, nah me refiero a, virgen de star wars.

(19:36) no a…ya sabes. Esa clase de virgen.

_(19:36) oh._

_(19:37) correcto._

_(19:37) mierda._

(19:38) esto no es raro en absoluto.

(19:38) yo solo…lo pasare por alto.

(19:39) tienes que ver star wars hombre.

(19:39) te cambia la vida.

(19:40) además

 (19:40) el joven Harrison Ford  _y_ Carrie Fisher???

(19:40) recomendado 10/10.

(19:42) lo añadiré a mi lista.

(19:45) genial.

(19:46) bueno, vamos a empezar la amenaza fantasma (si, lo estamos viendo en un orden raro) y Hunk luce como si fuera a sacarme de la habitación de nuevo si  mi teléfono continua vibrando. Asi que

(19:46) hablamos después?

_(19:47) sacarte de nuevo?_

_(19:47) si, seguro_

_(19:47) adiós._

(19:48) dale a muffin/Gomez un beso por mi xo

_(19:50) no._

 

 

_(21:23) ¿quieres ver las películas de star wars conmigo?_

**(21:26) ¿que?**

**(21:26) ¿ahora?**

**(21:26) hay siete películas, ¿lo sabes verdad?**

_(21:27) oh. No importa._

**(21:28) eso no fue un no.**

**(21:28) nunca le dire que no a un maratón de star wars.**

**(21:28) solo quiero que sepas en que te estas metiendo.**

**(21:29) la puerta de atrás esta abierta, ven.**

**(21:30) trae palomitas.**

 

**07/08/2016**

_(17:03) no entiendo a kylo ren._

(17:10) huh?

_(17:11) vader dejo el lado oscuro, asi que, que esta tratando de terminar?_

(17:12) santa

(17:12) mierda

(17:13) realmente acabas de ver la saga entera de star wars????

(17:13) es esta la vida real??

_(17:14) lo hice._

_(17:14) yo y mi vecina._

_(17:14) no me he movido de su sillón en casi quince horas. Creo que ahora esta unido a mi._

(17:20) H E R M A N O

(17:20) cuando te dije que lo vieras, no creí que lo harías de inmediato. 

(17:21) es la mejor cosa que he oído nunca.

(17:22) incluso mejor que cuando descubrí que han solo iba a tener su propia película.

_(17:23) una película en solitario_

(17:23) y ya estas haciendo juegos de palabras???

(17:24) creo que me enamore.

_(17:28) uh._

(17:30) eso fue una broma.

(17:31) pero estoy, un poco impresionado.

(17:31) acabo de contarle a hunk y el está bastante impresionado también.

(17:31) te llamo “un dios entre los hombres”

(17:32) te gusto?

_(17:35) si, estuvo realmente bien._

_(17:35) no se porque me tomo tanto verlas_

_(17:36) pero si, no me he movido en casi un dia, asi que voy a…tratar de despegarme de este sillón y dormir un poco._

_(17:37) noches._

(17:40) BUENAS NOCHES JOVEN PADAWAN

(17:40) dale a muffin/Gomez un beso por mi.

_(17:41) ¿vas a seguir diciendo eso hasta que diga que si?_

(17:44) defiitivamente.

(17:44) vas a hacerlo?

_(17:46) no._

**(21:00) no me voy a quejar, pero, por cierto, de donde salio el repentino interés en star wars?**

_(21:06) de ningún lado._

_(21:06) solo quería ver de que se trataba todo aquello._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_

**08/08/2016**

(06:21) feliz aniversario xo

_(06:30) ¿Qué?_

(06:31) ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que comenzamos a hablar.

(06:31) nuestra “semana-aniversario” si quieres.

_(06:32) no quiero._

(06:35) eres la vida y alma de las fiestas, ¿no es así?

(06:37) por cierto, por que despierto?

_(06:40) llevare a muffin al veterinario._

_(06:40) creo que el puede sentirlo._

_(06:41) he pasado los últimos quince minutos tratando de convencerlo de salir de debajo del sofá._

_(06:41) ni siquiera estoy seguro de como es que cabe._

(06:41) ese es mi chico.

(06:45) por favor no alientes este comportamiento rebelde.

(06:45) esta causandinfdgdgkjhgflj

(06:50) ???

(06:55) no voy a mentir, estoy preocupado.

_(07:03) el me ataco???_

(07:04) muffin/Gomez no lo haría.

_(07:05) ¡lo hizo! El solo como que asomo una pata por debajo del sofá y cuando tire mi teléfono el lo tomo y se sentó en el??_

_(07:05) ¿es un comportamiento normal en un gato?_

(07:08) para un gato reprimiendo años de furia por ser llamado muffin?

(07:08) si.

 

_(07:15: tu gato es un demonio._

(07:19) ¿por que?  Buenos días a ti también querido hermano.

(07:19) estoy bien y la universidad esta excelente, gacias por preguntar.

(07:20) ¿Qué hay de ti?

_(07:21) tratando de convencer a tu gato de salir de debajo del sillón y que entre a su jaula._

_(07:22) me ha arañado tres veces y no para de sisear._

_(07:22) un demonio._

(07:25) espera, por que estas tratado de meterlo en su jaula? 

(07:25) que le hiciste???

_(07:30) ¿Por qué estas asumiendo que le hice algo, cuando acabo de decirte que yo soy la victima aquí?_

(07:34) Keith.

_(07:35) amas a tu gato mas que a mi, no puedo creerlo._

(07:35) no es verdad, los amo por igual 

(07:36) ahora, ¿Por qué lo estas poniendo en su jaula? El odia su jaula.

_(07:36) si. Puedo notarlo._

_(07:41) esta enfermo, o algo asi. Vamos a llevarlo al veterinario._

_(07:41) y antes de que preguntes, no, yo no le hice nada._

(07:45) no iba a preguntar

_(07:48) ibas a hacerlo_

_(07:49) además, he sido informado de que muffin es un terrible nombre para un gato._

_(07:49) deberías haberlo llamado Gomez._

 (07:54) ¿Qué? muffin es un buen nombre para un gato ¿Quién dijo lo contrario?

 (07:55) y de donde sacaste Gomez?

_(07:57) la familia Adams aparentemente._

_(07:58) ¡éxito! Muffin esta en su jaula y solo estamos veinte minutos tarde para nuetra cita._

_(07:58) te dejare saber que es lo que pasa._

(08:01) dile a muffin que lo amo.

_(08:01) no._

(09:45) noticias sobre muffin/Gomez?

_(09:48) aun estoy en la sala de espera._

_(09:48) no ha parado de sisear._

_(09:49) creo que esta traumatizando al pez dorado de este niñito_

_(09:50) oh espera. Vamos a entrar ahora._

(09:51) dale a muffin/Gomez un beso de buena suerte de mi parte.

_(09:51) no._

 

_(10:43) recuerdas cuando te graduaste en el primer lugar de tu clase con notas perfectas y fuiste aceptado en la mejor universidad del país como si no fuera nada y todos sabíamos perfectamente que eras un genio?_

(10:50) yo no lo pondría de esa forma.

(10:50) pero recuerdo vagamente algo similar.

(10:50) ¿Por qué?

_(10:53) te estoy quitando tu titulo de “genio”_

_(10:53) no lo mereces._

_(10:54) mamá esta de acuerdo. No ha parado de reir._

(10:56) estoy muy confundido  ??

(10:57) ¿muffin esta bien? 

ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO”

FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 24:07

 

_(12:05) muffin esta embarazada._

(12:12) uh.

(12:12)¿Qué?

_(12:13) muffin no es un el. Es una ella._

_(12:14) y esta embarazada._

_(12:14) mucho._

(12:14) cuanto tiempo tiene?

_(12:20) ¿alrededor de seis semanas?_

(12:21) como es que no te diste cuenta que tu gato llevaba seis semanas de embarazo?

(12:21) no es muy sutil.

_(12:25) pense que solo lo estaba sobrealimentando._

_(12:25) la*_

(12:31) tengo demasiadas preguntas pero.

(12:31) si soy atrapado con mi teléfono una vez mas, estoy 99% seguro de que a mi maestro va a darle un aneurisma.

(12:31) mierda.

_(12:34) te atrapo?_

_(13:06) supongo que eso es un si._

_(13:10) felicitaciones, vas a convertirte en tia._

**(13:14) ¿Qué?**

**(13:14) ¿de que me perdi?**

_(13:16) muffin es una chica._

_(13:16) una chica embrazada._

**(13:20) oh, oh. Wow.**

**(13:20) primero, no estoy segura de que asi sea como funcina todo el asunto de tio/tia.**

**(13:21) yo seria mas como… la madrina??**

**(13:21) segundo, tengo que regresar a clases…**

**(13:21) tercero, wow.**

_(13:25) te veo despues._

 

_(13:30) ¿Cuándo volveras a casa?_

LLAMANDO  A “SHIRO”

FALLO AL CONECTAR LLAMADA

 _(13:45) no importa._  

 

(19:23) ya que muffin es una chica, voy a cambiar el nombre.

(19:24) ella es Morticia ahora.

(19:24) por cierto, hola.

_(19:29) ¿Quién es morticia?_

_(19:29) hola, supongo que fuiste atrapado con tu teléfono?_

(19:30) si, creía que estaba siendo bastante sigiloso.

(19:31) morticia es la esposa de Gomez???

(19:31) nunca has visto la familia Adams tampoco???

_(19:33) nop._

_(19:33) ¿debería?_

(19:34) SI.

(19:35) ofreceria estar en rabbit contigo esta noche pero podría literalmente morir bajo la pila de tara que tengo.

_(19:38) te estoy distrayendo?_

(19:40) sip.

(19:40) aunque una buena distracción.

(19:40) como esta muffin/morticia?

_(19:45) mi mamá esta mimandola como si fuera alguna clase de reina._

_(19:45) y mi papá le compro una cama especial porque “ella necesita estar comoda”_

_(19:46) me siseo y trato de sacarme el ojo cuando trate de ponerla encima._

(19:47) ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre gato?

_(19:48)¡nada!_

_(19:48) digo, me pare en su cola una vez hace cinco años?_

 (19:50) ¡villano¡

_(19:51) accidentalmente._

(19:51) eso es lo que quieres que crea.

_(19:54) esa es la verdad?_

(19:55) muffin dice lo contrario.

(20:00) ¿Qué miras?

_(20:04) huh?_

(20:06) nunca habias visto star wars hasta hace poco, y nunca has visto la familia Adams.

(20:06) asi que ¿Qué es lo que miras?

_(20:06) ¿Por qué?_

(20:07) tengo curiosidad.

(20:07) y trato de aplazar la escritura de este ensayo de la Rusia de stanlin.

_(20:08) no estoy seguro si debería estar permitiéndotelo._

(20:09) es, ya sea tu o pasar la siguiente hora tratando de construir una torre de cartas de pokemon.

_(20:10)¿por que tienes cartas de pokemon?_

(20:11) ¿tu por que no?

_(20:15) …_

_(20:15) me gustan las películas malas._

_(20:16) como…….._

_(20:17) has escuchado de rubber?_

(20:20) nope, de que trata?

_(20:21) Un neumático que gira alrededor del desierto, usando su mente para explotar las cabezas de los animales._

_(20:22) y las personas._

(20:30) “a finales de 1990, en alguna parte del desierto de california, un neumático llamado Robert de repente cobra vida.”

(20:31) wow, bien realmente no estabas bromeando sobre tu gusto en películas malas.

(20:31) ¿Qué mas?

_(20:32) mars attacks?_

(22:33) la rara sobre aliens de tim Burton??

(20:33) he estado queriendo ver esa.

_(20:35) deberías. Es un subestimado ejemplo de excelencia cinematográfica._

(20:37) tomare tu palabra.

_(20:39) además. Deberías ver spaceballs._

_(20:39) esa te  va a gustar._

_(20:50) ¿Cómo va el ensayo?_

(21:45) perdón, perdón, entre en la zona™  y apague mi celular.

_(21:49) ¿lo terminaste?_

(21:50) casi. Voy a releerlo en la mañana.

(21:50) probablemente voy a ducharme y tratar de dormir ahora.

(21:51) enviale a muffin/morticia mi amor xo.

_(21:56) no._

_(22:00) noches._

(23:10) ¿keith? Esta todo bien?

(23:10) lamento haber perdido tu llamada. Estaba estudiando y olvide revisar mi teléfono y…

(23:11) estas bien? 

_(23:20) estoy bien._

_(23:20) solo…_

_(23:20) mamá te extraña._

_(23:21) muffin también._

(23:30) yo también los extraño a ustedes. 

_(23:31) voy a dormir ya._

_(23:32) noches._

(23:34) noches, Keith 

(23:36) hola, pidge.

**_(23:40) hey, shiro._ **

**_(23:41)¿a que se debe este honor?_  **

**(23:41) ¿matt se desmayo en una bañera de nuevo? Porque si lo esta, me prometiste que tendría imágenes esta vez.**

(23:43) tu dedicación a la vida del chantaje es impresionante.

(23:43) pero no. No hoy de todas formas.

**(23:44) "hoy"**

_ (23:45)voy a ignorar eso. _

_ (23:46)como esta keith? _

**(23:50) bien?**

**(23:50) tuvimos un maratón de la saga completa de star wars el otro dia y nunca me habia sentido mas orgullosa.**

**(23:51) y un poco triste.**

**(23:51) habia estado tratando de que lo viera por años y su nuevo amigo lo menciona una vez y el termina viéndolo todo de una sola vez??**

**(23:52) grosero.**

_ (23:55)nuevo amigo? _

**(23:56) sip.**

_ (23:57)y quien es este nuevo amigo misterioso? _

**(23:58) no estoy segura. Deberías estar hablando con keith.**

**(23:58) voy a dormir ya.**

**(23;59) dile a matt que si me envía otra foto borracho voy a eliminarlo de snapchat.**

_  (23:59) lo hare. _

_ (23:59) Noches, Pidge. _

 

 

**09/08/2016**

 

(13:56) has hecho un nido?

_(14:02) ¿un que?_

(14:04) para Muffin/Morticia.

(14:04) los gatos necesitan un lugar calido y seguro donde dar a luz.

_(14:06) ¿como sabes que lo necesita?_

(14:07) WikiHow.

(14:07) ya estoy tomando nota de todo en el artículo de “como tener un buen trasero” junto  con hunk.

 (14:08) paso uno: usa pantalones que hagan que se eleve tu trasero.

 (14:08) ¿Qué tipo de pantalones elevan tu trasero?

_(14:10) ¿no se supone que estas en clases?_

(14:11) actualizacion: Hunk esta haciendo sentadillas.

(14:11) y nah. Hora libre.

(14:12) ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Trabajo de niñera?

_(14:16) Nope. Con mi papá._

(14:17) haciendo…

_(14:20) trabajo._

(14:21) es todo lo que voy a obtener??

_(14:22) ¿quieres mas? Tu, extraño desconocido?_

(14:23) bueno. Eso estaría bien.

(14:24) y creo que ya pasamos por eso de extraños desconocidos.

 (14:24) nos unimos con lo de Muffin/Morticia y tu terrible gusto en peliculas.

(14:24) hablando de Muffin/Morticia

(14:24) ¿vas a quedarte con los gatitos?

_(14:30) ¿es realmente terrible si soy consciente de que son malas?_

_(14:31) No estoy seguro._

_(14:31) ¿por que?_

(14:33) si, aun asi sigue siendo terrible. Lei la sinopsis de Spaceballs y estoy disgustado™

(14:33) como puede alguien hacerle eso al universo de Star Wars?

(14:33) puedo tener uno?

_(14:34) ¿un gatito?_

(14:38) si.

_(14:39) ¿al menos te dejan tener mascotas?_

(14:40) yo no veo porque no.

_(14:43 )tal vez deberías averiguar primero._

(14:43) tienes razon. No me gusta, pero tienes razon.

 

(17:04) donde estas????

(17:10) AHHHHHHH!!!!

(17:11) Hunk?

(17:12) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(17:13) voy a!!!!

(17:13) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

(17:15) Hunk?????????? Estoy preocupado.

(17:15) deja de preocuparme.

(17:20) acabo de tener una reunión con Iverson. 

(17:21) Ew.

(17:22) si. Ew. pero, recuerdas el programa del que quería ser parte? 

(17:24) el programa de tutores?

(17:27) SI.

(17:27) entre.

(17:27) ENTRE?????!!!!

(17:30) AY!!!!!!!!!! TE DIJE QUE LO HARIAS.

(17:31) QUE NO TE DIJE QUE LO HARIAS?

(17:31) cuales fueron mis palabra exactas?

(17:32) Lance, no.

(17:32) cuales fueron mis palabras  _exactas_?

(17:34) "Hunk, deja de ser un idiota, tu sabes que lograras entrar en el programa porque eres asombroso, y ellos son unos jodidos idiotas si no te escogen."

(17:35) o algo como eso.

(17:37) Lance el psíquico acierta de nuevo.

(17:38) aunque estoy súper orgulloso de ti.

(17:38) limpio mis lágrimas mientras escribo.

(17:40) <3 <3

(17:41) esto merece una celebración.

(17:42) no vamos a escaparnos.

(17:42) son días de escuela. Tenemos francés a primera hora mañana.

(17:45) tienes 17 o 70? Vive un poquito.

(17:45) de todas formas, no estaba pensando en escaparnos.

(17:46) guardo eso para el viernes.

(17:47) estaba pensando mas en...maratón de peliculas?

(17:50) Suena bien. Que tienes en mente?

(17:51) pues tengo un par de películas en mi lista.

(17:52) Cool. Llevo bocadillos?

(17:54) es una cita xo

 

**(19:12) ¿sabias que los gatos pueden dar a luz  cerca de ocho gatitos en cada camada?**

_(19:15) ...no lo sabia._

_(19:15) ¿Por qué sabes esto?_

**(19:16) lo busque en google.**

_(19:17) por que?_

**(19:20) estaba pensando, tal vez me gustaría un gatito.**

**(19:21) cuando muffin de a luz, quiero uno.**

_(19:23) ¿por que? Tu odias a Muffin._

**(19:24) No, Muffin me odia. De lo contrario me gustan un poco los gatos.**

**(19:25) asi que ¿puedo tener uno?**

_(19:29) por que no._

_(19:30) bueno ya son dos menos. Faltan posiblemente seis._

**(19:35) dos? Quien mas quiere unoe?**

**(19:35) Ohhhhhhhhhh.**

**(19:35) ¿tu nuevo amigo?**

_(19:40) yo no lo llamaria amigo._

_(19:40) es mas como...un conocido._

**(19:42) ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que ustedes dos hablaron?**

_(19:43) hoy hace unas horas._

**(19:43) y aparte de el y yo, quien fue la ultima persona a la que le escribiste?**

_(19:50) ...Shiro._

**(19:52) ¿tengo que decir mas?**

_(19:53) empieza a ser mas amigable conmigo si quieres un gatito._

**(19:55) solo voy a pedirle uno a Shiro.**

**(20:12) por cierto, quede en ese programa que solicite.**

**(20:12) el programa de tutoria de esa escuela.**

_(20:14) en el cuartel._

_(20:14) puedes decir el nombre._

**(20:16) lo se, lo se.**

**(20:16) solo... se que es un tema sensible, asi que...**

**(20:16) si.**

_(20:20) realmente no lo es._

_(20:21) estoy feliz por ti! felicidades!!_

_(20:21) Te dije qe te aceptatian._

**(20:24) GRACIAS!**

_(20:26) ¿Cuándo comienza?_

**(20:27) en un par de semanas. Aun tengo que ser emparejada con un tutor.**

**(20:27) creo que ir a visitar la escuela algún dia de la próxima semana.**

**(20:27) quieres venir?**

_(20:30) Hm._

**(20:31) o en realidad no tienes que venir a la escuela conmigo, pero es cerca de una larga hora de viaje en tren.**

**(20:31) ¿puedes venir y acompañarme?**

_(20:32) voy a pensarlo._

_(20:32) de nuevo, felicidades!_

 

**10/08/2016**

(00:33) hermano.

(00:34) Mars Attacks puede ser la mejor película que jamas haya visto.

(00:34)¿Dónde estuvo toda mi vida?

_(00:38) Oh, ¿la viste?_

(00:40) si. muy, muy buena.

(00:41) como esta Muffin/Morticia?

(00:41) siendo cuidada como la reina que es?

_(00:45) esta durmiendo sobre su espalda con las patas en el aire haciendo quejidos raros._

_(00:45) es...algo._

_(00:46) ¿Descubriste si puedes tener mascotas?_

(00:50) bueno, pues

(00:50) Tecnicamente, no podemos.

_(00:51) pero..._

(00:52) pero de todas formas quiero una.

(00:53) la chica del cuarto de a lado tiene un pez dorado, por que yo no puedo tener un gato?

_(00:55) peces y gatos tienden a necesitar diferentes tipos de cuidados._

(00:56) no puedo creer que la persona que pensó que su gata embarazada solo se estaba poniendo un poco rellenita esta tratando de darme un sermón acerca del cuidado de animales _(00:57) ¿alguna vez me dejaras olvidar eso? ¡ni siquiera es mi gata!_

(00:59) Nunca.

(00:59) además, soy bueno con las mascotas.

(01:00) tengo un perro y dos cobayas en casa.

(01:00) y nunca he pasado por alto ninguna de sus necesidades medicas antes, asi queeee

 (01:01) puedo tener uno?

_(01:02) voy a pensarlo._

(01:03) <3

(01:03) Ok, hunk acaba de arrojarme su almohada.

(01:03) y oTRA MAS. WOW.

(01:04) buena noches, tengo que ir y defender mi honor.

(01:04) dale a Muffin/Morticia una caricia en su pancita por mi xo

_(01:06) estoy rezando por Hunk._

_(01:06) y, no._

 

(10:34) actualización he defendido exitosamente mi titulo como el campeón definitivo en la pelea de almohadas.

_(10:35) ¿en serio?_

(10:37) por supuesto.

(10:37) esta bien, hunk vio lo que escribia sobre mi hombro y dice que si no digo la verdad no va a ayudarme con la tarea de física.

 (10:38) el gano.

(10:38) palabras de Hunks: "te destruí, hombre."

(10:38) aunque el hizo trampa.

_(10:41) ¿como?_

(10:43) cosquillas fuera del limite. Y despues...

_(10:45) ¿eres cosquilludo?_

_(10:45)  donde?_

(10:48) y darle a otra persona mas poder???

(10:49) creo que NO.

(10:50) de acuerdo, me tengo que ir. El profesor de francés me esta dando el mal del ojo.

(10:51) como se dice: “si, entendí la pegunta” en Frances???

_(10:52) Vous avez un joli cul._

(10:52) <3

 

(13:04) amo a tu nuevo amigo.

 

(14:09) TU

(14:09) DEMONIO

(14:09) CONFIE EN TI

_(14:15) fuera de detencion, ya veo?_

(14:16) no puedo creer el nivel de traición y engaño por el que me hiciste pasar.

 (14:16) y hunk no para de reírse.

(14:17) dice que te ama.

_(14:19) me alegra ser de ayuda._

(14:20) no estaras diciendo esto cuando obtenga mi venganza.

_(14:23) ¿venganza?_

(14:25) Oh si. Nunca le doy la espalda a un reto.

(14:25) vas a caer.

_(14:26) ya veremos._

(14:31) lo haremos.

(14:31) LO.

(14:31) HAREMOS.

 

_(18:23) vamos a tener la cosa de pasta que te gusta para la cena._

_(18:23) mamá dijo que te invitara a venir._

**(18:25) dile que la quiero y que estare ahí en diez minutos.**

 

(18:42) Hunk quiere gatitos tambien.

_(18:44) perdon?_

(18:44) cuando Muffin/Morticia de a luz.

(18:44) me gustaría tener un gatito.

(18:45) y tambien Hunk.

(18:45) vamos a entrarlos para robar comida de la cocina y traérnosla antes de que se apaguen las luces.

_(18:49) no creo que puedas entrenar gatos._

(18:50) te estas olvidando de que hablas con el encantador de gatos?

(18:50) asi que, si, uno para mi y uno para Hunk?

_(18:53) supongo?_

(18:54) ¡gracias!

(18:55) Hunk dice gracias tambien.

(18:55) te lanzo un beso tambien.

(18:55) lo atrapaste?

_(18:57) ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso._

(18:58) solo voy a decirle que lo hiciste.

_(18:58) por supuesto que lo haras._

_(18:59) he estado queriendo preguntar..._

(19:01) si?

_(19:03) Hunk es su nombre real?_

_(19:03) O es como… un apodo?_

(19:05) nombre real.

(19:05) se suponía debía ser hank o algo pero su padre tiene letra desordenada y, larga historia corta, su nombre es hunk en su acta de nacimiento

_(19:08) imposible._

(19:10) posible.

_(19:11) no te creo._

(19:12) deberas.

_(19:15) Hola, Naruto._

(19:15) no hagas Naru-

(19:16) jodete.

(19:16) Ademas,  Hunk dice que tengo que decir la verdad y parar de decirle a la gente INOFENSIVAS mentiras acerca de el.

(19:17) su nombre real no es Hunk.

(19:17) aun.

_(19:20) Aun?_

(19:21) tengo un plan, incluye Bourbon, al padre de Hunk, y una copia del acta de nacimiento de Hunk.

_(19:23) ni siquiera quiero saber._

_(19:24) entonces Hunk es un sobrenombre?_

(19:26) sip.

_(19:28) ¿por que?_

(19:29) le queda.

_(19:33) 'hunk; adjetivo - "un hombre grande, fuerte, sexualmente atractivo"_

(19:34) la declaración continua vigente.

_(19:36) Huh._

_(19:36)¿tienes uno?_

(19:37) un hombre grande, fuerte y sexualmente atractivo?

_(19:37) ..._

_(19:38) un apodo._

(19:39) algunas personas me llaman el sastre.

_(19:39) por que._

(19:40) soy bueno tejiendo.

_(19:41) yo_

_(19:41) yo no lo puedo decidir, estas bromeando o no ?_

(19:43) por que habría de bromear acerca de tejer?

(19:43) Hunk esta literalmente usando los calcetines que le hice la ultima navidad ahora mismo.

(19:43) te puedo hacer un par si no me crees.

_(19:45) te creo._

_(19:45) solo no me lo esperaba._

(19:46) Hm.

(19:46) que hay de ti?

_(19:48) yo no puedo tejer._

(19:48) Nooo

(19:49) tienes un apodo?

_(19:50) Nope._

_(19:50) solo un nombre._

(19:54) y ese es...

_(19:56) ¿vamos a intercambiar nombres?_

_(19:56) ¿es eso lo que estamos haciendo?_

(19:58) no lo se.

(19:58) a menos que prefieras que siga pensando en ti como “terrible tio de muffin”?

_(20:04) Keith._

(20:07)  el terrible tio de muffin Keith.

(20:07) me gusta.

_(20:09) gracias._

_(20:10) y tu nombre..._

(20:11) Lance.

_(20:13) genial._

(20:13) geniaaaaal.

 

**(21:05) ¿disfrutaste la cena?**

_(21:10) ¿que?_

_(21:11) Pidge acabas de salir de mi casa._

_(21:11) por que me estas preguntando esto ahora?_

**(21:12) no quería interrumpir.**

_(21:13) Interrumpir que??_

**(21:14) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(21:14) nada,nada.**

**(21:15) solo parecias bastante preocupado con tu telefono.**

_(21:15) Oh._

_(21:15) no._

**(21:18) tenias la extraña sonrisa en tu cara otra vez.**

_(21:19) estoy cansado de tus mentiras._

**(21:20) tengo evidencia fotografica.**

**(21:23) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]**

**(21:23) tengo mas si quieres ver.**

_(21:25) eso es suficiente gracias._

_(21:25) el es divertido._

**(21:27) me doy cuenta.**

**(21:27) ¿”el” aun no tiene un nombre?**

_(21:30) Lance._

**(21:32) Keith y Lance**

**(21:33)  sentados en un arbol~**

_(21:35) voy a apagar mi teléfono ahora._

**(21:37) ¡estoy bromeando!**

**(21:37) me gusta que te estés abriendo y hagas amigos nuevos.**

_(21:38) otra vez, no somos amigos._

_(21:38) solo conocidos._

**(21:40) sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo.**

 

 

**11/08/2016**

(03:06) Keith?

(03:06) estas despierto?

(03:06) probablemente estas durmiendo, verdad?

(03:07) cual es tu color favorito?

(03:12) el mio es el azul.

(03:12) como, el azul del océano.

(03:13) o azul cielo.

(03:13) ambos son bonitos.

 

_(07:19)  por que estas despierto a las 3am?_

_(07:19) y rojo._

_(07:19) ¿por que?_

(07:23) no podía dormir.

(07:23) Cool.

(07:24) gracias.

_(07:26) pudiste._

_(07:26) ¿pudiste dormir?_

(07:27) un poco.

_(07:30) ¿estas bien?_

(07:31) estoy bien.

(07:31) ten un buen dia.

_(07:33) tu tambien._

 

_(08:21) que haces cuando crees que algo esta mal con alguien, pero no lo conoces lo suficientemente bien como para preguntar?_

**(08:23) ¿Lance?**

**(08:23) ¿Por qué te importa? Pense que no eran amigos.**

_(08:25) ¿disfrutas ser pedante?_

**(08:26) lo amo.**

**(08:26) y solo preguntale. Si el no quiere decirte, no lo hara.**

**(08:27) y si quiere, lo hara.**

**(08:27) Simple.**

_(08:29) yo no diría ”‘simple”  pero bueno._

_(08:30) gracias._

 

(13:07) hermano, te encuentras bien?

(13:21) ¡estoy bien!

(13:23) ¿Dónde estas? Están sirviendo pizza de desayuno.

(13:24) en nuestro cuarto.

(13:24) tengo dolo de cabeza, voy a ausentarme el resto del dia.

(13:30) Iverson va a molestarse.

(13:31) ¿Cuándo no lo hace?

(13:32) voy a apagar mi telefono.

(13:35) Ok. mejorate <3

 

_(19:05) los gatos se pueden marear por el embarazo?_

_(19:06) Muffin ha vomitado cuatro veces esta mañana._

_(19:06) no se si es un síntoma normal, o debo estar procupado?_

_(20:07) estas ocupado?_

_(21:45) se que realmente no nos conocemos._

_(21:45) pero, yo..._

_(21:45) No importa._

_(21:45) Noches, Lance._

 

 

**12/08/2016**

_ (09:34) ya empezaste a hacer un nido? _

_(09:37) Oh por dios._

_ (09:40) ¿que? Es una pregunta importante. _

_(09:41) y no eres la primera persona en preguntar._

_(09:41) aun no le he hecho un nido._

_(09:42) estoy viendo si pidge puede ayudarme el fin de semana._

_ (09:45) gracias. _

_ (09:45) Muffin merece lo mejor. _

_(09:50) he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha mordido y siseado los últimos tres días._

_ (09:51) .... _

_ (09:51) como dije, ella merece lo mejor. _

_ (09:53) Además. _

_ (09:53) probablemente ire a casa el siguiente fin de semana y me quede por algunos dias? _

_(09:56) de verdad?_

_ (09:57) si. _

_(09:57) suena bien._

_ (09:58) :) _

 

**(20:46) donde estas?**

_(20:47) atrás del jardin._

**(20:48) Oooh.**

**(20:48) bici?**

_(20:54) sep._

**(20:55) ¿quieres copañia?**

_(20:59) Seguro._

 

(21:11) como esta Muffin?

_(21:15) Fnbien_

(21:16) Español?

_(21:17) elhta fnien_

(21:20) estas borracho?

_(21:25) perdón, perdón._

_(21:25) No._

_(21:25) tenia los guantes puestos._

_(21:26) Muffin esta bien. Eso creo?_

_(21:26) ella solo esta dando vueltas y quejándose._

_(21:26) pero ha dejado de vomitar. Asi que._

_(21:27)  olvidaste lo de “Morticia”._

_(21:28) Finalmente admites que  Muffin es un nombre aceptable para un gato?_

(21:29) Oh gracias a dios.

(21:30) he estado muy preocupado, lo sabias?

_(21:31) ¿siempre eres asi de dramatico?_

(21:32) siempre.

(21:32) y NUNCA. Se estaba volviendo pesado escribir Morticia cada vez.

(21:33) solo saber que es morticia es lo que cuenta.

(21:33) en mi corazon.

(21:34) por que los guantes?

(21:34) eres de sangre fría o algo asi porque esta tan caluroso que no he usado ropa para dormir en cerca de tres noches.

 (21:34) Hunk sigue murmurando algo acerca de estar marcado de por vida.

_(21:36) guantes protectores._

_(21:37) estoy trabajando en mi bici._

(21:39) tu bici???

(21:40) como en una bicicleta, verdad?

_(21:41) No, como…_

_(21:41) una moto._

(21:42) santa

(21:42) mierda?

(21:43) y puedes montarla?

_(21:45) ese es el objetivo._

(21:46) ?

_(21:47) aun la estoy construyendo._

(21:48) H E R M A N O.

(21:48) es jodidamente asombroso, que demonios.

(21:49) que tan cerca estas?

_(21:49) espero terminarla en un par de semanas._

_(21:49) he estado trabajando en ella por un tiempo._

(21:50) y la estás haciendo toda tu mismo?

_(21:51) mi papá me ayuda a veces._

_(21:51) y Pidge._

(21:53) Pidge?

_(21:54) mi vecina._

_(21:54) ella esta aquí justo ahora._

_(21:54) me dijo que tenía que decirte que dice hola._

(21:57) Hola Pidge.

(21:59) bien, Hunk acaba de terminar de vestirse.

(21:59) vamos a escaparnos y a ver a donde es que nos lleva la noche.

(21:59) diviértete con tu bici.

(22:00) dale a Muffin un beso y soba su pancita por mi.

_(22:03) No._

_(22:03) diviertete._

 

**(23:57) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(23:58) no lo hagas._

**(23:58) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**13/08/2016**

(01:49) rompi mi sueter saltando por encima de la valla.

(01:49) estoy sangrando.

(01:50) pero hunk se planto cara abajo de un arbusto asi que Sali facil.

_(01:51) gracias por esta fascinante revelación._

(01:53) Oh.

(01:54) no crei que estuvieras despierto.

(01:54) o te he despertado? De nuevo

_(01:56) No, estaba despierto._

_(01:56) Pidge se fue bastante tarde._

(02:00) Oh bien.

(02:01) solo quería disculparme por el otro dia.

_(02:03) está bien._

_(02:03) Aunque estas bien ahora, cierto?_

(02:05) eso creo.

_(02:06) genial._

(02:07) genial.

_(02:09) ¿que hiciste esta noche?_

(02:10) nada especial. Solo fui a la ciudad, conoci algunas chicas.

(02:10) conseguir algunos numeros.

_(02:13) ¿números falsos?_

(02:13) …

(02:13) no te preocupes.

_(02:15) eso es un si_

(02:18) no sabes tu honor.

_(02:19) Uh-huh._

_(02:19) creo que voy a tratar de dormir._

_(02:19) Noches, Lance._

(02:20) buenas noches, Keith.

(02:20)  beso para Muffin etc etc.

_(02:21) No, etc etc._

 

(14:03)  por que estuvo vibrando tu teléfono como hasta las  2am?

(14:06) estoy seguro de que no se de que hablas.

(14:07) no te hagas el tonto conmigo McClain.

(14:07) 2am es hora™ de hablar con la almohada.

(14:09) eso definitivamente no es algo.

(14:10) lo es definitivamente.

(14:13) Nope, no lo creo.

(14:14) deja de evadir la pregunta.

(14:14) quien tenia tu atención a la hora de almohada en punto?

(14:15) para de llamarlo asi.

(14:15) y Keith.

(14:17) quien?

(14:18) terrible tío de Muffin.

(14:19) Oh.

(14:19) ¿cuando obtuvo un nombre?

(14:20) creo que no mucho después de que naciera. 

(14:21) ¿te gusta hacerte el difícil a proposito?

(14:24) creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso.

(14:25) puesto que necesitas que te explique todo:

(14:26)¿Cuándo descubriste su nombre?

(14:30) un par de dias.

(14:31) Hmmm.

(14:32)  por que estas haciendo hmm?

(14:35) HMMMMMMMM.

(14:37) Hunk.

(14:37) basta.

(14:39) HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

(14:43) te odio.

(14:46) HMMMMMMM <3 HMMMMMMMMMM.

 

_(23:15) ¿se supone que debe ser de horror?_

(23:16) vas a necesitar darme mas contexto que ese, hombre.

_(23:17) la familia Addams._

_(23:17) ¿se supone que es de horror?_

(23:19) espera, espera, espera.

(23:19) espera.

_(23:20) estoy esperando?_

(23:20) lo estas viendo?

(23:21) como, ahora mismo?

_(23:22) si._

_(23:22) no lo entiendo.se supone que debe dar miedo?_

(23:24) cuanto has visto?

_(23:25) 15 minutos._

(23:26) quiero verlo.

(23:26) Rabbit?

_(23:28) ¿Huh?_

_(23:28) Oh, esa cosa de video?_

(23:30) si, si no te importa?

_(23:31) Seguro._

(23:32) bein, bien.

(23:33) bien, dame cinco minutos.

_(23:35) esta bien._

_(23:35) aun no me has dicho si se supone que debe ser de terror o no._

(23:45) ¡LISTO!

(23:45) es una comedia.

(23:46)  solo están muy dedicados al #estilo.

_(23:47) Huh?_

_(23:47) y eso fueron diez minutos._

(23:50) correcto, gracias padre tiempo.

(23:50) estas listo?

_(23:51) si._

 

**14/08/2016**

(01:34) Veredicto?????

_(01:36) realmente, muy buena._

(01:37) estoy celebrando.

(01:38) pero muy silencioso porque si despierto a hunk nunca escuchare el final.

 (01:38) me alegra que te gustara.

(01:39) la próxima vez tu puedes escoger la pelicula.

_(01:46) ¿la próxima vez?_

(01:49) Ah.

(01:49) quiero decir.

(01:49) si quieres.

_(01:51) Sharknado._

(01:52) ??

_(01:54)  la próxima vez debemos ver Sharknado._

(01:55) es otra de tus horribles peliculas?

_(01:56) ...tal vez._

(01:57) estoy esperando por ello.

(01:57) ahora

(01:57) me voy a dormir.

(01:57) Noches Keith.

(01:58)  dale a Muffin un beso por mi.

_(01:59) noches Lance._

(02:22) no dijiste  que no.

_(02:39) No._

(02:40) ahí vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vous avez un joli cul = usted tiene un buen trasero (hagamos como que se francés)  
> y bueno, gracias por leer  
> luv <3


	3. Chapter 3

**(15/08/2016)**

(15:26) Keith.

(15:26) Emergencia.

(15:26) Necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente.

_(15:38) ¿qué?_

_(15:40) ¿estás bien?_

_(15:41) Por favor no me digas que estabas en una emergencia real y me escribiste a mi en vez de a  a alguien que podría realmente haber ayudado._

_(15:45) Oh por dios._

_(15:46) lo hiciste, no es asi?_

(15:47) Wow, te digo que es una emergencia y tardas 12 minutos en responder?

(15:47) donde esta tu sentido de urgencia???

(15:48) ¡podria haber estado muriendome!

_(15:50) estaba trabajando._

_(15:51) que pena que tu no._

(15:53) Cruel.

(15:53) como sea, de vuelta a la emergencia.

_(15:53) "Emergencia"_

(15:54) Quien ganaria?

(15:54) Hulk o un enjambre de abejas equivalente a la masa de hulk?

_(15:56) es_

_(15:56) ¿que?_

_(15:57) creí que habías dicho que era una emergencia._

(15:59) es una emergencia.

(15:59) estoy a la mitad de un debate con algunas otras personas en nuestro piso.

_(16:03) acerca de Hulk..._

_(16:03) ...contra...abejas?_

(16:05) si.

(16:05) ¿algun problema?

_(16:07) bastantes._

_(16:07) Mayormente..._

_(16:07) ¿POR QUE?_

(16:09) estábamos viendo los vengadores en la sala común.

(16:09) y has visto esa parte donde hulk se exaspera y iron man tiene que ir y tratar de traerlo de vuelta?

(16:09) y ellos tienen que pelear, donde destruyen como la mitad de la ciudad y probablemente mataron a incontables personas lmao.

_(16:11) estoy familiarizado con ello._

(16:12) si, bueno, alguien estaba hablando de como aquello era injusto y de como Iron Man no hubiera sido capaz de vencer a hulk sin la armadura Hulkbuster.

_(16:15) cierto._

(16:15) si, cierto.

(16:16) pero luego alguien mas pregunto quién sería capaz de vencer a hulk sin ninguna mejora. Como en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

 (16:17) y los nombres usuales comenzaron a ser lanzados dentro la mezcla; Thor, Superman, Goku etc, etc.

(16:17) y entonces alguien dijo "abejas."

_(16:18) ¿abejas?_

(16:18) ABEJAS.

(16:18) y entonces todos comenzaron a ponerse inmersos en ello porque son abejas, correcto?

_(16:20) correcto._

(16:21) y luego alguien, creo que ese fue hunk, saco una calculadora y descifro la masa promedio de una abeja y averiguo cuantas abejas debería de haber para igualar la masa de hulk.

(16:21) y aquí estamos.

(16:22) asi que quien ganaria? ¿Hulk o las abejas?

_(16:25) ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?_

(16:26) las abejas obviamente.

(16:26) rodeándolo y picándolo en masa.

(16:26) R.I.P Hulk.

_(16:30) ¿Qué fue lo que dijo hunk?_

(16:32) el es del equipo Hulk.

(16:32) que tonto.

_(16:35) el esta en lo correcto._

(16:35) ???????

(16:35) No, no lo esta???

(16:35) que carajo Keith, no.

(16:36) solo no. No habría preguntado por tu opinión si hubiera sabido que esta iba a estar terriblemente incorrecta.

_(16:38) las picaduras de abeja solo lo pondrían mas molesto._

_(16:38) y un hulk molesto es un hulk fuerte._

_(16:38) después de que el malestar inicial pasara, el solo las aplastaría._

(16:40) No, no, noo, te estás perdiendo el panorama general.

(16:40) Hulk se vuelve mas grande mientras mas molesto, así que, si su más incrementa, también lo hara el enjambre de abejas.

 (16:40) ¿más molesto?  Las picaduras de abejas se incrementan, y ahí hay solo más de lo que una persona aguantaría.

_(16:43) Nope._

_(16:43) solo estas asumiendo eso porque las abejas tienen la misma masa que hulk, también que son tan fuertes como el._

_(16:44) pero hulk es mucho más fuerte que su masa. Asi que, si._

 (16:45) mierda.

_(16:45) ¿fue eso un “tienes razon” mierda o un “tu teoría es mierda” mierda?_

(16:50) un “tienes razón” mierda.

(16:51) el debate termino.

(16:51) Hunk dice gracias por ganar por el equipo Hulk.

_(16:52) de nada._

(16:54) bien, vamos a terminar la película ahora.

_(16:55) ..._

_(16:55) la pausaron por casi dos horas??_

(16:55) si, por supuesto. El debate necesitaba toda nuestra atención.

(16:55) ¡adios!

_(16:57) adios._

 

_(16:58) ¿quien ganaría en una pelea; hulk o un enjambre de abejas equivalentes a la masa de hulk?_

**(17:04) pregunta estupida.**

**(17:04) Hulk, por supuesto.**

_(17:05) gracias :)_

 

(20:34) Ugh.

_(20:37) algunas personas comienzan una conversación con un saludo._

 (20:37) Ugh.

_(20:37) Hola Lance._

(20:39) UGH.

_(20:41)¿Qué estas atrasando el dia de hoy?_

(20:44) tarea de fisica.

(20:44) ¿tiene que ser tan difícil? Realmente no lo creo.

(20:44) innecesaria.

(20:44) Cruel.

(20:45) es simplemente grosero.

_(20:47) tu parte dramática es definitivamente demasiado._

(20:47) te acostumbraras.

_(20:48) lo dudo_

(20:48) bueno.

(20:49) Estas respondiendo, o no?

(20:49) parece como que alguien ya se ha acostumbrado a mi.

_(20:52) …_

_(20:52) vete y haz tu tarea._

(20:54) O.

(20:54) O…

(20:54) puedo no hacer eso.

_(20:55) podría dejar de responder._

(20:55) no vas a hacer eso.

(21:00) espera.

(21:00) no lo haras, ¿verdad?

(21:13) Wow.

(21:14) no puedo creerlo.

(21:14) eres peor que Hunk.

_(21:16) voy a responder cuando hayas terminado tu tarea._

(21:17) grosero.

(21:17) esto es por qué muffin no te quiere.

(21:18) ella claramente puede sentir tu latente crueldad y trata de advertir al mundo.

(21:31) Ugh.

 

(22:49) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

(22:49) ves, la tarea esta hecha.

(22:49) espero que estes feliz.

_(22:49) IMAGEN RECIVIDA._

_(22:51) felicitaciones._

_(22:51) ¿fue tan dificil?_

(22:54) si.

(22:54) quiero decir, no soy malo en ello. solo

(22:54) física realmente no es mi fuerte.

_(22:55)¿Qué es entonces?_

(22:56) Huh?

_(22:56) que materia es “tu fuerte”?_

(22:58) Oh!

(22:58) realmente amo el ingles.

_(22:59) ¿literatura o lenguaje?_

(23:04) ambos.

(23:04) aunque, probablemente me inclino un poco hacia literatura.

 (23:05) quimica y biología tambien.

_(23:07) odias fisica, ¿pero te gustan los otros dos?_

(23:09) Yup.

_(23:11) bien._

(23:14) Además, Drama.

_(23:15) No hay sorpresa ahi._

(23:16) Ha ha.

(23:16) que hay de ti?

_(23:17) no voy a la escuela._

(23:19) si, si. Lo recuerdo.

(23:19) pero antes.

(23:19) que te gustaba?

_(23:25) realmente no me gustaba nada._

(23:26) muy bien, ¿en que eras bueno?

_(23:26) todo._

(23:28) tu modestia me humilla.

_(23:30) perdona, eso salio realmente mal._

_(23:31) me refiero a, supongo que soy naturalmente del tipo “estudioso”_

(23:31) naturalmente inteligente?

_(23:33) realmente no me gusta ponerlo asi._

_(23:33) pero._

_(23:33) como sea._

_(23:34) aunque nunca me gusto la escuela en si misma en realidad._

_(23:34) como, la manera en que las materias eran impartidas y eso como que succionaba toda la diversión de todo._

(23:36) si, lo entiendo.

_(23:37) tenía algunos maestros de mierda también._

 (23:39) Ooooh hombre, no me hagas empezar con los maestros mierdosos.

 (23:40) esta este tipo aquí que juro, tiene algo contra mi y hunk.

(23:40)  contra mi principalmente.

(23:40) y aunque yo no tenga nada de culpa.

_(23:41) ¿Nada de culpa?_

(23:43) Mhm.

_(23:44) te escapas casi cada semana._

(23:46) pero el no sabe eso, o lo hace?

(23:46) el tiene algo contra mi desde el primer dia.

(23:46) Literalmente, camine por las puertas y me dio un gran sermón sobre como simplemente quede en la escuela porque aparentemente algún otro chico decidió no asistir, asi que tenían espacio disponible.

_(23:47) suena como un imbecil._

(23:48) si, aunque obtendré mi revancha.

(23:48) voy por aquel primer lugar en la próxima temporada de exámenes. No puedo esperar a restregárselo en la cara.

_(23:51) estaba esperando algo más como una broma para tu revancha._

(23:54) Oh si, por supuesto.

(23:54) definitivamente habra bromas.

 (23:54) Hunk y yo estamos con la lluvia de ideas.

(23:55) cualquier idea es bastante apreciada.

_(23:57) te hare saber si se me ocurre algo._

(23:58) <3

(23:58) por cierto ¿Cómo esta muffin?

(23:58) no he tenido noticias en un tiempo.

(23:59) que le has hecho a mi sobrina???

 

 

 

**(16/08/2016)**

_(00:03) ¡Nada!_

_(00:03) ¿Por qué todos siempre asumen que le he hecho algo?_

(00:04) no estoy escuchando noticias…

_(00:06) …_

_(00:06) ella esta bien._

_(00:06) Sigue embarazada._

_(00:06) Sigue temperamental._

_(00:06) Sigue haciendo ese rara cosa del sonido._

(00:09) Dale una talladita a su pancita.

_(00:10) No._

_(00:10) La última vez que trate de tocarla me siseo._

(00:11) No me lo creo.

(00:11) Lo siento pero simplemente no puedo imaginarme a muffin siendo tan mala.

_(00:13) ¡Ni siquiera la has conocido!_

_(00:13) Una vez ella se comió uno de mis calcetines y lo escupió en mi cama._

_(00:13) En mi almohada, como si supiera exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo._

(00:15) Muffin jamás lo haría.

(00:15) deja de tratar de difamar su buen nombre.

_(00:16) no puedo creer que le estés creyendo a un gato encima de mi._

(00:19) :)

(00:20) Hunk esta viendome.

(00:20) creo que quiere dormir.

_(00:21)¿Por qué no simplemente pones tu teléfono en silencio?_

(00:23) lo necesito por mi alarma en la mañana.

(00:23) Wow.

(00:23) se ha inclinado para arrojar almohadas.

(00:24) y calcetines sucios.

_(00:25) ve a la cama Lance._

(00:26) Bien, pero solo porque quiero que Hunk le eche un vistazo rápido a mi tarea de física en la mañana.

(00:26) Noches, Keith.

(00:27) Dile a Muffin que la amo.

_(00:29) Muy bien._

(00:31) Que.

(00:31) de verdad??????

_(00:35) No._

_(00:35) Noches, Lance._

(00:36) -_-

 

_(08:34) IMAGEN ENVIADA._

_(08:34)¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_

_ (08:34) IMAGEN RECIBIDA. _

_ (08:36) Oh por dios. _

_ (08:36) ¿es esa Muffin? _

_(08:38) Lo es._

_(08:38)¿Por qué esta en mi regazo?_

_(08:38) que esta sucediendo, Shiro?_

_(08:38) elLA esta ronroneando???_

_ (08:40) ¡eso significa que ella esta feliz! _

_ (08:40) ella esta finalmente aceptandote. _

_ (08:41) Nunca crei que veria este dia. _

_ (08:41) rascala detrás de las prejas, le gusta eso. _

_(08:43) ¿Cómo me la saco de encima?_

_ (08:45) Keith, no. Es un momento de union. _

_ (08:45) sostenla entre tus brazos. _

_(08:46) No._

_ (08:50) ¡esta embarazada! Se bueno con ella. _

_(08:51) siempre soy bueno con ella._

_(08:51) ella simplemente no es buena conmigo._

_ (08:53) te paraste sobre su cola aquella vez. _

_(08:54) yo tenía como...12._

_ (08:55) y aparentemente  Muffin sabe como guardar rencor. _

_(08:57) al igual que yo._

_(08:57) contra mi hermano que huyó a la Universidad y me dejo para cuidar a su gato demonio que me odia._

_ (08:58) estoy seguro de que no se de que estas hablando. _

_ (08:59) voya mi clase ahora. Te hablo luego? _

_(09:04) nos vemos._

 

**(16:07) Oh dios.**

**(16:07) ¿en donde estas?**

_(16:19) en la tienda._

_(16:19) ¿te encuentras bien?_

**(16:21) acabo de recibir un  email del cuartel.**

**(16:21) preguntando si podía ir el viernes por una “reunión de introduccion” con mi tutor.**

_(16:23) eso es...bueno?_

_(16:23) ¿cierto?_

**(16:26) ES ESPANTOSO.**

**(16:26) busque en Google al chico que va a estar enseñandome y**

**(16:27) el es realmente, jodidamente inteligente???**

_(16:30) no se si te has olvidado, pero tu también lo eres._

_(16:30) asi es como fuiste aceptada en el programa en primer lugar._

**(16:34) No pero**

**(16:34) quiero decir, como**

**(16:34) el ha ganado premios???**

_(16:36) al igual que tu…_

_(16:36) no estoy entendiendo el panico._

**(16:37) no quiero dejarme en ridiculo.**

_(16:40) Pidge???_

_(16:40)¿Cómo podrias dejarte en ridiculo?_

**(16:43) no lo se.**

**(16:43) es que, Shiro fue ahí.**

**(16:43) Matt fue ahí...**

_(16:50) se suponía que yo fuera allí._

**(16:51) si.**

**(16:51) y…**

**(16:51) y si lo hago bien en el programa de tutoria entonces probablemente también estaré estudiando allí.**

**(16:52)  y si no lo hago**

_(16:53) y si no lo haces, entonces no pasa nada._

_(16:53) no es el fin del mundo._

**(16:55) Mmm. Supongo.**

_(16:57) estoy de camino a casa ahora._

_(16:57) Mario Kart?_

_(16:57) podría incluso dejarte ganar esta vez._

**(16:59) Ha.**

**(16:59) ya estamos.**

 

(18:36) ¿sabias que los gatos pueden estar en labor por hasta seis horas?

(18:38) y a veces se comen la placenta????

(18:38) le dije a hunk y el me dijo que dejara de ser asqueroso.

(18:38) pero aparentemente es bueno para ellos? Realmente nutritivo o algo asi.

(19:04) esto es información trivial de calidad y te la estas perdiendo keith.

 

_(21:26) lo siento, lo siento._

_(21:26) estaba fuera con Pidge_

_(21:26)¿Puedo saber porque sabes sobre eso?_

(21:34) la fecha del parto de Muffin se acerca, verdad?

(21:34) me estoy preparando para el gran dia.

_(21:39) tu ni siquiera vas a estar presente._

(21:40) apoyo moral, ella será capaz de sentirlo, estoy seguro.

(21:40) ¿Cómo esta?

_(21:44) bastante bien._

_(21:44) no ha cambiado mucho._

_(21:44) aunque se sentó en mi regazo hoy._

_(21:45) eso fue raro._

(21:47) ella no…

(21:47) ella no hace eso normalmente?

_(21:49) Nope._

_(21:50) la última vez que se habia sentado en mi regazo, ella vomito una bola de pelo en mis pantalones nuevos._

(21:51) Wow.

(21:51) asqueroso.

_(21:53) asi que las bolas de pelo son asquerosas pero comerse la placenta no lo es?_

(21:54) Exactamente.

(21:55)  que estaban haciendo tu y Pidge?

_(21:56) Mario Kart._

_(21:56) Pidge gano, antes de que preguntes._

_(21:56) pero hizo trampa._

(21:57) como???

_(21:59) acordamos no ir por el del  arcoiris._

_(21:59) y a pesar de eso..._

(22:04) espera.

(22:04)  eres una de esas personas que piensa que es demasiado rapido?

_(22:05) si, porque lo es._

(22:06) las personas que no pueden con el circuito arcoíris son débiles y la selección natural vendrá por ellos.

_(22:08) es dificil._

(22:09) no lo es en realidad, siempre y cuando sepas lo que estas haciendo.

_(22:11) y tu lo sabes?_

(22:14) por supuesto. No puedes crecer con cuatro hermanos y no convertirte en un maestro del circuito arcoiris.

(22:14) cual es tu pista favorita?

_(22:15) circuito Mario probablemente._

(22:17) es decir el circuito mas fácil que hay.

(22:17) ¿Cómo quien juegas?

_(22:19) ¿que es esto? ¿21 preguntas?_

(22:20) si quieres.

_(22:20) Huh?_

(22:21)  juguemos 21 preguntas.

(22:21) pregunta uno: como quien juegas?

_(22:24) Mario o Toad._

(22:24) aburridooooo.

_(22:25) ¿a quien usas?_

(22:26) Peach.

(22:26) por supuesto.

_(22:27) por supuesto._

(22:30) pregunta dos: piña en la pizza, si o no?

_(22:31) ¿si? La pizzza de piña es deliciosa._

(22:33) asco.

(22:33) no estoy seguro de si esta amistad puede continuar.

_(22:34) es buena?????_

(22:35) es REPUGNANTE.

(22:35) la fruta no pertenece a la pizza.

(22:35) solo un hecho de la vida.

_(22:37) odio tener que ser quien te lo diga, pero la pizza realmente es como 50% fruta._

_(22:37) ¿o te has olvidado de la existencia de los tomates?_

(22:39) Oh.

(22:39) OH.

(22:40) eres uno de ellos.

_(22:44) “ellos”?_

(22:46) Personas que erróneamente creen que los tomates cuentan como frutas.

_(22:48) erróneamente??_

_(22:48) los tomates siendo frutas es como...un hecho de la vida._

(22:50) crecen del suelo.

(22:50) son VEGETALES.

_(22:51) ¿al igual que las piñas?_

(22:53) que?

_(22:56) las piñas crecen del suelo._

_(22:56) asi que, si ese es tu criterio para saber lo que es un vegetal y que no lo es..._

_(22:56) entonces las piñas son vegetales y son, por tu definición, permitidas en la pizza._

(22:58) espera  estoy atascado en “las piñas crecen del suelo”

(22:58) que???

(22:58) las piñas crecen en los árboles, no lo hacen?

_(23:01) ¿un árbol de piñas?_

(23:02) si…

(23:02) No?

_(23:04) IMAGEN ENVIADA._

_(23:04) Definitivamente no._

(23:04) IMAGEN RECIVIDA.

(23:06) QUE CARAJO?

(23:06) QUE?

(23:06) que es esto???

(23:06) Photoshop?

_(23:08) No…_

_(23:08)  asi es como crecen…_

(23:11) estoy muy incómodo ahora.

(23:11)  acabo de mostrarle a Hunk.

(23:11) el tampoco te cree.

_(23:14) ¿no me cree?_

_(23:14) eso es literalmente evidencia fotografica?_

_(23:14) compruébenlo ustedes mismos??_

(23:18) claramente hay una conspiración por allí.

(23:18) las piñas no solo crecen del suelo

_(23:19) ¿Excepto que si lo hacen?_

(23:20) supuestamente.

(23:20) hasta que vea una con mis propios ojos, mantengo lo de los árboles de piñas.

(23:20) y

(23:21) en el caso de que encuentre que crecen del suelo.

_(23:21) “en el caso”_

(23:22) aun así siguen sin ir con la pizza.

_(23:24) simplemente no has probado la pizza indicada._

(23:24) no hay pizza de piña “indicada”.

_(23:27) Nope, si la hay._

_(23:27)  hay un restaurante cerca de mi casa que hace la mejor pizza._

_(23:27) una rebanada y estarás retirando toda tu difamación a la pizza con piña._

(23:31) lo dudo.

(23:31) tiene que ser, realmente, realmente buena.

_(23:31) lo es._

(23:33) Hm.

(23:33) muy bien.

(23:33) entonces tienes que llevarme un dia.

_(23:34) Haha, si seguro._

(23:34) genial, es una cita.

_(23:38) yo_

_(23:38) Uh._

_(23:38) que._

(23:43) es solo un decir, Keith.

(23:43) no entres en combustión espontánea.

(23:43) Muffin necesita a su terrible tio.

_(23:45) claro. Si, por supuesto._

_(23:45) Cool._

(23:47) voy a tratar de dormir ahora.

(23:47) Noches, Keith.

(23:47)  soba la pancita de muffin por mi xo

_(23:51) Noches, Lance._

_(23:51) No._

 

 

 

**17/08/2016**

(12:09) donde estas?

(12:11) Laboratorio de fisica?  ¿Vas a venir?

(12:12) Oh, nah. Sólo me preguntaba.

(12:12) en la biblioteca haciendo el ensayo de ingles.

(12:15) ...el ensayo que se entrega mañana?

(12:16) sin comentarios.

(12:18) tu sabes, tal vez hubieras tenido mas tiempo para hacer el ensayo si no te hubieras quedado despierto coqueteando toda la noche con cierta persona.

(12:20) ???

(12:20) Huh?

(12:23) Ah, vas por la ruta de “no se de que me estas hablando”, ya veo.

(12:23) Tedioso, pero lo permitire.

(12:25) No, quiero decir, honestamente no tengo idea de que estas hablando.

(12:26) cinco letras.

(12:26) Rima con “teeth”.

(12:31) que??

(12:31) yo no coqueteo con keith???

(12:33) la fase de negacion?

(12:33) Honestamente Lance, pensaba que eras mejor que esto.

(12:37) no hay ninguna fase.

(12:37) nosotros sólo somos amigos.

(12:41) por ahora.

(12:41) por ahora?

(12:50) por ahora????

(12:55) eres ridículo y te odio.

(12:55) también te amo <3

 

**(16:01) así que.**

**(16:01) viernes.**

**(16:01) ¿puedes venir?**

**(16:01) si no puedes, No te preocupes. Mi madre ya ha dicho que vendría conmigo pero, si.**

_(16:04) voy a ir._

_(16:04) no tengo realmente que entrar a la escuela, cierto?_

_(16:04) puedo simplemente ir a un café o algo y esperar a que termines?_

**(16:06) sip!**

**(16:06) gracias, Keith.**

_(16:09) Ntp!_

 

_ (17:46) felicidades por entrar en el programa de tutoria del cuartel, Pidge! _

_ (17:46) vas a hacerlo bien. _

**(17:48) gracias, Shiro.**

**(17:48) tengo mi reunión de introducción mañana.**

**(17:48) Keith ira conmigo.**

_ (17:50) Keith? _

_ (17:50) mi Keith??? _

**(17:51) sip.**

**(17:51) (almenos conoces a algún otro keith?)**

_ (17:55) y como lo lograste? _

**(17:56) aun no estoy completamente segura.**

**(17:56) estoy realmente nerviosa, asi que el viene como apoyo moral.**

_ (17:59) no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, Pidge. _

**(18:00) si, si. Keith ya me ha dado unas sorprendentemente buenas palabras de animo**

_ (18:01) seguimos hablando de mi keith, correcto? _

**(18:03) muchas cosas cambian cuando estas en la universidad casi un año.**

_ (18:04) Evidentemente. _

_ (18:04) aunque es bueno escucharlo. _

**(18:06) sep.**

**(18:06) escuche que vendrías a casa de visita pronto?**

_ (18:10) ese es el plan. Una vez que los plazos y los exámenes se asienten un poco. _

**(18:10) bien, bien.**

**(18:10) y, he escuchado algunas otras...cosas, tambien.**

**(18:10) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_ (18:12) Pidge? _

**(18:12) ¡felicidades!**

_ (18:15) Pidge??? _

**(18:15) ¡no puedo esperar para conocerla!**

**(18:15) he escuchado que es encantadora...**

**(18:15) ¿y británica?**

**(18:15) bastante británica aparentemente.**

_ (18:21) Oh mi dios. _

_ (18:21) voy a asesinar a tu hermano. _

**(18:23) Por favor, no. Mi cumpleaños se acerca y Matt siempre viene con los mejores regalos.**

_ (18:24) muy bien, pero después de tu cumpleaños no puedo prometer nada. _

**(18:25) me parece bien.**

 

(20:34) pense que deberías saber que nos salve exitosamente de tener un examen en biología hoy.

_(20:36) ¿como?_

(20:36) pregunte muy inocentemente a nuestra maestra si los tomates eran vegetales o frutas.

(20:36) y provoque un debate en toda la clase.

(20:36) se...realmente se puso bastante intenso.

(20:36)  amistades fueron destruidas. Lagrimas fueron derramadas. Una regla fue lanzada.

(20:36) la maestra se estaba jalando el cabello al final.

(20:36) como sea, la palabra “tomate” esta prohibida en el salón y no salvamos de un examen.

(20:37) asi que lo estoy contando como una victoria.

_(20:39) Asombroso._

_(20:39) por cierto, que fue lo que dijo tu profesora?_

_(20:39) ¿Fruta o vegetal?_

(20:41) sabes que? Lo olvide.

_(20:43) que coincidencia._

(20:43) ya se, verdad?

(20:43) supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

(20:43) como sea. Pregunta tres?

_(20:46) Huh?_

(20:46) 21 preguntas? Solo nos hicimos dos anoche.

_(20:47) ¿quieres seguir?_

(20:48) por que no?

_(20:49) Cool._

_(20:49) ¿vamos a tomar turnos con las preguntas o?_

(20:54) tu pregunta una. Yo hice las dos ayer.

_(20:56)  muy bien._

(21:10) Keith?

_(21:10) estoy tratando de pensar en una buena_

(21:12) Keith, solo es 21 preguntas.

(21:12) pregunta lo que sea.

_(21:15) ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tejer?_

(21:16) Recuerdas eso?

_(21:16) Mhm._

(21:19) aprendí cuando era bastante pequeño.

(21:19) creo que tenía, siete u ocho?

_(21:22) ¿tu como un niño de siete años con un par de agujas bastante puntiagudas?_

(21:23) Ha ha. si, hubo unas cuantas heridas.

(21:23) aunque no tantas como podrías pensar.

(21:23) como sea, tenia varicela y mis padres estaban trabajando, no podían tomar tiempo libre para cuida de mi.

(21:23) asi que pase como dos semanas con mis abuelos y ambos eran los tejedores más dedicados que jamás haya conocido.

(21:23) dos semanas con ellos y aprendí lo básico bastante rápido, pero realmente no hice casi nada después de esas dos semanas.

(21:24) y entonces mi abuela murió y mi abuelo vino a vivir con nosotros.

(21:24) y fue, bastante difícil al principio? El estaba triste. Nosotros estábamos tristes, todos estaban tristes. Y el realmente no dejaba su habitación ni interactuaba con nadie.

(21:24) un dia pase por su habitación y el estaba sentado en su silla trabajando en esa manta que había comenzado con mi abuela antes de...ya sabes.

(21:24) asi que, entre, tome unas agujas y comencé a ayudarlo con ella. Lo hice durante muchos días después de la escuela y el eventualmente dejo de encerrarse en si mismo y dejo su habitación y volvió a sonreir, y si, realmente nunca me detuve después de eso.

(21:24) Fue bueno acercarme a él y fue realmente, muy relajante?

_(21:26) eso es._

_(21:26) eso es realmente dulce?_

_(21:26) y para nada lo que estaba esperando._

(21:28) por que pareces tan sorprendido?

(21:28) soy un chico dulce!

_(21:28) Uh-huh._

(21:29) grosero.

(21:29) que es lo que esperabas?

_(21:31) no se._

_(21:31) tu empezando a tejer para impresionar a alguna chica?_

(21:34) qUE?

(21:34) que fue lo que te dio esa impresión?

(21:34) espera, acabo de decirle a Hunk.

(21:34) se ha reido tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama.

(21:35) y dijo que es definitivamente algo que yo hubiera hecho??

(21:35) que clase de vibra estoy emitiendo??????

_(21:38) la vibra del tipo, desarrollar un pasatiempo para impresionar a una chica aparentemente._

(21:40) Wow. Muy bien.

(21:40) para que sepas, eso no es algo que haya hecho antes.

_(21:41) supuestamente._

(21:41) grosero.

(21:41) Pregunta cuatro?

_(21:44) no es tu turno?_

(21:44) yo pregunte des veces ayer.

(21:44) solo estoy siendo justo.

_(21:46)  correcto._

_(21:46) Uh._

(21:48) no tardes un million de años para pensar en una de nuevo.

_(21:51) no lo hare._

_(21:51)  ¿hace cuánto que conoces a Hunk?_

(21:57) parece como una eternidad.

(21:57) pero solo han sido como, cinco años?

(21:57) cuatro años y ocho meses.

(21:57) nuestro aniversario se acerca oooh.

_(21:58) ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

(22:01) misma escuela. Nos sentamos a lado del otro en la misma clae y el resto es historia

_(22:04) lindo._

(22:05) que hay de ti?

(22:05) tu mejor amiga es tu vecina, verdad?

_(22:06) si._

(22:06) hace cuanto que se conocen?

_(22:11) ¿cerca de 13 años?_

_(22:12) asi que, ¿la mayor parte de su vida?_

_(22:17) nos mudamos a lado como un año y algo después de que hubiera nacido._

_(22:17)  Tiene un hermano de la misma edad que el mio, asi que ellos siempre salían juntos, y yo como que me quede atrapado con pidge._

(22:18) Ah, amigos de la infancia. bueno, bueno.

(22:18) son cercanos?

_(22:21) eso creo._

_(22:21) después de mi hermano, Pidge es probablemente la siguiente persona más cercana a mi._

(22:23)  aun cuando ella te vence en Mario Kart?

_(22:25) …_

_(22:26) si._

(22:30) Admirable.

(22:32) mi turno con la pregunta cinco?

_(22:35) sep._

(22:37)  preferirías tener hipo por el resto de tu vida o siempre sentir como si fueras a estornudar pero no ser capaz de hacerlo?

_(22:38) Lance, que mierda?_

(22:39) creo que preferiría tener hipo?

(22:39)  por que ese sentimiento de “tengo que estornudar pero no puedo” no es muy irritante?

(22:40) pero yo creo que podría acostumbrarme al hipo??

_(22:41) puedo ver que le das demasiada importancia._

_(22:41) lo que es preocupante._

(22:43) responde la pregunta, Keith.

_(22:50) hipo probablemente._

_(22:50) por las mismas razones que tu._

(22:53) bien, no eres totalmente una causa perdida.

_(22:53) ¿era antes una causa perdida?_

(22:55) dos palabras: pizza, piña.

_(22:55) es buena._

(22:56) pensándolo bien, tal vez si eres una causa perdida.

_(22:58) eres encantador._

(22:59) ya me lo han dicho.

(22:59) y ahora estoy bostezando, que rayos, no son ni las doce.

(22:59) me estoy poniendo viejo.

_(23:02) tienes 17._

(23:04) viejo….

(23:04) voy a tratar de dormir.

(23:04) buenas noches Keith.

(23:04) enviale a Muffin mi amor.

_(23:05) si realmente lo hago, no volverás a pedirlo nunca de nuevo?_

(23:07) No.

(23:07) mi amor por muffin es eterno.

_(23:10) …_

_(23:10) Noches, Lance._

 

 

 

**18/08/2016**

(08:24) te he escuchado despertar como a las 6am hoy?

(08:24) digo, no estas en el cuarto, asi que a memos que tengamos un fantasma...

(08:26) si, si, estoy en la biblioteca.

(08:26) terminando este ensayo.

(08:27) *acaricia su barbilla *

(08:27) el ensayo en el que estabas trabajando ayer?

(08:27) el ensayo de ingles?

(08:30) a donde te diriges con esto?

(08:34) creo que sabes exactamente a donde voy con esto.

(08:36) eres el peor.

(08:36) seria mucho mas sencillo si admitieras que estas coqueteando.

(08:38) Nunca.

(08:40) te doy máximo una semana.

(08:43) ???

(08:44) para que admita que estas coqueteando.

(08:45) el PEOR.

(08:49) si, si.

(08:49) voy a bajar al comedor ahora, quieres que te lleve algo de desayuno?

(08:53) Por favor <3

 

(15:05) deporte favorito?

(15:05) esa es la pregunta seis por cierto.

_(15:08) ¿vamos a seguir con esto?_

(15:09) sip, hasta que sean 21.

(15:09)el equipo de futbol de la escuela esta teniendo un partido amistoso en contra de esta otra.

(15:09) asi que estamos viendo.

(15:10) Hunk esta concentrado, pero no le veo importancia.

(15:10) por que se tardan tanto?

(15:10) 90 minutos es solo un cruel e innecesario castigo para nosotros y los jugadores.

(15:10) alguien acaba de anotar.

(15:13) caca. Ha sido el otro equipo quien ha anotado.

(15:13) me levante y celebre.

(15:13) todos me están viendo. 

(15:13) HUNK ACABA DE CORRERSE A EL OTRO LADO DE LA BANCA???

(15:13) ESTA PRETENDIENDO QUE NO ME CONOCE???

(15:14) Traidor.

(15:14) al menos estas ahi?

(15:14)  aun quedan otros 50 minutos de esto, necesito una distracción ;(

_(15:20) si, si, estoy aqui._

_(15:20) estaba hablando con un cliente._

_(15:20) no me importa el futbol?_

_(15:21) yo, mi papa y mi hermano estamos bastante metidos en ellos asi que he sido arrastrado a un montón de partidos._

_(15:21) pero no es mi favorito._

(15:23) cual es tu favorito?

(15:23) noticias: el otro equipo anoto de nuevo. Jesus, somos tan malos.

_(15:25) el karate cuenta?_

(15:26) Um, si? Yo digo que si?

_(15:28) Karate entonces._

(15:30) como...verlo?

(15:30) o practicarlo?

_(15:31) practicarlo._

_(15:31) deje de ir a clases hace un tiempo, asi que probablemente estoy un poco oxidado._

_(15:31) realmente solo practico cuando mi hermano regresa de la uni, unos días._

(15:34) santa mieda, hombre.

(15:34) eso es realmente genial

(15:35) en que cinturón estas?

_(15:36) marron._

(15:40) un rápido vistazo en Google y me dice que es jodidamente impresionante????

_(15:43) esta bien._

(15:46) Oh, ahora eliges ser todo modesto.

(15:46) noticias: acabamos de anotar el primer punto.

(15:46) celebre por el equipo correcto esta vez.

_(15:49) ¿hunk aun no ha regresado a tu lado?_

(15:51) No.

(15:51)  dice que no puede confiar en que no lo avergonzare de nuevo.

_(15:54) movimiento astuto._

(15:56) asi que ahora te estas burlando de mi con el?

(15:56) comenzando a ser un invitado dentro de nuestra amistad.

_(16:02) no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Pidge estaría feliz de tenerte en su equipo._

(16:04) bien. 

(16:09) EL JUEGO HA TERMINADO!!!!

(16:09) perdimos.

_(16:09) 2-1 no es tan malo._

(16:14) No, deje de mencionar los puntos que el otro equipo anoto después de los primeros dos.

(16:14)  la puntuación final fue 8-1.

_(16:16) Oh._

_(16:16) eso es..._

(16:16) si???

(16:17)  diría que embarazoso pero probablemente es la misma basura, asi que...

_(16:20) ¿no eres deportista en absoluto?_

(16:21) Nah.

(16:21) soy un poco largucho, asi que los maestros de deporte siempre trataban de meterme en el equipo de basketball y volleyball cuando estaba en la secundaria.

(16:21) pero realmente no era mi cosa.

_(16:23) ¿ninguno de ellos?_

(16:25)  bueno, esta el tenis de mesa?

(16:25) pero no competitivamente ni nada.

(16:25) solo haciendo alboroto con mis amigos.

_(16:27) eso es justo._

(16:28) Mhm!

(16:28) Probablemente desaparezca por un rato ahora.

(16:28) debo empacar para mañama.

_(16:30) ¿Qué pasa mañana?_

(16:34) ¡¡¡me voy a casa por el fin de semana!!!

(16:34) no he estado en casa como por dos meses, asi que estoy, bastante emocionado??

(16:34) Hunk no deja de decir que actuó como si fuera navidad.

(16:34) lo que probablemente es una descripción correcta.

_(16:36) Ahhh._

_(16:36) Cool._

_(16:36) te dejo con eso._

_(16:36) Uh._

_(16:37) ¿puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando termines?_

_(16:37) si quieres._

(16:40) lo hare xo 

 

**(22:54) aun estamos bien para mañana, verdad?**

_(22:57) si, Pidge._

_(22:57) me has preguntado ya cuatro veces en todo el dia._

_(22:57) Mi respuesta no ha cambiado._

**(22:59) sólo me estoy asegurando.**

**(23:00) y estoy realmente nerviosa.**

_(23:01) no lo estes._

**(23:01) Wow, gracias Keith!!!**

**(23:01) me has curado de todos los nervios!!!!!**

**(23:01) si sólo hubiera sabido antes que alguien diciendo “no estés nerviosa” seria la cura de toda mi ansiedad!!!!!!!!!**

_(23:04) estas nerviosa así que no voy a tomarme nada de esto personalmente._

**(23:05) gracias.**

**(23:05) tambien, perdón.**

_(23:07) callate, no tienes que disculparte._

_(23:07) sólo ve a la cama y Relájate_

_(23:07) y Te veré mañana._

**(23:11) bien, bien, bien.**

**(23:11) noches.**

**(23:11) y gracias, de nuevo.**

_(23:13) buenas, Pidge._

 

 

 

**19/08/2016**

(00:34) eso tomo más tiempo de lo que se supone que.

(00:34) no paro de distraerme con todo.

(00:34)  encontré mi gorro favorito enterrado entre mi colchón y ropa de cama?

(00:34) como siquiera llego ahi?

(00:50) y tu estas durmiendo, lo estás?

(00:51) Noches, Keith!

 

(09:15) no olvides decirle a tus padres que mando saludos.

(09:15) Ademas, si tu madre quiere darte algo de su pastel de zanahoria para traer de regreso, yo realmente no me opondre a eso.

(09:15) para nada.

(09:17) vere que puedo hacer.

(09:17) también, buena suerte con tu reunión hoy.

(09:17) ve a nutrir las mentes del futuro, o lo que sea que el eslogan del programa sea.

(09:17) y trata de no extrañarme demasiado.

(09:19) he llorado sin parar desde que te fuiste.

(09:19) vas a sobrevivir xo

 

_(09:34)  ¿te tomo siete horas empacar para un fin de semana?_

_(09:34) ¿Qué tanto estas llevando?_

(09:36) puede o no puede que haya accidentalmente tomado una siesta a mitad del camino.

(09:36) a demás encontré mi 3DS que pensé que se había perdido y tal vez pase tres horas jugando Pokémon.

(09:36) tal vez.

_(09:38) “tal vez"_

(09:40) la cosa en la que debemos centrarnos es en que las maletas fueron hechas.

_(09:43) después de siete horas._

(09:45) ...yo supojfhdfkgjfmfh

_(09:45) Uh??_

_(09:45) Lance?_

_(09:50) Um?_

(09:58) perdón, perdon.

(09:58) por poco pierdo mi tren.

(09:58) solo tenía que saltar a través de dos plataformas con una maleta.

(09:59) nunca habia sido el centro de atención de tantas miradas antes.

_(10:04) ¿Tren?_

_(10:04) ¿no tienes clases?_

(10:07) si pero

(10:07) las estoy pasando.

(10:07) los trenes son mas baratos ahora que después de que terminen las clases.

_(10:08) también faltaste el otro viernes, verdad?_

(10:10) Yup.

(10:11) pero no lo estoy haciendo un habito.

(10:11) solo

(10:11) no puedo ir a casa muy seguido.

_(10:14) ¿y lo extrañas?_

(10:14) si.

_(10:16) pregunta siete: ¿que es tu cosa favorita de casa?_

(10:18) Mi cuarto, eso creo.

_(10:20) ¿Cómo?_

 

(10:23) es mi espacio?

(10:23) quiero decir,  solía compartirlo con mi hermano mayor pero el se fue, asi que, si.

(10:23) es mi cuarto?  Como, esta lleno de mis cosas, todas mis fotos, todos mis posters, todos mis libros y juguetes y solo…memorias?

(10:24) no estoy realmente seguro de como explicarlo, pero si. Mi cuarto.

_(10:25) No, eso tiene sentido._

(10:26) que hay de ti?

_(10:31) Probablemente..._

_(10:31) Probablemente, mi hermano?_

(10:33) Ustedes son muy cercanos?

_(10:34) si._

_(10:34) aunque ahora ya no puedo verlo tanto._

(10:36) aun asi eso no significa que ya no sean cercanos.

(10:36) tu realmente nunca pierdes ese tipo de lazos.

_(10:38) Mm. supongo._

_(10:38) ¿eres cercano a tus hermanos?_

_(10:38) Ustedes son cinco, verdad?_

(10:46) sip, cinco de nosotros.

(10:46)  hay una enorme diferencia de edades entre mis hermanos y yo, asi que...

(10:47) somos cercanos, pero no tan cercanos como podríamos ser, supongo?

_(10:48) ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

(10:51)  los mas grandes (hermano y hermana) están a mitad y finales de los veinte. Mi hermana ya tiene dos niños.

(10:51) y los mas jóvenes (gemelos) acaban de cumplir cinco.

(10:51) asi que. si.

_(10:52) Ah, ya entiendo._

(10:54) tengo un monton de primos de mi edad, asi que no es como si estuviera solo a algo?

(10:54) pero si, es un poco raro cuando tus hermanos son una década mas grandes o mas jóvenes que tu.

(10:54) ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

_(10:54) 21._

(10:58) ves, eso no es tan malo.

(10:58) suertudo!!!!!

(11:06) pregunta ocho: que haras hoy?

_(11:21) no creo que asi sea como 21 preguntas se supone que funciona._

(11:23) asi es como lo juego.

_(11:25) solo lo vas cambiando mientras avanzamos._

(11:27) algún problema?

_(11:30) Pidge tiene esta cosa de su reunion, y esta nerviosa asi que voy a ir como apoyo moral._

(11:30) justo ahora?

_(11:34) ella esta en su conferencia. Yo estoy esperándola en un cafe._

(11:39) bein, bien.

(11:40) voy a pasar por un túnel asi que probablemente pierda las señal.

(11:40) te escribo cuando llegue a casa?

(11:40) esta vez no a media noche.

_(11:46) Cool._

 

**(16:34) se que lo he dicho cuarenta veces de camino a casa.**

**(16:34) pero gracias por venir conmigo.**

_(16:37) realmente no hice nada._

_(16:37) aunque me alegra que todo haya ido bien._

**(16:41) muy bien.**

**(16:41) no se por que estaba tan nerviosa**

**(16:41) mi tutor es increíble y bastante amigable.**

**(16:41) yyyyyy Matt me esta llamando.**

**(16:41) ¿aun vas a venir esta noche?**

_(16:45) si, si. Tengo que ayudar a mi papá con algo, pero iré después de eso._

 

(18:32) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

_(18:32) IMAGEN RECIBIDA._

_(18:45) Oh_

_(18:45) Wow._

_(18:45) ¿es tu cuarto?_

(18:48) sip.

_(18:49)  por casualidad fuiste un “niño del espacio”_

(18:51) maldicion. Que me delato?

_(18:54) solo es una corazonada._

_(18:54)  y definitivamente no los tres posters de la NASA en tus paredes._

_(18:54) tampoco las estrellitas que brillan en la oscuridad._

(18:56) en realidad son cuatro posters.

(18:56) uno esta detrás de mi.

_(18:59) incluso mejor._

(19:05) no puedes decirme que no fuiste un “chico espacial”

(19:05) o eras el niño de los dinosaurios?

_(19:10) no sabía que eso era algo??_

(19:11) pasaste tu infancia viendo jurassic park una y otra vez?

_(19:11) No..._

_(19:11) creo que vi la película como, dos veces?_

(19:15) eso es...

(19:15) muy triste.

(19:15) tienes que verla al menos una vez al año por lo menos para apreciar aquella escena de Jeff Goldblum.

(19:15)  tu sabes

(19:16) aquella.

_(19:18) me enoja el hecho de saber exactamente de que estás hablando._

_(19:18) pero si, nunca me intereso demasiado el espacio o los dinosaurios._

(19:23) que te gustaba?

_(19:24) no lo se._

_(19:24) estuve por una fase con pie grande._

(19:28) yo

(19:28) tu, que?

(19:28) pie grande?

_(19:31) si, estaba realmente metido en eso, la huella de pie grande y pase un verano completo solo viendo documentales acerca de eso._

(19:31) me estoy riendo demasiado fuerte ahora mismo. Que demonios, Keith??

(19:32) pie grande????

(19:32) ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

_(19:35) el mounstro del lago Ness tambien._

(19:35) ????

(19:35) por favor dime que estas bromeando.

_(19:37) no lo estoy. En realidad es bastante interesante y  ha habido un monton de encuentros no confirmados._

(19:39) no puedo creer que seas un teorista conspirativo.

(19:39) lo siguiente que vas a decirme es que el aterrizaje en la luna fue falso.

_(19:41) bueno..._

(19:41) KEITH NO LO HAGAS!!!

_(19:43) la próxima vez entonces._

_(19:43) ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?_

(19:47) bien.

(19:47) muy bien.

(19:47) mi mamá me abrazo como por cinco minutos y luego me hizo más comida de la que he tenido en, como un mes??

_(19:49) ¿alguno de tus hermanos esta en casa?_

(19:53) solo los gemelos.

(19:53) de hecho están aferrados a mis piernas mientras camino por la habitacion.

(19:53) seria lindo si no fueran tan pesados.

(19:53) oH POR CIERTO

(19:53) mi perro me tiro al suelo.

(19:54) no creo que a las cobayas les importe.

_(19:57) ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu perro?_

_(19:57)  te burlas mucho de Muffin, espero grandes cosas._

(19:59) Andy Warhowl*.

_(19:59) no se que es lo que me estaba esperando._

(19:59) a mi madre le da pena decir a quien sea que ese es su nombre real, asi que simplemente pretende que su nombre es “Andy”, pero el “Warhowl” es bastante importante.

_(20:00) ¿Quién lo nombro?_

(20:03) fue una idea colectiva ente yo y mis hermanos mayores.

(20:03) era ese o Bark Obama*.

(20:03) creo que hicimos la elección correcta.

_(20:07) es definitivamente mejor que Muffin._

(20:07)  cualquier cosa es mejor que Muffin.

(20:07) hablando de eso, como esta mi felino favorito?

_(20:11) muy embarazada._

_(20:11)  solo esta por ahí en todos lados en el ultimo par de días._

(20:11) papá piensa que ella probablemente dara a luz durante la siguiente semana o algo.

(20:14) Ah, estoy emocionado por ella.

(20:14) dale un beso por mi. 

(20:14) voy a llevar a los gemelos a la cama. O, tratar.

(20:14) ellos se escabullen mucho.

_(20:16) buena suerte._

 

 

**(22:15) mamá pregunto si tenias una novia.**

**(22:15) O un novio – ella agrego eso como después de un segundo.**

_(22:18) quhfdnjgd??_

_(22:18) que???_

**(22:18) en la cena, tu teléfono no dejaba de vibrar.**

**(22:18) y no dejabas de sonreírle cada vez que lo levantabas.**

**(22:19) dice que es dulce.**

_(22:20) Oh dios._

_(22:20) nunca podre ir de nuevo._

_(22:20)si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a tu madre entrare en combustión espontánea en ese lugar._

_(22:20) espera._

_(22:21) ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?_

**(22:23) le dije “no lo se”**

_(22:23) por que habrías de decir eso???_

_(22:23) por que no solo dijiste que no?_

_(23:24) te diste cuenta de que le va a decir a mi mamá._

_(23:24) y mi mamá le dira a papá._

_(23:24) Oh dios._

_(23:24) el va a tratar de tener la charla conmigo otra vez._

_(23:24) mira que has hecho pidge._

_(23:24) MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO._

**(23:30)no hice nada.**

**(23:30) si hubieras parado de sonreírle a tu teléfono por 30 segundos, ella ni siquiera lo habría notado.**

_(23:31) ..._

_(23:31) ¿realmente estaba sonriendole?_

**(23:34) incluso te reiste un par de veces.**

**(23:34) ¿Qué era tan gracioso?**

_(23:36) su perro._

_(23:36) su perro se llama Andy Warhowl._

**(23:40) Wow.**

**(23:40) yo**

_(23:40) era eso o ponerle Bark Obama._

**(23:40)  tienes un crush en alguien que cree que los juegos de palabras son aceptables nombres de mascotas.**

**(23:40) increible.**

_(23:43) no tengo un crush???_

**(23:44) ¿entonces como lo quieres llamar?**

_(23:45) ¿nada? Solo somos amigos._

**(23:48) ¿asi que lo llamaremos ”negación”?**

**(23:48) lo tengo.**

_(23:49) ..._

_(23:49) adios._

 

 

 

**20/08/2016**

(00:57) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

(00:57) hice esto especialmente para ti.

_(00:57) IMAGEN RECIBIDA._

(01:20)  y probablemente estes durmiendo.

 

_(10:43) ¿Por qué no estabas durmiendo?_

_(10:43) y wow._

_(10:43) ¿es esa la manta?_

_(10:44) lo es, uh_

(10:44) ES TERRIBLE.

(10:44)  puedes decirlo.

(10:44) la parte de mi abuelo es obviamente la mejor mitad.

(10:44) y la mia es la parte que luce como si hubiera pasado por una licuadora.

_(10:45) ¿no es tan malo?_

(10:45) lo es. Pero yo era tan pequeño, asi que, que es lo que esperabas?

(10:45) recuerdo haberme sentido bastante culpable por arruinar el ultimo proyecto que el habia iniciado con mi abuela.

(10:46) pero el insistia en que no lo habia hecho.

(10:46) asi que, la conserve aunque solo la mitad sirva y la otra mitad este llena de hoyos.

(10:46) ahora, voy a hacer unos recados con mi papá.

(10:47) te escribo luego?

_(10:49) suena bien._

 

_(10:55) estoy dispuesto a admitir que tal vez tengas razón._

**(10:58) usualmente tengo razón acerca de la mayoría de las cosas, asi que vas a tener que ser mas especifico.**

_(10:59) Acerca de anoche._

_(11:00) y todo el asunto del “crush”._

**(11:01) que.**

**(11:01) ¿Keith Kogane esta dispuesto a admitir sus sentimientos hacia alguien con quien no tiene una relación cercana?**

**(11:01) ¿el mundo ha parado de girar?**

**(11:02) ¿los cerdos están volando?**

_(11:03) no eres graciosa, lo sabes?_

**(11:03) soy hilarante y lo sabes.**

_(11:05) no se nada sobre eso._

_(11:05) pero si._

_(11:05) yo podría haber desarrollado un pequeño, pequeño, pequeño, pequeño crush._

_(11:06) tal vez._

**(11:08) "tal vez"?**

_(11:08) tal vez._

 

(15:09) me debes una, hombre.

(15:16) Um? Por que?

(15:16) Iverson pregunto en donde estabas ayer.

(15:17) Oh, mierda.

(15:17) ni siquiera crei que fuera a notar que no estaba?

(15:17) ese imbecil.

(15:18) que le dijiste?

(15:20) le dije que te habias intoxicado.

(15:20) No estoy 100% seguro de si me creyó, pero no me presiono, asi que?

(15:21) eres un salvavidas, Hunk <3 <3

(15:23) si, si. Como esta todo?

(15:23) ¿alguna señal del pastel de zanahoria de tu madre?

(15:27) IMAGN ENVIADA.

(15:27) IMAGN RECIBIDA.

(15:29) ¿ES ESO LO QUE CREO QUE ES?

(15:31) pastel de zanahoria cocinándose en el horno?

(15:31) si x

(15:33) dile a tu madre que la amo por favor.

(15:36) dice que ya lo sabe.

(15:36) <3

 

_(22:00) noticias de Muffin: creímos que habia entrado en labor hoy._

_(22:00) resulta que ella solo necesitaba ir al baño._

_(22:00) en la alfombra que esta en frente de mi habitacion._

(22:04) su odio hacia ti se esta volviendo comico.

_(22:05) yo crei que estábamos finalmente llevándonos bien el uno con el otro y ella llega y hace esto?_

_(22:05) un cruel e inusual castigo._

(22:07) Aparte de claramente esas traumáticas experiencias.

_(22:07) estas siendo sarcastico, pero lo fueron._

_(22:07) por poco lo piso._

(22:07) como estuvo tu dia?

(22:08) Ademas,  acabo de percatarme de que abandonamos las 21 preguntas.

_(22:11) nada especial._

_(22:11) ayude a mi papá en la tienda._

_(22:11) y trabaje un poco en mi bici._

_(22:12) si lo note. Aunque no es necesariamente una cosa mala._

(22:15) Oh si, tu bici.

(22:15) como esta llendo?

_(22:18) casi terminada, creo?_

_(22:18) tengo una pieza que viene de fuera, cuando la ponga creo que ya estará lista._

(22:20) y entonces,  puedes montarla?

(22:21) digo, tienes una licencia y todo eso?

_(22:25) la tengo._

_(22:25) ¿por que? ¿quieres un paseo?_

(22:28) quiero decir.

(22:28) si me lo estas ofreciendo

_(22:29) creo que lo hago._

_(22:29) si. Te lo estoy ofreciendo._

(22:34) genial.

(22:34) eso es

(22:34) eso es bastante genial.

(22:34) bastante genial.

_(22:35) genial._

(22:35) genial.

 

(22:37) Hunk, por favor recuerda que soy tu mejor amigo y que me amas.

(22:37) y, como tal, deberas mantener tus burlas hacia mi en un minimo.

(22:40) CUANDO ME HE burlado de ti?

(22:40) honestamente quieres la lista de cada sermón y “te lo dije” que me has dado, porque creo que probablemente moriría de vejez antes de terminar.

(22:42) buen punto.

(22:42) ¿Qué pasa?

(22:45) recuerdas cuando dijiste que me darias una semana antes de que admitiera que estaba coqueteando con Keith?

(22:45) recuerdo algo de esas palabras.

(22:45) ¿por que?

(22:46) bueno...

(22:47) estoy sonriendo demasiado ahora mismo.

(22:47) pero no voy a decir te lo dije.

(22:48) gracias.

(22:48) por mensaje.

(22:48) tan pronto como estés de regreso mañana, todo trato hecho es invalido.

(22:48) debería incluso tratar de aprender un nuevo baile de “te lo dije”.

(22:50)  estoy lleno de demasiado arrepentimiento ahora mismo.

 

_(22:37) creo que lo invite a salir._

_(22:37) ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?_

_(22:37) Pidge, ayuda._

_ (22:40) Uh. _

_(22:43) Joder jesus._

_(22:43) mierda._

_(22:43) ignora todo eso Shiro._

_(22:43) no dije nada._

_ (22:45) mira, es un poco difícil de ignorar esto cuando las palabras me están viendo directo a los ojos. _

_ (22:45) pero, si no quieres hablar de eso conmigo, eso esta bien. _

_(22:47) gracias._

_ (22:48) ¡ten en mente que siempre estare ahí para ti! _

_(22:50) ADIOS._

 

_(22:51) Por favor matame._

_(22:51) sácame de esta miseria._

**(22:51) No.**

_(22:51) ¿Qué tipo de mejor amiga eres?_

**(22:53) del mejor tipo.**

 

 

 

 

**21/08/2016**

(00:02) estas despierto?

(00:02) O...

_(00:05) lo estoy._

(00:05) genial.

(00:05) Sharknado?

_(00:08) Huh?_

(00:10) quieres ver Sharknado?

_(00:12) ¿que, ahora?_

(00:12) si, a menos que estas muy cansado.

(00:12) no se. No puedo dormir y recordé que habíamos visto la familia Adams la semana pasada.

(00:12) así que.

(00:12) No importa.

_(00:15) No, no, no, esta bien._

_(00:15) yo no puedo dormir tampoco. Así que_

_(00:15) así que está bien._

_(00:15) Rabbit?_

(00:17) si. Déjame saber cuando estés listo.

(00:17) además, estoy esperando grandes cosas de esta.

_(00:25) listo._

_(00:25) Preparate para ser sorprendido._

 

(01:46) estoy tan

(01:46) confundido?

(01:46) no se si se supone que debo odiarla o amarla irónicamente?

_(01:48) yo la amo._

(01:48) si, puedo darme cuenta de eso.

(01:49) creo...creo que me gusta?

(01:49) no estoy seguro.

_(01:51) florecerá en ti._

_(01:51) espera a que veas las secuelas._

(01:53) tiene una secuela???

_(01:55) tres._

_(01:55) y todas ellas son excelentes._

(01:56) ya lo veremos.

_(01:58) Implicando que vamos a verlas?_

(01:58) me gustaría pensar que si.

_(01:59) Cool._

(01:59) Cool. Cool.

(02:00) tengo que irme estúpidamente temprano en la mañana para tomar el tren de regreso a la escuela.

(02:00) asi que voy a tratar de dormir ahora

(02:01) buenas noches Keith.

_(02:03) Noches, Lance._


	4. Chapter 4

**22/08/2016**

(11:24) hola pidge, soy hunk del cuartel. Fue agradable conocerte, espero haber respondido cualquier pregunta que hayas podido tener acerca del programa  ¡realmente espero poder trabajar contigo el próximo año!  

(11:24) yo tal vez (definitivamente) heche un vistazo a tu paquete de aplicaciones y debo decir, estoy muy, muy impresionado. 

(11:25) ¿estas segura de que solo tienes 14?

(11:25) se que se supone que es un programa de tutoria, pero realmente creo  que ambos seremos capaces de enseñarle al otro y estoy muy emocionado por nuestro projecto de fin de curso ¿tienes alguna idea? Se que te gustan la robotica y ya tengo algunas cosas en.

(11:26) como sea, me estoy adelantando. Solo quería saber si estabas libre esta semana para una reunión. El programa funciona mejor si tratamos de mantener las reuniones semanales, pero si esta semana no puedes (o cualquier semana) solo házmelo saber! 

**(11:45) Hola Hunk.**

**(11:45) también fue genial concerté el viernes, gracias por tranquilizarme!**

**(11:45)  esta semana esta bien para mi- ¿que te parece el jueves?**

(11:51) ¡el jueves es perfecto! Hay algo de lo que quieras estudiar en particular?

**(11:53) quiero echarle un ojo al capitulo de la teoría de las cuerdas en el libro, si no te importa.**

(11:57) Ahah oh wow, comenzando con lo grande, huh?

(11:57) esta bien para mi.

(11:57) llevare mis materiales.

(11:58) y tal vez algunos bocadillos.

(11:58) ¡nos vemos el jueves!

**(12:04) nos vemos, entonces.**

 

_(15:06)¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?_

_(15:06)  y no tienes permitido decir “nada”._

_(15:06) yo se que quieres algo._

_(15:06) y si no me dices, terminare preguntándome y tu realmente quieres que se repita lo del año pasado?_

**(15:21) ¿dices que no disfrute de los jabones y shampoo con escencia a chocolate que me diste el año pasado?**

_(15:24) ¿aun no los has usado?_

**(15:24) por supuesto que no ¿Por que habría de querer olor como un chocolate? Aunque son unos buenos pisa papeles, asi que...**

_(15:26) asi que probablemente deberías decirme que es lo que quieres para este año._

**(15:26) pero entonces no podre verte sufrir por dos semanas antes de que entres en pánico y vayas a matt por ayuda.**

**(15:26) y eso es como...por lo menos 90% del regalo para mi.**

_(15:30) ¿nunca te han dicho que eres malvada?_

**(15:35) hice una revisión en nuestro chat, y tu me lo has dicho exactamente 642 veces.**

_(15:35) bien._

_(15:35) porque lo eres._

_(15:38) y Matt fue obsolutamente inservible el año pasado. El shampoo de chocolate fue su idea._

**(15:43) No, el te dijo que me dieras chocolates.**

**(15:43)  y tu dijiste que los chocolate eran muy genéricos y querias pensar mas allá de eso.**

_(15:45) ..._

_(15:45) no creo que lo haya dicho asi..._

**(15:46) definitivamente lo hiciste.**

_(15:49)¿realmente no vas a decirme que es lo que quieres?_

**(15:50) Nope :)**

**(15:50) buena suerte.**

 

_(16:03) ¿esta matt contigo?_

_ (16:05) “hola hermano, no te he visto en casi dos meses, como van las cosas?” _

_ (16:05) todo esta bien, Keith ¡gracias por preguntar! ¿Cómo esta todo por alla? _

_(16:08) esa broma no fue graciosa la primera vez que la hiciste y no es graciosa ahora._

_ 16:09) Ouch? _

_ (16:09) ¿puedes decirme qué le ha sucedido a mi adorable hermanito? _

_(16:10) nunca he sido adorable, callate._

_ (16:12) tengo un álbum lleno de fotos de la infancia que dicen lo contrartio. _

_ (16:12) ¿realmente tengo que llevarlo cuando los visite? Se que Pidge amaría verlas  :) _

_(16:13) ..._

_(16:13) ...tal vez era un porquito adorable._

_ (16:15) me quedo con eso. _

_ (16:15) y si, Matt está sentado a mi lado. _

_ (16:15) dice “hola” _

_(16:18) Hola._

_(16:18) preguntala que le llevara a Pidge por su cumpleaños._

_(16:18) pero no le digas que yo pregunto._

_(16:18) hazlo de forma casual, como si el pensamiento se te acabara de ocurrir._

_(16:18) entonces me dice que es lo que te dijo y asi puedo comprarlo primero._

_ (16:21) le pregunte. _

_(16:22) ¿y que es lo que te dijo?_

_ (16:23) "sabes que puedo ver todo en la pantalla de tu teléfono ¿verdad?” _

_(16:26) maldición._

_(16:26) por que estas sebtado tan cerca de el!!!!!??_

_ (16:28) estábamos estudiando? _

_ (16:28) y yo no sabia que tenia que ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amigo. _

_ (16:28) tal vez si me das una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez. _

_(16:31) Ugh._

_(16:31) solo preguntale que debería conseguirle._

_ (16:34) esta en el teléfono con Pidge ahora. _

_(16:36) ¿que?_

_(16:36) alejalo del teléfono._

_(16:36) en este instante._

_(16:43) ¿Shiro?_

_(16:49) Shiro??_

_ (16:51) fuimos sacados de la biblioteca. _

_(16:51) ..._

_(16:52) ¿que?_

_(16:52) ¿ como?_

_ (16:54) lo que sea que pidge le haya dicho, lo hizo reír. _

_ (16:54) alto. _

_ (16:54) bastante alto. _

_ (16:54) Ademas, el dice que no puede decirte que darle a Pidge por su cumpleaños. _

_ (16:55) y esa decisión aparentemente no tiene nada que ver con su reciente llamada con pidge. _

_ (16:55) supuestamente. _

_(16:56) maldita sea._

 

_(16:57) ¿POR QUE?_

**(16:57) estoy segura de que no se de que me estas hablando ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(16:59) cuando odies tu regalo no quiero oir ni una queja._

**(16:59) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

_(17:01) ayuda_

_(17:01) Emergenia._

_(17:02) ¿Qué deberías comprarle a una chica de quince para su cumpleaños?_

(17:04) eso realmente no suena como a una emergencia.

_(17:04) has olvidado la conversación de Hulk contra Abejas tan rapido??_

(17:05) buen punto.

(17:05) aunque eso era urgente.

(17:05) incluso aunque hayas sido de cero ayuda para el equipo abejas.

_(17:07) si, bueno, esto también lo es._

_(17:07) asi que empieza a darme algunas ideas._

(17:11) no lo se...las chicas de 15 años no un área en la que sea experto.

(17:11) Maquillaje?

_(17:12) Nope._

(17:12) zapatos?

_(17:13) ¿solo vas a decir la lista de cosas estereotípicas que se suponen deben gustarle a una chica?_

_(17:13) porque puedo decirte desde ahora, que todo en esa lista es un no._

(17:14) muy bien, regreso al pizarron.

(17:14) cuando es su cumpleaños?

_(17:17) 6 de Septiembre._

(17:20) que?

(17:20) aun tienes años...

(17:20) por que estas en panico?

_(17:21) dos semanas no son "años"._

_(17:21) no con Pidge._

_(17:21) es realmente difícil comprarle algo y probablemente debi haber comenzadoa buscar como hace dos mes._

(17:24) Pidge?

(17:24) es decir, tu mejor amiga pidge?

_(17:27) No, la otra Pidge en mi vida que olvide mencionar._

(17:28) Ha ha.

(17:28) solo digo que, Pidge es tu mejor amiga ¿no? La conoces mejor que la mayoría de la gente, pensar en un regalo debería ser fácil.

(17:28) estas comiéndote la cabeza.

(17:28) que le diste el ultimo año?

_(17:32) productos de ducha con escencia a chocolate._

(17:32) Um.

(17:32) por que?

_(17:35) entre en pánico._

(17:35) por que no solo le conseguiste chocolate normal?

_(17:36) ya ha sido establecido que entre en panico._

(17:38) Wow, bien, tal vez dos semanas no es suficiente tiempo para ti.

_(17:38) eso es lo que he estado de explicar._

_(17:38) asi que ayudame._

(17:39) que cosas le gustan?

_(17:45) Computadoras._

(17:46) como...juegos de computadoras?

_(17:46) No. Solo computadoras._

_(17:47) le gusta desarmarlas y construirlas otra vez._

_(17:47) O construir las suyas desde cero._

(17:50) Wow??

(17:50) en serio?

_(17:52) si, ella me construyo la mia._

(17:54) eso es totalmente asombroso, que demonios??

(17:54) comprale algunas partes que necesite?

_(17:58) eso no se siente realmente como un regalo..._

_(17:58) y yo probablemente comprare la parte equivocada._

(18:04) ok, deja que le pregunte a Hunk.

_(18:04) Hunk?_

(18:05) si, el también esta metido en eso de constuir cosas.

(18:05) Not computadoras, pero el siempre esta desarmando cosas.

(18:05) el puede tener alguna idea.

 

(18:05) que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?

(18:05) Ademas, en donde estas??

(18:11) o estas planenado en darme algo realmente, realmente asombroso y necesitas comenzar a ahorra ahora

( 18:11) O has olvidado cuando es mi cumpleaños.

(18:11) por que faltan CINCO meses, Lance.

(18:11) ¿asi que, que es encontes? Hazme saber si debo comenzar a buscar un nuevo mejor amigo o no.

(18:11) y estoy en la biblioteca, cerca del final –vendras a acompañarme? 

(18:12) Ninguna de esas.

(18:12) y no son todos mis regalos realmente asombrosos?

(18:13) cierto.

(18:13) entonces, que sucede? Y, vas a venir? He estado releyendo el mismo párrafo por los últimos veinte minutos, necesito a un compañero de estudios.

(18:16) voy a ir, dame 15.

(18:16) y, es el cumpleaños de Pidge y a Keith no se le ocurre que regalarle.

(18:16) asi que le dije que te iba a preguntar porque creo que tienen, intereses similares?

(18:16) a ella le gustan las computadoras.

(18:17) No los juegos, solo, armar computadoras.

(18:19) que?????????

(18:19) Pidge?????

(18:19) pero como...

(18:19) Pidge???

(18:21) No voy a mentir, no estoy seguro de donde viene toda esta confusion?

(18:21) la mejor amiga de Keith se llama Pidge.

(18:23) bien.

(18:23) ese no es un nombre muy común, no?

(18:23) no lo creo, supongo que debe ser un apodo

(18:24) no lo se, nunca he preguntado.

(18:24) como sea, alguna idea?

(18:24) tienes una?

(18:26) cuantos años tiene?

(18:26) cumple 15.

(18:26) Hm.

(18:27) y ella es la mejor amiga de keith?

(18:28) Hunk, toda esta información descompuso tu cerebro? Que es lo que no estas entendiendo?

(18:29) No, no, solo quiero...confirmar que estemos hablando de la misma Pidge.

(18:29) conoces a algún otra Pidge?

(18:29) tal vez.

(18:29) ya no se a quien conozco.

(18:30) correcto…

(18:30) Ideas? si o no?

(18:32) hay una nueva exposición llegando al museo de ciencias en un par de semanas.

(18:32) parece asombrosa.

(18:33) oH GENIAL!!

(18:33) esa exhibición de robotica de la que estabas hablando el otro dia?

(18:33) lucia bastante genial.

(18:33) Hunk, eres un genio.

(18:34) si, si.

 

(18:35) exhibición de robotica en el museo de ciencias.

(18:35) de nada xo

_(18:37) eso es_

_(18:37) eso es en realidad una muy buena idea._

(18:38) una vez mas, de nada xo

_(18:38) fue idea de Hunk, no es asi?_

(18:39) tu falta de fe en mi habilidad para escoger buenos regalos es deprimente.

_(18:39) gracias Hunk._

(18:40) GROSERO.

(18:40) hablando de Hunk, deberiamos estar repasando, asi que…

(18:40) mas tarde?

_(18:42) hasta luego._

 

_(18:57) Por favor dile Matt que he conseguido un muy buen regalo para Pidge._

_(18:57) sin la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes._

_ (19:01) eres un mentiroso _

_(19:01) Nope :)_

 

_ ACEPTA LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” RECHAZADA     

 

_(19:02) No voy a contestar para hablar con Matt._

_ (19:02) no es Matt, soy yo. _

_(19:03) ¿de verdad?_

_ (19:03) Matt ni siquiera esta aqui. _

 

_ ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

_ FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 00:36 _

 

_(19:04) regresale a shiro su telefono, Matt._

_ (19:05) No, el esta ocupado alistándose para su cita _

_ (19:05) y dime que le daras a Pidge _

_ (19:05) darle el mejor regalo cada año es MI trabajo _

_ (19:05) como te atreves de tratar de robar mi corona _

_(19:06) su_

_(19:06) cita?_

_ (19:06) yo dije cita? _

_ (19:06) me referia a _

_ (19:07) sesion de estudio _

_ (19:07) si, eso es exactamente a lo que me referia _

_ (19:07) el se esta alustando para su sesión de estudio _

_(19:07) …_

_ (19:08) solo voy a _

_ (19:08) irme… _

_ (19:08) y eliminar esta conversacion del teléfono de Shiro _

_(19:09) Matt._

_(19:09) Explica._

_(19:10) Matt??_

_(19:14) increible._

 

_(19:15) ¿Por qué tu hermano es asi?_

**(19:16) Mi teoria es que el fue abducido por aliens hace algunos años.**

_(19:16) ni siquiera esperaste a oir mi queja sobre el_

**(19:18) ¿tenia que?**

_(19:18) bien._

_(19:18) por cierto, ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_(19:18) agradéceme por adelantado si quieres._

**(19:23) ¿que es?**

_(19:23) los regalos no funcionan asi, Pidge._

**(19:24) dame una pista.**

_(19:24) Nope._

**(19:25) una pequeña, insignificante pista.**

_(19:27) tiene una vocal en su nombre._

**(19:30) te odio.**

_(19:31) :)_

 

_(22:46) gracias por ayudarme con el regalo de pidge antes._

(22:47) Ntp, chico.       

(22:47) sere honesto, en realidad fue idea de hunk.

(22:47) le interesa ese tipo de cosas.

(22:47) ellos probablemente se llevarían con el otro bastante bien.

_(22:49) si, probablemente._

(23:03) como esta Muffin?

(23:03) siento como que he estado descuidando a mi sobrina favorita.

_(23:04) ¿no estarían un poco ofendidas tus sobrinas reales si te escucharan decir eso?_

(23:06) una sobrina, un sobrino.

(23:06) y la ultima vez que vi a mi sobrina, ella me baño de vomito y depues se burLO?

(23:06) asi que

(23:06) ella sabe en donde esta conmigo ahora.

_(23:08) suenas como un tio increible._

_(23:08) Muffin esta bien._

_(23:08) mi pa_ _p_ _á_ _dice que si no ha entrado en labor para finales de la semana la llevaremos al veterianario._

(23:09) Oh wow, tan pronto.

(23:09) se siente como si hubiera sido solo ayer que pensabas que muffin era un gato macho gordito.

_(23:11) no fue mi culpa._

_(23:11) culpa a mi hermano._

(23:15) tu hermano no fue el que creyo que solo lo estaba “alimentando de mas”

_(23:15) ¿alguna vez olvidaras eso?_

(23:16) vas a tener que arrevatarlo de mis frias, manos muertas.

_(23:16) ¿es eso un reto?_

(23:17) es eso un trato?

_(23:17) Touché._

_(23:18) mi papá me necesita mañana temprano, asi que probablemente trate de dormir ahora._

(23:18) Cool, cool.

(23:18) Noches, Keith.

(23:18) dejale saber a Muffin que la amo y a mis aun no nacidos sobrinos nietos y nietas.

_(23:20) sobrino nietos y nietas?_

(23:21) estoy como 50% seguro de que asi es como funciona.

_(23:22) si tu lo dices…_

_(23:22) noches, Lance._

 

 

**23/08/2016**

**(08:28) Muffin luce como si se hubiera comido a un niño pequeño.**

_(08:28) ella esta embarazada, Pidge._

_(08:28) no la culpes._

**(08:31) solo digo que, ella luce como si estuviera a punto de expoltar.**

**(08:31) ¿debería estar corriendo?**

_(08:33) que???_

_(08:33) eso es, exactamente lo opuesto a lo que debería estar haciendo ahora mismo._

**(08:36) ya veo, también lo creo.**

_(08:36) pero…_

**(08:39) solo asumí que era normal.**

_(08:39) ...que, que era normal?_

**(08:40) Muffin trotando por la calle.**

_(08:40) Pidge?!???_

**(08:43) debo admitir que yo lance la pelota ahí.**

**(08:43) probablemente deberías ir a buscarla.**

**(08:43) ella se esta moviendo realmente lento asi que no ha ido muy lejos.**

_(08:45) ve tu por ella._

**(08:45) No, tengo escuela.**

_(08:45) si algo le pasa a ella voy a decirle a Shiro que fue tu culpa._

**(08:45) no lo haRIAS**

_(08:46) lo hare._

_(08:46) y no conseguiras un gatito._

_(08:46) estoy bastante seguro de que puedo convencer a  Lance y Hunk de quedarse a mas de uno._

**(08:51) que.**

**(08:51) ¿Qué acabas de deicr?**

**(08:51) que???**

_(08:53) si cualquier cosa le pasa a Muffin, le dare tus gatitos a Lance._

**(08:53) No.**

**(08:54) después de Lance.**

_(08:55) Hunk…?_

_(08:55) el mejor amigo de Lance?_

_(08:55) el también quiere un gatito._

_(08:55) ellos van a entrenarlos o algo asi. No estoy muy seguro de los detalles._

**(08:57) ¿Hunk es el mejor amigo de Lance?**

**(08:57) Hunk?????**

**(08:57) ¿ese es su nombre?**

_(08:58) si, ya tuve la conversación del nombre real o falso con Lance._

_(08:58) es un sobrenombre._

**(08:59) Hm.**

**(08:59) ya veo.**

**(08:59) las clases empezaron, te veo luego**

**(09:00) buena suerte atrapando a Muffin.**

_(09:11) la encontré debajo de un auto._

_(09:11) ella me mordio._

_(09:11) espero que estes feliz._

 

**(11:43) Hola Hunk.**

**(11:43) perdón por escribirte de repente y siéntete libre de ignorar esto si no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando...**

**(11:43) pero...tienes un amigo llamado Lance?**

**(11:44) un mejor amigo llamado Lance, para ser un poco mas específicos.**

(11:52) lo tengo …

(11:52) supongo que debes tener un mejor amigo llamado Keith?

**(11:53) lo tengo.**

(11:55) Oh wow, entonces

(11:55) ¿tu Keith es el Keith de lance?

**(11:56) sip.**

**(11:56) ¿y tu Lance es el lance de keith?**

(11:56) supongo.

(11:56) esto es…

**(11:57) ¿inesperado?**

(11:59) bastante.

(11:59) ¿les decimos?

**(12:00)  podríamos hacerlo…**

(12:00) estoy sintiendo un “o”ahi…

**(12:00) Oooooo**

**(12:00) ¿podriamos divertirnos con ello?**

(12:03) Pidge, me gusta la manera en que piensas.

 

ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “LANCE”

LLAMADA PERDIDA DE “LANCE”

 

_(18:41) Uh._

_(18:41) ¿Lance?_

(19:13) si?

_(19:13) querias algo…_

(19:15) No….

_(19:16) entonces_

_(19:16) ¿Por qué me llamaste?_

(19:18) llamarte???

(19:18) no lo hice

(19:18) Oh, mierda.

(19:19) perdón, perdon. Estaba sentado en mi telefono.

_(19:21) ¿me marcaste con el trasero?_

(19:21) lo hice.

(19:21) y tu no contestaste.

(19:22) grosero.

_(19:30) estaba...sorprendido._

(19:31) Sorprendido?

_(19:33) nosotros no nos llamamos._

_(19:33) nosotros escribimos._

_(19:34) asi que, cuando vi que estabas llamando estaba sorprendido._

(19:35) Oh.

(19:35) puedo llamarte?

_(19:39) yo_

_(19:39) qu_

_(19:39) ¿perdona? ¿que?_

(19:45) No importa.

(19:45) solo

(19:45) olvida que dije algo.

(19:45) estamos teniendo noche de juegos asi que, voy a irme ya.

(19:45) nos vemos.

 

_(20:03) La cague._

_(20:03) o por lo menos, creo que la cague._

_(20:03) lo hice, no es asi?_

**(20:06) voy a necesitar el contexto, Keith.**

_(20:06) el me pregunto si podía llamarme._

**(20:07) ¿quien?**

_(20:09) sabes exactamente quien._

_(20:09) no te hagas la dificil._

**(20:11) difícil es i segundo nombre.**

_(20:11) me doy cuenta._

_(20:11)  el me pregunto si podía llamarme y…_

_(20:11) y entre en panico._

**(20:13) ¿Cómo entraste en pánico?**

_(20:13) todo lo que dije fue “¿Qué?”_

_(20:13) y el se acobardo bastante rápido después de eso._

**(20:14) Sutil. Muy sutil**

**(20:14) Definitivamente no puedo ver como el seria capaz de obtener una impresión equivocada contigo solo diciendo “que”**

**(20:14) Definitivamente.**

_(20:17) se que eres como 99% sarcasmo, pero podrias apagarlo esta vez?_

_(20:17) no se que hacer._

_(20:17) y no me gusta no saber que hacer._

**(20:18) deja de hacerme sentir lastima por ti.**

_(20:18) No._

**(20:19) solo escribele de nuevo y dile que quieres que te llame.**

**(20:19) Problema resuelto.**

**(20:19) quieres que el te llame, verdad?**

_(20:23) ¿eso creo?_

_(20:23) si, eso creo._

**(20:24) entonces ve por ello.**

**(20:24) y deja de preocuparte tanto.**

 

(20:26) no te habia visto perder un camino arcoíris en tres años…

(20:26) ¿estas bien hombre?

(20:27) Crees que pueda llegar a ser demasiado molesto a veces?

(20:28) Uh.

(20:28) ¿de donde sacas eso?

(20:29) solo estaba bromeando.

(20:29) no soy “demasiado”?

(20:29) ¿que? No, no asi hombre.

(20:29) quiero decir, tienes una vibra natural (?) personalidad, y eso no es algo con lo que todas las personas puedan lidiar. Pero eso solo significa que debes encontrar a las personas indicadas, eso es todo.

(20:30) que pasa si nunca encuentro a las personas indicadas?

(20:30) me tienes a mi.

(20:30) cierto.

(20:30) <3

(20:30) creo que tenia la esperanza de que Keith fuera una de esas personas.

(20:30) quiero decir, no necesariamente de una manera romántica pero si como, creo que por lo menos como un amigo? 

(20:31) Oh.

(20:31) ¿sucedió algo?

(20:31) podemos salir de aqui si quieres, hombre

(20:32) Nah, esta bien. Aun no has tenido tu turno.

(20:32) aunque probablemente vaya de regreso a nuestra habitacion ahora.

(20:32) ¿estas seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo?

(20:33) si, si. Quédate y juega.

(20:33) defende mi honor, blah blah blah.

(20:34) muy bien hombre. Déjame saber si cambias de opinión e ire para alla.

(20:34) <3

 

_(21:05) puedes._

(21:12) ?

_(21:12) puedes llamarme._

_(21:12) si tu quieres._

(21:18) no te molesta?

_(21:20) ¿Por qué me molestaria?_

 

ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “LANCE”

FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 01:12

 

(21:24) eso fue...

_(21:24) ¿realmente rapido?_

(21:24) agradable.

(21:25) aunque eso tambien.

_(21:25) ¿no fue incomodo?_

(21:26) fue realmente incomodo.

(21:26) Definitivamente en el top diez de las conversaciones mas incomodas que haya tenido en la vida.

(21:27) pero aun asi fue agradable.

(21:27) tu voz es diferente a lo que me imaginaba.

_(21:29) ¿Cómo te la imaginabas?_

(21:29) no estoy seguro.

(21:29) solo...diferente?

(21:29) aunque un buen diferente.

_(21:30) creo que lo entiendo._

_(21:30) porque, yo igual._

_(21:30) sonabas feliz?_

(21:31) no sanaba como si estuviera jodidamente nervioso?

(21:31) no me escuchaste pasear por mi habitación?

(21:31) Hunk llego tan pronto como respondiste y me dio la mirada mas rara.

_(21:32) ¿estabas nervioso?_

_(21:32) ¿por que?_

(21:37) a veces soy demasiado molesto.

(21:37) y alejo a la gente.

(21:37) y crei que tal vez cuando te pregunte si podía llamarte, yo habia hecho eso.

_(21:38) Oh._

_(21:38) no creo que seas molesto._

(21:40) gracias, Keith.

(21:40)  podemos cambiar de tema? Demasiada platica seria por una noche.

_(21:43) una vez que lees el diccionario, cualquier otro libro es solo un remix._

(21:43) Keith, que??

_(21:44) estaba cambiando de tema, como tu pediste._

(21:44) eso es ridiculo.

(21:44) tu eres ridiculo.

(21:44) gracias.

_(21:45) Ntp._

_(21:45) ya casi termino mi bici._

(21:47) de verdad??

_(21:47) si. Crei que la terminaría hoy, pero las partes que ordene no encajaron, asi que tuve que enviarlas de vuelta._

_(21:47) cuando las otras nuevas lleguen, será todo._

(21:48) no olvides el paseo que me prometiste.

(21:48) quiero montar hasta la puesta de sol con mi cabello volando en el viento.

_(21:50) Ha._

_(21:50) vere que puedo hacer._

(21:51) bien.

(21:51) donde aprendiste a armar una?

_(21:53) la mayoría en internet._

(21:53) te enseñaste solo a contruir una???

(21:53) que demonios Keith?

_(21:55) ¿eso es raro?_

(21:55) No, es realmente genial.

(21:55) Super impresionante.

(21:55) estoy celoso. Tu elegiste armar una bici como pasatiempo, y yo  se tejer.

_(21:57) tejer es cool._

_(21:57) de su propia forma._

(21:58) eso dices ahora, pero cuando sea navidad y estes desenvolviendo un par de calcetines abultados, para tu sorpresa, cambiaras de opinio.

_(21:59) ¿me daras un regalo de navidad?_

(22:01) yo tejo todos los regalos de navidad para mis amigos.

(22:01) y

(22:01) me gusta creer que somos amigos.

(22:01) No lo somos?

_(22:06) si.yo digo._

(22:06) bien.

(22:06) Coooool.

_(22:07) ahora que he escuchado tu voz, ya puedo imaginarte diciendo eso._

(22:07) eso fue bueno, cierto?

(22:07) nosotros hablando por telefono

(22:08) Les decir, podemos hacerlo de nuevo alguna otra vez?

(22:08) tal vez no sea tan incomodo?

_(22:12) eso estaria_

_(22:12) genial para mi._

(22:13) lo mismo.

_(22:14) genial._

(22:14) GENIAL.

 

 

**24/08/2016**

(10:03) vas a tener que hablarme de nuevo algún dia.

(10:04) Nope.

(10:04) me disculpe, no lo hice?

(10:05) Oh eso es lo que estabas tratando de hacer???

(10:05) fue bastante difícil escuchar sobre tu quinta vez repitiendo el coro de “U Got It Bad” de usher.

(10:07) no exageres.

(10:07) era como mi tercera repetición.

(10:08) ¿y eso lo vuelve muuuuchoo mejor?

(10:09) no es como si estuviera equivocado.

(10:09) estas perdido por el.

(10:09) en serio Lance, debi haberte filmado anoche. Estabas sonriéndole a tu teléfono y riéndote.

(10:10) creo que incluso chillaste una o dos veces.

(10:11) mentiroso.

(10:11) Lance McClain no chilla.

(10:12) eso estaba muy cerca de un chillido entonces.

(10:12) algún tipo de extraño hibrido entre suspiro y risa.

(10:12) eso habría sido lindo si no hubiese estado tratando de dormir.

(10:12) ¿por que ustedes dos no pueden coquetear durante el dia?

(10:14) …

(10:14) voy a volver a lo de ignorarte.

(10:15) </3

 

_(14:56) Shiro?_

_ (15:01) Keith? _

_(15:01) Muffin entro en labor._

_(15:01) pense que querrías saber._

_(15:02) esta dando a luz en la cocina._

_(15:02) mamá esta gritando._

_(15:02) honestamente no es tan espantoso como crei que seria._

_ (15:04) Oh mi dios. _

 

_ ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

_ FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 16:25 _

 

_(15:33) ¿aun no estas de camino a casa?_

**(15:34) sip, acabo de salir.**

**(15:34) ¿por que?**

_(15:35) ven._

_(15:35) Muffin acaba de dar a luz._

**(15:36) santa mirda??? De verdad???**

**(15:36) cuANTOS???**

_(15:40) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:40) 5._

**(15:40) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]**

**(15:42) AH!!!**

 

_(15:45) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:45) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:45) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:45) felicitaciones, eres tio abuelo._

_(15:46) O eres tio bisabuelo?_

_(15:46) no estoy exactamente seguro de como funciona._

(15:48) estoy gritando.

(15:48) estoy a punto de que me quiten el teléfono por gritar en clases, solo quiero que sepas que son las criaturas mas hermosas que h

_(15:48) ...Lance?_

_(15:56) no puedo creerlo._

 

(17:04) estoy de vuelta y listo para continuar gritando.

(17:04) ESTE ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA.

(17:04) ni siquiera el hecho de que pase una hora en detención me deprime.

(17:05) son tan adorables.

(17:05) Se los mostre a Hunk y el literalmente se derritió. Felicitaciones, rompiste a hunk.

_(17:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(17:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(17:08) Keith, vas a matarme.

(17:08) voy a hacer esa donde están durmiendo todos juntos mi fondo de pantalla.

(17:08) como esta Muffin?

_(17:11) ella esta bien, creo._

_(17:11) un poco cansada, pero de otra forma ella es mas o menos la misma._

_(17:11) incluso me siseo cuando trate de llevarla a su cama hace rato._

(17:13) esa es mi chica.

_(17:13) deja de alentarla._

(17:14) Nunca.

(17:14) ya comenzaste a pensar en los nombres?

(17:14) por que, solo quiero que sepas...ahora que somos amigos

(17:15) no puedo dejarte nombrar a cualquiera de los gatitos algo tan terrible como Muffin.

_(17:17) 1. Muffin es un buen nombre._

_(17:17) 2. Es mejor que Andy Warhowl._

_(17:17) 3 ¿no quieres nombrar tu a tu gatito?_

(17:18) 1. No, no lo es.

(17:18) 2. No lo es.  Nada es mejor que Andy Warhowl.

(17:18) 3. EN REALIDAD PUEDO???

(17:18)  cual va a ser el mio???

_(17:21) ¿el que quieras?_

_(17:21) Aparentemente tienen que quedarse con Muffin por seis u ocho semanas._

_(17:21) si que, no tienes que decidirte justo ahora._

(17:23) Cool.

(17:23) supongo que tendrás que enviarme foto de los gatitos cada dia para que pueda hacer una decisión informada.

_(17:25) ¿cada dia?_

(17:25) sin falta.

(17:25) y, tu sabes, si quieres incluirte a ti en alguna de esas fotos.

(17:25) no me opondre.

_(17:30) estas_

_(17:30) estas pidiéndome una foto?_

(17:31) No, te estoy pidiendo fotos de tus nuevos gatitos.

(17:31) si una selfie de alguna forma encuentra su camino a la mezcla, no me voy a quejar.

_(17:33) me la estas pidiendo._

(17.33) tal vez.

(17:33) no te da curiosidad saber como me veo?

(17:33) pista: extremadamente atractivo, se sabe que el contacto visual prolongado puede causar daño en las retinas

_(17:34) Modesto tambien._

(17:34) es una de mis mejores cualidades x

_(17:36) ¿Eso significa que tinenes curiosidad de como luzco?_

_(17:36) ¿por que?_

(17:37) por que?? Porque hemos estado hablando todos los días por casi 4 semanas

(17:37) por supuesto que me da curiosidad.

(17:37) asi que, selfie. Si o no?

_(17:38) no me tomo selfies..._

(17:40) que? Por que no???

(17:40) usas Snapchat? Instagram?

(17:40) espera

(17:40) cual es tu foto de perfil en Facebook?

(17:40) si me dices que es un auto voy a terminar esta amistad inmediatamente.

_(17:42) no tengo Snapchat o Instagram._

_(17:42) y no, no es un auto._

(17:43) Oh gracias dios.

_(17:43) es una moto._

(17:44) KEITH???

(17:44) eso es solo ligeramente mejor que un auto.

(17:44) LIGERAMENTE.

_(17:45) no lo uso mucho._

(17:45) si, lo note.

(17:45) bien, no selfies. Me conformare con fotos de tus gatos y mi imaginacion.

_(17:48) espera ¿Cómo imaginas que luzco?_

(17:48) tengo unas cuantas teorias.

_(17:49) dramático, estoy interesado._

_(17:49) Ademas, Pidge esta por aquí viendo a los gatittos asi que voy a responder lentamente._

(17:51) voy a ir por la ruta del estereotipo y decir que, estas mamado?

(17:51) como...mamado a lo Johnny Bravo?

_(17:57) acabo de escupir mi refresco._

_(17:57) por que??? Habrias de pensar??? aquello????_

(17:58) tienes una moto.

_(17:58) y eso quiere decir que estoy demasiado musculoso??_

(17:58) la terminología correcta es “mamado” lol

(17:58) y, si.

_(18:09) no lo estoy._

_(18:09) Pidge se esta riendo._

_(18:09) gritando podría ser el término correcto aquí, en realidad_

(18:11) bien, bien.

(18:11) Barba?

_(18:17) ¿toda tu impresión imaginaria de mi esta basada en malos estereotipos de motociclistas?_

(18:17) también te imagino en ridiculas chaquetas de cuero. Asi que si.

_(18:23) no estoy “mamado”, no tengo barba y no visto ridículas chaquetas de cuero._

(18:26) Piercing? Tatuajes?

_(18:31) tengo 17 ¿en que lugar conseguiría un tatuaje?_

(18:34) no has negado el piercing…

_(18:39) sin perforaciones._

_(18:39) espera, eso es mentira._

(18:44) tienes un piercing??? donde???

(18:44) en el ombligo? Eso espero.

_(18:50) No???_

_(18:50)  estaba atravesando una fase y obtuve una perforación en la oreja hace unos años._

_(18:50) ya no lo uso mas, pero el hueco sigue ahí, asi que_

_(18:50) en teoria, podria._

(18:53) Oh. Wow.

(18:53) genial.

(18:53) realmente genial.

_(18:56) ¿alguna otra suposición herronea sobre mi apariencia?_

(18:58) cabello largo?

_(19:04) si._

(19:06) espera, en serio?

_(19:12) bueno, un poco._

_(19:12) llega hasta mis hombros._

(19:14) Ahhhhhh

(19:14) eso es

(19:14) bueno.

(19:14) UHGH.

(19:15) Hunk le prometio a unos chicos en nuestra clase de física que tendríamos una secion de estudio esta noche.

(19:15) y aparentemente esconderme debajo de la cama no es tan efectivo como crei que seria.

_(19:18) vete y estudia, Lance._

(19:20)（￣□￣；）

(19:20) BIEN.

(19:21) dale a los gatitos un beso por mi.

_(19:23) No._

(19:26) son gatitos, Keith. Ellos necesitan amor y afecto.

_(19:27) deja de distraerte._

(19:28) tu no eres divertido.

 

**(22:07) Hola Hunk, solo comprobaba si aun esta todo bien para mañana.**

**(22:07) además, Keith se paso casi la mitad del tiempo que estuve con el en teléfono.**

**(22:07) estoy bastante segura de que estaba sonrojándose.**

(22:13) mañana sigue estando bien para mi.

(22:13) son ridiculos.

(22:13) Lance no para de murmurar “tiene un piercing” una y otra vez.

(22:14) estaba bastante seguro de que el iba a entrar en combustión en unos dos segundos.

**(22:17) son idiotas.**

**(22:17) ambos.**

(22:18) cierto.

(22:18) pero también es un poquito lindo.

(22:18) a su manera.

**(22:20) tal vez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**25/08/2016**

_(10:12) ¿ya sabes cuanto me odia muffin?_

(10:16) estoy familiarizado con la disputa en curso de Keith vs. Muffin, si.

(10:16) para que sepas, soy equipo Muffin.

_(10:17) Dónde esta tu sentido de lealtad????_

(10:17) con Muffin.

_(10:19) Ouch._

_(10:19) como sea, resulta que el odio no es algo de familia._

_(10:19) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(10:19) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(10:19) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(10:19) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(10:23) estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón???

(10:23) es eso????

(10:23) la cosa mas linda?????

(10:24) que haya visto NUNCA???

(10:24) y tengo por hermanos a gemelos de 5 años.

(10:24) y ellos son REALMENTE lindos.

_(10:25) ¿bueno?_

(10:26) Como fue que sucedió esto? No se supone que los gatos te odian?

_(10:31) Muffin me odia._

_(10:31) los otros gatos me toleran._

_(10:31) y esta realmente me quiere??_

_(10:31) ha estado sentada en mi regazo por casi veinte minutos, tengo miedo de moverme._

_(10:31) esta frotanDOSE EN MI MUSLO Y RONONEANDO??_

_(10:31) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(10:31) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(10:34) muy bien, entonces

(10:34)  tan lindo como es

(10:34) y es realmente, realmente lindo, no me malentiendas.

(10:34) Definitivamente un solido 11/10 en la escala de lindura.

_(10:35) a donde se dirige esto..._

(10:35) no pude evitar notar algo en la esquina de la imagen.

(10:35) esquina inferior izquierda para ser preciso.

_(10:36) ¿que?_

(10:36) eso es

(10:36) un muslo lo que veo?????

_(10:37) No._

(10:37) un muslo vistiendo lo que luceeeee como un bóxer con estampado de aliens?

(10:37) con las palabras “yo creo” escrita entre ellos?

(10:37) porque eso es a lo que me parece que veo.

_(10:39) necesitas un examen de la vista._

(10:39) Nope, tengo un 20/20 en vision.

(10:39) Keith, por que estas usando eso?

(10:39) por que siquiera tienes uno???

(10:39) necesito respuestas.

_(10:43) ..._

_(10:43) fueron un regalo._

(10:44) lo dudo.

(10:44) tu definitivamente saliste y te compraste unos tu mismo.

(10:44) 100%.

_(10:45) no es cierto???_

_(10:45) me los dieron en mi cumpleaños???_

(10:46) no necesitas mentirme a mi, Keith.

(10:46) te aceptare a ti y tu horrible gusto en moda.

_(10:47) no voy a enviarte ningún otra foto de los gatitos._

(10:48) que? No???!!!!???

(10:48) no puedes excluirme asi.

_(10:50) y aun así... aquí estoy...haciendo justamente eso..._

(10:51) Cruel.

(10:51) aquí estoy yo, arriesgando mi culo escribiéndote en clases.

(10:51) y asi es como me pagas??

_(10:53) no tienes que escribirme._

(10:56) si

(10:56) pero me gusta escribirte.

_(11:01) Oh._

_(11:01) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(11:01) una de sus hermanas ha venido a unirse._

(11:01) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(11:04) MI CORAZON????

(11:05) bastante adorable.

(11:05)  puedo sentir el lazo formándose entre ustedes.

_(11:06) pobre gato._

_(11:06) ella no sabe en lo que se mete._

(11:08) nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres muy comico?

_(11:10) montones de personas._

(11:10) todos ellos mintieron.

_(11:13) eres peor que Pidge._

(11:15)  y aun asi continuas hablando conmigo.

(11:15) Sospechoso.

_(11:17) tal vez me gusta hablar contigo._

(11:17) solo tal vez?

_(11:18) tengo que ir a ayudar a mi papá._

(11:18) Hmhm. bien, diviértete.

(11:18) dale a los gatitos un beso de mi parte.

_(11:19) me comprometo a mimarlos en su lugar._

(11:21) No es realmente un compromiso.

(11:21) pero me lo quedo.

 

(16:23) que es lo que quieres más que nada en el mundo?

(16:25) un pase a Google.

(16:28) ...

(16:28) otra cosa.

(16:28) una reservación en Osteria Francescana.

(16:30) Uh. Que es eso?

(16:31) el mejor restaurant del mundo.

(16:31) luce asombroso me muero de solo pensar en ello.

(16:34) Hm. Suena caro.

(16:34) muy caro.

(16:34) elige algo que pueda pagar.

(16:35) asi que

(16:35) que es lo que mas quiero en el mundo, pero que no es un pase libre a google (alias, la cosa que mas quiero en el mundo) y tiene que ser algo que puedas pagar??

(16:36) ¡eso es correcto mi amigo!

(16:37) Uh-huh.

(16:37) un compañero de habitación que no me mantenga despierto toda la noche escribiéndole a su novio?

(16:38) no es gracioso.

(16:39) ¡tu me preguntaste que queria!

(16:39) y eso es lo que quiero.

(16:40) bueno, tu compañero de habitación no tiene un novio, asi que eso es un punto en discusión.

(16:40) elige algo mas.

(16:42) O

(16:42) solo me dices de que se trata esto

(16:43) Tratando de ver que es lo que haría falta para convencerte de tomar el examen de física por mí, así yo no tengo que fracasar de forma miserable.

(16:43) asi que

(16:43) que haría falta???

(16:44) porque no estoy por lavar tu ropa sucia el resto del año.

(16:44) indirecta. indirecta.

(16:46) ¿el examen de física que ambos tenemos a la misma hora exacta? 

(16:46) haciendo imposible que yo haga ambos???

(16:47) tu podrás encontrar una manera, estoy seguro.

(16:49) tu fe en mi por inventar el viaje en el tiempo o una máquina de clonación es conmovedora pero creo que tendrás que hacer esto tu mismo.

(16:51) Ughhhhhhhh.

(16:51) temía que dijeras eso.

(16:51) tal vez pueda fingir un ataque al corazón o algo.

(16:53) Por favor no hagas eso…de nuevo

(16:53) tienes razon.

(16:53) las enfermeras nunca me creerían una tercera vez.

(16:55) de todas formas ellas no te creyeron la primera vez

(16:55) grACIAS.

(16:55) aunque hay un articulo en wikiHow bastante detallado sobre como fingir tu propia muerte.

(16:56) vas a fingir tu propia muerte solo para escaparte de un examen de fisica???

(16:57) es demasiado?

(16:58) solo un poquito.

(16:59) Ugh.

(16:59) por que siquiera escogí fisica???

(17:01) por que eres bueno en ello?

(17:03) la evidencia dice lo contrario.

(17:03) la evidencia siendo esa “D” que saque en el examen de ensayo.

(17:05) saliste mal en un examen, la gente sale mal en ellos todo el tiempo.

(17:05) solo necesitas concentrarte.

(17:07) es fácil para ti decirlo.

(17:07) he leído como un párrafo y estoy como “hmm, me pregunto como se llamaran los bebés equidna, debería averiguarlo.”

(17:07) “Puggles” para tu informacion

(17:07) son llamados pUGGLES.

(17:08) que demonios.

(17:08) A demás son realmente adorables, mis nuevos animales favoritos.

(17:10) Puggles? En serio??

(17:10) espera espera, estamos saliéndonos del tema.

(17:10) ve a sentarte a esa área de la biblioteca con los sillones puff, apaga tu teléfono y solo repasa.

(17:10) empieza con un tema que te guste para ayudarte a entrar en ambiente y sigue desde ahí.

(17:11) tengo eso de la tutoria ahora, pero ire a buscarte después y podríamos hacer fichas de trabajo.

(17:14) muy bien, si, suena como un plan.

(17:14) voy a apagar mi teléfono ahora.

(17:14) ¡¡BUENA SUERTE CON LA TUTORIA!!

(17:14) xoxoxo

 

_(18:34) tengo otra película horrible que es en realidad bastante buena para que veas._

_(18:34) no puedo decir si se supone que es seria o no, pero tiene gigantes gusanos asesinos bajo tierra asi que me compraron._

_(18:47) A demás, Kevin Bacon esta en ella._

_(18:47) es un poquito extraño, pero aun asi funciona???_

_(20:02) Lance?_

(21:43) por que no me sorprende que disfrutes de un film sobre gigantes gusanos asesinos??

(21:43) por cierto, perdón por responder tarde.

(21:43) apague mi teléfono para estudiar.

_(21:46) ¿por que los gusanos asesinos bajo tierra son asombros?_

_(21:46) ¿Cómo termino eso?_

(21:48) lo dudo.

(21:48) y...bastante bien???

(21:48) seguia distrayéndome al principio (nota: los bebé equidnas son llamados “puggles”) pero después entre en la Zona™ y fue un poco mejor. Hunk llego después de un rato e hicimos fichas de trabajo.

(21:49) asi que no debería reprobar el examen de física ahora.

(21:49) con suerte.

_(21:51) ¿Cuándo es?_

(21:51) la próxima semana.

(21:51) la proxima semana es la semana de pruebas. Conocida también como la semana del infierno.

(21:51) No estoy seguro de que sobreviva.

(21:51) y seré expulsado si finjo un ataque al corazón de nuevo o mi propia muerte.

(21:52) lo que, en mi opinión es simplemente grosero.

_(21:54) uh_

_(21:54) Fingir un ataque al corazón…de nuevo?_

(21:55) o mi propia muerte.

(21:55) tienes que mantenerte atento, Keith.

_(21:58) ¿puedo saber la historia detrás de todo esto?_

(21:58) bueno, es una historia muy divertida.

(21:58) pero también una historia muy larga, asi que

(21:58) tal vez no.

(21:58) solo que involucra a un lance de catorce años que no habia estudiado para la prueba de mate y dejémoslo ahí.

_(22:05) Oh dios._

(22:07) si, llamaron a mis padres y todo. Nada bonito.

(22:07) aunque es una historia divertida de contar en las reuniones familiares y eso. Mi papá siempre esta como “hey, ¿recuerdan esa vez que lance fingió tener un ataque al corazón? ESO fue   loco, ¿verdad?”

_(22:10) tu vida es muy...dramatica, ¿no es asi?_

(22:11) lo es? No lo habia notado.

_(22:12) bastante ¿Cómo es que sobrevive Hunk?_

(22:14) bueno, ese es un error bastante común.

_(22:14) ¿Qué es?_

(22:15) Hunk es tan dramático como yo. El solo es mejor escondiéndolo.

(22:15) tiene su cara de póker bien puesta.

(22:15) Nunca juegues a las cartas con hunk, PERDERIAS.

(22:16) 100%.

_(22:18) no se, soy bastante bueno en la mayoria de los juegos de cartas._

_(22:18) nunca has visto mi cara de poker._

(22:20) me la mostrarías entonces?

_(22:21) es eso otra forma indirecta de preguntarme por una selfie?_

(22:22) No???

_(22:24) …_

(22:25) tal vez?

_(22:25) …_

(22:27) MUY BIEN, SI.

_(22:29) ¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad?_

(22:30) soy una persona visual.

(22:30) y tu no estas curioso acerca de mi apariencia?

_(22:34) ya me has dicho como luces._

_(22:34) “extremadamente atractivo, se sabe que el contacto visual prolongado puede causar daño en las retinas”_

(22:36) y tu creíste eso?

_(22:36) Ni siquiera un poquito._

(22:40) por que tienes que lastimarme de esta forma, Keith??

(22:41) como, es que

(22:41) si te envio una foto, pero no obtengo una de respuesta me sentiré un poco raro.

(22:42) pero, no para presionarte a enviarme una porque (¡¡¡honestamente!!!) estoy bastante bien con todo el asunto “sin rostros”

(22:42) pero, no voy a actuar como si no estuviera curioso, sabes?

(22:43) pero puedo calmarme con todo eso de la “curiosidad” si quieres.

(22:43) si te esta haciendo sentir incomodo o algo asi.

_(22:46) No, esta bien._

_(22:46) solo_

_(22:46) déjame pensarlo._

(22:47) espera

(22:47) que?

(22:47) en serio?

_(22:50) no estoy no-curioso sobre tu aspecto, supongo._

(22:52) una forma bastante indirecta de decir que quieres saber cómo luzco, justo ahí.

_(22:56) sin comentarios._

(22:56) eso en si ya es un comentario.

_(22:58) SIN COMENTARIOS._

(22:59) esto es...

(22:59) estas...

(22:59) avergonzado?

(23:00) te estas sonrojando?

(23:00) apuesto a que estas sonrojándote.

_(23:03) ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decir “sin comentarios”?_

(23:07) Ahahahaha, bien, bien, voy a parar.

(23:07) de todas formas ya voy a dormir.

(23:08) buenas noches, Keith.

_(23:10) Noches, Lance._

(23:10) además, siéntete libre de ignorarlo pero

(23:10) tu haces que me sonroje a veces, supongo que estamos a mano.

_(23:12) qusafstt_

(23:12) dije que podías ignorarlo.

_(23:13) uh_

_(23:13) buenas noches._

 

_(23:25) tener un crush es extraño._

_(23:25) ¿Cómo detengo esto?_

_(23:25) Inmediatamente._

_ (23:27) uno de estos días, vas a checar si estas enviando tu mensaje a la persona correcta antes de que lo mandes. _

_ (23:37) espero. _

_(23:40) pido la muerte._

_ (23:40) ¿O podríamos hablar sobre esto? _

_ (23:40) ¿desde cuando nos tenemos secretos, Keith? _

_(23:42) ¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con alguien?_

_ (23:43) qeu _

_ (23:43) ¿que? _

_ (23:44) yo _

_ (23:44) ¿¿¿Cómo es que sabes??? _

_(23:45) ¿Cómo crees?_

_ (23:46)  ¿comieza con ”m”  y rima con “hat”? _

_(23:48) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_ (23:48) ¿Por qué no quieres contarme acerca de tu crush? _

_(23:50) yo pregunte primero._

_ (23:52) si respondo, ¿tu también lo haras? _

_(23:53) voy a considerarlo._

_ (23:54) Keith… _

_(23:55) SI._

_ (23:58) solo quería asegurarme de que fuera algo serio antes de presentársela a ustedes. _

_(23:58) se la presentaste Matt._

_ (23:59) no fue mi elección. _

_ (23:59) pensó que era nuestro repartidor de pizza y le abrió la puerta en toalla. _

 

 

 

**26/08/2016**

_ (00:00) tenía que reparar los daños. _

_(00:03) Hm._

_(00:03) ¿y va en serio?_

_ (00:06) eso creo, si. _

_(00:06) eso es_

_(00:06) bueno. Realmente bueno._

_(00:06) crei que estarías soltero para siempre, solo con muffin como compañera. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme._

_ (00:09) Muffin seria buena compañía si decidiera pasar mi vida solo por siempre, como te atreves a sugerir lo contrario. _

_ (00:09) ahora… _

_ (00:10) se que dije que tenias que contarme si te decía, pero no tienes que. No si no quieres hacerlo. _

_ (00:15) Keith? _

_(00:17) ni siquiera se como luce._

_ (00:17) ? _

_(00:18) Mi crush_

_(00:18) además, podríamos llamarle de otra forma a eso, porque una pequeña parte de mi alma muere cada vez que lo escribo._

_ (00:19) tu...no sabes como luce el? _

_(00:20) No._

_(00:20) envio un mensaje al numero equivocado y me llego a mi y_

_(00:20) ¿Simplemente continuamos hablando?_

_(00:23) puedo verte escribiendo y si estás listo para darme el sermón de “cuidado con los extraños” voy a apagar mi celular._

_ (00:25) el sermón  “cuidado con los extraños” ha sido eliminado _

_(00:25) gracias._

_ (00:26) pero en serio, Keith… _

_ (00:26) tienes que ser cuidadoso con la gente con la que hablas. _

_(00:30) lo se._

_ (00:31) ¿crees que es quien dice ser? _

_(00:32) si._

_ (00:34) ¿y no han planeado ninguna reunión para conocerse ni nada? _

_(00:34) No_

_(00:34) nunca lo haremos. Ni siquiera se dónde vive._

_(00:35) el debe vivir en el otro lado del país_

_(00:35) lo que es_

_(00:35) eso realmente apestaría._

_ (00:36) porque… _

_(00:36) ¿Por qué creo que quiero conocerlo algún dia?_

_(00:36) lo que es ridículo porque ni siquiera se como luce y el no sabe como luzco y_

_ (00:38) ¿y? _

_(00:40) nada, nada._

_(00:40) solo_

_(00:41) me gusta escribirle._

_(00:41) y, no quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerle querer parar de hablarme._

_(00:41) como_

_(00:42) enviarle una selfie._

_ (00:45) ¿¿Por qué habría eso de hacer que no quiera hablarte?? _

_(00:45) ¿Por qué crees?_

_ (00:47) ¿puedo ponerme como “hermano mayor” por un  minuto? _

_(00:47) Definitivamente no._

_ (00:48) lo hare de todas formas. _

_ (00:48 si le envias a este chico una imagen y el de repente para de hablarte, entonces sabrías que el no es la clase de persona que quieres en tu vida de todas formas. _

_(00:48) “este chico”  Shiro suenas como un hombre de la tercera edad._

_(00:48) y por favor para._

_ (00:49) el claramente no vale la pena si deja pasar la oportunidad de hablar contigo. _

_(00:49) POR FAVOR PARAAAAA_

_(00:49) esta no es la conversación que crei que estaría teniendo esta noche._

_(00:49) Aprecio la charla de apoyo pero…por favor…para._

_ (00:50) ¿solo una ultima cosa? _

_(00:51) ¿y entonces no volverás a mencionar esto nunca jamas?_

_ (00:51) voy a tratar. _

_(00:52) bien. Una última cosa._

_ (00:54) Eres bueno juzgando un carácter, Keith. Si te gusta hablar con el, es porque algo te dice que el es una buena persona. Y, muy dentro, creo que ya sabes eso. _

_ (00:54) no arruines algo bueno solo porque tienes miedo de confiar en tu instinto.. _

_ (00:55) y, ya termineee. _

_ (00:55) eso no fue tan malo, no crees? _

_(00:57) la peor cosa por la que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida._

_ (00:59) ¿peor de la charla de papá sobre las aves y las abejas? _

_(01:01) muy bien. Tal vez es la segunda cosa mas horrible por la que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida._

_(01:04) gracias, Shiro._

_ (01:04) cuando quieras. _

 

_(01:10) ¿tienes un selfie stick?_

**(01:14) son la 1am, por lo que sólo voy a apresurarse y asumir que esto es un sueño.**

**(01:14) un sueño muy aburrido, pero un sueño aún así.**

**(01:14) así que, Keith que no es del sueño, no tengo un palo para selfies.**

_(01:15) maldición._

 

**(07:45) Huh.**

**(07:45) asi que esto no fue un sueño.**

_(07:56) no lo fue._

**(07:56) puedo saber por que de repente necesitas un selfie stick a la 1am**

**(07:56) O?**

_(07:58) ¿para tomar una  selfie?_

**(07:59) No, no, eso ya lo se.**

**(07:59) quiero saber porque un palo es necesario.**

**(07:59)  a demas, eres la persona mas adversa a las selfies que haya conocido.**

**(08:00) la foto de tu perfil de Facebook es una moto.**

**(08:00)  incluso mi PADRE tiene una selfie en su perfil de Facebook.**

**(08:01) estoy bastante segura de que mi abuelo también.**

_(08:03) si, si, ya tuve todo este sermon de Lance._

**(08:05) ¿estoy en lo correcto al creer que esto del selfie stick tiene algo que ver con Lance?**

_(08:06) voy a_

_(08:06) enviarle una foto._

_(08:06) de mi._

**(08:11) quiero que sepas que casi fui atropellada por un auto solo porque pare de caminar y literalmente gRITE.**

_(08:11) no es gran cosa realmente._

**(08:14) realmente lo es.**

**(08:14) espera, ¿Cuándo vas a enviársela?**

_(08:15) ¿Cuándo la tome?_

**(08:17) ¿puedes esperar hasta que llegue a casa esta noche?**

_(08:17) ...por que?_

**(08:21) es un momento importante.**

**(08:21) el dia en que Keith Kogane finalmente se toma una selfie y entra en el siglo 21.**

**(08:21) necesita ser documentado.**

_(08:24) estas oficialmente expulsada de mi casa._

**(08:24) tu mamá me va a dejar entrar.**

**(08:24) ella me ama.**

_(08:26) odio que estes en lo cierto._

**(08:27) te veo luego.**

 

**(08:30) la operacion estúpidos puede que deba comenzar antes de lo planeado.**

(08:41) ¿ese es realmente el nombre que escogimos?

**(08:44) operación,  hacer que nuestros estupidos mejores amigos se conozcan era un poco larga, asi que la acorte un poco.**

(08:46) me parece justo.

(08:46) ¿Qué pasa? ¿nuevo progreso?

**(08:49) he sido informada de que una selfie será enviada esta noche.**

(08:51) santa mierda.

(08:51) si, si. Operación estupidos necesita llevarse a cabo.

**(08:54) ¿estas libre este fin de semana? No mañana ¿domingo?**

(08:57) No puedo.

(08:57) tengo exámenes toda la próxima semana, asi que probablemente vamos a pasar todo el fin en la biblioteca.

(08:57) ¿aunque podria ser el próximo fin de semana?

**(08:59) la siguiente semana suena bien.**

**(08:59) solo necesitamos un lugar de encuentro…**

(09:02) tengo un par de lugares en mente, déjame pensarlo.

**(09:04) bien, avisame.**

(09:05) lo hare.

(09:05) ademas, ¡una muy buena sesión ayer! Hazme saber que en que quieres que trabajemos la próxima semana.

 

(12:42) si tuvieras una maquina del tiempo ¿Cuál seria el primer lugar al que irías?

_(12:46) estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a tus extrañas preguntas específicas._

_(12:46) no se si es una cosa buena o no._

(12:48) una cosa buena definitivamente.

(12:48) y a donde irías?

_(12:49) *cuando_

_(12:49) y 1969._

(12:51)  ¿Qué paso en 1969?

_(12:53) montones de cosas._

_(12:53) pero a demas_

_(12:53) el aterrizaje en la luna. supuestamente._

(12:55) no de nuevo.

_(12:55) solo estoy diciendo que, la evidencia de un aterrizaje tiene falta de detalles en el mejor de los casos._

(12:57) es el opuesto exacto de ello pero...lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches.

_(12:58) algún dia voy a convencerte._

(12:58) estaré esperando por ello.

_(13:03) ¿y tu? ¿a dónde/cuando irías?_

(13:05) de regreso al dia en que decidieron hacer que los estudiantes tuvieran exámenes.

(13:05) y convencerlos de lo contrario.

_(13:07) ¿y como harías eso?_

(13:08) tengo un sermón bastante convincente planeado.

_(13:10) seguro lo tienes._

_(13:10) ¿el repaso no va bien?_

(13:14) Nah, esta bien. Estoy tomando un descanso.

_(13:16) ¿Cuántos exámenes tienes?_

(13:18) DEMASIADOS.

(13:18) cinco para ser exactos.

(13:18) ¿Por qué cinco son demasiados?

_(13:20) ¿todos la próxima semana?_

(13:20) si, lo que es en realidad bastante bueno. Tener todos ellos de una sola vez.

(13:20) aunque es difícil estudiar por todos ellos de una.

(13:20) un minuto estoy tratando de memorizar la tabla periódica y el siguiente estoy tratando de recodar cual es el tiempo correcto para el ensayo de frances.

(13:21) a veces solo quiero pasar de ello y ver que es lo que sucede.

(13:21) pero voy a obtener mi venganza.

_(13:24) Ah, por ese maestro? ¿el que es un imbécil?_

(13:25) SI, ESE.

(13:25) no se, es que

(13:25) no me gusta ser subestimado.

(13:26) la forma mas rápida de llegar a mi lista de enemigos es subestimarme.

_(13:27) me asegurare de nunca hacerlo entonces._

(13:29) inteligente.

(13:29) pero bueno, yo soy como, realmente obstinado? Asi que si me dice que no puedo hacer algo voy a trabajar como 100 veces mas duro solo para restregarlo en tu cara como HA

(13:29) Completándolo con un baile de “te lo dije” en la cima de todo.

_(13:34) Por favor dime que no tienes preparado un baile de “te lo dije” para tu maestro._

(13:34) creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso.

(13:34) es una muy buena rutina de baile – como en el tipo de nivel Beyoncé de genial- podría checar si puedo hacer que hunk lo grave para ti si quieres.

_(13:36) no se si estas bromeando ahora mismo._

_(13:36) pero realmente eso espero…no esta bromeando, verdad?_

(13:36) :)

(13:37) nah, pero en orden del mas grande baile de “te lo dije” por suceder, necesito obtener las mejores notas.

_(13:38) creo que lo conseguirás_

(13:39) un pequeño toque y llegamos a ese momento.

(13:39) en serio, física es la única que me esta poniendo nervioso, porque podría salir de cualquier manera. Todo lo demás va a tener la calificación que quiero.

(13:39) pero física es…..

_(13:40) ¿yo podría ayudar?_

(13:43) Uh?

(13:43) que?

_(13:46) ¿ayudarte a repasar?_

(13:46) si, eso lo tengo.

(13:46) me refería a que

(13:46) como????

_(13:48) ¿puedo ofrecerte un incentivo?_

(13:50) Um?

(13:50) estoy intrigado, pero bastante confundido.

_(13:53) ¿quieres saber como luzco?_

(13:54) no quiero sonar realmente ansioso ahora pero

(13:54) si, hombre.

(13:54) quiero.

_(13:56) ¿Cuánto te queda por estudiar hoy?_

(13:57) tengo como unas diez páginas de notas que escribir.

_(13:58) ¿y qué tan probable es que las termines?_

(14:01) voy a ser honesto y decir que el 60%.

(14:01) realmente odio este tema.

_(14:03) muy bien entonces_

_(14:03) termina las diez paginas y_

_(14:03) te enviare una selfie._

(14:05) es????

(14:05) en serio?????

(14:05) espera, me estas sobornando con una selfie??????

_(14:08) ¿esta funcionando?_

(14:10) es embarazoso lo bien que esta funcionando.

(14:10) asi que, realmente vas a enviármela?

_(14:12) si estudias, si._

(14:13) podria mentir y decir que ya lo hice, Como lo sabrias?

_(14:16) Hm._

_(14:16) no lo haría supongo._

_(14:16) confió en ti._

(14:18) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, por que esto hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente???

_(14:19) tu intuición es tan buena como la mia._

(14:19) bien.

(14:19) voy a apagar mi teléfono ahora.

(14:20) ten tu mejor cara lista para la selfie.

(14:20) estoy listo para ser sorprendido.

_(14:23) mantén tus expectativas bajas._

(14:23) mu bajas.

(14:23) ahhhhHHH BIEN

(14:24) el teléfono se apaga ahora.

(14:24) ¿hablamos en un par de horas?

_(14:25) adios, Lance._

 

_(15:41) asi que_

_(15:31) le dije que le enviaría una selfie._

_(15:31) si hacia sus notas._

_(15:31) ¿ya no hay vuelta atrás o si?_

**(15:33) ¿poniendo condiciones para enviar una foto?**

**(15:33) tener un crush con alguien no supone tanto esfuerzo, Keith.**

_(15:36) y entonces aquí estoy._

_(15:36) Sudando a mares porque no SE COMO TOMAR UNA SELFIE???_

**(15:40) ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARRAS HASTA QUE LLEGARA A CASA!!!**

**(15:40) no me excluirás de esto, Keith. NO LO HARAS.**

**(15:40) Ademas, como es que no sabes como tomar una selfie. Solo sostén el teléfono en frente de tu cara y toma la foto.**

**(15:41) Excepto que no lo hagas hasta que yo este ahi, porque necesito ser testigo de este acontecimiento único en la vida.**

_(15:36) No, entiendo como se supone que funciona._

_(15:36) pero todas las fotos están saliendo terribles???_

_(15:37) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:37) ¿realmente luzco asi?_

**(15:37) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]**

**(15:40) ...por que habrías de tomarla desde ese angulo??**

**(15:40) ni siquiera luces como tu wow.**

_(15:41) ¿de que angulo se supone que la tome?_

**(15:43) uno favorecedor, quizás?**

**(15:43) por cierto, gracias por el material de chantaje.**

_(15:46) No, tienes que eliminar eso justo ahora._

**(15:47) Seguro.**

_(15:47) ¿no lo has eliminado verdad?_

**(15:47) por supuesto que no.**

**(15:47) A demas, estoy a diez minutos ¿quieres algo de la tienda?**

_(15:50) No gracias, estoy bien._

_(15:50) por cierto, elimina la imagen._

**(15:54) por cierto, no.**

 

(19:20) ME TOMO CINCO HORAS.

(19:20) PERO ESTOY DE REGRESO

(19:20) Y LISTO PARA RECIBIR LA SELFIE DE MIS SUEÑOS.

_(19:26) ¿de tus sueños?_

(19:27) es demasiado?

(19:27) cuando sueño despierto entonces.

_(19:30) no estoy seguro de que sea mejor._

(19:31) lo es definitivamente.

(19:31) ahora

(19:31) sobre esa selfie.

(19:31) espera, no estoy sonando muy ansioso ahora, cierto?

_(19:33) solo un poco._

(19:33) bueno. Un poco de charla primero.

(19:34) como estuvo tu dia?

_(19:35) Uh_

_(19:35) ¿en serio?_

(19:37) si, por que no? Que hiciste?

(19:37) que es lo que haces, Por cierto

(19:37) bueno, antes mencionaste que trabajabas con tu papá pero, haciendo que?

_(19:40) Oh._

_(19:40) Mis papás son dueños de un taller, asi que los ayudo de vez en cuando._

_(19:40) Técnicamente,_ _Se supone que debo aprender, pero mi padre sólo me hace entrar cuando necesita la ayuda adicional._

(19:41) asi que trabajas detrás de todo?

_(19:41) tristemente._

(19:42) junto con las fotos diarias de los gatitos (las cuales déjame decir has dejado de lado horriblemente) voy a necesitar ahora pequeñas historias de terror tuyas.

_(19:43) un chico vino ayer y trato de devolver un rodillo para pintura usado con un montón de cabello pegado??_

_(19:43) Trate de preguntarle que habia pasado pero el ni siquiera hacia contacto visual conmigo._

_(19:43) fue realmente horripilante._

(19:45) los clientes son como algunos de los mas raros  habitantes del planeta

(19:45) yo trabajo los fines de semana en un café cuando voy a casa por las fiestas y esta mujer trato de devolver un pastel porque aparentemente habia comprado el equivocado.

(19:45) y abrí la caja para revisar si seguía en buenas condiciones para ser devuelto

(19:45) y habia un gran pedazo faltante, como si alguien simplemente hubiera agarrado un puñado de pastel???

(19:45) ni siquiera lo habían cortado. Literalmente solo agarraron un puño de red velvet.

(19:46) solo la mire y ella me miro a mi como por treinta segundos antes de tomar el pastel y salir corriendo??????

_(19:48) 80% de los clientes son aliens, estoy casi seguro._

(19:48) mira, esa es una teoría conspirativa que no puedo ignorar.

_(19:48) No es una teoría conspirativa si es 100% real._

_(19:48) (como el aterrizaje en la luna siendo falso)_

(19:50) tienes razon, tienes razon.

(19:50) (el aterrizaje en la luna no fue falso)

_(19:52) ¿Cómo va el repaso?_

(19:54) no te puedo mentir, salio realmente bien.

(19:54) pase esta sección con la que he estado luchando semanas, asi que

(19:54) gracias por el incentivo. Realmente funciono.

(19:55) y hablando del incentivo…

(19:55) *guiño, guiño * *golpecito golpecito * *pistolas con los dedos *

_(19:57) estaba esperando que se te olvidara._

(19:58) NUNCA.

_(20:00) bien._

_(20:01) asi que, solo recuerda que no me tomo selfies._

_(20:01) no es algo que haga regularmente._

_(20:01) ¿bien?_

(20:04) Keith.

(20:04) no es gran ciencia.

(20:04) es una selfie.

_(20:06) gracias Pidge 2.0._

(20:07) estas nervioso.

_(20:08) no fue una pregunta, o si?_

(20:09) Nope.

_(20:09) tal vez estoy un poco nervioso._

(20:11) que tal si voy primero?

_(20:11) ??_

(20:12) te enviare una foto primero.

(20:12) romper el hielo y todo eso.

_(20:14) eso estaria..._

_(20:14) bien?_

(20:14) si.

(20:15) dame un seg.

(20:17)

_(20:17) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

(20:17) *manos de jazz 

(20:30) Keith?

(20:30) sabes que estaba bromeando sobre todo eso de “el contacto visual prolongado puede causar daño en las retinas”

 (20:31) asi que

(20:31) una respuesta podría ser una cosa buena justo ahora.

(20:40) O

(20:40) No??

 

_(20:19) no puedo hacer esto._

_(20:19) Pidge no puedo_

_(20:19) el es??????????_

_(20:19) estoy fuera, no puedo_

_(20:19) Nope_

_(20:19) noooPE._

**(20:20) Contexto por favor?**

_(20:21) el me envio una selfie primero._

_(20:21) y_

_(20:21) si._

**(20:22) ¿como es que eso no tiene literalmente sentido alguno pero aun asi puedo entender exactamente lo que estas tratando de decir?**

**(20:22) ¿asi que, supongo que el es lindo?**

_(20:23) eso seria ponerlo a la ligera._

_(20:23) creo que el simplemente fue y tomo la foto???_

_(20:24) Como tomas una foto tan buena en literalmente menos de un minuto??_

_(20:24) NOSOTROS TARDAMOS DOS HORAS TOMANDO FOTOS Y TERMINAMOS CON SOLO DOS SEMI DECENTES?????_

_(20:24) y el simplemente dice_

_(20:25) “dame un seg.” Y va y toma algo de lo que Tyra Banks estaría orgullosa??_

_(20:25) no es justo y no puedo hacerlo._

**(20:25) Wow.**

**(20:25) esto es tan lindo que me hace querer vomitar.**

**(20:26) espera, le respondiste ¿verdad?**

_(20:28) …_

_(20:28) no hasta ahora._

**(20:31) solo quiero que sepas que mi respeto ha descendido por lo menos 20 puntos.**

**(20:31) y estabas en puntos menos antes de que todo este asunto comenzara.**

**(20:31) RESPONDELE KEITH.**

_(20:33) ¿y que le digo?_

**(20:34) ¿algo? ¿cualquier cosa? ¿Exactamente lo que me dijiste a mi pero tal vez un tono mas bajo?**

_(20:36) no creo que pueda._

**(20:37) si no le responde en los próximos dos minutos voy a ir allá y hacerlo yo misma.**

_(20:38) no lo harias._

**(20:39) ambos sabemos que lo hare.**

_(20:39) …_

_(20:39) voy a responderle._

**(20:40) eres imposible, lo juro.**

 

_(20:41) Uh._

(20:42) oh estas vivo, comencé a preocuparme por un segundo.

_(20:42) perdona, tenia que ayudar  mi mamá con los platos._

(20:42) correcto.

(20:46) santa mierda, realmente me vas a hacer preguntarte?

(20:46) porque, bueno, mi autoestima es realmenteeeee alta pero esto es simplemente…demasiado…incluso para mi…

_(20:47) realmente no se que decir._

(20:49) de nuevo, no haciendo maravillas por el autoestima ahora mismo.

_(20:49) lo digo en el buen sentido._

(20:49) ah si?

_(20:50) en un muy buen sentido._

(20:50) Oh.

(20:51) en una escala del uno al diez- que tan bueno?

_(20:53) 10._

(20:54) joder.

_(20:54) si. Cuando dijiste que enviarías una estaba_

_(20:54) no me esperaba eso._

_(20:54) para nada._

(20:56) y dices todo esto de buena manera, no?

_(20:56) soy realmente malo para expresarme_

_(20:56) Especialmente con algo asi_

_(20:56) no es una situación en la que haya estado antes y se que estoy haciendo todo mal_

_(20:57) pero si, en una realmente, realmente buena manera._

(20:59) Hm.

(20:59) lo tomo.

(21:00) ahora es tu turno de pagar tu parte del trato.

_(21:03) Ugh._

_(21:03) cierto, si, si._

_(21:03) solo, recuerda lo que habia dicho de no hacer esto seguido_

_(21:04) o nunca antes._

(21:05) y tu recuerda lo que dije acerca de esto no siendo gran ciencia

_(21:06) …_

_(21:06) bien._

_(21:06)_

(21:06) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

_(21:07) se que te di el trato del silencio por 20 minutos, pero si haces lo mismo creo que realmente podría morirme._

(21:07) Oh por dios.

(21:07) necesito un momento.

_(21:08) ????_

(21:10) ese no eres tu.

_(21:10) ¿que?_

(21:12) imposible

(21:12) Nooooooooooo.

(21:12) a quien le robaste la foto?

(21:13) que grosero porque yo realmente te envié una de mi.

_(21:15) yo_

_(21:15) no la robe??_

_(21:15) ¿ese soy yo?_

_(21:15) asi es como luzco…_

(21:17) jodida mierda, hermano.

(21:17) cuanto photoshop estuvo involucrado?

_(21:18) Nada??????_

(21:18) filtros de Instagram?

_(21:19) ni siquiera tengo la aplicación de Instagram instalada._

(21:21) Wow.

(21:21) muy bien asi que

(21:22) nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres realmente atractivo?

(21:22) como, bueno.

(21:22) solo

(21:23) me caí de la cama cuando abrí la imagen.

(21:23) te estoy escribiendo desde el suelo justo ahora.

(21:23) Hunk me esta viendo raro.

_(21:24) deja de exageraaaar._

(21:24) no lo hago????

(21:24) estoy en el suelo.

(21:24) mira.

(21:24) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

_(21:24) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

(21:25) en el suelo.

_(21:27) yo_

_(21:27) tu_

_(21:27) me enviaste otra foto????_

(21:28) si…

(21:28) tu no tienes que enviar otra.

(21:28) en realida, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

(21:29) si me caigo de la cama una vez mas me van a salir moretones.

_(21:31) es una buena reacción, cierto?_

(21:32) Generalmente, si alguien te dice que eres realmente atractivo se considera que es un cumplido.

_(21:34) solo me aseguraba._

(21:35) espera.

(21:35) espera ahi.

(21:35) después de una inspección mas cercana he notado que tienes...ese corte de cabello?

(21:36) y tomando de vuelta todos mis elogios.

(21:36) es 2016 QUE HACES CON ESE CORTE DE CABELLO?

_(21:38) ¿crece de esa forma solo?_

(21:40) MENTIRAS.

(21:40) apuesto a que tienes posters de Billy Ray Cyrus en tus paredes, verdad?

_(21:42) mejor que todos tus posters de la NASA._

(21:45) 1. Nada es mejor que mis posters de la NASA. Son de la NASA, Keith. N A S A.

(21:45) 2. No has negado los posters de Billy Ray Cyrus.

_(21:47) no tengo posters de Billy Ray Cyrus en mis paredes._

(21:48) Ric Flair?

_(21:50) ¿simplemente vas a nombrar gente famosa que conozcas con ese corte?_

(21:51) esos son los únicos dos que conozco.

_(21:53) gracias dios._

(21:54) voy a buscar en Google algunos.

_(21:55) preferiría que no lo hicieras._

(21:56) Hulk Hogan.

_(21:58) no me compares con el_

(21:59) David Bowie?

_(22:00) bueno, tomare ese._

(22:01) Mel Gibson?

_(22:04) para._

(22:06) voy a parar solo porque todas esas imágenes están quemando mis ojos.

(22:06) felicidades por ser el único humano (aparte de Bowie) por lucir bien con eso

_(22:10) gracias._

(22:10) aun asi, es un terrible corte y definitivamente deberías cambiarlo

_(22:11) No._

(22:12) incrementaría tus nivele de atractivo por lo menos cinco veces.

_(22:14) ¿y en que estoy ahora?_

(22:15) me temo que no puedo revelar esa información.

(22:15) es super secreta.

_(22:16) Hm._

(22:16) por cierto, habrá mas fotos en el futuro?

(22:16) o era una ocasión unica?

_(22:18) tal vez._

(22:18) tal vez una ocasión única o tal vez mas en el futuro?

_(22:19) tal vez mas en el futuro._

_(22:19) eso estaría bien, cierto?_

(22:21) eso estaría mas que bien, Keith.

_(22:23) no eres timido al dar cumplidos, o si?_

(22:23) Nope.

(22:23) te hace sentir incomodo?

(22:24) porque parare si lo hace.

_(22:25) No._

_(22:25) solo no estoy acostumbrado._

(22:27) Ha.

_(22:28) ¿que?_

(22:30) apuesto a que eres el tipo de personas que recibe cumplidos toooodo el tiempo y solo nunca lo notan.

(22:30) solo crees que tratan de ser amigables.

(22:31) O atentos.

_(22:33)  no._

(22:36) estás de acuerdo o no?

_(22:37) estas completamente equivocado pero_

_(22:37) bueno._

(22:38) definitivamente no lo estoy.

(22:39) voy a dormirme en un minuto, creo

_(22:40) ¿durmiendo tan temprano una noche de viernes?_

_(22:40) ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Lance?_

(22:41) que gracioso.

(22:41) pase toda la semana estudiando y esta comenzando a amanecer                    

(22:41) 10.

_(22:43) no es el amanecer._

_(22:43) esta literalmente a dos horas del medio dia._

(22:44) cualquier hora después del medio dia en fin de semana es como el amanecer para mi.

(22:44) necesito mi sueño de belleza, Keith.

_(22:46) si, me doy cuenta._

(22:49) espera, necesito que me aclares algo.

(22:49) ese fuiste tu llamándome feo  

(22:49) O

(22:50) fue un cumplido?

(22:50) por que si notas que se puede tomar de dos maneras cierto?

_(22:53) buenas noches Lance._

(22:54) Noooooo

(22:54) no me hagas esto Keith. Solo responde la pregunta.

_(22:56) :)_

(22:56) Wow.

(22:57) W O W.

(22:58) no me hagas esto, Keith.

(23:05) ves, por esto es que Muffin te odia.

(23:06) no puedo creerlo.

(23:06) -_-

(23:07) Noches, Keith.

 

 

**27/08/2016**

_(00:34) Obviamente eso fue un cumplido._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feliz navidad  
> las imagenes del cap las hizo una chica en tumblr que aparece como sakura-petal91   
> tenia todo un discurso de como no se usar el html pero por alguna razon se borro solo cuando publique el cap   
> lol) tambien decia algo sobre mi cabello y de como este crece elegantemente mas rapido de la parte trasera cual paladin de voltron xd


	6. Chapter 6

**27/08/2016**

_(06:04) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(06:04) gatitos durmiendo para que llores._

(06:04) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

_(06:05) creo que la maternidad ha calmado a muffin un poquito_

_(06:05) solo me ha siseado diez veces desde que los gatitos llegaron._

_(06:05)  ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que intento morderme_

_(06:14) retiro eso._

_(06:14) acaba de tratar de arrancarme un pedazo del brazo._

_(06:14) no me merezco esto._

_(06:14) estaría mi hermano enojado si Muffin simplemente...desapareciera??_

(06:15) ¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR A MUFFIN!!!!

(06:15) por cierto.

(06:15) gracias por despertarme, definitivamente quería ser levantado a las 6am porque mi teléfono

(06:16) NO

(06:16) PARABA

(06:16) DE SONAR.

_(06:17) de nada._

(06:17) aunque es una foto muy linda de los gatitos.

(06:17) puedo confirmar que estoy llorando en silencio sobre mi almohada.

(06:18) puedes decirme que haces despierto? Es sábado alias el dia de descanso.

_(06:19) estoy bastante seguro de que se supone que ese es el domingo._

(06:20) Nooope, definitivamente es el sabado.

(06:20) soy positivo.

_(06:23) correcto._

(06:23) pero de vuelta a la pregunta importante aqui...por que estas despierto?

_(06:26) mi papá necesitaba ayuda extra en la tienda, recibiremos una gran entrega esta mañana._

(06:26) Wow, asi que como tu tienes que sufrir yo igual??

(06:26) no se supone que éramos amigos???

_(06:28) no quería despertarte._

_(06:28) y pudiste simplemente volver a dormir._

(06:30) INTENTAR NO SIGNIFICA NADA, KEITH.

(06:30) ¡¡¡¡NADA!!!!

(06:31) y realmente no puedo. Una vez estoy despierto, ya lo estoy.

(06:31) muy cansado e irritado, pero despierto aun asi.

_(06:34) no eres una persona madrugadora, verdad?_

(06:35) No si no duermo lo suficiente, nope.

(06:35) tu lo eres entonces?

_(06:37) supongo._

_(06:37) me acostumbre a madrugar y es un poco agradable._

(06:38) que puede ser agradable de levantarse anTES QUE EL SOL SALGA???

_(06:39) el sol ya salio, Lance._

(06:40) apenas algo.

_(06:41) asi que, el lance de las mañanas esta cansado, irritado y sobreactua. Interesante._

_(06:41) y todo es pacifico._

(06:43) Pacifico?

_(06:44) si. Silencioso, menos ruido y personas con las que lidiar, es agradable._

(06:45) asi que no soy un madrugador y tu eres un misántropo?

_(06:46) soy un poco del tipo “selectivo” con la gente_

(06:48) Hm.

(06:48) y cual es el criterio para ser de tu grupo de personas?

_(06:50) es diferente para cada uno._

(06:53) bien

(06:53) cual seria entonces el criterio para que yo sea de ese grupo de personas?

(06:57) ya llevas un buen rato escribiendo...

(06:59) sigues escribiendo.......

(07:00) te sentaste en tu telefono?

_(07:03) creo que ya eres de ese grupo de personas._

(07:04) no puedo creer que hayas tardado diez minutos solo escribiendo nueve palabras.

_(07:06) callate._

(07:07) diez minutos solo para decir que crees que somos amigos.

(07:07) increible.

_(07:09) estoy a punto de bloquearte._

(07:10) amenazas con bloquear a todos tus amigos????

_(07:11) si._

(07:11) me siento extremadamente privilegiado entonces.

(07:12) talla de zapatos?

_(07:15) ¿que?_

(07:15) cual tu talla de zapatos?

_(07:17) ...por que?_

(07:18) Hunk no se va a despertar hasta en dos horas y no tengo hambre para desayunar aun, asi que

(07:18) estoy tejiendo.

_(07:20) bien, pero ¿porque necesitas la talla de mis zapatos?_

(07:21) quieres que los calcetines te queden o no???

_(07:23) ¿me estas tejiendo calcetines?_

(07:23) ese es el plan. A menos que quieras otra cosa.

_(07:24) ¿guantes?_

(07:26) Guantes???

_(07:27) Yep._

(07:28) es Agosto. por que necesitarías guantes en agosto?

_(07:29) es casi Septiembre. Me preparo para el invierno._

(07:30) suenas como un animal preparándose para hibernar.

(07:30) pero tienes razon, ya casi es septiembre...

_(07:31) ¿Por qué esto se siente vagamente sospechoso?_

(07:31) CASI OCTUBRE

_(07:32) en realidad no_

(07:32) ALIAS, CASI HALLOWEEN!!!!!

_(07:33) aun faltan dos meses._

(07:34) y yo necesito comenzar a prepararme. Tengo una reputación que mantener, sabes?

(07:34) A demas, de que color te gustaría el estambre para los guantes? El rojo es tu favorito, cierto?

(07:34) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

_(07:34) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(07:34) el rojo se ve bien._

_(07:35) y ¿...reputacion?_

(07:37) no quiero alarmarte pero, estas hablando con el indiscutible rey del Halloween.

(07:37) por favor trata de no armar demasiado alboroto.

_(07:40) creo que me contendré._

_(07:40) ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estes muy metido en esto del Halloween?_

(07:41) por que es la mejor festividad y tengo el mejor gusto???

(07:41) a ti no te gusta?

_(07:45) No en realidad. Yo y Pidge salimos a pedir algunos dulces el año pasado, pero no nos disfrazamos ni nada._

_(07:45) tal vez ya somos un poco grandes para esto._

(07:48) qUEE?

(07:48) como puedes pensar eso? Nunca se es demasiado grande para Halloween, nuNCA.

_(07:50) yo lo soy._

(07:50) un Halloween conmigo y eso cambiara.

(07:50) que opinas sobre los disfraces en grupo?

(07:50) por que siempre nos disfrazamos en grupo.

(07:51) el año pasado lleve a mi sobrina y a mi sobrino, fuimos como los pitufos.

(07:51) Tomo una semana sacar el azul del cabello de mi sobrina y mi hermana me grito como por veinte minutos.

(07:51) pero obtuvimos mas dulces de los que podían comer y asegure mi titulo como tio favorito, asi que en mi opinión valio la pena.

(07:52) la proxima que vaya a casa, recuérdame buscar la foto para mostrártela

_(07:53) no puedo esperar a verla._

(07:53) Sarcasmo?

_(07:53) Nope._

(07:54) Cool.

(07:54) este año los gemelos ya están un poco grandes, asi que estoy tratando de convencer a mis padres de dejarme llevarlos junto con hunk.

(07:54) ¡¡deberías acompañarnos!! Experimentar el Halloween de la forma que se supone debe ser. Trae a pidge también.

_(07:57) ¿me haras disfrazarme?_

(07:59) obviamente.

_(08:04) paso._

(08:06) K E I T H.

(08:06) espera, no importa.

(08:06) tengo dos meses para convencerte.

_(08:07) realmente quiero verte intentarlo._

(08:09) eso es un reto??

(08:09) porque Lance McClain nunca da la espalda a un reto.

_(08:12) es un reto._

(08:12) YA ESTAMOS.

(08:12) te advierto que yo y Hunk no decidimos aun entre el tema de Star Wars o bob esponja para este año.

_(08:13) bob esponja..._

(08:14) los gemelos están realmente, realmente obsesionados con bob esponja justo ahora. Trate de conducirlos hacia Steven Universe pero no funciono.

(08:14) asi que los disfraces de bob esponja para Halloween podría ser una realidad.

(08:15) harías bien de calamardo.

_(08:17) 1) se supone que es un insulto, pero calamardo es el único personaje en la serie con algo de sentido, asi que, gracias._

_(08:17) 2) no voy a disfrazarme._

(08:19) ya veremos :)

_(08:20) ¿lo haremos?_

(08:21) SIP.

_(08:22) correcto._

_(08:22) papá me esta viendo mal por estar en el teléfono asi que voy a ir  y comenzar a trabajar ahora._

(08:25) Blah.

(08:25) bien, solo seguire tejiendo hasta que hunk se despierte.

_(08:27) buena suerte estudiando._

_(08:27) Trata de no distraerte._

(08:28) bueno, tratare...pero no prometo nada.

(08:29) podría apagar mi celular.

_(08:31) probablemente sea lo mejor._

(08:33) estas diciendo que no disfrutas de nuestras maravillosas conversaciones????

_(08:33) deja de buscar cumplidos._

_(08:34) ten un buen dia, si?_

(08:35) tu tambien, Keith.

 

_ (14:03) ¿Qué tienes planeado para el cumpleaños de pidge? _

_(14:13) buen intento, Matt._

_(14:13) y por bueno, me refiero a que fue terrible._

_ (14:15) No, no es Matt. Soy yo. _

_(14:16) de nuevo, buen intento._

_ (14:17) te llamaría para probarlo, pero estoy en el autobús ahora y hay mucho ruido. _

_(14:20) que coincidencia._

_ (14:23) tu falta de fe en mi es hiriente, Keith. _

_(14:24) prueba que no eres Matt._

_ (14:26) ¿haría Matt todo este esfuerzo solo para descubrir que le darás a pidge? _

_ (14:26) espera, no importa, cualquiera puede responder eso. _

_ (14:26) como esta tu crush :) _

_(14:28) muy bien, eres tu._

_(14:28) y no le digas asi._

_ (14:29) ¿Cómo debería llamarlo entonces? _

_(14:30) lo que sea menos eso._

_ (14:31) bien. _

_ (14:31)  ¿como marcha todo  con “el épico romance de Keith y el chico misterioso”? _

_(14:33) ¿Por qué eres asi?_

_(14:33) solo sigue diciéndole crush._

_ (14:34) :) _

_ (14:35) ¿alguna vez me diras su nombre? _

_(14:36) ¿alguna vez me diras el de tu novia?_

_(14:36) por cierto ¿lo saben mamá y papá? O..._

_ (14:38) Allura. _

_ (14:38) y no, no lo saben, lo que es en parte la razón por la que te estoy escribiendo... _

_(14:40) Lance._

_ (14:42) “el épico romance de Keith y Lance” eso queda bien, no lo crees? _

_(14:43) en realidad es totalmente lo opuesto._

_(14:43) ¿no me estabas preguntando por Pidge?_

_ (14:45) algo de ambos. _

_ (14:45) Matt quiere ir a casa como una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Pidge y pense que tal vez... _

_ (14:45) ¿tal vez podría llevar a Allura a conocerlos? _

_(14:47) Oh._

_(14:47) ¿entonces es así  de serio?_

_ (14:59) supongo. _

_ (14:59) te agradara. _

_ (15:00) como sea, pense que podríamos hacer algo juntos para el cumpleaños de Pidge, pero no se que tienes planeado tu _

_(15:02) Nada en el dia de su cumpleaños en realidad_

_(15:02) conseguí boletos para una exhibición en el museo de ciencia el fin de semana_

_ (15:07) Wow, ese es realmente un buen regalo. _

_(15:09) ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?_

_ (15:10) tu historial de regalos no es el mejor... _

_(15:10) ¿Cuándo van a superar todos ustedes lo del shampoo de chocolate?_

_ (15:11) Probablemente jamás. _

_ (15:11) ¿Qué te parece llevar a  Pidge a cenar fuera? Sólo nosotros _

_(15:13) y Allura...?_

_ (15:13) si. Allura tambien. _

_(15:14) Suena bien._

_(15:14) a Pidge le encantará ¿se supone que será una sorpresa?_

_ (15:16) ¡¡¡si!!! Tengo que convencer a Matt de no enviarse a si mismo en una caja de carton gigante pero aun asi es una sorpresa. _

_ (15:16) supongo que tomaremos el primer tren en la 6 y entonces ¿sorprenderla antes de que se vaya a la escauela? _

_(15:17) Cool ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar chicos?_

_ (15:18) ¿toda la semana? creo _

_(15:18) en serio???_

_ (15:20) si, supongo que hasta el domingo. _

_ (15:20) ¿por que? ¿me extrañas? _

_(15:21) ..._

_(15:21) seria bueno tenerte de regreso._

_(15:21) incluso por un rato._

_ (15:24) si, también los he extrañado a ustedes. _

_ (15:24) ¿Cómo va todo? _

_(15:27) lo usual. Muffin aun es un malvado, malvado gato y no se que es lo que ves en ella.._

_(15:27) pero los gatitos son lindos._

_ (15:28) no puedo esperar a verlos. _

_ (15:28) por cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? _

_ (15:29) o vamos a quedárnoslos todos? _

_ (15:29) y, en todo caso, yo estaría 100% de acuerdo. _

_(15:31) yo tal vez, definitivamente, ya he prometido tres de ellos a otras personas._

_ (15:33) asi que ¿para Pidge? _

_(15:34) si._

_ (15:34) ¿Lance? _

_(15:34) ..._

_(15:34) si._

_ (15:34) ¿y quien es el tercero? _

_(15:35) uno de los amigos de lance._

_ (15:37) Hm. _

_(15:38) ¿que?_

_ (15:40) Nada, nada. _

_ (15:40) solo. _

_ (15:40) ¿Cómo vas a darle los gatitos? _

_(15:41) Huh?_

_ (15:42) no puedes ponerlos en el correo. Morirán.  _

_(15:44) se que no puedes enviar gatitos por correo, Shiro._

_ (15:44)¿entonces como planeas entregárselos? _

_(15:45) no_

_(15:45) no habia pensado en eso._

_ (15:48) tendrían que verse ¿lo sabes? _

_(15:50) ¿estas preparando otro sermón sobre la seguridad en el internet?_

_ (15:51) ¿tengo que hacerlo? _

_(15:52) No._

_(15:52) puede que el ni siquiera viva lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar a los gatitos._

_ (15:54) ¿y si no? _

_(15:56) pues de todas formas no tengo que preocuparme de eso por un tiempo, porque los gatitos necesitan quedarse con Muffin un poco mas._

_(15:56) entonces._

_ (15:58) ¿vas a hacer como que no lo sabes? _

_(15:59) Exactamente._

_ (16:00) Keith. _

_(16:01) se que me estas dando la mirada de decepción ahora mismo y solo quiero que sepas que la estoy ignorando._

_ (16:04) ¿recuerdas cuando eras mas pequeño y realmente solías hacerme caso? _

_ (16:05) extraño esos dias. _

_(16:05) deja de actuar tan nostálgico, no eres un anciano._

_ (16:05) en mi época los niños solían respetar a sus mayores... _

_(16:06) ADIOS._

_ (16:06)  crecen tan rapido… _

 

(20:21) Mi cerebro se siente como papilla.

(20:21) si tengo que mirar a otro libro de nuevo creo que me morire.

(20:21) en mi funeral, por favor menciona mi amable y bondadosa alma, y no olvides mi apuesta apariencia.

_(20:23) ¿Cuál apuesta apariencia?_

(20:24) Ha ha.

(20:24) no me hagas ver la conversación.

(20:24) me diste un cumplido.

_(20:26) segun._

(20:26) solo admítelo Keith.

(20:26) crees que soy guapo...

_(20:26) vas a_

(20:27) quieres besarme...

_(20:27) no puedo creer que estes haciendo esto._

(20:27) quieres abrazarme...

_(20:27) “Miss Congeniality” en serio???_

(20:28) y quieres amaaaarme...

(20:28) y quieres abrazaaaaarme...

(20:28) y quieres besuqueaaaaarme.

_(20:29) ¿satisfecho?_

(20:30) por ahora.

(20:30) aunque siempre estoy listo para citar a “Miss Congeniality” cuando pueda.

_(20:31) anotado._

_(20:31) ¿Cómo van los estudios?_

(20:34) Blehhhhhhhhhhh.

(20:34) bien, supongo.

(20:34) aunque estoy agotado.

(20:35) no puedo esperar a que se termine todo esto

(20:35) como estuvo tu dia? Distráeme con fotos de gatitos y relatos de terror para que pueda olvidarme de la semana de pruebas.

_(20:43) Muffin esta furiosa y he arriesgado mi vida para conseguirte esto._

_(20:43) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(20:43) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(20:43) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(20:43) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(20:43) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(20:43) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(20:45) ¡¡¡AH!!!

(20:45) juegan a pelar unos con otros???

(20:45) y joder, que le hiciste a Muffin? Luce como si estuviera a cinco segundos de asesinarte.

_(20:47) lo intento._

_(20:47) y tal vez yo_

_(20:47) me pare sobre su cola de nuevo?_

_(20:47) Accidentalmente._

(20:49) "Accidentalmente".

_(20:51) fue un accidente. Por que la deja descuidada por ahí?_

(20:51) es su cola, Keith. Ella no puede hacer nada.

_(20:52) ¿Por qué estas de su lado? Me esta siseando. SISEANDO._

(20:53) para de difundir mentiras sobre ella.

_(20:54) ¿mentiras?_

_(20:54) cuando la conozcas, te daras cuenta._

(20:55) cuando la conozca te daras cuenta de que ellas es una gatita linda y que tu eres el problema.

_(20:56) cuando te des cuenta de que estas equivocado, espero mi discula por escrito._

_(20:56) para que asi pueda enmarcarla._

(20:57) cuando tu te des cuenta de que te equivocas, espero lo mismo.

_(20:58) aunque eso no va a pasar._

(20:58) supongo que solo tenemos que esperar.

_(20:58) eso creo._

(21:00) voy a ser aburrido ahora y probablemente me vaya a dormir.

(21:00) alguien (no dare nombres, coughkeithcough) me levanto justo al amanecer

_(21:01) el sol ya estaba arriba?!?!?_

(21:01) y estoy bastante cansado. Y tengo un dia entero de repaso mañana también del que ocuparme, asi que

(21:01) Noches?

(21:01) Por favor dale un beso a cada uno de los gatitos por mi.

_(21:03) ¿realmente quieres que bese a los gatitos o solo lo dices?_

(21:03) en realidad quiero que los beses.

_(21:05) buenas noches, Lance._

(21:05) Noches, Keith.

 

 

 

**28/08/2016**

(07:02) ¿estas caminando dormido de nuevo?

(07:02) ¿¿¿o has sido secuestrado ???

(07:02) porque son las 7am del sábado y...no...estas...en tu cama?????

(07:19) Lance?

(07:19) podrías responderme por favor, estoy, por lo menos un 60% preocupado.

(07:23) LANCE.

(07:30) tu mejor amigo está desaparecido y sólo estas 60% preocupado?

(07:30) estoy dolido.

(07:34) vives.

(07:34) y en donde estas, esto es terrorífico.

(07:34) usualmente tengo que sacarte de la cama los fines de semana.

(07:36) fui a dar un paseo.

(07:37) correcto, estoy preocupado de nuevo.

(07:39) siempre doy paseos????

(07:40) no lo haces.

(07:40) y tu definitivamente no das paseos a las 7am.

(07:43) tal vez comencé hoy.

(07:44) ¿por que?

(07:46) es pacifico.

(07:46) de todas formas ya voy de regreso a la habitación, puedes dejar de preocuparte.

(07:48) todavía un poco preocupado, pero esta bien.

 

(08:12) tal vez tengas razón acerca de que las mañanas no son la peor cosa en el mundo.

(08:12) creo que voy a apagar mi teléfono otra vez hoy para no distraerme.

(08:12) por favor siéntete libre de enviarme todas las fotos de gatitos que quieras  xoxo

(08:13) y

(08:13) ten un buen dia.

_(09:54) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(09:54) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(09:54) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(09:54) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

_(09:55) ten un buen dia, Lance._

 

**(13:25) ¿estas en tu casa ahora?**

_(13:28) aja._

**(13:29) ¡siiiiii!**

**(13:29) estoy aburrida, asi que voy para allá.**

_(13:31) Cool, cool, te veo en un rato._

 

(16:03) ESTA MUY SOLADO AFUERA

(16:03) POR QUE TENGO QUE ESTAR ATRAPADO EN LA BIBLIOTECA REPASANDO?

(16:03) por que las ventanas aquí son tan grandes? Es como un cruel e inusual castigo.

(16:04) Trate de bloquearlo con una torre de libros pero cayeron ruidosamente y tal vez me dieron la segunda “advertencia”  en mi carrera académica.

(16:04) Aparentemente, no quiero saber que pasaría si recibo una tercera advertencia, suena vagamente amenazante??

(16:04) esta permitido amenazar a los estudiantes?? No lo creo

_(16:06) siento como que probablemente te lo mereces de alguna manera._

(16:06) no lo hAGO.

(16:06) el incidente del spaghetti fue realmente un accidente y hacer una torre de libros es literalmente inofensivo.

_(16:08) ¿incidente con Spaghetti?_

(16:09) no quiero meterme mucho en el asunto, Hunk se estremece cada vez que lo menciono, solo digamos que hay una razón por la que esta estrictamente prohibida la comida en la biblioteca que puede o no haber sido implementada después de mi primera semana aquí.

_(16:12) comenzaste una pelea de comida en la biblioteca, o no?_

(16:13) no fue una pelea, fue mas como una pequeña lucha que termino- ¡¡¡¡¡no por culpa mia!!!! –en una gran lucha.

(16:13) no fue culpa mia, si te pones a pensarlo bien yo fui la víctima.

_(16:14) ¿como?_

(16:15) las manchas de Spaghetti son bastantes difíciles de quitar con la lavadora.

(16:17) que tienes para hoy? Es mejor que estes fuera disfrutando del sol en mi lugar

_(16:19) juego PS4 con Pidge._

(16:20) ¡¡¡¡¡que desperdicio de un perfecto buen dia!!!!!

_(16:23) gracias, padre._

(16:24) que están jugando?

_(16:28) Street Fighter._

_(16:28) antes de que preguntes, si, yo estoy ganando._

_(16:28) Pidge dice que te diga que hice trampa, pero no lo hice._

_(16:28) oprimir botones al azar es un valido modo de juego._

(16:29) por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo en esto.

(16:29) cual es el punto de aprender todos los combos cuando con oprimir botones obtienes el mismo resultado como 90% del tiempo???

_(16:34) GRACIAS, LANCE._

_(16:34) Pidge te llamo una vergüenza pero yo no me lo tomaría a pecho._

_(16:34) solo esta enojada porque esta perdiendo._

(16:35)  tampoco lo hare xo

(16:35) bien, regresare a los libros.

(16:35) trata de no extrañarme demasiado.

_(16:37) estoy seguro de que me las arreglare._

 

**(16:45) la operación estúpidos se cancela.**

**(16:45) ambos oprimen botones al azar, ellos no merecen la felicidad.**

(16:46) ¿Keith acaba de ganarte?

**(16:47) sin comentarios.**

 

_(20:54) ¿que opinas del nombre “Rover” para uno de los gatos?_

(20:58) crei...no crei que podrias hacer algo peor que Muffin pero aquí estas

(20:58) haciéndolo peor.

(20:58) no sabes nada acerca de nombrar animales???

_(21:02) yo no nombre a Muffin, recuerdas?_

_(21:02) y Rover no es mi idea tampoco._

_(21:02) es la de Pidge. Quiere nombrar a su gatito “Rover”_

(20:03) Rover es un nombre de perro.

(20:03) LOS PERROS SON NOMBRADOS ROVER NO LOS GATOS.

_(20:06) eso es lo que le dije._

_(20:06) pero solo me dijo algo sobre como los nombres son de todas formas solo parte de la estructura social y se fue a jugar con el gato asi que..._

_(20:06) supongo que ahora su nombre oficial es Rover_

(20:08) estoy sorprendido, horrorizado y disgustado.

(20:08) espera.

(20:08) como se llaman los otros gatitos?

_(20:10) ellos aun no tienen nombre._

_(20:10) estaba esperando a que mi hermano volviera de la uni para nombrarlos._

(20:11) el hermano que escogió el nombre Muffin?

(20:11) No mientras este yo aquí.

_(20:14) ¿Qué tienes en mente entonces?_

(20:14) nada aun, pero cuando piense en algo puedes apostar tu culo a que sera un milllon de veces mejor que Rover.

(20:14) ROVER.

(20:14) quien demonios elige Rover para un gato? Le harán burla en la escuela.

_(20:16) bueno, Pidge esta siendo bastante firme, asi que supongo que se queda._

(20:18) increible.

(20:18) como va lo de Street Fighter?

_(20:21) comencé a perder la cuenta de las veces que gane y ella se levanto a desenchufar el PS4_

_(20:21) lo mismo de siempre._

_(20:22) como va lo del repaso?_

(20:24) bueno.

(20:24) y realmente bien??

(20:25) Hunk perdio la cabeza, se tiro en mi cama tan pronto estuvimos de regreso en la habitacion.

_(20:27) no deberías estar…preocupado?_

(20:28) Nah, el estará bien.

(20:28) a demás, no se, es tranquilizador saber que no soy el único nervioso??

(20:29) como que estamos juntos e esto o algo asi, sabes?

_(20:30) si, creo que lo entiendo._

_(20:30) ¿que examen(es) tienes mañana?_

(20:33) solo frances.

(20:33) como a las 10am. que groseros. Como se supone que recuerde cual tiempo utilizar cuando apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos?????

(20:34) pero no estoy nervioso por eso.

_(20:36) ¿Cómo es eso?_

(20:36) el francés es la lengua del amooooor y yo soy su cupido.

_(20:38) nosotros solo comenzamos a hablar porque una chica te dio el numero equivocado, recuerdas?_

(20:40) ...

(20:40) primero que nada, como te atreves a traer eso de regreso.

(20:40) segundo, no sabemos si ella en realidad me dio el numero equivocado a proposito, asi queee

(20:41) Nuevo tema, por favor.

_(20:43) Mi hermano viene a casa la próxima semana._

(20:44) Ugh. hombre Muffin, cierto?

(20:44) el no los visita seguido?

_(20:45) voy a decirle que lo llamaste asi._

_(20:45) en realidad no. El esta en la uni la mayor parte del año, y a demas tiene un trabajo aquí asi que se quedara por algunas fiestas también._

_(20:46) no lo he visto en unos meses._

(20:48) Ahhhhh asi que estas emocionado?

(20:48) ustedes son cercanos, verdad?

_(20:50) bastante cercanos._

_(20:50) el_

_(20:51) el además va a traer a su novia. Para que conozca a todos._

(20:54) y eso no es bueno?

_(20:55) No, es bueno. Es genial._

_(20:55) Se ve feliz y todo._

(20:55) entonces cual es el problema?

_(20:56) no hay problema en realidad. Solo yo siendo egoista._

(20:58) no lo has visto en un tiempo asi que quieres pasar tiempo con el, solo ustedes dos, es eso?

_(21:00) algo parecido._

(21:01) no te avergüences, hombre.

_(21:02) no me da vergüenza. estoy_

_(21:02) molesto._

_(21:02) conmigo._

(21:04) por que? Por tener sentimientos?

(21:04) tienes permitido sentir, Keith.

(21:20) entonceees.

(21:20) no has respondido en un rato, no se, tal vez solo estas ocupado o tal vez solo estas sentimental.

(21:21) creo que probablemente es lo segundo. Pero si, solo dime que cierre la boca si quieres, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable acerca de como te sientes.

(21:22) es que, tus sentimientos son validos. Puedes decir que extrañas a tu hermano y que solo quieres perder el tiempo con el. No tienes que avergonzarte.

(21:45) me voy a dormir ya, y HUNK AUN NO HA DESPERTADO?? NO SE HA MOVIDO NI UN  MILIMETRO DESDE QUE SE DURMIO???

(21:45) no se si debería ir y moverlo o solo aceptar que haremos el abrazo de cucharita esta noche????

(21:46) en realidad, Hunk es una buena cuchara grande asi que voy  a sacar provecho de esto.

(21:46) Noches, Keith.

(21:47) no pienses demasiado.

 

**(22:17) ¿estas bien?**

**(22:17) parecías…callado cuando me fui.**

**(22:17) mas callado de lo usual.**

_(22:19) estoy bien._

_(22:19) ¿tu sabias que shiro tenia una novia?_

**(22:21) Ohhh, el te lo dijo?**

**(22:21) ella es británica aparentemente? Las palabras exactas de Matt fueron “estoy 80% seguro de que ella es parte de la familia real de alguna manera. Tal vez un primo lejano??”**

**(22:22) entonces hizo un acento realmente malo que creo se suponía debía ser una imitación asi que colgué el telefono.**

_(22:26) espera._

_(22:26) ¿lo sabias?_

**(22:30) si?**

**(22:30) todos saben que Matt no puede guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida.**

**(22:30) el me dijo que Santa no era real cuando tenia tres. TRES.**

_(22:33) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

**(22:25) por que no era mi secreto?**

**(22:25) Ademas, me di cuenta de que shiro te lo diría eventualmente.**

_(22:30) si. Eventualmente._

 

 

 

**29/08/2016**

_(00:19) gracias, Lance._

_(00:20) noches, buena suerte con tu examen._

 

_(08:53) ¿cuándo vengas a casa, podríamos salir?_

_(08:53) ¿sólo tu y yo?_

_(08:53) ¿por un rato?_

_ (09:21) ni siquiera tienes que preguntar eso, Keith. _

_ (09:21) por supuesto que podemos. _

_(09:23) Mm. A veces me siento con la necesidad._

_(09:23) parece como que nos alejamos y no quiero distanciarme de ti._

_ (09:25) estoy literalmente llegando a una clase ahora, pero,  podría llamarte cuando termine? _

_(09:27) si, si, lo que sea._

 

_(15:01) Bonjour._

_(15:01) Comment votre examen aller?_

(15:09) NOOOPE.

(15:09) no se permite el frances.

(15:10) esta es una zona libre de francés por el futuro previsible.

(15:10) Ademas, tu realmente hablas francés o que??

_(15:13) Nah, uso un traductor online._

_(15:13) Aunque el examen fue bien, no?_

(15:14) tramposo.

(15:14) si, estuvo bien. Mas fácil de lo que crei que iba a ser.

(15:14) ¡al siguiente!

_(15:15) ¿Cuál es?_

(15:16) Ingles. Literatura y lengua.

(15:16) probablemente voy a ser bastante malo con las respuestas esta semana, solo un recordatorio.

_(15:18) si, eso suponía._

_(15:18) no te preocupes por eso, solo queria_

_(15:18) decir gracias._

_(15:19) por lo de anoche._

_(15:19) lamento haber desaparecido._

(15:21) ni siquiera lo menciones. Mi hombro siempre esta disponible para las lagrimas.

(15:21) hablaste con tu hermano?

_(15:24) aun no, se supone que me llamara mas tarde asi que_

_(15:24) ya veremos._

(15:28) Mmm, espero que todo termine bien entre ustedes.

(15:28) voy a regresar a repasar, por favor reza por mi.

_(15:29) deja de ser tan dramatico._

(15:30) NUNCA.

 

_(17:03) lamento lo de anoche._

**(17:05) no tienes que disculparte.**

**(17:05) esta bien.**

**(17:05) lamento no haberte dicho lo de Shiro.**

**(17:06) no fue un secreto intencionalmente o algo, realmente crei que shiro te lo diría pronto.**

_(17:08) si, yo también._

**(17:08) ¿estamos bien?**

_(17:08) estamos bien._

**(17:10) :D**

**(17:10) tu y Shiro están bien…?**

_(17:11) quien sabe._

 

(21:26) alguna vez has pensado como los bigotes son solo como cejas para tu boca?

(21:26) podemos llamarle “mouthbrow”

_(21:30) ¿tomo eso como que ya has terminado de estudiar por hoy?_

(21:32) si leo algo mas de este libro creo que voy a morir. Literalmente, pregúntame cualquier pagina de el gran Gatsby y puedo recitártela en menos de un segundo.

(21:32) ESO es todas las veces que lo he leído.

(21:32) Hunk dice que ese debería ser mi nuevo truco en las fiestas, hacer que alguna persona diga algún numero al azar y solo decir las primeras líneas de esa pagina.

_(21:33) ¿estas listo para el examen?_

(21:34) No hables de exámenes por favor;_;

(21:34) solo quiero relajarme y despejarme para dormir.

(21:34) Distráeme.

_(21:36) ¿con que?_

(21:38) ¡lo que sea! Que hiciste hoy? Como están los gatitos? ¿Cómo esta tu cabello?

_(21:40) trabajo. Sin clientes raros- o ninguno mas raro de lo usual._

_(21:40) Genial._

_(21:40) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(21:40) atrapado a medio bostezo._

(21:40) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(21:41) Mi corazón se esta derritiendo UGH. No debería ser ilegal ser tan lindo?????

_(21:43) y mi cabello esta bien?_

_(21:43) tal vez un poco mas largo? Mi mamá sigue diciéndome no muy sutilmente que necesito un corte._

_(21:43) cada vez que paso cerca de ella finge cortarlo, debería esconder todas las tijeras de la casa_

(21:44) estoy 100% de acuerdo con mamá de Keith.

(21:44) rápate todo y entra en el siglo 21.

_(21:45) ¿alguna vez vas a cansarte de esa broma?_

(21:45) Nope, no creo que pueda.

_(21:47) no esperaría menos._

(21:48) hablaste con tu hermano?

_(21:48) No._

_(21:48) el no llamo._

(21:50) pudiste haberlo llamado tu?

_(21:50) el dijo que llamaria._

(21:51) Hm.

(21:51) bien, bien.

(21:52) me muero. Mira lo que la semana de pruebas me esta haciendo

(21:52) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

_(21:52) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(21:54) yo_

_(21:54) Ah_

_(21:54) ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería estar viendo aqui?_

(21:55) Mi cara??? Y, los granitos????

_(21:55) no tienes ningún grano, que diablos?_

(21:56) no tengo?

(21:56) como, en mis mejillas? Hay DOS.

_(21:58) literalmente tuve que hacer zoom lo mas que se pudo y apenas pude verlos un poquito_

(21:58) AUN ASI ESTAN ALLI.

_(21:59) tu cara esta bien, Lance._

(22:00) Ah.

(22:00) gracias.

_(22:01) no me referia a eso._

(22:01) demasiado tarde, ya lo he interpretado asi.

(22:02) y, si lo hacias.

_(22:05) …_

_(22:05) tal vez un poquito._

(22:06) ¡¡¡exito!!! Otro cumplido de Keith.

(22:06) voy a atesorarlo por siempre.

_(22:07) ve a dormir, Lance._

(22:09) bien, pero solo porque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener mis ojos abiertos justo ahora.

_(22:10) ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste a dormir mas temprano?_

(22:11) no se cuántas veces vas a hacerme decirte que me gusta hablar contigo, pero …

(22:11) me gusta hablar contigo.

(22:11) no empieces a sonrojarte ahora.

_(22:13) no me estoy sonrojando._

(22:13) segun.

_(22:14) no lo hago???_

_(22:14) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(22:14) ¿ves?_

(22:14) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(22:15) Ahdhgdndfhudgnhklcjgghsascgf

(22:15) deberias

(22:15) deberías advertirme antes de hacer cosas como esas, Keith.

_(22:16) ¿hacer cosas como que?_

(22:16) COMO ESAS.

_(22:17) estoy confundido?_

(22:17) Ha. Muy bien.

(22:17) jugando al inocente, ya veo.

_(22:18) honestamente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando._

(22:18) no estas engañando a nadie.

_(22:19) ??????_

_(22:19) ve a dormir Lance, no tiene sentido lo que dices._

(22:20) NO TIENE SENTDO LO QUE TU DICES.

_(22:20) …_

_(22:20) duerme._

(22:21) noches, Keith.

_(22:23) buenas noches._

 

 

 

**30/08/2016**

_ ACCEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

_LLAMADA PERDIDA DE “SHIRO”_  

_ (01:20) Keith, lamento llamar tan tarde. _

_ (01:20) fue un dia ocupado y me olvide. _

_ (01:21) solo _

_ (01:21) voy a llamarte mañana, bien? _

 

_(10:03) son las 10am y ya he tenido un cliente salido del infierno_

_(10:03) por que la gente no entiende que la fecha de expiración están en los cupones por una razón????_

_(10:04) no están ahí por diversión??????_

_(10:07) Oh dios._

_(10:07) el volvió y pidió hablar con el gerente._

_(10:07) claro imbecil, deja que traiga a mi PADRE para ti._

_(10:21) eso salio exactamente como uno crearía que terminaría. El cliente continuo mintiendo sobre mi y mi papá estaba solo como “hmmm, eso no suena realmente como a mi hijo” y el chico lucia como si hubiera tragado algo realmente asqueroso antes de irse._

_(10:43) UGHHFGH. REGRESO._

_(10:43) y esta comprándolo al precio completo. Que sorpresa_

_(10:43) ni siquiera me miro a los ojos cuando estaba escaneando sus cosas. Idiota._

_(11:12) por cierto, espero que tu examen esta yendo bien._

 

(14:10) de donde siquiera sale la frase “el cliente esta siempre en lo correcto???

(14:10) el cliente nunca esta en lo correcto.

(14:11) literalmente nunca.

_(14:13) algún chico de London aparentemente._

(14:13) Ah, otra razón para odiar a los ingleses.

(14:13) Colonizan el mundo y arruinan la industria de venta para el reto de nosotros.

_(14:16) voy a agregarlo a mi lista._

_(14:16) ¿Cómo estuvo el examen?_

(14:18) Decente.

(14:18) por poco no termino, asi que mi ultima pregunta estuvo un poco apresurada pero creo que patee suficientes traseros antes en la hoja para compensarlo???

(14:18) dos menos, vamos al tercero!!

_(14:20) ¿Cuál es el de mañana?_

(14:21) Biología.

(14:21) Probablemente en el que soy mejor, asi que no estoy tan preocupado, pero aun asi voy a pasar el resto del dia repasando.

_(14:23) Cool._

_(14:23) diviertete._

(14:25) va a ser lo opuesto a eso, pero gracias.

(14:25) trata de no extrañarme demasiado.

_(14:26) Ha._

(14:28) Cruel.

 

_ ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

_ RECHAZAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

 

_ (16:00) ¿Keith? _

_ (16:01) ¿estas ocupado? _

_ (16:45) ¿Keith? _

 

**(17:09) ¿puedes hacerme un favor?**

_(17:10) si, seguro ¿que?_

**(17:11) ¿puedes dejar de ignorar a tu hermano?**

_(17:11) no lo estoy ignorando._

_(17:11) estoy ocupado._

**(17:14) aja, bueno.**

**(17:14) Excepto que cada vez que lo ignoras, se queja con matt y entonces Matt me llama y puedo escuchar a Shiro con pánico de fondo y**

**(17:14) no es divertido.**

_(17:15) perdon._

_(17:15) no quería involucrarte en esto._

**(17:18) solo habla con el Keith.**

_(17:19) si, si._

 

_(17:23) Hola._

_ (17:24) Hey. _

_ (17:24) ¿puedo llamarte? _

_(17:26) ¿podemos hablar asi?_

_ (17:30) Seguro, seguro ¿esta todo bien? _

_ (17:30) siento que no, y me estoy perdiendo algo. _

_ (17:31) ¿todo esta bien en casa? ¿mamá y papá están bien? ¿estas bien? _

_(17:32) todo esta bien, Shiro._

_(17:32) no se._

_ (17:33) solo dimelo Keith. Dime cual es el problema. _

_(17:34) no se como explicarlo._

_(17:34) tu dificilmente estas en casa y eso esta bien pero_

_(17:34) no lo se._

_(17:35) no creía que nos hubiéramos apartado tanto._

_(17:36) eso es todo._

_(17:36) es tonto._

_ (17:40) eso no es tonto, que rayos Keith? _

_(17:41) lo es._

_(17:41) la gente se aleja, la gente se va lejos, asi es como la vida funciona. Lo entiendo._

_(17:41) es solo que no crei que no pasara a nosotros._

_(17:41) y_

_(17:41) si esta sucediendo contigo, va a pasar con pidge y sucederá con_

_(17:42) si._

_(17:42) no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, lo lamento._

_ (17:43) ¿estas seguro de que no debo llamarte? _

_(17:43) realmente no quiero hablar ahora._

_ (17:46) eso esta bien. Bien. _

_ (17:46) solo _

_ (17:50) nadie te esta abandonando Keith. Podriamos estar separados por la galaxia entera y seguirías siendo mi hermanito. _

_(17:52) ya lo se._

_ (17:53) ¿realmente lo haces? _

_(17:54) si._

_ (17:55) tal vez no debería llevar a Allura a conocerlos esta vez. _

_(17:56) No._

_(17:56) no hagas eso. Quiero conocerla, enserio._

_ (17:56) no es gran cosa, podemos posponerlo para después. _

_(17:57) lo es._

_(17:57) quiero conocerla. simplemente_

_(17:57) podemos salir –solo tu y yo? Por un rato?_

_ (18:00) 100%. _

_(18:01) gracias._

_(18:01) de verdad._

_(18:01) voy a dormir ya, creo._

_(18:01) gracias por entender._

_ (18:04) no tienes que agradecerme por eso, Keith. _

_(18:05) lo se, lo se._

 

(20:06) el repaso ha sido abandonado en favor de jugar Pokémon Go.

(20:25)  HAY UN DRAGONITE EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES.

(20:25)  no puedo creer que estoy a punto de arriesgar mi vida por un grafico de computadora pero aquí vamos

(20:41) noticia: nos atraparon.

(20:41) detención mañana en la noche por dos horas.

(20:41) aunque atrape al Dragonite, asi que quienes son los verdaderos ganadores????

(20:41) yo y Hunk, eso es correcto.

(21:25) Keith?

(22:53) creo que probablemente esta noche duermes temprano.

(22:54) ¡Noches!

 

(23:01) Hey Pidge.

(23:01) puede ser un poco raro, pero

(23:02) ¿Keith esta bien?

(23:02) Lance menciono que ha estado  un poco distante últimamente y ahora esta deprimido porque no le ha respondido en toda la noche.

(23:02) asi que, todo esta bien cierto?

**(23:07) supongo?**

**(23:08) trate de visitarlo hace un rato, pero su mamá dice que se fue a la cama temprano hoy.**

**(23:08) voy a ir a verlo mañana.**

(23:10) Cool, cool.

(23:10) además, tengo un potencial lugar de encuentro para la operación estupidos

(23:11) un grupo de nosotros ira a un parque el sábado para celebrar el final de los exámenes. No esta tan lejos de ustedes asi que ……

**(23:14) Ahhhhh, genial.**

**(23:14) vere que puedo hacer.**

**(23:16) ¿sigue en pie lo del jueves? O tomaremos un descanso esta semana?**

(23:18) ¿te importa si nos tomamos un descanso? Estos exámenes están matándome lentamente y no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar trabajo extra por el momento

**(23:20) ¡si, esta bien! Supuse que seria algo asi.**

**(23:20) nos vemos el sabado?**

(23:21) ¡esperemos que si!

 

 

 

**31/08/2016**

**(11:12) asi que...**

**(11:12) ¿Cómo va todo?**

_(11:25) ¿no se supone que estes aprendiendo?_

**(11:26) no evites la pregunta.**

_(11:30) ¿shiro hablo contigo?_

**(11:32) No, solo soy una buena amiga que sabe cuando pasa algo**

**(11:32) asi que ¿Qué es?**

_(11:34) Nada, todo en orden._

_(11:34) mas o menos._

_(11:35) o por lo menos, esta por estarlo._

**(11:39) Hm ¿hablaste con Shiro?**

_(11:40) si, si._

_(11:40) esta bien. No te preocupes por eso, Pidge._

_(11:40) pero_

_(11:41) gracias por preocuparte._

**(11:45) creo que es mi trabjo preocuparme por ti.**

**(11:45) debería comenzar a cobrarte.**

**(11:45) de hecho, comenzare ahora.**

**(11:46) ven conmigo a un lado el sábado como pago por los problemas?**

_(11:48) ...a donde?_

_(11:49) y no se supone que estará caluroso esta semana?_

**(11:50) bastante caluroso.**

_(11:50) odias el clima asi. Todo lo que haces es quejarte acerca del sol y sudor._

**(11:53) he pasado a una nueva pagina, soy una chica de verano ahora.**

_(11:54) correcto._

**(11:54) ¿vendras o no?**

_(11:56) a donde???_

**(11:59) hay un parque por ahí y quiero ir**

_(12:03) ¿tu...quieres ir a un parque de atracciones en el dia mas caluroso del año?_

_(12:03) ¿tu?_

**(12:05) es eso demasiado raro?????**

_(12:05) si._

**(12:06) Ha ha.**

**(12:06) ahí esta este juego que quiero ver. He visto alguno videos en internet y no puedo entender como es que funciona sin matar a nadie????**

_(12:11) Ah, asi que solo quieres ser una nerd y ver un juego?_

**(12:12) si quieres ponerlo asi, pues si.**

**(12:13) ¿vendras o no?**

_(12:15) si, si ire._

**(12:16) ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!**

_(12:17) aunque me debes una_

**(12:18) de repente no puedo leer.**

 

**(12:18) Operación estúpidos esta lista para el sabado.**

(14:06) ¡¡¡genial!!!

(14:06) podemos fijar la hora después.

(14:06) no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Deberíamos grabarlo.

**(14:08) Oh, definitivamente**

 

(14:24) no quiero cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero creo que pase pase el examen.

(14:24) Nah, voy a hacerlo.

(14:25) definitivamente pase el examen.

(14:30) Ah.

(14:30) no se si estoy excediendo o lo que sea, pero espero que estés bien, hombre.

(14:30) y puedes hablar conmigo si quieres.

(14:31) o no. Como sea.

(14:35) bien, tengo que irme por unas dos horas a detención con Hunk por “allanamiento de morada”

(14:35) ¡BYE!

 

(14:37) 100% no recomendado el desarrollar sentimientos por alguien.

(14:40) ¿Por qUE ME ESTAS ENVIANDO MENSAJES?

(14:40) iba a enviarte una nota pero crei que Iverson podría notar un avión de papel volando a través del salón asi que...

(14:43) ¿y que pasa cuando nos veo con nuestros teléfonos? No eres  muy sutil, sabes?

(14:44) discúlpate, soy mas que sutil.

(14:44) tu eres el que no es sutil, haces demasiado obvio que estas escribiendo.

(14:45) No poNGAS TU MOCHILA EN FRENTE DE TI.

(14:45) eso solo lo hace mas obvio.

(14:46) solo pretende que escribes en tu calculadora o algo, el no va a notarlo

(14:47) si mi teléfono queda confiscado voy a culparte a ti.

(14:48) ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

(14:49) que hay, por que estas de ese modo con Keith?

(14:50) no dije que fuera sobre Keith…

(14:50) si quieres mi ayuda vas a tener que ser honesto.

(14:51) bien, si es sobre Keith.

(14:51) no me ha respondido desde ayer y ha estado distante últimamente también y no se

(14:52) creo que esta pasando por algo pero no me ha dado mucha información

(14:54) aveces olvido lo adorable que eres.

(14:55) ????

(14:55) grosero. Soy adorable 24/7 como puedes olvidarte de eso?

(14:56) y??? Huh???

(14:58) quiero decir, eres un buen amigo. Un muy buen amigo.

(14:58) no que olvide eso. es

(14:58) usualmente eso va dirigido a mi, sabes? Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

(14:59) pero, verlo dirigido a alguien mas?

(14:59)  estoy como “oh si, Lance es un amigo asombroso, o no??”

(15:01) Hunk haces que me SONROJE.

(15:01) si...joder, estas realmente rojo hermano.

(15:03) eso fue un cumplido enorme??????

(15:04) Eh. Aunque es la verdad.

(15:04) cuando te preocupas por las personas que quieres...no se como explicarlo

(15:04) pero eres algo mas alla.

(15:05) me alegra tenerte como amigo, y estoy bastante seguro de que Keith esta feliz tambien.

(15:06) para de hacerme sonrojar por favor, Iverson sigue dándome la mirada sospechosa

(15:09) HUHUFHGUHJFGDHFGJFLZ

(15:09) acaba de acercarse a preguntarme si necesitaba ir al baño.

(15:10) MIRA LO QUE HICISTE HUNK.

(15:10) y, ew. No quiero estas asi de cerca de Iverson nunca. Tenia broccoli en sus dientes.

(15:11) comimos hace tres horas???????

(15:13) HA.

(15:13) solo estoy diciendo que, si te comportas como normalmente lo haces, estoy seguro de que Keith aprecia que estes a su lado.

(15:14) el probablemente solo necesita un tiempo a solas.

(15:14) solo dale tiempo.

(15:15) cuando te volviste tan sabio, Hunk?

(15:16) siempre he sido asi de sabio.

(15:17) el mes pasado trataste de convencerme de envolverme en esa cubierta de burbujas y tirarme por las escaleras

(15:18) PUDO HABER FUNCIONADO.

(15:18) MIS CALCULOS ERAN PERFECTOS. NO DEBISTE HABER SENTIDO NADA!!!!!!

(15:19) supuestamente.

(15:19) quieres jugar “cuantos sonidos de animales puede hacer Lance antes de que Iverson pierda la cabeza”?

(15:20) siempre.

(15:20) comienza con el caballo, es mi favorito.

 

_(21:36) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(21:36) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(21:36) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(21:36) si, estoy enviándote fotos de casi ilegalmente lingos gatitos a manera de disculpa por todo el silencio de hoy_

(21:36) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(21:36) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(21:36) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(21:40) ELLOS ESTAN CRECIENDO TAN RAPIDO????

(21:40) ESO ES NORMAL? ELLOS ERAN PEQUEÑOS COMO POR AYER???

_(21:41) siguen siendo bastante pequeños?_

(21:42) Nah, definitivamente están mas grandes.

(21:42) bueno tu los ves todos los días, por eso no lo notas. Pero yo si.

(21:43) Ademas, no tienes que disculparte por eso. Esta bien.

_(21:44) Hm._

_(21:44) me alegra que te haya ido bien en los exámenes._

(21:45) DEMASIADO BIEN?

(21:45) literalmente Sali del examen sonriendo. Eso nunca sucede.

(21:46) también lo termine bastante rapido.

(21:46) voy a patear el trasero de quimica mañana.

(21:46) y luego física va a patear mi trasero el viernes.

(21:47) como estuvo tu dia? Están las cosas...mejor?

_(21:50) un poco._

(21:51) quieres hablar de eso, o…

_(21:52) ¿podemos hablar de algo mas?_

(21:53) yo y Hunk tenemos este juego donde hacemos los sonidos mas ridículos y vemos a nuestro maestro simplemente perder la cabeza lentamente.

(21:53) hoy fueron sonidos de animales.

(21:54) literalmente estaba corriendo alrededor del salón, viendo en los armarios y abriendo cajones en busca de animales???????

(21:54) no paraba de decir “no escuchan eso?” yo y hunk estábamos muriendo pero teníamos que poner las caras mas serias y solo estar como “escuchar que???”’

(21:55) desearía haberlo grabado, por que yo estaba casi llorando al final

(21:55) creo que nos descubrió cerca del final porque no paraba de mirarme sospechosamente, pero de nuevo, el siempre me mira con sospecha asi que quien sabe?

_(21:56) nunca tienes un dia aburrido, o si?_

(21:56) Nope, en realidad no.

(21:57) como estuvo tu dia? Algún cliente salido del infierno?

_(21:59) no fui a trabajar hoy. Solo trabaje en mi moto por un rato._

(22:01) ya llegaron las partes nuevas?

_(22:03) sep._

(22:03) asi que ya la terminaste?

(22:03) puedes montarla?

_(22:04) bueno…_

_(22:04) enciende?_

_(22:04) y parece que funciona apropiadamente, pero mi papá quiere probarla el mismo antes de que pueda sacarla._

(22:06) joder.

(22:06) sabes lo que eso significa cierto?

_(22:07) No…_

(22:08) me debes un paseo.

_(22:10) Ah, cierto. eso._

(22:10) hablabas en serio sobre eso, no?

(22:10) o lo he interpretado muy, muy mal…

_(22:14) ¿Cómo lo estas interpretando?_

(22:16) Mm.

(22:16) somos amigos, verdad?

_(22:17) si._

(22:18) y

(22:18) eso es todo?

_(22:20) eh_

_(22:20) ¿que?_

(22:21) Nada, nada, creo que lo estoy interpretando muy, muy mal.

(22:21) me voy a dormir ya.

(22:22) tengo que patear el trasero de un examen mañana.

(22:22) Noches.

_(22:23) …_

_(22:23) Noches, Lance._

 

_(23:06) ¿si te envio algo, me prometes que vas a eliminarlo inmediatamente después y nunca mencionarlo de nuevo?_

_ (23:08) ¿ibas a enviarle esto a Pidge? _

_(23:08) No, esta vez si iba a enviártelo a ti._

_ (23:09) Oh. _

_ (23:09) :) _

_ (23:09) si, por supuesto. _

_(23:10) gracias._

_(23:10) ¿la cague?_

_(23:10) [CAPTURA DE PANTALLA ENVIADA]_

_ (23:14) [CAPTURA DE PANTALLA RECIBIDA] _

_ (23:14) Ahhhhhhhhh. _

_(23:14) ¿eso es un si?_

_(23:14) y elimina eso._

_ (23:15) eliminado _

_ (23:15) no creo que le hayas dado la respuesta que el estaba esperando. _

_(23:16) Hm._

_(23:19) ¿le gusto?_

_ (23:20) yo diría que si. _

_(23:20) como un amigo…_

_ (23:21) a puesto a que le gustas un poco mas que como un amigo, Keith. _

_(23:24) si, pense que tal vez…_

_(23:24)  pero luego, crei que solo habia sido una ilusión asi que…_

_(23:24) esto es innecesariamente complicado._

_(23:25) no me agrada esto._

_ (23:26) ¿pero a ti te gusta el? _

_(23:28) ya establecimos eso, Shiro. no te atrases._

_ (23:30) bueno, tal vez beberías decírselo. _

_(23:31) tal vez._

_(23:31) tal vez, tal vez._

 

 

 

**01/09/2016**

_(16:03) Hey._

(16:10) ¡hola!

_(16:11) ¿Cómo fue tu examen?_

(16:13) me fue bien, gracias.

_(16:15) genial._

_(16:30) estas...bien?_

(16:31) ¡estoy bien!

_(16:32) ¿sabias que no eres un buen mentiroso?_

(16:33) no estoy  mintiendo, estoy bien.

(16:33) solo cansado.

_(16:34) correcto._

_(16:34) te dejo entonces._

(16:35) ¿podemos hablar despues?

_(16:36) aja._

 

_(16:38) creo que la cague._

**(16:40) puedes escuchar ese sonido a través de la pared?**

**(16:40) ese es el sonido de mis gruñidos.**

_(16:41) tu apoyo me impresiona._

**(16:42) …**

**(16:42) déjame terminar mi tarea y voy para alla.**

 

(16:50) estas en la biblioteca?

(16:52) sip.

(16:54) ¿puedes venir al cuarto?

(16:54) creo que la cague.

(16:55) Lance…….

(16:55) dame 5.

 

**(19:31) asi que, la operación estúpidos ha tenido un pequeño percance.**

**(19:31) ambos objetivos son mas estúpidos de lo que habíamos asumido previamente.**

(19:34) Y QUE LO DIGAS.

(19:34) nunca habia conocido a dos personas mas densas en mi vida, y no he conocido a Keith aun.

(19:35) esto es mas agotador de lo que crei que seria

**(19:39) nunca vuelvo a hacer de Cupido.**

**(19:39) quien va a ceder primero, o vamos a tener que cancelar lo del sabado?**

(19:41) Nah, Lance va a decir algo.

(19:41) ha estado escribiendo un mensaje toda noche. Creo que va en su 20avo borrador ahora. 

(19:42) espera espera espera esperaaaaa.

(19:42) creo que va a enviarlo ahora?

(19:42) si, simplemente grito y arrojo su teléfono por la habitación. Definitivamente lo envio.

**(19:45) ¿Qué decia?**

(19:50) Ni idea, no me deja leerlo???

(19:50) cruzando los dedos por que funcione

**(19:51) si, si.**

**(19:55) kEITH ESTA EN MI PUERTA???**

**(19:55) SI ESTA REALMENTE ROJA Y SOLO ESTA AGITANDO SU TELEFONO**

**(19:55) no puedo creerlo.**

(19:56) Por favor dile que conteste pronto. Creo que lance realmente podría explotar si no le responde en los próximos dos minutos.

**(19:57) ESTOY TRATANDO.**

**(20:00) muy bien, hecho.**

**(20:01) fue dificil.**

**(20:01) espero que sepan que nunca voy a olvidar que nos hicieron pasar por esto y definitivamente voy a mencionarlo durante su boda.**

(20:03) igual.

 

(19:40) asi que

(19:40) solo voy a hablar y sacar esto ahora, antes de que termine arruinando todo, porque no estaba bromeando cuando dije que te considero un amigo y que realmente me gusta hablar contigo, y no quiero que eso termine, y

(19:41) a demás me gustas.

(19:41) como,  _gustar_ , sabes???

(19:42) y crei que a lo mejor era mutuo pero tal vez no es asi - y eso esta bien- pero si, queria decirlo porque hablar contigo es realmente la mejor parte de mi dia y

(19:42) No haberlo hecho hoy fue terrible

(19:42) bien, ahora solo debería irme...y gritar.

_(19:59) es mutuo._

_(19:59) soy realmente una mierda con este tipo de cosas, pero es mutuo._

_(20:00) y...hare lo mismo_

(20:06) Wooooogjfijfgdfnshafhdghfnjshkdfh

(20:06) bien, bien.

(20:07) entonces

(20:07) que sucede ahora?

_(20:09) no lo se._

(20:10) Hm.

(20:10) vamos solo a

(20:11) seguir como normalmente? Seguir la corriente? Lo que sea que suceda, va a suceder?

_(20:12) eso seria bastante genial._

_(20:12) soy nuevo con esto y a veces es abrumador._

(20:13) nuevo con que?

_(20:14) sentimientos._

_(20:15) sentimientos romanticos._

(20:16) Ah.

(20:16) me siento especial.

_(20:18) creo que lo eres._

(20:19) kEITH

(20:19) dices que eres nuevo con cosas como estas y luego dices cosas asi tan casualmente???? Asi es como será salir contigo???

(20:19) no creo que mi corazón sea capaz de soportarlo.

_(20:21) estamos_

_(20:21) estamos saliendo?_

_(20:22) eso es lo que es???_

(20:24) Hm. No, no creo. No aun de todas formas?

(20:24) pero, como…

(20:24) creo que me gustaría. Un dia. Me gustaría, ir a una cita contigo.

_(20:25) igual._

(20:25) asi que, un dia iremos a una cita y veremos como van las cosas desde ahí. Pero ahora mismo

(20:25)  ahora mismo solo estamos…

_(20:26) ¿conociéndonos el uno al otro?_

(20:30) si. Suena bien.

(20:30)  aunque, solo para que sepas…

(20:30) cuando vayamos a esa cita, voy a hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas.

(20:30) Prepárate para sacarte los calcetines, voy a quitar todos los obstáculos.

_(20:32) no podría esperar nada menos._

 

 

 

**02/09/2016**

(10:03) ¡¡¡ultimo examen!!!

(10:03) ¡¡¡ultimo exaaamen!!!

(10:03) deséame suerte, estamos a punto de entrar.

_(10:04) buena suerte._

(10:04) un beso de buena suerte????

_(10:05) vas a ser asi todo el tiempo, ahora que hemos…dicho lo que sentimos por el otro?_

(10:05) la mayor parte.

_(10:06) buena suerte, Lance._

(10:08) no eres divertido.

 

(12:20) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

(12:20) esta son las caras de dos chicos que acaban de pasar la semana de pruebas y han salido victoriosos

_(12:20) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

(12:21) si, esas son lagrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos. Estoy ASI de feliz.

(12:21) por cierto ese es hunk, solo en caso de que no lo hayas adivinado.

_(12:25) Um._

_(12:25) esa es una sonrisa realmente grande._

_(12:25) luces realmente feliz._

(12:26) LO ESTOY.

(12:26) no creo que lo haya hecho tan bien como en biología, pero definitivamente lo hice decentemente.

(12:27) y ahORA ESTOY LIBRE??????

(12:27) libre para dormir como diez horas seguidas lo cual es exactamente lo que voy a hacer ahora .

(12:28) estas libre hoy en la noche?

_(12:31) eso creo? No tengo nada planeado todavía._

(12:33) bien.

(12:33) estas de humor para un maratón de películas terribles? Rabbit?

_(12:35) siempre estoy de humor para un maratón de películas terribles._

(12:36) Cool.

(12:36) voy a dormir un poco pero cuando despierte, podemos hacer eso?

(12:36)  escuche acerca de esta llamada “Sharktopus” y luce absolutamente terrible.

(12:37) creo que vas a amarla.

_(12:38) me atrapaste desde el “Sharktopus”._

(12:40) Cool.

(12:40) te enviare un mensaje cuando despierte.

(12:41) ten un buen dia, bebé!

_(12:45) eh_

_(12:46) qu_

(12:46) Ahhh, no te gustan los sobrenombres?

_(12:48) me sonrojan?????_

(12:49) entonces te gustan?

(12:50) cielo.

(12:50) calabacita.

_(12:51) por favor para, mi papá me esta viendo raro._

(12:51) encanto.

(12:51) Angel.

(12:52) bizcochito.

_(12:53) LANCE_

(12:53) rostro de Ángel.

(12:53) nene.

_(12:54) VOY A APAGAR MI TELEFONO._

(12:54) bonito.

(12:55) bombonazo.

(12:55) labios dulces.

_(12:56) BYE._


	7. Chapter 7

 

**03/09/2016**

**(11:49) ¿estan listos chicos? Nosotros salimos en un rato, creo.**

(11:52) Lance todavía esta durmiendo.

**(11:53) ¿que?**

(11:54) el todavía esta dormido.

(11:54) se quedo despierto toda la noche viendo algo con Keith.

**(11:56) Ohhhh, eso explica porque parece muerto.**

(11:56) si. Sharktopus o algo.

**(11:58) ni siquiera quiero saber**

(12:03) bien, ya se despertó.

**(12:04)  que hiciste…**

(12:05) Lance es muy cosquilludo.

(12:05) MUY COSQUILLUDO.

(12:06) y ahora esta por vengarse asi que tengo que huir.

(12:07) te escribiré cuando estemos ahí.

**(12:08) genial, nos vemos despues.**

**(12:08) y buena suerte?**

(12:09) grafjdgkdfghksda

**(12:10) increíble.**

 

(13:43) quieres que intercambiemos mejores amigos?

_(13:45) ¿Qué hizo hunk?_

(13:46) no puedo divulgar detalles exactos porque podrías usarlo en mi contra algún dia y no lo soportare

(13:46) solo debes saber que mi venganza será rapida y dolorosa.

_(13:48) no se supone que es “rápida e indolora”?_

(13:49) sin comentarios.

(13:49) asi que, Sharktopus te gusto.

(13:50) solo fue 80% terrible de lo que pensé que seria.

_(13:53) fue asombrosa y amaste cada segundo._

(13:55) fue decente y no odie cada segundo.

(13:55) aunque la próxima vez yo voy a escoger la pelicula.

(13:56) creo que vas a amar Pacific Rim.

_(13:57) me ofende que creas que aún no la he visto._

(13:59) genial. Espero que estes listo para verla de nuevo.

(13:59) junto con Comentarios™ de Lance

_(14:00) estaré esperándolo._

_(14:00) por cierto, saldré con Pidge hoy, asi que tal vez no responda seguido._

_(14:00) a demas, mi batería esta muy baja._

(14:02) si, si, igual. Saldré con Hunk.

(14:02) ten un buen dia, cariño.

_(14:03) no hagas esto de nuevo._

_(14:03) Pidge no me dejara en paz si lo ve._

(14:03) mi sol.

_(14:04) mi teléfono esta por morir._

(14:05) BUENA EXCUSA.

_(14:06) es verdad. Olvide cargarlo anoche porque alguien, no diré nombres, me distrajo y me quede dormido sin conectarlo._

(14:06) por que actúas como si no disfrutaras mi compañía, hmm?

_(14:06) …_

(14:07) hace tiempo esto me habría lastimado.

(14:07) pero todo lo que tengo que hacer es subir un poco para ver lo que realmente piensas acerca de mi, asi que  

(14:07) :)

_(14:08) ten un buen dia, Lance._

(14:08) >.<

(14:08) ¡tu igual!

 

**(14:45) llegamos.**

(14:48) bien, estamos como a quince minutos.

**(14:49) genial, vamos a dar una vuelta.**

**(14:49) escríbeme cuando lleguen e iremos de regreso a la entrada.**

(14:50) genial, nos vemos en un rato.

 

 

Para cuando han pagado sus entradas, con sus manos ceñidas contra un hombre del personal con aspecto malhumorado, y de ya haber cruzado el umbral para entrar al parque de atracciones, hunk comienza a tener la sospechar que a lo mejor pidge y el se han olvidado unos cuantos pequeños, pequeños, detalles en la planificación de todo este asunto.

Unas muy pequeñas -casi insignificantes, en realidad– cosas como, el no contar con el enorme tamaño del parque, el cual se extiende por hectáreas de campo sin un fin a la vista. O cosas como las millones y millones de personas que han decidido acudir al parque en el dia mas caluroso del año hasta el momento, creando casi un embotellamiento de familias, y grupos de niños sudorosos paseándose entre atracciones, juegos y puestos de hamburguesas con apenas una pulgada de espacio personal entre ellos.

Y, como si el tamaño del lugar y el número de personas  aplastadas contra las cercas de las filas (un peligro para la salud ¿no?) no hubieran sido suficientes para hacer que hunk se diera cuenta de que encontrar a pidge y keith entre todo ese alboroto podría ser ligeramente mas difícil de lo que habia asumido que seria, hunk rápidamente se da cuenta de que hay una cosa mas que han olvidado. Y esa era, por supuesto, el mismo lance.

“necesitamos pensar estratégicamente,” dice lance seriamente, completamente inconsciente del nerviosismo interno de hunk mientras observa críticamente el amplio mapa del parque impreso en el tablón de anuncios frente a ellos, con las cejas unidas y los labios puestos en una mueca pensativa. “las atracciones giratorias después del almuerzo están prohibidas obviamente—“ hace una pausa por un segundo o dos, mirando sobre su hombro para lanzarle a hunk una mirada que parece gritar “de nada” antes de poner su atención de vuelta en el mapa.

Hunk palidece, visualizando ya su primera hora en el parque desperdiciada yendo entre atracciones con nombres ligeramente aterradores (o dolorosamente exactos) como EL DEVASTADOR o VORTICE y siente a su estómago dando un vuelco en protesta. “o,” dice esperanzadoramente mientras se acerca un poco mas a lance. “¿no podríamos, tal vez,  simplemente, evadir esas atracciones?”

Lance mira sobre su hombro de nuevo y le lanza una mirada; una mirada que claramente dice “hunk, pobre alma ingenua, si crees que no voy a subirme a cada atracción de este parque por lo menos dos veces antes de irnos, entonces no me conoces tan bien como crei que lo hacías”

“bien,” hunk suspiro, reconociendo su derrota mientras miraba a lance arrancar una versión mas pequeña del mapa de las manos de uno de los miembros del personal que pasaba, y luego abrirlo con impaciencia frente de si. “solo digo que, no tenemos que precipitarnos. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y—” hace una pausa, sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa cuando siente su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo.

 “vamos a asegurarnos de realmente verlo todo.”

 “Uh,  _duh_ ,” Lance se burla, agitando el mapa en frente de la cara de hunk un par de veces. “¿no es ese el punto? quiero ver y montarme en todo. Por lo menos dos veces. Tal vez tres veces si tenemos suerte.”

 “ _No_ ,” Hunk dice, arrastrándose un poco mas cerca de lance para asi poder bajar la voz a un susurro conspirador. “me refiero a verlo absolutamente todo, nunca sabes a quien—” le da dos leves codazos a lance para hacer énfasis “nunca sabes a quien podrías encontrarte por ahí.”

“¿te sientes bien?” pregunta lance, genuinamente preocupado mientras le echa un vistazo. “¿te está afectando el calor? ¿Comiste algo raro anoche? ¿Finalmente sientes el estrés-post exámenes?”

“estoy bien,” bufa hunk, apartando la mano de lance antes de que pueda presionarla sobre su frente, probablemente para tratar de revisar su temperatura. “solo— Trata de tomarte tu tiempo  ¿bien?”

Y Con eso, hunk se enorgullece, de su no tan sutil discurso para hacer que lance se calme un poco, pero siente como este orgullo se desvanece rápidamente cuando, ni siquiera medio segundo después, lance tira de su brazo y lo arrastra entre la multitud, gritando algo acerca de una atracción llamada LAZADOR (¿pero que clase de nombre es ese?) que está a la vuelta de la esquina, y se vuelve dolorosamente claro el hecho de que lance no ha escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho.

Hunk suspira de nuevo, relajándose en el inesperadamente fuerte agarre de lance (nota mental: no interponerse entre lance y  las atracciones con nombres escalofriantes) mientras intenta no pensar en el pésimo comienzo del dia. Se pregunta si pidge esta teniendo mejor suerte que la de el, hunk saca rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo y suelta un quejido bajo cuando vislumbra una parte del mensaje de pidge en las notificaciones de su pantalla.

 

**(15:16) puede que tenga un pequeño problema.**

(15:24) ambos lo tenemos, compañera.

 

 

Pensándolo bien, pidge decide que tal vez si es un poquito impresionante que solo les tomara veinte minutos para perder cualquier rastro del otro entre aquella multitud. Bastante molesto, si, pero aun así extrañamente impresionante.

Probablemente porque, un momento están parados a lado del otro, quejándose en voz baja de la grande y ruidosa multitud que los rodea desde cada dirección, y entonces al siguiente minuto pidge se encuentra parada sola junto a una máquina de algodón de azúcar, preguntándose cómo demonios pudo Keith desaparecer en literalmente lo que le tomo dar un parpadeo.

Asi que, si, bastante impresionante. Molesto, pero impresionante igualmente.

Pidge tira de su labio inferior con los dientes y comienza a morderlo nerviosamente mientras se para en la punta de sus pies para tratar de tener una mejor vista del gentío, buscando la familiar silueta de Keith entre todos los rostros felices y sonrientes. Han estado separados menos de cinco minutos asi que, en teoría, no es como si Keith pudiera haber ido muy lejos, pero el gentío se mueve rápidamente y pidge sabe que también es muy probable que haya sido arrastrado y para este momento podría estar a mitad del parque.

Si algo le han enseñado diez años de viajes semanales a acampar con sus padres y matt acerca de como lidiar con emergencias, es que cuando te pierdes se supone que debes quedarte en un lugar y esperar a que alguien regrese y te encuentre. Pero, considerando que Keith no ha regresado a la máquina de algodones de azúcar aun después de estar ausente sin permiso por ocho minutos y contando, ya que no esta en peligro de caer en un rio o de ser devorada por un oso (“papá, ni siquiera hay osos aquí” “¡¡UNO NUNCA SABE!!”) pidge decide que tal vez el aventurarse un poco dentro del parque para buscarlo no seria la peor cosa que podría hacer ahora mismo.

Ella toma su teléfono mientras se aleja de la maquina de algodón de azúcar-el dueño luce preocupado y como si estuviera a punto de preguntarle si necesita ayuda para encontrar a sus padres- y le escribe rápidamente un mensaje a hunk, haciéndole saber que las cosas probablemente no van  a ser tan fáciles como esperaban.

“en serio, “ gruñe mientras comienza a avanzar entre la multitud, esquivando a desesperados padres tratando de reñir a sus hijos y niños emocionados chillando y gritando haciendo su camino entre atracciones. “Tratas de hacer algo lindo por alguien y simplemente desaparecen.”

Y el teléfono muerto de Keith no ayuda. Lo cual, era de esperarse. El único dia de sus vidas en que necesita que tenga su teléfono trabajando en condiciones y el ni siquiera tiene la decencia de cargarlo por la noche. Grosero. Eso es ser grosero, Keith.

Frunce el seño mientras dobla en la esquina, aun girando el cuello en todas direcciones buscando a Keith entre la gente ¿es esto una señal del universo de que Keith y lance no deberían verse nunca? Tal vez debería decir que es un dia mas y pasar el resto de la tarde en las tazas de té y esperar que eventualmente Keith aparezca. El es un chico inteligente, seguramente va a sobrevivir.

Probablemente.

Ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pasar entre un grupo de niños aglomerados alrededor de una de las atracciones del parque cuando su teléfono suena. Por un segundo o dos se permite a si misma tener la esperanza de que de alguna forma Keith ha encontrado donde cargar su teléfono, y le esta mandando su ubicación, pero el nombre de hunk rápidamente aparece en medio de su pantalla y tiene que aceptar que tal vez las cosas no van a ser asi de fáciles.

Olvida eso. Las cosas definitivamente no van a ser asi de fáciles, a juzgar por la respuesta de hunk a su propio mensaje, lleno de pánico. Las cosas van a ser todo lo opuesto a simples.

Suelta un quejido en voz alta (e ignora obstinadamente las miradas que le da la gente cerca de ella entre la multitud) y le envía rápidamente una respuesta a hunk, pone su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo, y comienza a caminar en direcciona a las tazas.

Ella reconoce una señal del universo cuando la ve.

 

**(15:16) puede que tenga un pequeño problema.**

(15:24) ambos lo tenemos, compañera.

**(15:27) UGH.**

**(15:27) UGHHHHH.**

**(15:28) perdí a Keith.**

(15:29) …

(15:29) ¿QUE?

(15:29) ¿Pidge?

(15:29) ¿¿¿que???

 

 

Hunk esta actuando extraño.

Y no en su usual modo “no me gustan las atracciones giratorias” extraño – lo que lance no termina de comprender porque esta bastante seguro de que es un hecho comprobado que las atracciones peligrosas son las mejores de los parques de diversiones – porque ese es el modo extraño al que lance se ha acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. No, el esta actuando realmente extraño.

El puede murmuras “estoy bien” todas las veces que quiera, pero han sido amigos – mejores amigos, en realidad- el tiempo suficiente como para que lance sepa cuando algo esta pasando, y algo está pasando en definitiva.

“el vórtice esta a dos minutos,” lance le dice inocentemente mientras se pasean por la feria, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de hunk. “¿quieres ir a ver que tan larga es la fila?”

“si, aja, claro,” murmura hunk distraídamente, frunciéndole el ceño a su teléfono, con sus pulgares moviéndose en la pantalla a la velocidad de la luz. “suena bien.”

Si lance no hubiera sospechado ya que algo le sucedía a hunk, esta habría sido la gota que derramara el vaso. Porque acaban de bajarse de la tercera montaña rusa y si algo le han enseñado las experiencias previas, es que hunk debería estar de un tono verdoso que pondría a un semáforo en vergüenza, y la mera idea de formarse para otra “trampa mortal” (palabras de hunk mientras estaban en la fila para el Lanzador) debería haberlo hecho jalar a lance del cuello a una atracción mas lenta, preferiblemente una diseñada para niños pequeños.

“¿quieres subirte a el vórtice?” lance pregunta, observando críticamente a hunk mientras trata de averiguar si su mejor amigo ha sido abducido por aliens y remplazado por un robot hiperrealista mientras no miraba. “¿incluso aunque hayamos subido a esas otras tres atracciones y hayamos acabado de comer?”

Hunk apenas le echo un vistazo, aun frunciéndole el ceño a su teléfono mientras escribe apresuradamente. “si, suena asombroso, vamos.”

La teoría de la abducción alienígena y el remplazo con un robot esta comenzando a parecerle mas y mas plausible con cada segundo que pasa. Tal vez las teorías conspirativas de Keith tienen algo que ver.

“muy bien, tiempo fuera,” suelta lance ruidosamente, desviándose de su camino para llevar a hunk a un punto muerto. “¿Qué sucede?”

“¿Qué?” hunk levanta la vista de su celular y le da a lance una sonrisa para nada convincente. “no pasa nada.”

“no te has quejado acerca de ninguna atracción desde el lanzador. Y ese fue nuestra primera vuelta.”

Hunk rueda los ojos y hace un sonido despectivo, como si _Lance_ fuera el que estuviera actuando extraño. “tal vez solo he cambiado. Esos juegos no son tan malos en realidad.”

 “el devastador tiene doce giros y una caída libre, ni siquiera gritaste una vez.” lo que, honestamente, es un poco increíble ya que lance estaba gritando a todo pulmón en el quinto giro.  “¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a hunk?”

“deja de ser melodramático,” hunk se rie, pero no con su risa usual –la risa que hacía que los labios de lance se curvaran hacia arriba en una sonrisa involuntaria porque era contagiosa- esta es una risa forzada, que no ayuda a esconder la preocupación que lance ve creciendo en sus ojos.  “estoy bien.”

Lance junta los labios en una delgada linea. “no lo estas”

“lo estoy,” replica hunk obstinadamente, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo el sonido de una pistola- excepto que no suena para nada como una pistola, es mas como fuegos artificiales, pero no es algo que lance esté dispuesto a discutir (de nuevo). “en serio, estoy bien, es solo que—”

Lance encarna una ceja. “¿solo que?”

Hunk muerde su labio inferior y huye de la mirada de lance. “tal vez me me siento un poco mareado.”

Lance cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunce el ceño. “¿estas seguro? ¿eso es todo? ¿ninguna otra cosa?”

“si, es que — el ultimo paseo me dejo vacio.”

El teléfono de hunk vibra en sus manos y lance observa como lo desbloquea y comienza a  escribir rápidamente de nuevo.

_Mareado, mi culo._

“¿a quién le hablas?” le pregunta lance con cautela, acercándose un poco mas a el para tratar de leer lo que pone en pantalla. Hunk rápidamente lo esquiva, girándose un poco para que la pantalla sea cubierta por los rayos del sol. “oh”  la sonrisa de lance se vuelve burlona mientras intenta (y falla) de arrebatarle el teléfono a hunk de las manos. “¿es una _chica_?” lance rueda la lengua en la palabra ‘chica’ y rie cuando hunk, previsiblemente, se pone rojo. “¿Cuál es su nombre, es con la que estabas hablando afuera de geografía el otro día? ¿shana? ¿sharon?”

_“shay,”_ corrige a lance, tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse del sonrojo repentino. “se llama shay.”

“si, si” lance le sonrie a hunk. “shay ¿es a quien le has estado escribiendo todo el dia? ah—“ se detiene de repente mientras un pensamiento invade su cabeza. “¿esta aquí?”

Hunk frunció el ceño. “¿Qué?”

“shay ¿ella está aquí? en—” lance gesticula hacia la multitud “por aquí cerca en algún lado y tu quieres ir a verla y, no se, hacer los clichés románticos ¿subir a la rueda de la fortuna o ganar para ella un peluche gigante o algo asi?”

“uh— si,” hunk comienza a asentir con entusiasmo. Tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, pero, hey, quien es lance para juzgarlo. “eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Cien por ciento. Maldición, lance, me atrapaste.”

“bueno, no estabas siendo muy sutil”

Hunk se rie –y lance se alegra al ver que esta vez es una sonrisa genuina, el tipo de sonrisa que hace a lance sonreír también– y  sacude su cabeza. “voy a tener eso en mente la próxima vez. bueno.” Calla y rasca su nuca nerviosamente. “entonces ¿no te importa si desaparezco por un rato? ¿solo un ratito? Solo quiero ir a saludar y, uh, asegurarme de que este bien.”

Lance frunce el ceño. “¿Por qué no estaría bien?”

“es un parque grande, ella podria—podría estar sofocada” responde hunk lentamente, aunque lo que sale suena mas a pregunta que otra cosa. “uno nunca sabe.” 

“Uh  _huh_ ,” lance murmura. No puede deshacerse del inseguro sentimiento de que hunk aun le oculta algo, pero el sabe cuando dejarlo solo. Hunk le dirá a su debido tiempo. “esta bien, ve a hacerte el romántico.”

“no es nada como—”

“aja, si, lo que sea,” Lance empuja a hunk suavemente de los costados, apartándolo de si. “solo ve, hombre. Voy a descansar un rato de las atracciones y probar algunos de los juegos.”

“lance” hunk dice seriamente, con la mirada paseándose entre la fila de puestos, todos llenos grandes peluches  como premios prácticamente imposibles de ganar. “sabes que solo es una artimaña ¿verdad? Es imposible”

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Lance dice con una sonrisa, caminando de espaldas hacia el juego que han visto hace unos segundos “a lo mejor para un novato, pero ¿para un experto como yo? Pan comido”

“vas a perder todo tu dinero.”

“tu fe me conmueve.”

”te van a quitar todo.”

“¿Qué es eso?” lance dice mientras pone una mano mano sobre su oreja. “no puedo oírte, ¿has dicho, buena suerte mi querido amigo, tal vez puedas tratar de conseguirme algo?”

“dije exactamente lo opuesto a eso.”

“Hm, nope. No lo creo. Definitivamente dijiste lo que escuche,” lance se encoge de hombros. “ven a buscarme cuando termines con lo de shay. Pero no te tardes demasiado, hay un juego de caída libre al que en serio me quiero subir.”

Hunk gruñe mientras se gira y avanza en la dirección opuesta a la que lance se dirige. “esa fue tu venganza por lo de esta mañana ¿no es verdad?”

“hunk, yo nunca haría algo tan cruel,” lance suelta una carcajada, dándole a hunk una leve despedida mientras se para sobre sus talones, y comienza a caminar en línea recta hacia los juegos. “suerte con todo.” Hunk entonces murmura algo que suena como “no es como piensas” pero para cuando se voltea, el ya ha desaparecido entre la gente y ahora lance esta solo.

“muy bien, McClain” lance murmura para si mismo mientras se acerca a la cabina y hace contacto visual con el chico encargado de aspecto sombrío. “es hora de demostrar de que estas hecho.”

 

 

(15:57) ¿en dónde estás ahora?

**(15:58) en las tazas de té.**

(15:59) ¿todavía?

**(16:02) es un lugar muy relajante…**

(16:02) muy bien…

(16:02) Lance esta a punto de perder todo su dinero en uno de esos juegos.

**(16:03) ¿los que obviamente son un engaño?**

(16:04) …

(16:04) dice que es un experto.

(16:04) coMO SEA

(16:05) voy a ir a sentarme contigo por un rato.

**(16:06) ¿que? Hunk, no**

**(16:06) esta bien.**

**(16:07) Keith tiene que pasar por aquí y entonces me lo llevare.**

(16:08) pero estas sola y perdida.

**(16:08) no estoy perdida, Keith esta perdido. Me la estoy pasando genial en las tacitas.**

**(16:08) A demas, estoy pensando en comprar una de esas correas para bebés para la próxima vez que salgamos.**

 (16:09) de alguna manera no creo que Keith acepte ponerse una de esas.

**(16:10) es por su propio bien, se acostumbrara.**

**(16:10) pero en serio, no tienes que venir a esperar conmigo.**

**(16:10) probablemente debamos aceptar que la operación estúpidos ha sido un fracaso.**

(16:13) Pidge, somos amigos ¿verdad?

(16:13) no voy a dejarte esperando sola por horas, cuando estamos literalmente en el mismo lugar.

(16:14) esta bien.

**(16:15) ¿en serio?**

(16:17) si, necesito un descanso de todas formas.

(16:17) LANCE ME HIZO SUBIR AL LANZADOR DOS VECES.

(16:17) DOS.

(16:18) creo que fue su venganza por lo de las cosquillas de esta mañana.

**(16:19) que cruel.**

(16:20) verdad???

(16:20) bien, ya voy para las tazas de té.

(16:20) comienza a hacer señas o algo para que pueda verte.

 

                 

_bueno,_ Keith piensa mientras regresa sobre sus pasos por lo que seria la enésima vez en toda una hora.  _Esto es terrible._

Su madre va a matarlo. Su padre va a matarlo. Los padres de pidge van a matarlo. Matt va a matarlo. Shiro va a estar muy decepcionado. Básicamente, no hay forma de que el salga de esto con un final feliz.

Perdió a pidge, su teléfono esta muerto, la multitud es demasiado ruidosa y extrañamente pegajosa, hace demasiado calor, y el olor de las grasientas hamburguesas y hot dogs, mezclado con la densa esencia dulce del algodón de azúcar estan comenzando a marearlo. Asi que, si. No es el mejor dia. Definitivamente un empate con aquella salida a Costco cuando tenia nueve años, la cual termino con el sentado en el pasillo de comida para animales durante veinte minutos hasta que shiro lo encontró.

Ni siquiera esta completamente seguro de como ha sucedido. un momento pidge esta a su lado, murmurando algo acerca del tamaño del gentío y la cantidad de niños pequeños con manos y rostros pegajosos paseándose por ahí, y la siguiente cosa que sabe es que esta siendo empujado y arrastrado por un grupo de niños hiperactivos que tratan de subir a alguna atracción  y pidge no esta en ningún lado a la vista.

No ha entrado en pánico todavía, porque solo ha pasado una hora o menos y sabe que pidge es lo suficientemente inteligente como para cuidarse y no meterse en problemas, pero no puede deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de preocupación que comienza a invadirlo. El parque es mas grande y concurrido de lo que esperaba y el no haber encontrado a pidge aún no esta ayudando mucho a calmar su inquietud acerca de todo esto.

Frunce el seño al girar por otra esquina y darse cuenta de que se encuentra en otro callejón sin salida, sin ningún rastro de pidge, su irritación aumentando con cada segundo que pasa. No quiera estar aquí deambulando entre un ruidoso y desordenado grupo sin pidge a su lado para hacer las cosas ligeramente mas tolerables. El quiere estar en su casa, en el cobertizo, trabajando en su moto y tal vez leyendo los tontos mensajes de lance mientras lo hace.

El pensamiento de lance le hace detener sus pasos, dedos trazando las orillas del celular en su bolsillo. Realmente nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas a lo fácil que lance se había colado en su vida, situándose a sí mismo perfectamente entre pidge y shiro como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Se ha vuelto natural el tener el teléfono prendido hasta altas horas del dia para ver el nombre de lance a través de la pantalla y no se había percatado de lo fuera de si que se sentía sin su teléfono sonando constantemente durante el dia. No es un sentimiento desagradable exactamente, pero no es uno al que este acostumbrado.

“muy bien,” murmura para si mientras da vuelta en ‘u’ y comienza a caminar entre la multitud en la dirección opuesta, los ojos aun puestos en buscar cualquier rastro de pidge entre la gente. “nuevo plan.” Porque claramente deambular por ahí sin rumbo y mirar de arriba abajo a cualquier persona de cabello castaño y lentes con una altura cercana a la de pidge no va a funcionar, decide que volvera a la entrada y esperara a que el parque tenga algún sistema de anuncios para los niños perdidos.

Tal vez algo como: “¿PODRIA PIDGE HOLT POR FAVOR DIRIGIRSE A LA ENTRADA ANTES DE QUE SU VECINO TENGA UN ANEURISMA? GRACIAS.”

O, si  todo sale mal y no puede encontrar a pidge, el podría simplemente huir para vivir en una choza abandonada en medio del desierto. Siempre es bueno tener un plan de respaldo.

 

 

**(17:21) gracias por esperar conmigo.**

(17:23) en serio, Pidge. No fue nada.

(17:23) lamento no haber podido esperar mas, pero estoy un poco preocupado de que lance haya gastado todos los ahorros de su vida en uno de esos juegos.

**(17:26) ¿no lo has encontrado aun?**

(17:26) todavía no, pero no pudo haber ido lejos. Esos juegos son realmente, realmente adictivos y el es…muy, muy competitivo.

(17:27) ¿ya apareció Keith?

**(17:30) Nope.**

**(17:30) voy a estar aquí otros veinte minutos y después esperare por la entrada.**

**(17:30) esto no va a ser como lo planeamos ¿verdad?**

(17:32) para nada.

(17:32) No te voy a mentir, no creo que ser casamenteros sea la mejor elección para nosotros. 

**(17:34) aja, puede que tenga que quedarme con astrofísica.**

(17:35) Ugh. Que aburrido.

**(17:35) ¿verdad? Totalmente aburrido.**

**(17:35) aHHHHH CREO QUE VI A KEITH.**

**(17:36) SIP, ES EL.**

**(17:36) ¿Por qué ESTA CAMINANDO TAN RAPIDO? UGH.**

**(17:36) voy a tener que correr tras el, no es asi?**

(17:38) GENIAL.

(17:38) creo que he visto a lance tambien.

(17:38) Sip. Ese es. Esta agitando un enorME LEON DE PELUCHE EN EL AIRE?

**(17:39) ¿realmente gano uno?**

(17:39) Omg. No puedo creerlo.

 

 

“otra ronda.”

“escucha, niño,” El hombre detrás del puesto lo observa con cautela. “¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?”

_“otra ronda,”_ insiste lance, agitando su billetera salvajemente frente de su cara. “puedo hacerlo.”

“has estado diciendo eso por los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos.”

“porque si puedo.” Replica lance tercamente, abriendo su billetera para sacar un billete de cinco y estamparlo en el mostrador. “asi que toma ya mi dinero y déjame hacerlo.”

Por un segundo o dos lance esta seguro de que va a negarse y decirle que se pierda, pero el hombre solo titubea brevemente antes de firmar y deslizar la nota por el mostrador. “esta es tu ultima ronda.”

“si, si,” balbucea lance, tomando la pistola de plástico una vez mas. “una ultima ronda es todo lo que necesito.”

Es un juego bastante sencillo; derribar por lo menos tres de los cinco objetivos usando simplemente cinco de las balas o menos y ganar uno de los ridículos leones de peluche que cuelgan encima. Es el tipo de juego al que años desperdiciando las horas después de la escuela yendo a polvorientos árcades antiguos han preparado a lance, asi que, por todos los derechos, no _debería_ perder de forma tan patética. 

Y sin embargo aquí esta. Perdiendo. Incapaz de derribar el ultimo objetivo, sin importar lo mucho que lo golpee.

Una pequeña, voz lógica en la parte trasera de su mente le dice que el juego esta definitivamente un poco arreglado y debería simplemente dejarlo y aceptar el premio de consolación que el dueño del puesto ha estado tratando de entregarle durante los últimos veinte minutos. Pero su orgullo (y tal vez un poquito de su ego) no lo dejara darse por vencido.

  Y a demás, hunk aun no ha regresado de lo que haya ido a hacer con shay (lance hace una nota mental para discutirlo con gran detalle cuando regrese mas tarde), así que, realmente no es como si tuviera alguna prisa. Aunque el dueño del puesto parece hablar en serio sobre esta siendo la última ronda de lance –lo que probablemente sea una cosa buena, porque lance de repente es dolorosamente consiente de lo ligera que esta su billetera comparándola con la hora anterior.

“vamos, niño.”

Lance resiste la urgencia de sacarle la lengua y centra su atención en el objetivo situado frente a el. Ha hecho esto las veces suficientes como para saber cuales son los dos objetivos mas fáciles de derribar asi que les dispara en secuencia, los labios curvándose hacia arriba cuando los ojos del dueño se abren con sorpresa.

“muy bien, ya llevas dos. Tres balas mas y un objetivo ¿crees que lo lograras?”

Lance frunce el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos mientras oprime el gatillo y observa como las balas salen de la pistola, golpeando el objetivo _cuadrado_ en el medio, pero en vez de mecerse hacia atrás y caer hacia el suelo el objetivo apenas se mueve una fracción.

“esta arreglado.” escupe lance, observando al dueño del puesto. “lo golpee. Me viste hacerlo.”

El hombre arruga el ceño. “no vi nada, niño. Pero hey, aun te quedan dos balas mas. Tal vez esta vez tengas suerte.”

Imbécil, piensa lance, regresando la atención a los objetivos. Tal vez si golpea uno de ellos, dos veces muy, muy rápido, sea suficiente para hacerlo caer y—

Frunce el ceño, irguiendo la cabeza casi dolorosamente, las cejas fruncidas en el medio cuando escanea la multitud a su alrededor. Por supuesto, no puede estar seguro, pero cree que ha visto algo – a alguien – de reojo que luce extrañamente familiar.

Alguien que luce como Keith.

Su estómago se retuerce con anticipación cuando da un paso lejos del puesto, sus ojos escaneando rápidamente el gentío por cualquier rastro del perfil de quien acaba de ver caminando entre la gente. 

“¡ _Keith!_ ”

Siente el corazón golpeando en su garganta cuando escucha a alguien gritar su nombre, y toma otro paso en dirección a la multitud. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia ¿o si? El esta aquí en alguna parte. En alguna parte entre la gente. solo unos centímetros lejos de el, y todo lo que lance tiene que hacer es gritar su nombre y—

“eh, niño,” el dueño del puesto lo jala de la espalda, frunciéndole el ceño. “no tengo todo el dia. tomas los tiros o te largas.”

“pero—“ Lance mira de nuevo a la multitud, tratando de encontrar a alguien –quien sea- que luzca vagamente familiar, mientras trata de oír aquella voz de nuevo, esperando a que diga el nombre de Keith nuevamente.

“tienes treinta segundos.”

Lance suelta un suspiro frustrado, escaneando a la multitud una vez mas antes de rendirse y regresar la atención hacia el juego. Pensándolo bien, no es como que Keith sea un nombre poco común- hay probablemente miles de keiths paseándose por el parque ahora mismo-   y en realidad no vio bien a la persona que llamo su atención.

“solo mi imaginacon,” lance suspira, apuntando el arma a su objetivo una vez mas. Esta vez, oprime rápidamente de forma sucesiva y ve ambas balas golpear el objetivo fuertemente, forzándolo a caer de espaldas y estamparse estruendosamente contra suelo.

Se gira hacia el dueño del puesto y esboza la sonrisa burlona mas grande que puede hacer aparecer en su rostro antes de señalar hacia el gigante león azul de peluche  que cuelga sobre su cabeza. “ese, por favor.”

 

 

Teniendo eso en cuenta, Keith piensa que este debe de ser el peor dia de toda su vida –y el ha tenido unos días bastante malos. El sentimiento de angustia en el vacio de su estómago ha florecido y se ha convertido en pánico total, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

 Han pasado mas de dos horas desde la ultima vez que vio a pidge y la multitud finalmente comienza a disminuir. Pero, en vez de ser capaz de avanzar dos pasos sin chocar con alguien, la reducción de las personas a su alrededor no le está haciendo realmente ningún bien.

Muerde el interior de su mejilla mientras mira alrededor del parque, buscando por alguna señal de pidge entre toda aquella locura. No comprende como ha sido capaz de encontrarse con completos extraños varias veces en todo el dia, pero no ha podido ver a pdge ni una. Tontamente, se pregunta si es la forma en que el universo lo castiga por haber cometido algun crimen atroz que no recuerda haber cometido.

Tal vez por darle de comer en secreto a muffin las coles de Bruselas de la cena y luego fingir ignorancia cuando las escupió sobre la alfombra de la sala dos horas después. O tal vez por aquella vez en que—

Keih se paraliza en su sitio, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando su mirada se posa sobre alguien vagamente familiar. No es pidge, luce como—¿luce como lance?

Keith frunce el ceño mientras de un paso hacia delante. Obviamente, no puede estar completamente seguro desde esta distancia. Pero hay _algo_ acerca de la persona de pie a unos metros que simplemente desprende familiaridad. Keith puede ver su cabeza y el desordenado cabello marrón incluso a esta distancia entre ellos, el puede ver sus labios estirados en una sonrisa sencilla, teñida con apenas un rastro de irritación mientras discute con un hombre parado detrás de uno de esos puestos de juego.

Otro paso hacia delante.

Keith contempla como la persona que puede o no ser lance levantar la pistola de plástico del puesto y presionar le gatillo rápidamente, enviando una ráfaga de las balas hacia los objetivos del otro lado. Por un segundo, Keith cree que ha tenido éxito y ganado el juego, pero entonces el _tal vez_ lance le grita algo al hombre del puesto, con los brazos agitándose dramáticamente en el aire y entonces se da cuenta de que perdió.

Da un paso mas al frente.

Keith comienza a tener una mejor vista ahora. Keith aun no distingue sus facciones correctamente para hacer una identificación positiva y confirmar que el que puede ser lance es realmente lance, aun asi no puede evitar la esperanza borboteando dentro suyo. El tal vez lance continúa agitando los brazos, empujando el mostrador antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar lo que luce como una billetera.

Keith se acerca un poco mas. Solo un poco mas y será capaz de decir si es Lance o es—

"¡ _Keith_!"

Kieth se aleja del que puede ser lance como si hubiera sido electrocutado y siente el alivio invadirlo cuando ve a pidge abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

“¿Por qué caminas tan rápido? Dios,” pidge balbucea cuando se acerca a el, suspira mientras envuelve su brazo alrededor del de Keith y lo aprieta fuerte. “te he estado buscando todo el dia,” ella murmura, guiándolo lentamente en dirección opuesta del que podría ser lance.

“también te he estado buscando,” keith responde, pinchando gentilmente en la frente a pidge mientras comienzan a caminar hacia la multitud juntos. “¿A dónde fuiste?”

“¿Qué estas mirando?” pidge le pregunta, arrugando el ceño un poco cuando mira detrás de ellos, tratando de ver lo que sea que haya atrapado la atención de keith.

Keith se permite mirar por un segundo mas al que puede ser lance antes de agitar su cabeza y voltear hacia pidge. “nada, nada. Solo—solo me lo imagine.”

 

 

**(18:05) bien, estoy con Keith.**

**(18:05) ¡la orden ha sido restaurada!**

**(18:06) aunque creo que vamos a ir por algo de comer y luego irnos.**

(18:10) Ah, bien. También tengo a Lance.

(18:10) aja, igual.

(18:10) Lance quiere ir a una ultima atracción, después vamos a regresar supongo.

(18:10) ¡asegúrense de llegar a casa a salvo!

**(18:13) igual ustedes.**

 

 

“¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?” le pregunta hunk curiosamente, pinchando la cabeza del gran león azul en los brazos de lance gentilmente mientras caminan a la estación. “por cierto, sigo sin poder creer que realmente hayas ganado ¿realmente no hiciste trampa?”

Lance murmura, alzando al león un poco mas alto en sus brazos mientras pasan por los torniquetes. “necesita un nombre asombroso, para reflejar lo asombroso que es su dueño.”

Hunk resopla. "por supuesto."

“y no hice trampa,” Lance exhala, pretendiendo estar ofendido por la insinuación de hunk. “el juego estaba arreglado e hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque soy asombroso, eso es todo. Como sea,” le lanza a hunk una mirada maliciosa y lo empuja suavemente al costado con su codo libre. “¿Cómo esta shay?”

Hunk parpadea una o dos veces, luciendo totalmente confundido. “¿Qué?”

“no juegues conmigo,” lance se rie al doblar en la esquina y comienza a subir las escaleras frente a la plataforma de su tren. “quiero todo el jugoso chisme.”

“es—“ hunk ladea su cabeza a un lado. _“¿Qué?”_

“¿Qué paso con shay? Vamos hombre,” lance gimotea, golpeando a hunk con la cabeza del león. “no me hagas rogar por la información. Yo te conte de keith de inmediato.”

Hunk encarna una ceja.

“casi de inmediato,” repone lance. “por cierto, el tren llega en cinco minutos” añade, observando el tablón de anuncios en frente de ellos. “Asi que dime ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?”

“realmente no se—oh,” hunk se rie, y lance tiene el inconfundible sentimiento de que se esta perdiendo algo muy, muy importante ahí. “shay dijo, uh, ella estaba bien.”

"Uh  _huh_ ," Lance responde lentamente. “¿eso es todo lo que voy a obtener? ‘¿ella estaba bien?’ ¿solo eso?”

“no hay mas que decir, hombre” dice hunk con una sonrisa, los labios aun contrayéndose como si acabaran de contarle la broma mas graciosa. “nosotros, uh, paseamos un rato y luego regrese contigo. Es todo.”

“ah, si ¿entonces por que no te creo?”

Hunk finge una mirada de dolor, presionando sus manos sobre su pecho como si lance lo hubiera herido físicamente. “¿yo te mentiría?”

Lance lo observa unos segundos antes de agitar su cabeza. “supongo que no,” lance murmura, arrastrando su atención lejos de hunk para mirar arriba y abajo el resto de la plataforma del tren. “¿Por qué no regreso con nosotros?”

"Eh?"

Lance suspira aun mirando arriba y abajo de la plataforma, buscando la cara de shay entre la gente que entraba por ahí. “¿Por qué no ha regresado en el tren con nosotros?”

"Oh—" Hunk hizo una pausa "ella—ella tenia que hacer algo con sus amigos, supongo, yo, uh ¿no le pregunte?”

“hunk,” lance suspira simpáticamente. “tienes que tomar oportunidades como esas ¿sabes? Ser todo como ‘oh shay ¿Por qué no vienes de regreso con nosotros?’ lo siguiente que sabes es que están besuqueándose—"

“¿besuqueándonos?” hunk bufa.

“besuqueándose,” repite lance, un poco mas firme esta vez. “pudieron haber estado besuqueándose en el tren hacia casa y—"

“¿si, hombre?”

" _Keith_."

"estas..." Hunk lo observa, luciendo vagamente preocupado. “¿solo vas a decir palabras al azar ahora? ¿estas teniendo un problema en el cerebro?”

“no,” lance aprieta la manga de hunk con su mano libre y tira de ella para acercarlo antes de cabecear en dirección a la plataforma paralela a la suya. “me refiero a que, es _keith_ ”

“joder,” hunk murmura, y lance no puede hacer nada mas que gemir en acuerdo.

Porque esta vez, lance esta _seguro_ de que keith esta parado en frente de el. Esta recargado en un muro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras escucha lo que sea que la pequeña chica a su lado - Pidge, Lance cree – le este dicendo.

“me voy a desmayar,” lance murmura, apoyándose un poco en hunk. “el—el esta justo ahí.” Y luce realmente, realmente bien, lance piensa para si ¿Tal vez incluso mejor que en sus fotos? Es en ese momento justo en que keith decide reir por algo que pidge (al menos, lance esta bastante seguro de que es ella) ha dicho, y lance se _derrite_.

Lance esta muy, muy feliz al notar que keith tiene una de esas sonrisas especiales que iluminan el rostro entero, arrugando la nariz ligeramente mientras agacha la cabeza e intenta cubrir su boca con una mano.

“si,” lance suspira, “me voy a desmayar.”

“por favor no lo hagas,” responde hunk, pero lance no esta escuchándole.

Pidge lo esta viendo, ladea la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos se abren cuando lo ve. Lance observa sus cejas arrugarse un poco antes de que un destello de reconocimiento aparezca en su rostro y de repente esta tirando de la manga de keith y—

"Oh Dios."

Keith lo esta mirando.

_Keith_ lo esta mirando.

Están mirándose _el uno al otro_.

“oh _Dios_ ,” lance gime mientras los ojos de keith se abren comprendiendo, su boca se cae en lo que lance solo puede imaginar como el mismo impacto mezclado con la agradable sorpresa que el esta sintiendo ahora mismo. ”tengo que ir.”

“¿Qué?” hunk dice. “¿a que te refieres con que tienes que ir?”

“tengo que ir hacia allá,” lance señala salvajemente hacia la plataforma de Keith y pidge. “ir y decir algo, y verlo—"

No solo la voz de lance es amortiguada por el tren que viene arrastrándose en la plataforma, también es obstruida por competo su vista hacia Keith. Lance gruñe mientras trata de mirar entre los destellos de las ventanas cuando el tren choca en la plataforma, tratando de vislumbrar a Keith de nuevo.

“regreso enseguida.”

" _Lance_ ," hunk gruñe con exasperación, tirando del cuello de lance sin esfuerzo. “nuestro tren esta aquí. Ya sabes, ese al que tenemos que subir. Ahora mismo.”

“espera, hunk—"

" _Lance_ ," Hunk gruñe, jalando a lance hacia la puerta del vagón mas cercano. “tenemos que irnos.”

“no, pero ten—"

Las puertas se abren y hunk empuja a lance dentro, balbuceando algo sobre regresar a la escuela antes de que se haga muy tarde y tengan que ir a detención de nuevo, antes de que lance pueda protestar. Lo que es simplemente grosero, si le preguntas a lance. Porque esta pasando por una pequeña crisis y finalmente es capaz de ver en persona al que ha sido su crush por el ultimo mes, ¿y hunk esta mas preocupado sobre la detención que de su felicidad? Grosero.

“podemos tomar el próximo tren,” lance se queja, abriéndose paso en el pasillo para tratar de dar un ultimo vistazo al exterior de la ventana antes de que el tren salga de la estación.

“el siguiente tren llega en una hora.”

“podríamos haber esperado.”

“hubiéramos llegado a la escuela como a, media noche.”

“sigo sin comprender el problema.”

" _Lance_."

“es un amor frustrado,” lloriquea lance, arrojando a su león de peluche hacia un asiento vacío antes de desplomarse en el que esta alado de el. “déjame ser.”

“no lo es” bufa hunk mientras se desliza en el asiento opuesto. “solo tienes mala suerte, muy mala suerte.”

“como mi mejor amigo, se supone que debes consolarme,” lance murmura, pateando a hunk suavemente en la espinilla. “no hacerme sentir peor.”

 “actúas como si no fueras a verlo de nuevo nunca,” hunk se encoje de hombros. “probablemente vive mas cerca de lo que crees. Simplemente, no se, mensajéalo y pregúntale si quiere que se reúnan.”

“tu, mi querido amigo, hunk,” declara lance mientras saca el teléfono de su bolsillo. “eres un genio, ¿alguna vez te lo había dicho?”

“creo que lo has mencionado, una o dos veces,” dice hunk riendo, observando a lance escribirle a Keith, con los dedos volando sobre la pantalla a una velocidad casi inhumana con un uso excesivo del botón de mayúsculas. 

 

(19:05) KEITH ESE ERAS TU??

(19:05) DIME QUE ERAS TU Y

(19:06) Y QUE NO ESTABA HACIENDOLE OJITOS A UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO??

(19:06) KEITH

(19:07) KEIIITH

(19:07) OMG. CARGA TU TELEFONO. MALDICION, HOMBRE.

(19:07) Eras tu. Estoy 95% seguro de que eras tu.

(19:08) simplemente acabo de verte?

(19:08) acabamos de vernos? voy

(19:09) necesito recostarme.

(19:09) Hunk dice que necesito dejar de ser tan melodramático porque estoy asustando a los demás pasajeros pero

(19:09) es que

(19:10) ERAS TU???????

(19:10) APRESURATE A LLEGAR A CASA Y CARGA TU TELEFONO LITERALMENTE ME ESTOY MURIENDO AQUI.

(19:11) bueno, no literalmente, pero entiendes el punto.

(19:11) joder.

(19:12) eras tu.

 

_(20:34) estoy en casa, lo siento._

_(20:34) ese era yo._

_(20:34) y_

_(20:34) aquel eras tu._

_(20:34) estabas sosteniendo un gigante león de peluche, y..._

_(20:35) estuvimos en el mismo lugar._

_(20:35) estuvimos en el mismo parque._

(20:35) PODRIAMOS HABERNOS CONOCIDO EN PERSONA.

(20:35) ESTOY GRITANDO??? PODRIAMOS HABER QUEDADO????? Y

(20:36) NO LO HICIMOS!!!

(20:36) sabes que es mas loco? Crei haberte visto en el parque pero estaba seguro de que solo había sido como, mi imaginación o algo.

(20:37) pero probablemente si eras tu. Acaso pasamos de largo al lado del otro?

(20:37) Además, es que, wow

(20:37) las fotos no te hacen justicia en absoluto. es

(20:38) si. Wowwowwow.

_(20:40) lo mismo contigo._

_(20:40) Pidge dice que me puse realmente rojo y no ha parado de reírse de ello._

_(20:40) me envió una nota de voz después de llegar a casa, y literalmente solo son treinta segundos de su risa._

(20:41) solo estoy tirado aquí, pensando en que podríamos habernos conocido.

(20:41) es que

(20:42) debemos vivir muy cerca entonces.

_(20:43) si. Bastante cerca._

(20:43) Um.

(20:43) puedo decirte algo?

(20:44) y no tienes que responder ni nada, solo, quiero sacarlo.

_(20:45) adelante._

(20:48) realmente quiero verte. Bueno, se que probablemente es obvio y que ya lo he dicho antes pero me refiero a que

(20:48) Ahora que sabemos que no vivimos a millones de millas de distancia…simplemente parece…mas real? Entiendes?

_(20:49) si, creo que si._

(20:49) asi que si, quiero verte. Pronto. Podríamos solo, ir a dar una vuelta o lo que sea? Porque saber que estas a solo un tren de distancia es simplemente

(20:50) muy, muy increíble. Es que, podríamos habernos visto hace años. Accidentalmente. Apuesto a que hemos pasado al lado del otro por la calle. Que tal si tenemos amigos en común?????

(20:51) bueno si, como dije, no tienes que responder. Yo solo

(20:51) solo quería que supieras.

_(20:56) también quiero verte._

_(20:56) podrías venir a ver a los gatitos._

(20:57) Wow, me invitas a tu casa en la primera cita? Que clase de chico crees que soy, Keith?

_(20:58)  no lo decía de esa forma eqhsdhfhgsfgquT??_

(20:59) ESTOY BROMEANDO.

(21:00) no te mueras por favor. Por lo menos no antes de que nos conozcamos.

(21:00) pero bueno. Podría ir?

_(21:01) aja. quieres?_

_(21:01) también te debo un paseo en la moto, asi que…_

(21:03) podría ser

(21:03) probablemente sería la mejor primera cita que haya tenido.

(21:03) digo, no he tenido tantas para comparar, pero si, definitivamente estaría ahí.

_(21:04) Cool. Suena bien._

(21:05) entonces, cuando?

_(21:07) Uh._

_(21:07) estaré ocupado la semana que viene por lo del cumpleaños de Pidge, pero_

_(21:07) ¿puede ser el sábado que sigue?_

(21:09) Entonces el 17?

(21:09) FALTAN AÑOS ;___;

_(21:10) son dos semanas._

(21:11) A Ñ O S.

_(21:13) vas a sobrevivir._

(21:14) bien, bien. el 17 me parece bien.

(21:14) bueno, probablemente termine tus guantes para entonces.

_(21:16) no tienes que hacerlo._

(21:17) demasiado tarde.

(21:17) por cierto, te gustan las rosas?

_(21:18) si me compras flores no voy a dejarte entrar a mi casa._

(21:18) te lo dije, voy a deshacerme de todos los obstáculos en nuestra cita.

(21:18) Prepárate para sorprenderte.

_(21:20) ya me estoy arrepintiendo de todo._

(21:21) mentiroso.

(21:21) estoy muy emocionado. Jodidamente nervioso, pero emocionado?

_(21:23) si. igual._

(21:24) correcto, cambiando de tema antes de que ambos…muramos.

(21:24) soy mas alto que tu.

_(21:25) no lo eres?_

(21:25) lo soy definitivamente. Me di cuenta antes.

_(21:26) estábamos en plataformas opuestas...como demonios es que viste?_

(21:27) te lo dije, tengo una visión excelente.

_(21:29) no eres mas alto que yo._

(21:29) es decir que, lo soy.

(21:30) pero, si no estas listo para aceptarlo, esta bien.

_(21:30) voy a cancelar nuestra cita._

(21:31) la cancelas porque no quieres que pruebe que soy mas alto que tu? Hm.

(21:31) ya veo, ya veo.

(21:31) tu, obviamente, no lo ves porque eres demasiado pequeño. Pero esta bien, no me importa ser los ojos en esta relación.

_(21:32) CANCELADA._

(21:32) incluso voy a bajarte las cosas arriba de los estantes si eres bueno conmigo.

_(21:34) incluso si fueras mas alto que yo, a lo mucho seria como una pulgada. CON ESFUERZO ES ALGO._

(21:35) eso suena como algo que una persona bajita diría.

_(21:36) Por qué?_

_(21:36) ¿por que me gustas_?

(21:38) tienes algo por los chicos altos, claramente.

_(21:39) ADIOS._

(21:39) ADIOS, BAJITO.

_(21:40) creo que prefiero los sobrenombres._

(21:41) luz de mis ojos.

(21:41) Mi sol y estrellas.

_(21:42) tal vez no._

 

(22:24) entonces, la operación estupidos

(22:24) ¿fue un éxito o no?

**(22:30) Mmm.**

**(22:30) Realmente no hicimos nada, o si?**

(22:32) de una forma indirecta, creo que si.

(22:32) se conocieron, no es asi?

**(22:33) se vieron...**

**(22:33) cuando no íbamos...**

**(22:33) desde el lado opuesto de una plataforma.**

**(22:33) no creo que eso cuente.**

(22:34) aja, tal vez tienes razón.

(22:34) pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿o no? 

**(22:35) Definitivamente.**

**(22:36) gracias de nuevo, por sentarte conmigo antes.**

**(22:36) tal vez estaba un poco nerviosa esperando sola a que Keith apareciera.**

**(22:36) tal vez.**

(22:37) esta bien, Pidge. Para eso están los amigos.

(22:37) aun nos veremos en la sesión de la próxima semana ¿verdad? Me siento mal por haberme saltado la de esta semana ;___;

**(22:38) sip ¿nos vemos el jueves?**

(22:39) ¡nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

_****_ ****

****05/09/2016** **

 

 

(11:04) acabo de recordar que los gatitos aun no tienen nombres.

(11:04) asi que...como has estado llamándolos?

_(11:06) ¿no se supone que estés en clases justo ahora?_

(11:08) Keith, creo que hemos estado hablando el tiempo suficiente como para poder responder esa pregunta tu mismo.

_(11:09) no me culpes cuando estés en detención._

(11:11) definitivamente voy a culparte.

(11:11) Ademas, es 11:11, pide un deseo.

_(11:14) Huh?_

(11:18) demasiado tarde, te lo perdiste.

(11:18) No hay deseos para ti.

_(11:20) ¿tu que deseaste?_

(11:21) si te lo digo, no se hará realidad.

(11:21) eso es conocimiento básico en deseos, Keith.

_(11:24) ¿eso no es solo para pasteles de cumpleaños?_

(11:25) bastante seguro de que es una regla relacionada con deseos en general.

(11:25) pero, de regreso al tema en que estábamos: como has estado llamando a los gatitos?

_(11:27) no estoy seguro de querer decirte._

(11:28) no puede ser peor que Rover.

(11:28) O Muffin.

_(11:30) ¿estas seguro de eso?_

(11:32) bueno, ahora no lo estoy...

_(11:35) Red, blue, Yellow, y Black. Y pues Rover se llama Rover._

(11:38) estoy equitativamente aterrado y decepcionado.

(11:38) aunque extrañamente, no sorprendido.

(11:39) supongo que las terribles habilidades al nombrar mascotas es algo de familia. Y Pidge.

_(11:40) no quiero escuchar eso viniendo de alguien que nombro a su perro Andy Warhowl._

(11:40) ANDY WARHOWL ES UN NOMBRE INCREIBLE.

_(11:41) y no son nombres malos. Tienen sentido._

(11:44) COMO?

_(11:47) black tiene pelaje oscuro._

(11:48) Genio.

_(11:48) cállate._

_(11:48) blue tiene unos ojos realmente azules._

_(11:48) y Red tiene aquellas marcas en todos lados._

(11:50) y Yellow?

_(11:51) ..._

_(11:51) tal vez quería completar los colores primarios._

(11:53) no se si reírme o llorar.

(11:53) le dije a Hunk y acaba de escupir el agua encima del escritorio Y AHORA TIENE QUE IR A DETENCION HAAHA.

(11:54) espera. Yo igual.

(11:54) maldicion.

_(11:56) adios, Lance._

_ (15:23) ¿puedes hacerme un favor enorme? _

_(15:25) de repente me invade el terror._

_ (15:26) ¡no es nada malo, lo prometo! _

_(15:27) adelante..._

_ (15:28) asi que, nuestro tren llegara muy temprano mañana. _

_ (15:28) realmente...temprano. _

_(15:30) ¿Qué tan temprano?_

_ (15:31) como a las 5am…? _

_(15:33) Nope._

_ (15:34) ¡¿ni siquiera esperaras a escuchar que quiero?! _

_(15:35) vas a pedirme que espere despierto para abrir la puerta._

_ (15:37) ¿Cuándo agregaste clarividencia a tu lista de talentos? _

_(15:38) la semana pasada._

_(15:38) ¿Dónde están tus llaves?_

_ (15:40) desearía saberlo. _

_(15:41) y por que tienen que tomar el tren tan temprano?_

_ (15:43) dos razones: Matt quiere sorprender a Pidge cuando despierte. _

_ (15:43) y el tren de las 5am es el mas barato. _

_(15:45) me alegra saber que estas viviendo como un estudiante en quiebra._

_ (15:45) hago lo que puedo. _

_ (15:45) solo he comido fideos instantáneos esta semana. _

_ (15:46) y Pringles. _

_(15:48) algunas veces, cuando necesito reírme, recuerdo que la gente piensa que eres maduro y responsable._

_ (15:49) grosero. Soy bastante maduro y responsable cuando lo amerita el momento. _

_(15:51) supuestamente._

_ (15:52) ignorare eso, solo porque necesito que nos dejes entrar mañana y me preocupa que aún no hayas aceptado hacerlo. _

_(15:53) :)_

_ (15:54) KEITH. _

_ (15:54) POR FAVOR. _

_(15:55) :)_

_ (15:57) Pidge es una terrible influencia. _

_(15:58) cierto._

_(15:58) te dejare entrar._

_ (16:02) ¡gracias! _

_(16:02) solo porque no quiero darle una mala impresión a tu novia._

_ (16:04) ¿¿¿asi que si Allura no estuviera me habrías dejado afuera congelándome??? _

_(16:05) definitivamente._

_ (16:07) Cruel. _

_ (16:07) por otro lado, me alegra que estés emocionado por conocerla. _

_(16:08) no hagas esto extraño._

_ (16:10) como tu hermano mayor, literalmente es mi trabajo hacer las cosas extrañas. _

_ (16:10) por favor, se amable con ella. _

_(16:13) cuando no soy amable????_

_ (16:14) ¿realmente quieres que responda esa pregunta? _

_(16:15) si???? Soy bastante amable._

_ (16:17) Matt no estaría de acuerdo. _

_(16:18) eso es porque el es Matt y no cuenta._

_(16:18) pero sere amable con tu novia. Porque soy una persona agradable que generalmente es amable._

_ (16:19) gracias :) _

_ (16:20) hablando de relaciones... _

_(16:20) no estamos hablando de eso..._

_ (16:20) ¿Cómo esta Lance? _

_(16:21) necesitas trabajar en los cambios de tema._

_(16:21) el esta bien._

_ (16:22) ¿bien? Solo eso vas a decirme???? _

_(16:23) esta muy bien._

_ (16:24) ... _

_ (16:24) Keith. _

_(16:30) :)_

_ (16:31) no eres para nada gracioso. _

_(16:33) sabes, podría solo no despertar mañana temprano. Oh seria una lastima..._

_ (16:34) alguna vez te he dicho lo buen hermano menor que eres???? _

_(16:35) eso es lo que crei._

****(16:11) creo que Matt esta planeando algo por mi cumpleaños.** **

_(16:13) ¿por que?_

****(16:13) esta actuando extraño.** **

_(16:14) ¿Cuándo no lo hace?_

****(16:15) buen punto.** **

****(16:15) pero mas extraño que lo usual.** **

_(16:17) probablemente lo estas imaginando._

****(16:18) tu sabes algo, verdad?** **

_(16:20) ¿que?_

****(16:21) sip, sabes algo.** **

_(16:22) no se nada._

****(16:24) ¡¡¡LO SABES!!!** **

****(16:24) lo noto.** **

_(16:26) ¿como?_

****(16:27) simplemente puedo notarlo. Te conozco demasiado bien.** **

****(16:27) y se que sabes algo.** **

****(16:27) escúpelo.** **

_(16:28) te lo repito, no se nada._

****(16:30) muy bien Jon Snow.** **

****(16:30) dame una pista.** **

_(16:32) No._

****(16:34) ¡AHA!** **

****(16:35) ¿no se supone que no sabías?** **

_(16:36) no se._

_(16:36) yo diciendo 'no' no significa que se algo. No puedo darte una pista porque no se nada de lo que darte una pista._

****(16:37) eres un mentiroso terrible.** **

_(16:38) incluso si supiera algo_

****(16:38) lo cual haces.** **

_(16:38) tu cumpleaños es literalmente en ocho horas._

_(16:38) solo espera y descúbrelo._

****(16:40) Oooo** **

****(16:40) podrías simplemente decirme y liberarme de esta miseria?** **

_(16:42) la navidad seguro es algo estresante en tu casa, o no?_

****(16:43) mi mamá esconde los regalos hasta navidad.** **

_(16:45) increible._

****(16:46) ¿vas a decirme o no?** **

_(16:47) No._

****(16:48) eres el peor amigo.** **

_(16:49) gracias, hago lo que puedo._

(19:39) después de una cuidadosa selección, yo y Hunk hemos encontrado algunos nombres de remplazo.

(19:39) Red ahora es Heinz.

(19:40) Blue es Papá pitufo.

(19:40) Yellow es big bird.

(19:40) y Black es Morticia Jr, obviamente.

_(19:42) todos ellos son terribles._

(19:43) son esplendidos.

_(19:45) y Blue es una chica._

(19:46) bueno. Blue ahora es pitufina. contento?

_(19:50) no hablas en serio, o si?_

(19:51) totalmente.

_(19:52) quieres llamar a un gato...'Big Bird'?_

(19:53) tu eres quien le puso 'Yellow'. Tratábamos de mantener el tema.

(19:53) era Big Bird u Homero. Yo estaba a favor de Homero, pero a Hunk no le parecio.

_(19:53) increible._

_(19:54) no voy a decirle a mi gato 'Heinz'_

(19:56) es mejor que 'Red'.

_(19:57) no lo es??_

(19:57) lo es.

_(19:59) en serio, no._

(20:00) Keith, bebé. Tengo cuatro hermanos, un sobrino y una sobrina, puedo hacer esto todo el dia.

_(20:03) ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tan fácilmente?_

(20:04) el que? Ganar argumentos???

_(20:05) No._

_(20:05) y no ganaste._

_(20:06) me refiero a.._

_(20:06) no te rias, pero..._

_(20:07) acabas de llamarme bebé._

(20:08) ya te he dicho asi un par de veces.

_(20:10) si, lo se. Ese es el punto._

_(20:10) ¿no te da vergüenza?_

(20:11) No?

(20:11) no se, es natural para mi supongo.

(20:11) si me agarada alguien, soy cariñoso, sabias?

(20:12) te avergüenza a ti?

_(20:13) No...Avergonzar._

_(20:13) me hace sentir algo, pero no estoy seguro de que._

(20:14) algo bueno o...?

_(20:15) si, algo bueno._

(20:16) genial.

(20:16) también siento algo bueno cuando lo digo.

_(20:17) genial._

_(20:18) Mi hermano vendrá a casa mañana._

(20:20) buen cambio de tema, muy sutil.

_(20:21) no se de que hablas._

(20:22) SEGURO.

(20:23) estas emocionado?

_(20:25) Mmm._

_(20:25) aja, en general._

_(20:26) hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar y que no quiero, pero si. Mas o menos._

(20:27) parece justo.

(20:27) no es también el cumpleaños de pidge?

_(20:28) si. Por eso es que vienen._

_(20:28) el hermano de Pidge quiere sorprenderla._

_(20:29) y...mi hermano traerá a su novia._

(20:30) Oh si, lo dijiste.

(20:30) eso esta...bien?

_(20:34) aja, esta bien._

(20:35) estas seguro?

_(20:36) si, Lance._

_(20:36) pero gracias._

(20:40) Ntp, ntp.

(20:40) Hunk y yo iremos a casa esta semana.

_(20:42) no olvide que me debes las fotos de Halloween._

(20:43) ¡Oh, cierto! Por poco olvido mi malvado plan “hacer que keith salga a pedir dulces.”

(20:43) gracias por el recordatorio.

_(20:45) maldición._

_(20:46) ¿Por qué vas a ir? ¿la nostalgia de nuevo?_

(20:48) algo.

(20:48) aunque es mas porque Hunk se va y me aburro sin el.

_(20:50) ustedes realmente son muy unidos no?_

(20:53) sipppp.

(20:53) hermanos de por vida y eso.

_(20:54) estoy un poquito celoso._

(20:55) que? Por que?

(20:55) es lo mismo que Pidge y tu.

(20;56) o tu hermano, no?

_(20:58) No, me refiero a que_

_(20:58) Hunk esta tan cerca tuyo._

_(20:58) eso debe ser agradable._

(21:01) ASSHBFDGYBF KEITH.

(21:01) POR FAVOR

(21:02) DAME UNA ADVERTENCIA ANTES DE DECIR COSAS ASI.

(21:02) YO

(21:02) soy débil, mi corazón no aguanta tanto.

_(21:04) no trataba de hacerte reaccionar asi._

(21:05) se que no. Eso es lo que lo hace incluso peor.

(21:05) pero, si te hace sentir un poco mejor.

(21:05) espero que tal vez un dia lleguemos a ser asi de unidos.

_(21:08) Gah._

(21:08) Keith.

_(21:08) GAH._

(21:09) ...te he roto?

_(21:10) un poco._

(21:11) Ha. Ahora sabes como me siento.

_(21:13) si._

_(21:13) igual._

_(21:13) seria genial que fuéramos asi de unidos._

(21:15) GAH.

 

 

****06/09/2016** **

_(00:00) feliz cumpleaños, Pidge._

_(00:00) un año mas cerca de perder todos tus dientes._

****(00:04) otro año, otro encantador mensaje de cumpleaños tuyo.** **

_(00:04) prácticamente es tradición ahora._

_(00:04) ¿fui el primero en decirlo?_

****(00:07) Nope. Estuve hablando con Matt como por veinte minutos.** **

_(00:07) maldicion._

****(00:07) me dijo que dijera ‘jodete, Keith’** **

_(00:09) tu hermano se comporta como un niño._

****(00:10) lo se.** **

****(00:10) ahora, imagíname alzando las cejas y acariciando a un gato mientras te pregunto:** **

****(00:10) que me tienes?????** **

_(00:13) Hmm._

_(00:13) Nah. Debería hacerte sufrir un poco mas._

****(00:15) ¡¡KEITH NO!!** **

****(00:15) ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS.** **

_(00:16) de repente siento mucho sueño…_

****(00:17) no lo creo.** **

****(00:17) ¿Por qué eres mi mejor amigo? Debi haberme hecho amiga de mi otra vecina.** **

_(00:19) no tiene como 80?_

****(00:20) la sra. Nesbitt tiene 70 y es un encanto.** **

****(00:20) pero, por otro lado…** **

****(00:21) dime.** **

_(00:26) bien._

_(00:26) revisa tu email en treinta segundos._

****(00:27) ¿Mi email?** **

_(00:27) te estoy enviando el correo de confirmación._

****(00:28) correo de confirmación?** **

****(00:29) KEIIITITHH!!!! ESTO ES** **

****(00:29) OH POR DIOS.** **

****(00:29) KEITH??????** **

_(00:30) de nada :)_

****(00:31) no se que decir wow.** **

****(00:31) es increíble?????** **

****(00:32) supero al regalo del año pasado 10000%.** **

_(00:33) ¿Cuándo dejaras de recordármelo?_

****(00:34) Literalmente nunca.** **

****(00:34) en serio Keith, muchas gracias.** **

****(00:35) <3** **

_(00:36) <3_

_ (00:45) ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños, Pidge!!! _

_ (00:45) un año mas grande, un año mas sabia. _

_ (00:45) espero que este año te vaya tan bien como el anterior. _

****(00:46) ¡gracias, Shiro!** **

****(00:46) asi que** **

****(00:46) ¿Qué me dara Matt?** **

_ (00:48) mis labios están sellados. _

****(00:49) UGH.** **

****

_ (05:06) Keith. _

_ (05:06) ¿estas despierto? _

_ (05:10) Keith?? _

_ (05:15) disculpas previas por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. _

_ (05:15) no me odies tanto. _

__

_ LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ LLAMADA PÉRDIDA DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ LLAMADA PERDIDA DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ LLAMADA PERDIDA DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE ‘SHIRO’ _

_ FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 00:15 _

__

_(05:36) JODETE._

_ (05:36) ME DISCULPE. _

_ (05:37) por favor abre la puerta. Nos congelamos. _

_ (05:37) y guarda silencio, mamá y papá continúan dormidos. _

_(05:38) yo también lo estaba????_

_ (05:38) ¿Cuántas veces tendre que disculparme? _

_(05:39) te avisare cuando te perdone._

_ (05:40) Ugh. _

_ (05:40) ¿vas a venir o no? _

_(05:42) estoy tratando de encontrar pantalones._

_(05:42) a menos que quieras que te abra la puerta a ti y tu novia en boxers._

_ (05:43) buen punto. _

_ (05:43) A demas, Matt también viene. _

_(05:43) ¿POR QUE? literalmente vive a lado._

_ (05:44) perdió sus llaves y obviamente todavía no puede despertar a pidge. _

_(05:45) Obviamente._

_(05:45) ya bajo._

_ (05:46) te debo una. _

_(05:46) lo se._

_(07:19) nunca había estado tan cansado en mi vida._

_(07:19) realmente me duele mantener los ojos abiertos._

(07:23) que es esto?

(07:23) Keith “soy un madrugador” McMullet quejándose sobre la mañana????

(07:23) me he despertado en una realidad alterna?

_(07:24) McMullet?_

(07:25) no me se tu apellido, tuve que ser creativo.

_(07:26) pero_

_(07:26) McMullet?_

(07:28) queda como anillo al dedo en mi opinion.

_(07:28) por supuesto._

(07:29) pero bueno, por que estas tan cansado?

(07:29) que sucedió con lo madrugador?

_(07:30) soy madrugador._

_(07:30) cuando no tengo que levantarme a las 5am a abrirle a mi hermano._

(07:31) ya llego???

(07:31) por que tan temprano?

_(07:33) una combinación de trenes baratos y sorprender a pidge antes de que vaya a la escuela._

_(07:33) pero mas por los trenes baratos._

(07:34) tiene sentido en realidad.

(07:35) por que no te volviste a dormir y ya?

_(07:36) me estaba presentando a su novia._

(07:36) oH CIERTO.

(07:37) como es??????

_(07:38) parece agradable._

_(07:38) genial._

_(07:38) fue un poco raro al inicio. Ver a mi hermano con alguien._

(07:39) Ew. No estaban como comiéndose la cara o algo asi, no? Porque, ascoo. Nadie necesita ver eso.

_(07:40) Nooo, no, no nada asi._

_(07:40) solo_

_(07:40) la forma en que estaban junto al otro?_

_(07:41) es raro de ver._

(07:42) Ah. Creo que entiendo a que te refieres.

_(07:45) Mm._

_(07:45) vamos a sorprender a Pidge y cantarle feliz cumpleaños._

_(07:45) y luego le presentara su novia a nuestros padres._

_(07:45) lo que sera...algo._

(07:46) Oh wow. Por favor mantenme informado.

(07:46) A demas, dile Pidge feliz cumpleaños.

_(07:47) lo hare._

_(07:47) ten un buen dia, Lance._

(07:48) igual tu, bebé.

_(07:49) realmente no es el mejor momento para hacerme sonrojar._

(07:50) ;)

 

(07:55) ¿PIDGE, ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS?

(07:55) ¿POR QUE NO DIJSTE NADA?

(07:56) ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

(07:56) te llevare cupcakes a la sesión del jueves para celebrar.

****(07:57) ¡¡¡gracias, Hunk!!!** **

****(07:57) pero no tienes que hacerlo.** **

(07:58) demasiado tarde, ya voy a hacerlo.

(07:59) A demas, espero que te haya gustado el regalo de Keith.

****(08:00) AHAHAHA** **

****(08:00) SABIA QUE NO SE LE HABIA OCURRIDO A EL.** **

****(08:01) gracias, Hunk.** **

(08:01) :)

(07:58) ten un buen dia.

****(07:59) ¡¡gracias!!** **

****

_(10:02) probablemente estés en clase ahora, pero de todas formas te dire._

_(10:02) si te envían a detencion, no me culpes._

(10:03) decir 'no me culpes' no hara que no te culpe.

(10:03) A demas, vamos a hacer un experimento asi que tal vez no responda.

_(10:05) esta bien._

_(10:05) la sorpresa de Pidge salio segun lo planeado._

_(10:06) sombreros de cumpleaños involucrados. Me hicieron usar uno._

_(10:07) y, serpentinas. Montones de serpentinas._

_(10:07) acabo de quitarlo todo de mi cabello._

(10:10) espera, espera, no puedes decirme que hubo sombreros de cumpleaños sin enviar evidencia fotográfica.

_(10:11) Gracioso, no es lo que acabo de hacer?_

(10:12) Malo.

_(10:15) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(10:15) ¿feliz?_

(10:15) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(10:18) muy, muy, muy feliz, gracias.

(10:18) pero por poco casi quemo mi manga en el mechero gracias a ti.

(10:18) bueno, voy a guardar mi teléfono por un rato antes de que Hunk me de un sermón sobre la seguridad en el laboratorio.

(10:19) DEMASIADO TARDE.

_(10:20) no mueras, Lance._

_(17:08) asi que, mi hermano trajo a su novia a conocer a nuestros padres, no?_

(17:09) si.

(17:09) como va eso?

_(17:11) bastante bien. La adoran. PERO_

(17:11) Oh, hay un pero??

_(17:12) tristemente._

_(17:12) básicamente estaban como “estamos muy felices de conocerte y no es problema que te quedes, pero sabes que no pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto ¿verdad?”_

(17:14) Oh por dios.

_(17:16) aja. Supongo que mis padres son un poco anticuados con eso?_

_(17:16) como sea, nunca había visto a mi hermano sonrojarse tan rapido antes, me hubiera gustado grabarlo._

(17:17) que dijo su novia?

_(17:19) supongo que estaba apenada. Pero se lo tomo bien. Estaba como “por supuesto, por supuesto” como si no fuera gran cosa y no habían planeado dormir en el mismo cuarto de todas formas._

(17:20) AHhahahahahahahahahaha.

_(17:23) no rias ton pronto, esta historia no tiene un final feliz._

(17:24) Oh?

_(17:25) aja, mi mamá dijo “como obviamente no pueden dormir en la misma habitación” y entonCES ME MIRO??_

_(17:26) y me dijo “Keith, no te importa compartir con tu hermano unos días ¿verdad?”_

_(17:26) asi que en fin, la novia de mi hermano esta en su cuarto y el y yo vamos a COMPARTIR POR UNA SEMANA._

(17:30) me muero.

_(17:30) igual._

(17:31) No, me muero de risa.

_(17:32) Traidor._

_(17:32) Oh, por cierto._

_(17:33) recuerdas a Black?_

(17:34) te refieres a Morticia Jr?

_(17:35) …_

_(17:35) si._

(17:36) prosigue…

_(17:38) Mi hermano decidió que se la quedara y quiere llamarla “Cupcake”_

(17:40) dile a tu hermano que voy a golpearlo.

(17:40) No se permiten nombres relacionados con pastel.

_(17:43) dice que, ¿que tal ‘galleta’?_

(17:45) dile que lo veré en la estación, andando.

(17:45) 1v1.

(17:45) estoy seguro de que puedo con el.

_(17:46) se esta riendo._

(17:47) estoy ofendido.

_(17:49) No, reir es bueno. Le gustas._

(17:51) la aprobación del hermano mayor, genial.

(17:51) ahora solo necesito la de tus padres y estaré listo.

_(17:54) listo para que?_

(17:55) para hacerte caer.

(17:55) es decir ya estoy como 75% cerca.

_(17:56) ¿lo estas?_

(17:56) Oh, definitivamente.

(17:56) pero un poco de aceptación parental no lastima a nadie.

_(17:58) no se si estas bromeando o no._

(17:58) estoy bromeando.

(17:59) creo.

_(18:01) ¿crees?_

(18:02) bueno.

(18:02) seria lindo conocer a tu familia. Algún dia.

(18:02) es demasiado?

(18:25) bueno, definitivamente lo es, haz como que no dije nada.

_(19:06) perdon, perdon._

_(19:06) íbamos camino a la cena de Pidge._

_(19:06) y estaba entre Pidge y su hermano en el auto, si._

_(19:07) son fisgones._

(19:10) Oh cool.

(19:10) obviamente no entre en pánico ni nada.

(19:11) Definitivamente.

_(19:13) muy convincente._

(19:14) gracias, es mi mejor esfuerzo.

(19:14) estas afuera ahora?

_(19:16) aja, estamos en el restaurant ahora._

_(19:17) Pidge dice hola._

_(19:18) espera._

_(19:18) ahora todos están diciendo hola._

_(19:18) voy a…_

_(19:19) voy a guardar mi teléfono antes de que algo malo suceda._

(19:21) malo?

_(19:21) Hooolaaaaaaaa desconociido que ha hecho lo imposible y captado la atecion deee Keith_

_(19:22) es hejfhdgkdhkfjhjglyhkddzxgf_

_(19:23) algo malo como eso._

(19:24) …

(19:24) quien era?

_(19:25) el hermano de Pidge._

_(19:25) tuve que picarlo con mi tenedor para que me devolviera el teléfono._

(19:26) no puedo creer que apuñalaras a alguien por mi.

(19:26) debería estar feliz o muy preocupado?

_(19:27) no lo apuñale._

_(19:27) ni siquiera era puntiagudo, solo lo pique._

_(19:27) con apenas la fuerza suficiente como para dejar un moretón._

(19:28) aja.

_(19:29) voy a guardar mi teléfono. Nuestro mesero nos mira raro y la novia de mi hermano parece un poco asustada._

_(19:29) o muy emocionada? No lo se. Como sea, esta es una terrible primera impresión._

_(19:29) incluso si es casi correcta._

(19:29) es normal para ustedes?

_(19:30) tristemente._

_(19:30) ¿te hablo luego?_

(19:31) Cool, diviértete!

 

****(22:24) Definitivamente uno de los mejores cumpleaños que haya tenido.** **

****(22:24) gracias por todo.** **

_(22:25) en realidad yo no planee nada, fueron Matt y Shiro los de la idea._

****(22:26) si, pero de todas formas gracias.** **

****(22:26) me diverti.** **

_(22:27) yo igual._

****(22:28) Ademas, Matt dijo que te dijera que te perdona por haberlo apuñalado.** **

_(22:30) no lo apuñale?? Fue un piquete._

_(22:30) ¡piquete!_

****(22:32) no soy quien para juzgar, solo paso el mensaje.** **

****(22:32) asi que, que piensas sobre Allura?** **

****(22:33) me agrada.** **

****(22:33) tal vez sea algo apresurado, pero ya la acepte como una mas del grupo.** **

_(22:34) el Grupo?_

****(22:35) aja.** **

****(22:35) tu, yo, Matt y Shiro. Nombre clave, el grupo.** **

****(22:35) Allura encajo muy bien en la cena.** **

****(22:36) estoy casi 100% segura de que fue ella quien le lanzo la cucharada de pure a shiro cuando el no prestaba atención.** **

_(22:37) Oh si, definitivamente fue ella._

_(22:37) la vi lanzándolo y solo me guiño el ojo después para pretender buscar en su bolso?_

****(22:38) increible.** **

****(22:38) Definitivo material para el grupo.** **

_(22:40) si, es agradable._

_(22:40) también le agrada a mis padres._

****(22:41) y shiro esta como, enamorado.** **

_(22:41) no creo que sea amor. No han estado saliendo tanto, no?_

****(22:42) Eh, tal vez no. Pero es algo.** **

****(22:42) aunque son lindos, lo que sea.** **

_(22:43) supongo._

****(22:46) pero no tan lindos como tu y Lance. No te preocupes, no te han robado la corona.** **

_(22:47) caaallateeeeeeeeeeeee._

****(22:49) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **

_(22:51) No._

_(23:01) Hey._

_(23:01) ¿estas despierto?_

(23:13) aja, un poco.

(23:13) que hay? Como fue la cena?

_(23:15) Genial. Termino en una pequeña pelea de comida._

_(23:15) asi que como cualquiera._

(23:16) Oh wow.

_(23:17) ¿hiciste algo?_

(23:18) estuve viendo Cutthroat Kitchen con hunk.

(23:18) realmente me emocione. Se pone salvaje, hombre. En serio

_(23:20) nunca lo habia visto._

(23:20) deberias, te gustara. creo.

_(23:21) le echare un vistazo._

_(23:21) ¿puedo decirte algo?_

(23:22) adelante.

_(23:24) correcto, asi que, recuerdas lo de antes?_

_(23:24) cuando dijiste que querías conocer a mi familia algún dia?_

(23:25) Uh, huh.

(23:25) y cuando obviamente no entre en pánico cuando no respondías.

_(23:27) bueno._

_(23:27) no respondi._

(23:28) Ahh, no tienes que. Esta bien.

(23:28) solo haz como que no dije nada.

_(23:29) No, quiero decir_

_(23:29) me gusto?_

(23:31) Oh.

_(23:31) aja. como, quiero que les agrades._

_(23:31) sabes?_

(23:33) si.

(23:33) solo para que sepas, los padres me adoran.

(23:33) Literalmente dos minutos después de conocer a los de Hunk y estaban listos para adoptarme.

(23:34) soy un Garrett honorifico.

_(23:35) es bueno saberlo._

_(23:36) puedo escuchar a mi hermano diciéndole buenas noches a su novia a través de las paredes._

_(23:36) asi que me voy a dormir, o fingir que, asi no tratara de leer por sobre mi hombro._

(23:37) Cool, cool.

(23:38) buenas noches Keith.

_(23:39) Noches Lance._

****07/09/2016** **

(11:05) LANCEEEEEEEEEE

(11:05) DONDE

(11:05) TE

(11:05) METISTE?????

(11:07) acabo de salir de inlges, por?

(11:07) hay otro Dragonite en la sala de profesores?

(11:08) porque ya te dije que no arriesgare mi trasero por nada menos que un Mew.

(11:10) No, no, no, no.

(11:10) mejor.

(11:13) mejor que un Mew?

(11:13) SALIERON LOS RESULTADOS.

(11:14) mierda.

(11:14) donde estas?

(11:16) bilioteca.

(11:16) bueno, dame dos minutos.

 

(11:45) te gustan las adivinanzas?

_(11:47) Uh?_

_(11:47) supongo?_

(11:48) Cool, trata de resolver esta.

(11:48) quien tiene dos pulgares, es extremadamente atractivo, y acaba de descubrir que aprobó todos los exámenes?

_(11:50) Hunk?_

(11:50) KEITH.

(11:50) espera, tambien podría ser Hunk PERO NO ES LA RESPUESTA QUE QUERIA.

_(11:51) felicidades, Lance._

(11:52) ¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!

(11:52) estoy muy contento, que demonios.

(11:53) incluso aprobé fisica???

(11:53) Hunk tuvo el primer lugar de la materia obviamente, pero yo estoy entre los cinco primeros del año??

(11:54) eso es como 90% gracias a ti, sabes?

_(11:55) Huh?_

(11:56) no puedo creer que olvidaras lo de las selfies tan rápido.

_(11:57) Oh._

_(11:57) OH._

(11:58) si.

(11:58) asi que, gracias por eso.

_(12:00) suena raro que me agradezcas por eso._

_(12:00) y no tienes que hacer un baile de “te lo dije” frente a aquel maestro idiota?_

(12:03) ¡TENGO QUE!

(12:03) Oh wow, no puedo creer que casi lo olvido.

(12:03) voy a llamar a mi madre primero.

(12:04) te hablo luego?

_(12:06) si, cool._

_(12:06) felicidades de nuevo, realmente me alegro por ti._

(12:08) gracias, bebé <3

 

_(16:29) retiro todo mi apoyo hacia Allura._

_(16:29) no puede entrar al grupo._

_(16:29) Ademas, odio que me hayas hecho llamarnos asi._

****(16:30) ¿que?** **

_(16:32) estoy 99.9% seguro de que se comio mis Cheerios esta mañana._

****(16:33) Keith...** **

****(16:33) ¿que?** **

_(16:35) Mi escondite secreto de Cheerios ha sido saqueado._

****(16:37) tienes un escondite de Cheerios…** **

_(16:38) no es momento de juzgar, Pidge._

_(16:38) estoy en medio de una crisis._

****(16:40) ¿Cómo sabes que no fue Shiro?** **

_(16:41) porque Shiro solo come los Cheerios normales como un pagano._

_(16:41) y solo hay Cheerios de miel en mi escondite._

****(16:43) por supuesto.** **

_(16:44) voy a ignorar tu sarcasmo y hacer de cuenta que estas de mi lado._

****(16:44) por favor no** **

_(16:45) demasiado tarde._

_(16:45) Aparte, ella estaba comiendo algo de un plato en la mañana cuando me fui y ahora mi escondite esta casi vacio????_

_(16:46) Coincidencia?_

_(16:46) no lo creo._

****(16:47) tal vez comiste mas de los que crees?** **

_(16:47) si vas a ser ridícula no necesito tu ayuda._

****(16:48) no puedo creer que me estés llamando ridícula justo ahora.** **

****(16:48) el comal le dijo a la olla, o como vaya aquel dicho.** **

_(16:50) grosera._

****(16:51) son Cheerios, Keith.** **

_(16:52) es el principio._

****(16:54) a veces olvido que eres mayor que yo.** **

_(16:55) …_

_(16:55) adios._

_(17:04) ¿donde estas?_

_ (17:10) le muestro a Allura la ciudad. _

_(17:10) Cool, cool._

_(17:11) ¿alguna vez te ha mencionado algo de su gusto en Cheerios?_

_(17:12) Cheerios de miel para ser exactos._

_ (17:20) ¿Keith? _

_ (17:20) ¿que? _

_(17:23) no te preocupes._

_ (17:28) Uh, huh... _

_ (17:28) ¿vas a hacer algo esta noche? _

_(17:30) Nope._

_ (17:30) genial. _

 

_ (17:30) papá me dijo que terminaste tu moto. _

_(17:33) aja, pero no me dejara montarla hasta que la revise._

_ (17:35) si, eso dijo. _

_ (17:35) pero le dije que yo la revisaría...si quieres? _

_ (17:36) podemos hacerlo esta noches, solo tu y yo? _

_(17:38) espera, que._

_(17:38) ¿en serio?_

_ (17:40) si, será divertido. _

_(17:41) ¿Qué hay de Allura?_

_ (17:43) Mamá dijo algo de sacar el álbum después de la cena para que lo vea, asi que probablemente estará entretenida toda la noche. _

_(17:44) Oh no._

_ (17:45) no te resistas, Keith. La vergüenza del álbum es un rito que hay que pasar. _

_ (17:45) y si. tu, yo y la bici? _

_ (17:45) como en los viejos tiempos. _

_(17:50) suena bien._

_(17:50) genial en realidad._

(18:00) para celebrar nuestras buenas notas, propongo un maratón de películas toda la noche.

(18:02) tenemos clases mañana a las 8am, Lance.

(18:03) correcto.

(18:03) un maratón de “ver películas hasta las 11pm”?

(18:05) Perfecto.

(18:05) llegue al cuarto y no estas.

(18:07) fui a buscar bocadillos.

(18:07) ....a la tienda de la otra cuadra

(18:09) te escapaste???

(18:10) merecemos unas buenas palomitas.

(18:12) tienes razón, tienes razon.

(18:12) ¿Qué quieres ver?

(18:13) no importa, tu elige.

(18:14) Indiana Jones o el señor de los anillos?

(18:14) como te atreves a hacerme elegir.

(18:15) soy malvado, lo sabes.

(18:15) el señor de los añillos tomara mucho, asi que Indiana.

(18:17) además, el joven Harrison Ford.

(18:18) bueno eso va implicado.

(18:19) Obviamente.

(18:19) en camino de vuelta, llego como en diez.

(18:21) genial, las mantas están listas.

_(22:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(22:06) la moto esta en funcionamiento oficialmente._

(22:06) [IMAGEN RECIVIDA]

(22:10) santa

(22:10) mierda.

(22:10) kEITH.

(22:11) dios.

_(22:13) Lance?_

(22:14) correcto asi que, tu en una moto ya es algo.

(22:14) Definitivamente.

_(22:15) ¿algo?_

(22:16) ALGO.

_(22:17) ¿un algo bueno?_

(22:19) Literalmente el mejor algo.

_(22:20) Oh dios._

_(22:20) deTENTE._

_(22:20) todavía estoy con mi hermano._

_(22:21) me esta preguntando porque estoy tan rojo._

_(22:21) espero que estes contento._

(22:22) Ahahah yo igual.

(22:22) Hunk no deja de burlarse de mi.

(22:23) oficialmente arruinaste todo la popularidad que tenia.

_(22:25) bien._

(22:25) espera, Hunk acaba de cecir que nunca la he tenido.

(22:25) palabras exactas: “siempre has sido un tonto.”

(22:26) lo dudo. Tengo mis momentos.

_(22:27) No, estoy de acuerdo con Hunk._

(22:28) ni siquiera me has visto.

_(22:29) 10 dias._

(22:31) AH.

(22:31) se siente tan lejano y a la vez como a la vuelta de la esquina.

(22:31) asi que, ya que tu moto esta genial, quiere decir que el paseo si va a suceder?

_(22:33) sep._

_(22:33) quieres?_

(22:34) realmente, realmente quiero.

_(22:34) entonces si, el paseo definitivamente sucederá._

(22:36) Ahhhhhhhh.

(22:37) sigo mirando la foto de la moto.

(22:37) pareces realmente feliz.

_(22:38) lo estoy últimamente._

(22:39) Hmmm.

_(22:40) vas a morir si te digo que eres una de las razones de ello?_

(22:42) Garantizado.

_(22:43) Okay, no te lo dire._

(22:44) gracias, eres tan amable y considerado.

(22:44) como van las cosas con tu hermano?

_(22:45) bien, supongo_

_(22:45) de todos modos hoy estuvo bien._

(22:46) hablaron?

_(22:48) algo asi?_

_(22:48) creo que evadí el tema un poco, pero fue mas algo de una acción habla mejor que mil palabras o algo asi._

_(22:49) solo quería salir un rato a solas, como antes._

_(22:49) asi que fue bueno._

(22:51) Ah, cool.

(22:51) me alegro por ustedes.

_(22:52) Si._

(22:54) como esta su novia?

_(22:54) es agradable y todo, pero..._

(22:55) pero? Oh hombre, ya los atrapaste en alguna esquina oscura de la casa?

_(22:56) nO????_

_(22:56) dios, creo que moriría si lo hiciera??_

(22:57) Ahahahah te acostumbrarías.

(22:57) recuerdo la primera vez que encontré a mi hermano con una chica, me cai de las escaleras.

(22:58) ¡¿ni siquiera estaban siendo sutiles al respecto?!

_(23:01) o solo eres demasiado melodramático?_

(23:02) tal vez un poco de ambos.

(23:02) como sea, ‘ _es agradable y todo, pero_ …’

_(23:04) estoy bastante seguro de que asalto mi escondite secreto de Cheerios._

(23:06) …

(23:06) no voy a mentir, no fueron las palabras que crei que estaría leyendo.

_(23:09) hablo en serio._

(23:10) no se si es una cosa buena o una cosa mala que lo sepa.

(23:10) me voy con...extrañamente adorable.

_(23:13) gracias._

(23:13) de nada :)

(23:13) pero atacar tu escondite secreto de Cheerios? Que crimen más atroz.

_(23:15) siento tu sarcasmo, pero elijo ignorarlo._

(23:16) lo que te ayude a dormir por las noches, cariño.

 

 

****08/09/2016** **

_(09:24) Pros y contras de tener a mi hermano en casa._

_(09:24) Pros: lo extrañaba_

_(09:24) Contras: MUFFIN._

(09:26) esas son unas listas muy cortas.

_(09:28) Pros: realmente lo extrañaba._

_(09:28) Contras: MUFFIN. MUFFIN. MUFFIN._

(09:30) eso es una mejora, supongo.

(09:30) por que el bullying a mi sobrina de nuevo?

(09:30) acaba de dar a luz, Keith. Esta fragil, se amable.

_(09:33) por que estoy casi seguro de que es un demonio?_

_(09:33) me desperté hoy y ella estaba en mI CAMA._

(09:34) te esta cobijando, no te resistas.

_(09:35) No, no, no. Solo esta aquí porque mi hermano esta aqui._

_(09:35) estaba esperando a que se despertara._

(09:36) ¡linda!

_(09:37) nO NO ES LINDA._

_(09:37) mientras esperaba, pensó que seria divertido comerse mis calcetines._

_(09:37) de nuevo._

_(09:38) y escupirlos en mis sabanas._

_(09:38) de nuevo._

(09:40) ni siquiera sabia que los gatos comieran calcetines.

(09:40) crei que eso hacían los perros?

_(09:42) quieres mas pruebas de que Muffin es un demonio????_

_(09:42) además, mi hermano se levanto y Muffin subio a sus brazos y comenzó a ronronear._

_(09:43) asi que el solo esta como ‘oh, no te enojes con ella, no quería hacer eso’ y ahora esta caminando por la habitación con ella en brazos como un bebé?????_

_(09:43) estoy seguro de que la quiere mas que a mi._

(09:45) no puedo creer que estes celoso de un gato.

_(09:47) no estoy celoso._

_(09:47) solo no entiendo como nadie mas se da cuenta de lo mala que es._

_(09:48) por lo menos los gatitos me quieren._

(09:49) solo porque no les has pisado la cola aun.

_(09:51) ESO FUE UNACCIDENTE._

(09:53) de acuerdo contigo…

(09:53) pero hablando de los gatitos, has olvidado las fotos últimamente.

(09:54) como se supone que decida a cual quiero si nunca los veo?

_(09:58) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(09:58) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(09:58) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(09:58) ¿feliz?_

(10:02) bastante.

(10:02) están tan grandes.

(10:02) cuando crees que pueda llevármelos?

_(10:07) en un par de semanas? creo_

(10:08) Cool, asi que supongo que es hora de comenzar a convencer a mi madre de dejarme tener un gatito.

_(10:09) ¿aun no le has preguntado?_

(10:10) la sorprenderé esta semana.

(10:11) si hago que los gemelos se emocionen por una mascota nueva primero, no será capaz de decir que no.

_(10:14) eso es...sorprendentemente astuto._

(10:16) asi es como conseguimos las cobayas.

_(10:17) estoy extrañamente sorprendido._

(10:18) *hace pistolas con los dedos*

(10:18) mi maestro me esta dando el mal del ojo, asi que voy a guardar el teléfono antes de que me atrape.

(10:19) te escribo luego?

_(10:20) seguro. Ten un buen dia, Lance._

****(16:25) asi que, va a ser rápido pero** **

****(16:25) tengo lo de la tutoria en un rato, y Matt y Shiro vienen conmigo.** **

****(16:26) van a estar todos raros y nostálgicos por la escuela o algo asi.** **

****(16:26) Ademas, Matt dijo algo sobre defender su título en el tenis de mesa o algo.** **

****(16:26) ¿tu vienes?** **

_(16:30) creo que paso._

****(16:30) ¿estas seguro?** **

_(16:33) si, si._

_(16:33) estoy bien._

_(16:34) diviértete._

_(16:55) espera._

_(16:55) ¿ya se fueron?_

****(16:57) aja, como hace 10 mins.** **

****(16:57) ¿por que?** **

_(16:58) ¿allura esta contigo?_

****(17:00) Nope, se quedo.** **

_(17:04) …_

_(17:05) me dejaste solo con tu novia????????_

_(17:05) Shiro? Por que???_

_ (17:08) Calmate, Keith. _

_(17:08) no puedo calmarme._

_(17:08) por que me harias algo asi?_

_(17:09) es tu venganza por llamar a Muffin horrenda en el desayuno hoy?_

_ (17:11) … _

_ (17:11) No. _

_(17:13) lo es._

_ (17:17) no lo es, no lo es. _

_ (17:17) Allura no se sentía muy bien, asi que dijo que se quedaría en casa. _

_ (17:17) No es nada. _

_(17:18) Excepto que mamá y papá no están._

_(17:18) y solo estamos los dos._

_ (17:20) y? _

_ (17:20) no es como que nunca hayas hablado con ella. _

_(17:23) aja, pero había mas gente._

_(17:23) ¿Qué si trata de hablar conmigo?_

_(17:23) y si me pregunta sobre el clima???_

_ (17:26) eh _

_ (17:26) ¿que? _

_ (17:26) ¿Por qué te preguntaría sobre el clima? _

_(17:30) NO LO SE SHIRO._

_(17:30) no es asi como comienzas las conversaciones incomodas?_

_(17:30) ‘pues ¿hace un buen clima, no?’_

_ (17:33) … _

_ (17:33) allura no te va a preguntar sobre el clima, Keith. _

_ (17:34) probablemente ni siquiera te moleste. _

_ (17:34) no te preocupes. _

_(17:36) literalmente no puedo._

_(17:40) asi que, estoy solo con la novia de mi hermano._

(17:45) que? En serio?

(17:45) INCOMODO.

_(17:47) ¿verdad?_

_(17:47) mi hermano fue con Pidge y su hermano a visitar la escuela a la que asitian._

_(17:47) asi que solo somos nosotros._

_(17:48) nunca me habia sentido tan incómodo antes._

_(17:48) Oh no._

_(17:48) acaba de golpear a mi puerta. Lance, que hago?_

(17:50) hablarle?

_(17:52) ¿sobre que?_

_(17:52) acaba de golpear de nuevo me estoy muriendo._

(17:52) lo que sea?

(17:53) Oooh, pregúntale si conoce a la reina.

_(17:53) ...por que?_

(17:54) dijiste que es británica no?

_(17:55) eso no significa que conozca a la reina…_

(17:55) PODRIA.

(18:01) estoy ligeramente preocupado han pasado seis minutos.

(18:10) Keith?

_(18:25) No, no conoce a la reina._

(18:27) realmente le preguntaste???

_(18:28) entre en panico._

_(18:28) era eso o ‘ ¿que buen clima hace, no?’_

(18:29) correcto, buena eleccion.

_(18:30) no fue tan malo como pensé que sería._

_(18:30) estamos comiendo juntos?_

(18:31) Huh????

_(18:33) me pregunto si quería ordenar pizza, asi que ahora estamos comiendo pizza juntos._

(18:34) pizza con piña…

_(18:35) no vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo._

(18:38) eso significa si.

(18:38) asqueroso.

_(18:40) sin comentarios._

(18:42) Descubriste si se comio tus Cheerios?

_(18:43) lo hizo._

_(18:43) pero luego creamos un lazo sobre el odio mutuo a los Cheerios regulares asi que la perdone._

_(18:43) Ademas, me conto historias de mi hermano en la uni._

_(18:43) el material de chantaje es precioso._

(18:44) precioso.

_(18:45) Mmm._

_(18:46) termine hablando de ti un poco, asi que supongo que ella tiene potencial material de chantaje que darle a mi hermano ahora?_

(18:47) de mi????

(18:47) que le dijiste?

_(18:50) Ahahaha. Nope._

_(18:50) me llevare eso a la tumba._

(18:51) Keiiiittthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

_(18:52) :)_

(18:53) me siento herido.

_(18:54) sobrevivirás._

(18:55) apenas.

(18:55) por lo menos dime si fue algo bueno.

_(18:56) :)_

(18:57) eres el PEOR

(18:57) crush cancelado.

_(18:58) Cool. entonces supongo que nunca sabras que es lo que le dije._

(18:59) …

(18:59) EL PEOR.

 

(20:32) buena sesión hoy, Pidge.

(20:32) creo que probablemente podrías ir a los exámenes de ingreso si quieres.

****(20:33) si, uno de los maestros de mi escuela lo menciono…** **

****(20:33) aun le estoy dando vueltas.** **

****(20:34) ¡¡gracias por los cupcakes!!** **

(20:35) de nada.

(20:35) asi que, conoces a esos chicos con los que viniste…

****(20:37) uno de ellos era mi hermano- Matt.** **

(20:37) si me di cuenta. el parecido es bastante obvio.

****(20:38) si, aveces mamá dice que esta segura de que somos gemelos que nacieron separados por seis años.** **

****(20:39) y el otro era el hermano de Keith.** **

(20:41) ¿ESE ERA EL HERMANO KEITH?

****(20:42) Yep, Shiro.** **

(20:43) Oh wow.

(20:43) ¿Por qué vinieron contigo?

****(20:44) asistían al cuartel, como tu y Lance.** **

****(20:44) creo que querían dar una vuelta y saludar a algunos de sus antiguos maestros?** **

****(20:45) además tenis de mesa, o algo.** **

(20:46) Tenis...de mesa?

****(20:48) aja, en realidad no estaba prestando atencion.** **

(20:49) ¿Por qué no vino Keith?

****(20:50) Ah. Lo invite, pero...** **

****(20:50) tiene sus razones.** **

(20:53) ya veo…

****(20:54) perdón, es un poco complicado.** **

(20:55) esta bien ¡¡no te preocupes!!

(20:55) estoy siendo entrometido.

(20:56) voy a ir a buscar a Lance. Lo ultimo que escuche de el fue algo acerca de que su ‘honor’ estaba en juego.

(20:57) y cuando dice cosas asi, las cosas nunca terminan bien.

****(20:58) por que siento que se llevaría bastante bien con mi hermano…** **

****

(21:06) ADIVINA QUIEN ACABA DE TENER LA BATALLA DE TENIS DE MESA DE SU VIDA.

_(21:08) no que no jugabas competitivamente?_

(21:08) no lo hago. Pero no puedo hacer nada, naturalmente soy el mejor de la escuela en ello.

_(21:09) tienes que trabajar en tu modestia._

(21:11) lo dices tu?????

(21:12) por otro lado, uno chicos que solian asistir a la escuela vinieron de visita o algo y aparentemente eran como los campeones de tenis de mesa cuando venían hace un billón de años.

(21:12) pero ahora yo soy el campeón, asi que obviamente tenía que defender mi titulo

_(21:14) Obviamente._

(21:15) como sea, les patee el trasero sin Hunk.

_(21:16) ¿Dónde estaba Hunk?_

(21:17) tiene un programa los jueves, nutriendo las mentes de otros mini genios o algo asi.

_(21:20) Oh._

_(21:20) ¿entonces ganaste?_

(21:21) ...No.

_(21:23) que no eso es el ‘les patee el trasero?'_

(21:23) ESO HICE.

(21:24) solo perdi por los tecnicismos.

(21:24) como sea, ellos eran bastante geniales?

(21:25) ALGUIEN TOMO ALGUNAS FOTOS DE NOSOTROS JUGANDO.

(21:25) [IMAGEN ENVIAD]

(21:25) literalmente puedes ver la concentración en mi rostro.

_(21:25) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(21:27) que mierda?_

(21:28) verdad? No creo que haya sudado asi antes.

(21:28) trate de abrazar a Hunk cuando lo vi hace rato y prácticamente me resbale. Muy asqueroso.

_(21:30) No, quiero decir_

_(21:30) ese es mi hermano._

(21:31) Huh?

_(21:31) en la foto. El chico contra el que juegas._

_(21:31) es mi hermano._

(21:34) HUH?

(21:34) Shiro?

_(21:35) aja._

_(21:35) ¿asistes al cuartel?_

(21:37) si??? Que mierda?

(21:37) en serio? Ese es tu hermano?

_(21:38) aja._

_(21:38) espera_

_(21:38) Pidge va aun programa de tutoria ahí._

(21:39) ...como Hunk…

(21:39) el es tutor de alguien.

(21:39) mierda.

(21:40) ya regreso.

_(21:41) yo igual._

_(21:45) Lance va al cuartel._

_(21:45) vio a shiro hoy????_

****(21:46) Oh chico.** **

_(21:48) lo sabias no es asi?_

****(21:48) puede que tuviera suposiciones.** **

_(21:50) Pidge._

****(21:51) biiiieeeeen, si sabia.** **

****(21:51) Hunk es mi tutor.** **

_(21:55) ????_

_(21:55) y no pensaste en que debias mencionarlo?_

****(21:56) bueno** **

****(21:56) te pones raro con el cuartel.** **

****(21:56) y obviamente te gusta habar con Lance, y no quería que solo...pararas.** **

_(21:58) no me pongo raro con eso._

****(21:59) te pones un poquito raro.** **

****(21:59) y si hubieras descubierto antes que el venia aqui, se que habrías simplemente parado de hablarle.** **

****(22:05) Keith?** **

****(22:16) Keith???** **

****

****(22:17) ¿Keith esta bien?** **

_ (22:18) supongo? _

_ (22:18) no deberia? _

****(22:19) esta enojado conmigo** **

****(22:19) creo.** **

_ (22:21) ...que sucedió? _

****(22:23) antes de que te diga, solo ten en mente que pienso en el bien Keith desde el corazón, si?** **

_ (22:24) no lo dudo. _

****(22:24) gracias.** **

****(22:24) asi que, sabias que conociste a Lance hoy?** **

_ (22:26) ¿Huh? _

_ (22:26) ¿que? _

_ (22:27) espera ¿ese era Lance? _

_ (22:27) como, tenis de mesa Lance era el Lance de Keith????? _

****(22:28) a menos que hayas conocido a otro Lance hoy, pues si. Ese era el Lance de keith.** **

_ (22:29) ¿el estudia en el cuartel? _

****(22:30) sip.** **

_ (22:31) y...tu sabias y no le dijiste a Keith? _

****(22:31) eso suena a lo que hice, aja.** **

_ (22:33) Pidge… _

****(22:35) lo lamento ;_;** **

****(22:35) no puedes simplemente** **

****(22:35) ir a ver Keith? Ya no me responde.** **

_ (22:37) por supuesto. _

_ (22:36) todo estará bien, Pidge. _

_ (22:37) dale un poco de tiempo. _

****(22:38) si, si.** **

****

(22:15) correcto, después de veinte minutos de estar sentado sobre hunk haciéndole cosquillas, finalmente solto la lengua.

(22:15) aguanto tanto, estoy impresionado.

(22:16) de todas formas, aja. El es el mentor de Pidge y ambos han estado viéndonos “pasando a lado del otro como idiotas”

(22:16) palabras de Hunk no mias.

(22:17) no puedo creer que se conozcan. Es que

(22:17) si tenemos amigos en comun????

(22:17) yo conoci a tu hermano?????

(22:18) PODRIAMOS HABERNOS CONOCIDO HACE AÑOS QUE DEMONIOS

(22:18) me siento engañado de alguna manera.

(22:18) la próxima vez que Pidge venga al cuartel, deberías venir.

(22:30) O...no?

(23:04) Keith?

(23:04) ¿te acostaste temprano hoy?

(23:04) buenas noches, bebé.

 

 

****09/09/2016** **

****(10:04) ¿alguna noticia?** **

_ (10:07) no quiere hablarme. _

_ (10:07) fingió estar dormido cuando subi anoche. _

_ (10:07) y esta mañana se fue muy temprano con papá. _

****(10:09) Uhgfhgfkjhfgjkhfjgjf.** **

****(10:09) en serio lo lamento, Shiro.** **

_ (10:12) esta bien. _

_ (10:12) solo dale tiempo, ya regresara. _

****(10:14) eso espero.** **

****

****(10:15) Hey, Hunk.** **

****(10:15) pregunta rara, siéntete libre de decir no, pero** **

****(10:15) ¿puedes darme el numero de lance?** **

(10:18) No es que no confié en ti, pero puedo saber por que?

****(10:18) Lance no te dijo que sabe que nos conocemos?** **

(10:20) aja…

****(10:21) Keith tambien sabe y...no se lo tomo muy bien.** **

****(10:21) lo arruine y estoy tratando de arreglarlo y creo que Lance podría ayudarme.** **

(10:23) Ahhhh, cool, cool. esta bien, si.

****(10:24) ¡¡¡gracias, Hunk!!! ¡¡¡te debo una!!!** **

****

****(10:30) Hola Lance, es Pidge.** **

****(10:30) amiga de Keith.** **

****(10:30) perdón por escribirte de la nada, Hunk me dio tu número, pero es casi una emergencia.** **

(10:31) que? ¿Emergencia?

(10:31) ¿Keith esta bien?

****(10:33) no esta herido ni nada, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.** **

(10:34) Okay...asi que...que sucede?

(10:34) tiene algo que ver con que no me respondiera anoche?

****(10:36) si.** **

****(10:36) Um. Es algo difícil de decir, porque no es mi asunto ni bebería contarle a nadie, pero** **

****(10:36) ¿puedes hablar con el?** **

(10:37) no puedo hacerlo si no me responde.

****(10:38) y si lo llamas?** **

(10:40) Uhhhhhh.

(10:40) en realidad no nos llamamos.

****(10:41) puedes tratar?** **

(10:42) por que no solo me dices el problema en vez de hacerme jugar adivinanzas?

****(10:45) creo que si te digo, haría las cosas peores.** **

(10:45) algo vago.

****(10:47) bueno.** **

****(10:47) sabes que dejo la escuela, no?** **

(10:50) aja, lo menciono una o dos veces.

****(10:51) pero probablemente no menciono que iba a asistir al cuartel o si?** **

(10:54) que.

(10:54) Okay, no. Definitivamente no menciono eso.

****(10:55) no le gusta hablar de eso.** **

(10:56) por que lo dejo?

****(10:57) ¿Puedes preguntarle eso tu?** **

(10:58) ¿me responderá?

****(11:00) podria.** **

****(11:00) espero que lo haga.** **

(11:03) voy a tratas, pero bueno, no puedo prometer nada.

(11:03) aunque probablemente no pueda llamarlo hasta en la noche. ¿Eso esta bien?

****(11:07) aja, esta bien.** **

****(11:07) gracias, Lance!!** **

****(11:07) Ademas, realmente me alegra que comenzaran a hablar.** **

(11:07) si?

(11:08) a mi igual.

 

(17:09) hombre donde estas?

(17:09) tenemos que irnos como en dos minutos si queremos alcanzar el tren.

(17:09) ya voy, ya voy.

(17:10) adelántate, te alcanzo.

(17:11) bien.

(17:11) pero si no alcanzas el tren me ire sin ti.

(17:12) No, tienes que detener las puertas para que pueda saltar dentro dramáticamente.

(17:12) por que????

(17:13) esta en el contrato de mejores amigos. Dale una hojeada.

(17:14) Oh si? Debo haberme saltado esa sección.

(17:14) solo apúrate, por favor.

(17:14) Además, pidge te hablo?

(17:16) si, lo hizo.

(17:16) ¿todo esta bien?

(17:18) Ehhhhhhhhhhhh.

(17:18) te lo contare cuando llegue al tren.

(17:18) es 100% seguro que perdamos el tren a menos que corras.

(17:19) tranquilo, no perderemos tren.

 

 

Perdieron el tren.

Hunk culpa a Lance ('¿ _cuál es el punto de tener piernas asi de largas si nunca las usas_?'), mientras que Lance culpa a Hunk (' _te pedí que sostuvieras las puertas por mi ¿no?_ '), pero ellos eventualmente llegaron a casa – tres horas después de lo esperado, pero aun así mejor que no hacerlo.

Después de que Lance haya sido abrazado y besado por sus padres, reprendido sobres sus aparentes malos hábitos alimenticios durante su estadía en la escuela, tirado por los gemelos, y arrastrado a un espontaneo juego de las escondidas con ellos aunque haya pasado su hora de dormir, y finalmente subir las escaleras a su habitación, se encuentra cansado.

Aquel tipo de cansancio en que piensa que podría cómodamente tumbarse a dormir en el suelo por las próximas diez horas.

Lanza su maleta al suelo segundos después de caminar a través del umbral de la puerta, apenas preocupándose por donde pisa, y prácticamente se tira encima de la cama, gruñendo felizmente mientras se hunde entre las sabanas, dejando el familiar olor a _casa_ invadir por completo sus sentidos.

Siente sus parpados comenzar a cerrarse por su cuenta y piensa que probablemente esta a cinco segundos de caer en un profundo sueño cuando siente su teléfono vibrando impaciente en su bolsillo. Gruñe mientras lo saca y frunce el ceño por el repentino brillo, amenazando con dejarlo ciego temporalmente mientras oprime su código rápidamente y observa el nombre de hunk aparecer en la pantalla.

 

(23:01) ¿llegaste bien a casa?

(23:02) si, sí. ¿tu?

(23:02) bien. igual.

(23:03) ¿hablaste con Keith?

(23:04) ...puede que lo olvidara.

(23:04) mierda.

(23:05) Lance...

(23:05) lo estoy haciendo ahora!!

(23:06) Cool, me contaras cómo sale todo?

(23:07) lo hare.

 

_Keith._

Lance se sienta de golpe en su cama, todo previo signo de fatiga esta sospechosamente ausente mientras comienza a buscar en su teléfono. Muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras contempla el nombre de Keith en la pantalla, el pulgar flotando sobre el botón de llamada.

Puede sentir un nudo de ansiedad torciéndose casi dolorosamente dentro su estómago cuando oprime el botón y escucha como suena una, dos, tres veces, cuatro veces, cin—

"¿hola?"

"Uh—" Lance comienza, sintiendo el nudo contraerse mientras se hunde en las sabanas. "Keith?"

Hay una pausa- dura apenas dos segundos, pero se siente como si se prolongara por hora _s_ – y entonces un sorprendido y vacilante murmuro, "Lance?"

"si," juega con la punta de sus sabanas, trazando las costuras a lo largo de los bordes, tratando de no pensar acerca de la cálida sensación expandiéndose en su pecho que comienza a superar al desagradable nudo. "soy yo. Um— ¿Cómo estás?" se encoje mientras las palabras salen de su boca. genial, lance _. Muy genial._

Hay otra pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para que esta vez Lance se despegue el teléfono y mire la pantalla para verificar que no ha colgado. "¿Por qué has llamado?"

" _grosero_ ," Lance resopla, riendo un poco cuando escucha un obviamente confundido Keith balbucear una disculpa medio segundo después. "me dijiste que podía llamarte."

"¿lo hice?"

"Después de la primera vez que te llamara," Lance dice pacientemente, sonriendo ante la memoria de la primera y única, desastrosa (y dolorosamente incomoda) llamada. "y no respondías a ninguno de mis mensajes, asi que..." se desvía, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose lentamente. "¿estas bien?"

Lo escucha tragar y luego lo que parece ser sabanas apartándose, seguidas de rápidas pisadas y una puerta abriéndose o cerrándose.

"¿Keith?"

"dame—" gruñe, suena casi sin aliento. "dame un segundo, mi hermano estaba en el cuarto."

"Ah," Lance se sienta de nuevo en la sabana de la cama, escuchando como Keith camina por la casa, posiblemente buscando un lugar para hablar.

"muy bien," le dice después casi un minuto de nada mas que respiraciones pesadas, pisadas, y el sonido de puertas abriéndose y cerrandose. "hola."

Lance frunce el ceño. "tu voz suena rara. Hay un eco."

"estoy en el baño. No te rías,"añade, cuando Lance no puede convertir su risita en tos lo suficientemente rápido. "es el único lugar donde no entrara nadie." Lance suspira, escuchando la forma en que las paredes del baño distorsionan la voz de Keith ligeramente, haciéndola sonar más alta de lo que es en realidad. "no respondiste mi pregunta."

" _Ah_ —estoy bien." Su voz desciende un poco y Lance siente el nudo de ansiedad amenazando con enredar su horrible ser de nuevo.

"¿Keith?"

"lo siento," Keith murmura. "estoy bien, en serio."

"no suenas bien."

Keith suelta un suspiro obviamente frustrado, y Lance se descubre imaginando como luce en este momento. ¿esta caminando por el baño, una mano recorre nerviosamente su cabello mientras la otra sostiene el teléfono? O esta sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recargada en la puerta, mirando fijamente algún punto al azar en la pared.

"vas al cuartel," dice Keith de repente, sacando a lance de sus pensamientos.

"si..." Lance contesta lentamente, cejas uniéndose en el medio mientras recuerda su breve conversación con Pidge antes. "¿eso es...malo?"

"No," Keith dice con rapidez, y esta vez Lance puedes escuchar la frustración en su voz. "No es malo, solo—" hace una pausa nuevamente, dejando escapar otro suspiro frustrado, como si le molestara no poder expresarse de la forma que quiere. "es complicado."

"hable con Pidge hace rato," Lance comenta después de unos momentos de duda. "ella, uh ¿me explico un poco?"

Escucha pies arrastrándose desde el lado de Keith y lo magina caminando alrededor del cuarto. "¿Qué te dijo?"

Lance toma la sabana en su mano, oprimiéndola firmemente mientras el sentimiento de nerviosismo se desvanece. "que se suponía que asistieras al cuartel."

"¿eso es todo?" Keith suena sorprendido, como si esperara algo mas. "¿eso es todo lo que dijo?"

"dijo—dijo que tenía que preguntarte por el resto porque no era sobre ella."

El sonido de ligeras pisadas alrededor de la habitación cesa de repente. "¿en serio?"

"si—" Lance guarda silencio un momento, todavía oprimiendo la sabana enrollada en su puño. "aunque no tienes que, está bien si no qui—"

"si quiero."

"¿en serio?"

"si," Keith resopla, y Lance cree que puede oírlo deslizándose contra la pared antes de golpear el suelo con ruido sordo. “se suponía. Estaría en tu año, creo”

Lance resopla en acuerdo. "¿pero no fuiste?"

"¿Recuerdas que hace años, dije que realmente nunca me gusto la escuela?"

"incluso aunque fueras un genio por naturaleza ¿o lo que sea?"

Keith ríe en la bocina y Lance siente sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa. "eso es una manera de ponerlo. Pero si, realmente nunca me gusto. No como a mi hermano."

" _Oh_ ," Lance recuerda la tarde de ayer jugando tenis de mesa con Matt y Shiro.

"si," Keith exhala. "ver que era un genio, y supongo que todo el mundo solo asumió que seguiría sus pasos"

"eso apesta."

"un poco," Keith contesta, su voz un poco mas ligera que antes. "no fue realmente malo ni nada, pero era solo como 'Keith hará exactamente lo mismo que Shiro hizo e igual de bien que el’ con todo el mundo."

"¿y no querías hacerlo?"

"no sé qué quiero hacer," responde Keith. "incluso ahora." Hay algo en el tono de su voz que hace a Lance estremecerse - un dolor oculto, burbujeando debajo de la superficie. "pero sabía que no quería seguir haciendo algo que no disfrutaba solo porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera."

"¿Así que lo dejaste?"

Hay un pequeño silencio antes de que Keith murmure un débil "si"

"y— Uh," Lance traga nerviosamente. "¿Cómo se lo tomaron? ¿Cómo se lo tomo Shiro?"

Keith se rie ligeramente. "Shiro es el más firme creyente de 'haz lo que te haga feliz’ del mundo. Él fue el que termino convenciendo a nuestros padres de que no estaba lanzando mi vida por la borda ni nada."

Lance sonríe, escuchando la forma en que el tono de Keith gana un poco de felicidad. "¿y no te arrepientes?"

"No," Keith responde rápidamente, suena más seguro de lo que ha estado en toda la conversación. "pero—"

"¿pero?" Lance le anima cuando el silencio se ha prolongado demasiado tiempo.

"a veces—" Keith comienza. "a veces es difícil. Shiro fue. Matt fue. Pidge casi esta por entrar definitivamente. Y ahora—"

"y ahora yo estoy aquí."

" _aja_ ," Keith suspira. “es como si no pudiera escapar de ello. Como si algo en el universo me dijera que debí haber ido, y solo estoy siendo obstinado negándome a ir."

"si bueno, que se joda el universo," Lance se encoje de hombros, sonriendo un poco cuando escucha el sonido de sorpresa de Keith. "dijiste que no te arrepientes, así que actúa como si no te arrepintieras. Es tu vida y Shiro tiene razón, tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz. Incluso si no es lo que los demás creen que deberías hacer."

"eso es—" Keith hace una pausa, y Lance está seguro de que escucha la sonrisa aparecer en sus labios. "sorprendentemente sabio."

"soy un tipo sabio, cariño, tendrás que acostumbrarte."

"creías que las piñas venían de un árbol de piñas."

"...soy sabio la mayor parte del tiempo."

Keith se ríe. Suena amortiguado, como si usara su mano para opacar un poco el ruido, pero aun así un cálido sentimiento se abre paso por las venas Lance.

"si hubiera ido," Keith dice después de unos momentos, su voz suena extrañamente dudosa. "nos habríamos conocido antes."

"cierto," Lance dice pensativo, nadando en las imágenes de sus años en el cuartel con no solo hunk a su lado, con Keith también. "pero, nunca se sabe, podríamos no habernos gustado si nos hubiéramos conocido. Podríamos haber sido enemigos, rivales o algo asi, las cosas suceden por una razón ¿sabes?"

"si," Keith murmura. "y— me alegra que nos hayamos conocido así."

Lance siente su sonrisa tornarse suave. "a mi también.”

 

_(00:15) ¿Estás despierta?_

****(00:16) Lo estoy...** **

****(00:16) Keith, lo lamento.** **

****(00:17) Debí haberte dicho lo de Lance.** **

_(00:19) Está bien, Pidge._

_(00:19) en serio, 100% bien._

_(00:20) Lamento haberte tratado asi._

****(00:21) Entonces...todo bien?** **

_(00:23) 100%_

****(00:25) <3** **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por dejar kudos  
> también a las amables personitas dejaron un comentario (ni a ustedes se que responderles)  
> faltan dos capitulos!!!
> 
> ya pues, bye cx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que ya es 2017 pero la flojera no me deja cambiarle la fecha a los capitulos xd

**10/09/2016**

(09:32) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

(09:32) como prometí, una foto del Halloween del año pasado para que te rías de ella.

_(09:32) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(09:37) ni siquiera imagino la cantidad pintura azul que tuvieron que quitar…_

(09:38) DEMASIADA.

(09:38) tuve pintura debajo de mis uñas como por dos meses.

_(09:40) bueno, lucen geniales._

_(09:40) pero tu sobrina (?) tiene mucho azul...en lugares donde no creo que debería haber._

_(09:41) ¿¿¿por que parece que sumergió su cabello en una bañera llena de pintura azul???_

(09:43) aja, mi sobrina y sobrino están con nosotros en la foto.

(09:43) y PORQUE LO HIZO. LITERALMENTE.

(09:43) les dije que se quedaran quietos dos minutos mientras le abría la puerta a Hunk, regrese y ese fue el resultado.

(09:44) no creo que mi hermana me haya perdonado aun.

_(09:45) esa pobre niña._

_(09:45) me siento mal por cualquier niño que tenga que llamarte ‘tio’._

(09:46) perdon???

(09:46) soy un tio increíble. Su hubiera un concurso de tios yo ganaría el oro.

_(09:47) lo dudo._

(09:48) Wow, bien. Quieres testimonios? Puedo conseguirte testimonios.

_(09:50) espera. ¿que?_

(09:52) dame un segundo.

_(09:53) ¿que?_

(10:02) bueno pues, mi hermana definitivamente no agradece el ser despertada antes de las 10am los sábados.

_(10:02) suena a alguien que conozco._

(10:03) Ahahaha, si.

(10:03) pero me dejo hablar con mi sobrina rápidamente y tengo pruebas de que soy 100%, de hecho, el mejor tio del mundo.

(10:04) Natalya, 6 años: ‘el tio Lance es el mejor tio porque nos deja dormir tarde y me da mas postre en secreto a veces. Además el es extremadamente guapo y encantador, y cualquiera tendría mucha suerte de poder salir con el xo’

(10:05) sus palabras exactas.

_(10:06) ¿exactas?_

(10:06) puede que haya llenado un poquito algún espacio en blanco.

_(10:07) Uh. Huh._

_(10:07) es la sobrina que te vomito encima la ultima vez que la viste?_

(10:09) …

(10:09) tal vez...

_(10:10) estoy comenzando a entender porque sucedió._

(10:11) suenas exactamente como mi madre.

(10:11) ‘Lance, ¡¡¡¡no puedes darle a un niño de 6 años cuatro tazones de helado antes de dormir y esperar que eso no termine en tu cara!!!!!!’

_(10:13) tu...cara?_

(10:14) no fue...agradable.

(10:14) como sea, el punto aquí es que soy un tio increible – a pesar del incidente de helado vomitado.-

(10:15) asi que, toma eso.

_(10:16) lo creeré cuando lo vea._

(10:18) bueno.

(10:18) podrías verlo si sales con nosotros en Halloween?

(10:18) Mi madre dice que los gemelos son lo suficientemente mayores para poder acompañarnos este año asi que Hunk y yo vamos a necesitar algunas manos extras…

_(10:19) no creo que vaya a ser demasiado util._

(10:19) Nah, lo haras bien.

(10:20) O, al menos, serás graciosamente malo y nos darás a mi y Hunk algo de que reir.

_(10:22) parece la opción mas apropiada._

(10:23) he tenido una gran idea.

_(10:24) Oh no._

(10:26) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

(10:26) bueno, estos somos yo y Hunk en Halloween hace un par de años.

_(10:26) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(10:27) quiero que sepas que eso esta haciendo lo contrario a convencerme de ir con ustedes este año._

_(10:27) que...que traen puesto???_

(10:28) nunca has oído de los Teletubbies??????

(10:28) kEITH.

(10:29) que clase de infancia tuviste?

_(10:29) No, los conozco._

_(10:30) no decía eso literalmente. Con ‘que traen puesto?’ me refería a ‘poR QUE ESTAS VESTIDO COMO TINKY-WINKY?’_

(10:31) por favor, no finjas que no hago un fantástico Tinky-Winky.

(10:31) recibí bastantes cumplidos aquella noche.

(10:31) montones de dulces tambien.

_(10:33) todavía no has respondido mi pregunta._

(10:34) eso fue como hace dos años, los gemelos tenían 3

(10:34)  mi sobrino y sobrina tenian 4 y 5 creo??

(10:34) asi que, los  Teletubbies fueron algo bastante relevante en mi familia por un tiempo.

_(10:35) así que decidiste disfrazarte de uno en Halloween…_

_(10:35) Hunk esta disfrazado de Laa Laa, cierto?_

(10:37) por supuesto.

_(10:38) es un amigo muy paciente, o no?_

(10:39) perdon?? Disfrazarse de ellos fue su idea en primer lugar.

(10:40) Ademas, acabo de notar que tu conocimiento sobre los Teletubbies es impresionante. Incluso escribiste Laa Laa de forma correcta.

(10:40) y ni siquiera hay pequeños humanos en tu vida…

(10:41) podría ser...eres un fan secreto?

_(10:42) No?????_

(10:42) esta bien, cariño. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

_(10:43) no hay secreto??_

(10:46) ;)

_(10:48) …_

_(10:48) ¿tiene esto algun punto?_

(10:50) ¡Oh claro!

(10:50) entonces

(10:51) si tu y Pidge vienen este año con nosotros, podríamos traer de regreso los disfraces de Teletubbies!!

(10:51) PODRIAS SER PO.

_(10:53) ...ni si quiera voy a dignar aquello con una respuesta._

(10:54) eso no es un no…

_(10:55) No._

(10:56) Ugh. aburrido.

_(10:57) ¿perdona?_

(10:58) esta bien.

(10:58) supongo que tienes suerte de ser lindo.

_(10:59) Uh._

(11:00) solo acepta mi cumplido, Keith.

_(11:01) a veces no distingo si solo me estas molestando._

(11:03) cuando te digo que eres lindo?

_(11:04) aja._

(11:05) Keith, te has mirado en un espejo últimamente?

_(11:06) detenteeeee._

_(11:06) estoy desayunando. Mi mamá esta sentada justo frente a mi._

_(11:07) y ahora me pregunta porque estoy rojo, espero que estés feliz._

(11:08) extasiado.

(11:08) que le dijiste?

_(11:10) que me ahogue con el cereal._

(11:12) Genio.

(11:12) te sonrojas fácilmente, no?

_(11:14) Aparentemente._

_(11:14) no lo había notado hasta hace poco._

(11:15) Hmm.

(11:15) esto es información vital que podría llevar a la práctica la próxima semana.

_(11:17) no por favor._

(11:18) ‘hacer a Keith sonrojar’ esta al principio de mi lista de quehaceres del sábado.

_(11:20) no creo que eso vaya a ser dificil._

_(11:20) Shiro y Allura acaban de bajar. Dicen hola._

(11:22) dile a tu hermano que quiero la revancha, por favor.

(11:22) la última vez no fue justa, no tenia a Hunk.

_(11:24) acaba de escupir su cafe._

(11:25) GROSERO.

(11:25) que tan molesto estarías si destruyo a tu hermano en el tenis de mesa? Necesito saber si haria disminuir mis oportunidades contigo o no.

_(11:27) no lo haria._

(11:28) entonces dile que va a PERDER.

(11:28) que solo diga la hora y el lugar.

_(11:30) ahora se esta riendo._

_(11:30) pero Allura te esta animando._

(11:31) Allura ahora es mi favorita.

_(11:32) espera, dice que la próxima vez que venga tendrás la revancha._

(11:34) genial. me queda tiempo para aprender unos cuantos trucos nuevos.

_(11:35) todavía no puedo creer que mi hermano te conociera antes que yo._

_(11:35) ¿es raro que le pregunte acerca de ti?_

(11:37) Nah, yo definitivamente habría hecho lo mismo.

(11:37) PERO

(11:37) que es lo que te dijo?

(11:38) Terriblemente atractivo? Encantador? Increíblemente inteligente? El mejor jugador de tenis de mesa que haya visto en su vida?

_(11:40) dijo que eras ruidoso._

(11:41) bueno, supongo…

(11:41) eso es todo?

_(11:42) y que parecías agradable._

_(11:42) y un par de cosas mas que no te dire._

(11:45) UGH.

_(11:45) :)_

(11:47) trataría de sacártelo, pero los gemelos están usando mi cama como trampolín asi que creo que es señal de que debería salir de aquí ya.

_(11:48) sigues acostado????_

(11:50) ES SABADO.

(11:50) no me juzgues.

_(11:51) te juzgo._

(11:51) creo que sobreviviré.

(11:52) los gemelos han pasado a tratar de hacer saltos hacia atrás. Debería intervenir antes de que alguien salga herdghkuthgdfh

_(11:53) Lance…_

(11:56) noticias: yo fui el que salio herido.

_(11:56) increíble._

(11:56) Lucas cayó encima de mi cabeza.

(11:56) estaría enojado pero en realidad fue algo impresionante? Debería comenzar a hacer gimnasia o algo.

(11:57) si, hora de dirigir esta energía hacia donde yo no termine mas lastimado. Creo que mis padres quieres que vaya con ellos al parque o algo.

_(11:58) genial._

_(11:58) yo también saldré en un rato._

(11:59) a donde vas?

_(12:02) la exhibición de robótica por el cumple de pidge._

(12:04) Oh SI!!

(12:04) me diras como va? Hunk quiere ir pronto.

_(12:05) si, si._

_(12:05) ten un buen dia, Lance._

(12:07) tu igual, bebé.

 

_(12:30) ¿aun no estas lista para irnos?_

**(12:34) dame diez minutos.**

**(12:34) comencé este juego nuevo anoche y estoy muuuy cerca de terminar este nivel.**

_(12:36) Cool._

_(12:36) pregunta: ¿Qué dirías sobre disfrazarte de los Teletubbies para Halloween?_

**(12:40) espero que estes contento acabas de hacerme perder cuando estaba literalmente a segUNDOS DE  TERMINARLO.**

**(12:40) ...Teletubbies?**

_(12:42) Nada. olvida que pregunte._

_(12:42) estoy yendo por ti._

**(12:43)  ¿es algo de Lance?**

**(12:43) lo es, no es asi?**

_(12:44) ¡¡¡dije que olvidaras que pregunte!!!_

**(12:45) aja, definitivamente es algo sobre Lance.**

_(12:46) No._

**(12:46) si.**

_(12:46) No._

_(12:46) por cierto, estoy afuera._

**(12:47) si.**

**(12:47) genial, ya salgo.**

_(12:48) No._

 

(13:16) no te emociones mucho, pero podríamos usar de nuevo los disfraces de los Teletubbies este Halloween.

(13:19) ¿Cómo podria no emocionarme después de oir eso?

(13:20) ademas, ¿por que?

(13:23) estoy en el proceso de convencer a Keith de venir con nosotros.

(13:23) y el traerá a Pidge con el, obviamente.

(13:25) ¿y como va eso?

(13:26) hasta ahora, muy mal.

(13:26) no será capaz de resistirse a mi astuto encanto por mucho.

(13:27) asi que ve sacando los disfraces.

(13:28) ¿te enojarías si digo que no tengo fe alguna en que lo convenzas?

(13:29) SI.

(13:30) entonces mis labios esta sellados xo

(13:30) por cierto, que haras hoy?

(13:32) llevare a los gemelos al parque y creo que eso es todo, por que?

(13:33) Mamá dice que te pregunte si quieres venir a cenar.

(13:33) dice que extraña a su ‘otro hijo’.

(13:33) pero solo si no tienes nada planeado con tu familia.

(13:34) Ademas, dile a todos que digo hola!!!!

(13:35) déjame preguntarle a mi madre, pero no creo que vayamos a hacer algo.

(13:36) Cool, ven cuando hayas terminado con los gemelos.

 

**(17:47) LO DE HOY FUE EL MEJOR REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS.**

**(17:47) ¿Cómo se supone que te supere con el tuyo?**

**(17:48) que grosero, Keith. No pensaste en eso verdad?**

_(17:53) :)_

_(17:53) tienes nueve meses, estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo._

_(17:53) aunque espero que te diviertas._

**(17:56) demasiada diversión.**

**(17:56) te llevas el premio al mejor amigo del año.**

**(17:56) <3**

_(18:00) <3_

 

_(18:26) ¿sabías que va a haber una exhibición sobre el espacio en el museo de ciencia?_

(18:35) que? En serio?

_(18:39) aja. Vi bastantes anuncios cuando fui hoy._

_(18:39) quieres...ir?_

(18:41) si, hombre. 100%.

_(18:43) me refiero a, conmigo?_

(18:45) bueno, aja. No estaba eso implícito?

_(18:47) era, solamente_

_(18:47) solo quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos en la misma pagina._

(18:53) definitivamente lo estamos.

(18:53) cuando abre?

_(18:55) un par de meses, creo_

(19:04) increíble, es una cita.

_(19:05) ¿podemos planear una segunda cita aunque no hayamos tenido la primera aun?_

(19:08) bueno, no mentiré pero

(19:08) la exhibición del espacio abre en un par de meses, no?

_(19:09) aja._

(19:11) asi que, si nuestra primera cita sale bien, la cosa del espacio podria no ser nuestra segunda cita, sabes?

(19:11) podria ser la tercera, o cuarta, o veinteava.

_(19:14) ¿veinteava?_

(19:15) soy muy optimista.

_(19:17) Hm._

_(19:17) espero que el sábado vaya bien._

(19:20) yo igual.

(19:20) estoy bastante nervioso ahaha.

(19:20) si mi mano gotea sudor cuando trate de tomar la tuya tienes que prometer que no harás comentarios de eso.

_(19:22) No lo aseguro._

(19:23) kEITH.

_(19:25) :)_

_(19:25) asi que_

_(19:25) sobre Halloween..._

(19:30) si...

_(19:32) Pidge esta de acuerdo._

_(19:32) disfrazarse con ustedes._

(19:35) entonces vendrás?????

(19:35) Wow, definitivamente crei que tendría que persuadirte un poco mas antes de que cedieras.

(19:35) tenia todo un discurso planeado.

_(19:36) bueno, ahora quiero oir ese discurso._

(19:40) bien, tal vez no era un discurso y era mas como, simplemente yo enviándote selfies luciendo extremadamente adorable y haciendo pucheritos hasta que accedieras.

(19:40) hago unos ojos de cachorrito que podrían matarte, sabes?

_(19:43) aun podrías enviar esas selfies._

_(19:43) todavía no estoy 100% convencido._

(19:48) muy astuto, Keith. Muy astuto.

(19:48) pero estoy en casa de Hunk ahora, me esta pateando el trasero en Monopoly.

(19:48) me recuerdas mas tarde?

_(19:50) Cool, cool._

_(19:50) Hey, Hunk._

_(19:50) ¿el te va ganando?_

(19:52) el dice hey.

(19:52) Nah, su abuela nos está destruyendo a ambos fácilmente????

(19:53) y he estado haciendo trampa desde como el tercer turno, asi que es simplemente embarazoso.

_(19:55) bastante._

(19:57) Hunk es el banquero e incluso el esta perdiendo, asi que por lo menos no soy tan malo.

_(20:00) pequeña victoria._

_(20:00) Shiro y Allura quieren ver una pelicula conmigo y dijeron que yo puedo elegir._

_(20:03) algo bueno para quedar bien con Allura, o elijo lo usual?_

(20:06) Usual.

(20:06) Ademas, elige algo con cero romance.

_(20:10) ¿por que?_

(20:11) quieres estar diez segundos en una escena de beso y girar a tu izquierda para ver como se lanzan miradas sugestivas???????

_(20:13) miradas sugestivas..._

(20:16) Ya sabes, esa mirada que la gente tiene cuando observan a la otra como si pudieran vislumbrar el universo en sus ojos?

_(20:18) eso fue inesperadamente poetico._

(20:19) soy un romántico en el fondo.

_(20:21) “Mansquito” acaba de comenzar._

(20:25) ...Mansquito...

(20:25) debería conocerlo?

_(20:28) lo añadiré a nuestra lista mas tarde._

(20:29) Nooooo.

_(20:33) :)_

_(20:34) bien, vamos a ver la peliula ahora. Te mensajeo luego?_

(20:37) genial. Diviértete con tu película sobre híbridos escalofriantes.

_(20:38) lo hare._

_(20:38) diviértete perdiendo en monopoly._

(20:40) golpe. bajo.

 

(23:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

(23:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]

(23:06) Adorables selfies de mis ojos de cachorrito para que puedas decidir si vendrás con nosotros en Halloween.

_(23:06) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(23:06) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

_(23:13) Wow._

_(23:13) no bromeabas cuando dijiste que tus ojos de cachorrito podrían matarme._

_(23:13) No es justo._

(23:16) ;)

(23:16) vendrás a pedir dulce o truco con nosotros?

(23:16) y vAS A DISFRAZARTE?

(23:16) como un Teletubby? Po, específicamente

_(23:19) aja, si._

(23:21) SSIIIIIIIIII!!!

(23:21) te encantara, lo juro.

_(23:24) Mm. Eso es debatible._

(23:26) Nop, no es debatible.

(23:26) es imposible pasar Halloween conmigo y no amarlo.

(23:26) Literalmente imposible.

_(23:28) ya veremos._

(23:28) LO HAREMOS.

(23:28) como fue la noche de películas con Shiro y Allura?

_(23:30) me han prohibido volver a elegir la película._

_(23:30) las palabras exactas de Shiro una vez comenzaron los créditos: 'Keith, ¿Qué demonios?'_

_(23:31) y Allura solo parecía confundida. Se la paso preguntando si era una película seria o no._

(23:34) Aw.

(23:34) no te preocupes bebé, puedes ver todas tus horribles películas conmigo.

_(23:36) gracias._

_(23:36) como termino el Monopoly?_

(23:39) el tablero salió volando misteriosamente justo cuando estaba a punto de quedar en quiebra.

(23:39) aunque he de agregar, no fue culpa mia.

_(23:41) ¿Por qué no te creo?_

(23:44) ;)

(23:45) ire a dormir ya. Hunk y yo tenemos que salir muy temprano para alcanzar nuestro tren.

(23:45) buenas noches, cariño <3

_(23:47) Noches, Lance <3_

(23:50) WOOHHDNSNDHCSHFGFDGFBNXCVNDSF

_(23:51) Um?_

(23:53) es la primera vez que correspondes mi '<3'.

(23:53) voy a tomarle una captura de pantalla, imprimirlo, y ponerlo en un marco.

_(23:54) No, no lo es?_

_(23:54) lo es?_

(23:55) si, definitivamente.

_(23:56) Oh._

_(23:56) Um._

_(23:57) Noches <3_

(23:59) <3 <3

 

 

 

**11/09/2016**

_(11:23) ¿ya tomaron su tren?_

_ (11:28) si, casi. _

_ (11:28) bueno, Matt ha estado tratando de mantener la respiración por los últimos 10 minutos. _

_ (11:29) la mujer enfrente de nosotros parece estar a nada de llamar una ambulancia para el. _

_(11:31) Ha._

_(11:31) gracias por venir a casa esta semana. Fue muy, muy agradable verte de nuevo._

_(11:31) y Allura._

_(11:32) a pesar de robar Cheerios, es muy buena persona. Me agrado._

_(11:32) por cierto, también a mamá y papá. Como, bastante._

_(11:33) han pasado casi 20mins y aún están hablando de ella._

_ (11:34) ¿si? _

_ (11:34) ya sabía que a ellos les agradó, lo que me preocupaba era que ustedes dos no se llevaran bien, sabes? _

_(11:37) espera, que? ¿en serio?_

_ (11:40) Mhm. Esta es la parte en donde confieso haberle pedido a Allura que se quedara en casa contigo ese día. _

_ (11:40) para que así pudieran hablar un poco. _

_(11:42) LO SABIA_ _._

_(11:42) no eres para nada discreto._

_ (11:45) ¿funcionó, no es asi? _

_(11:47) …_

_(11:47) tal vez._

_ (11:50) eso es lo que pensé :) _

_ (11:50) te va a agregar en Facebook, te parece bien? _

_(11:53) si, si._

_ (11:55) ademas, ella mencionó lo que dijiste acerca de Lance. _

_(11:57) lo que sea que te haya dicho, es mentira._

_(11:57) no puedes confiar en ella. Es una ladrona de Cheerios._

_ (11:59) biiiiien. _

_(12:02) no._

_ (12:02) ¿no que? _

_(12:05) no digas ‘biiiiien’ como si estuviera mintiendo._

_ (12:06) aunque se que estas mintiendo. _

_(12:_ _07) AL MENOS INTENTA ANIMARME._

_ (12:12) no seria divertido para mi. _

_(12:14) eres horrible._

_ (12:16) si te hace sentir un poco mejor, Allura dice que deje de burlarme de ti. _

_(12:17) cada vez me agrada mas._

_ (12:19) aunque acabaras de llamarla ladrona de Cheerios poco confiable? _

_(12:20) no tienes pruebas de eso._

_ (12:20) Keith… _

_ (12:21) literalmente solo debo ver arriba … _

_(12:23) Photoshop, obviamente._

_ (12:26) Oh si. _

_ (12:26) obviamente. _

_ (12:26) pero enserio, me alegra que hables con Lance. _

_ (12:27) luce como un buen chico. _

_(12:31) ‘buen chico’ actúas de nuevo como si tuvieras 50 o algo._

_(12:31) tienes 21, Shiro._

_ (12:35) deja hacerte el difícil. Sabes lo que trato de decir _

_ (12:35) solo, espero que lo que sea que decidan hacer ustedes dos, funcione. _

_(12:37) si, igual yo._

 

(14:23) Adivina quien convenció a sus padres de dejarle tener un gato...?

_(14:26) ¿dijeron que si?_

(14:28) bueno

(14:28) dijeron que no un par de veces pero luego tal vez le mencione sutilmente a los gemelos que un muy buen amigo mío iba a darnos uno.

(14:29) y luego tal vez accidentalmente les mostré una foto o diez.

(14:29) y luego tal vez comenzaron a emocionarse por el nuevo gato y en resumen...

(14:30) podemos tener a uno de los gatos!!!!!!

_(14:33) no puedo creer que usaras a tu hermano y hermana de esa forma._

(14:34) es un mundo corrupto, Keith.

(14:34) Ademas, los padres de Hunk también están de acuerdo con que el tenga uno.

(14:35) cuando crees que pueda llevármelos?

_(14:38) supongo que, un par de semanas?_

_(14:38) están creciendo mucho, bastante rápido, pero creo que aun tienen que quedarse con Muffin un poco mas._

(14:40) por cierto, como esta mi sobrina felina?

_(14:44) peor que normalmente._

(14:45) mentiroso.

_(14:47) No, en serio._

_(14:47) desde que Shiro se fue en la mañana ha estado sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, siseándole a todo lo que pase en frente._

_(14:48) incluso le ha siseado a mi mamá, y es la favorita de Muffin después de Shiro._

(14:50) no seas malo.

(14:50) extraña a su padre.

_(14:52) Imposible. Muffin es un demonio y no tiene sentimientos._

_(14:52) mas que el  “odiar a Keith” y “Hambre”_

(14:54) y me dices melodramático...

_(14:56) cuando la conozcas, lo entenderas._

(14:59) Hmmm.

(14:59) le cayo bien Allura?

_(15:01) ..._

_(15:01) sin comentarios._

(15:04) si, eso es lo que crei.

_(15:07) ...callate._

_(15:07) ¿ya regresaron a la escuela?_

(15:10) Nope.

(15:10) aun en el tren.

_(15:14) ¿no se suponía que iban a salir temprano?_

(15:15) alguien se quedó dormido...

_(15:15) Fuiste tu, cierto?_

(15:17) no puedo negar ni confirmar eso.

(15:17) pero tengo que lavar la ropa sucia de Hunk como disculpa asi que...

_(15:19) Ha._

(15:23) si, bueno

(15:23) tal vez habría despertado a tiempo si alguien (coughKeithcough) no me hubiera mantenido despierto.

_(15:25) no lo hice???_

_(15:25) dejamos de hablar bastante temprano anoche?_

_(15:25) bueno. Un poco._

(15:28) Mmm.

(15:28) pues no podía dormir.

_(15:30) ¿por que?_

(15:35) Nooooope.

(15:35) te burlaras de mi.

_(15:37) no lo hare._

_(15:37) Probablemente._

_(15:37) tal vez un poquito._

_(15:37) pero SOLO un poquito._

(15:40) en serio aprecio tu honestidad.

_(15:41) no me voy a burlar de ti, Lance._

(15:43) bien.

(15:43) pues

(15:43) no es algo importante ni nada, solo estaba

(15:43)  realmente feliz de que respondieras el '<3'.

(15:44) en serio me gustas, Keith.

(15:44) mucho.

(15:44) y ahora se como te sientes cuando tu te sonrojas, HUNK NO DEJA DE REIRSE

(15:45) ESTA TOMANDO FOTOS

(15:45) necesito un nuevo mejor amigo, conoces a alguien que este buscando???

_(15:49) eso es_

(15:49) NO TE BURLES DE MI.

_(15:49) realmente lindo me muero._

(15:49) Oh.

_(15:50) ¿Por qué me burlaría de ti?_

(15:51) no se.

(15:51) como por estar demasiado ansioso o asi?

_(15:55) Lance?_

(15:56) si?

_(15:57) no eres demasiado ansioso._

_(15:57) también me gustas mucho._

_(15:58) y si haremos un recuento de quien no ha podido dormir por algo que el otro dijo._

_(15:58) yo definitivamente ganaría._

(16:00) AH.

(16:00) en serio?

_(16:03) si._

(16:05) esto es demasiado, mi corazón no lo soporta.

_(16:05) igual._

(16:09) Nuevo tema:

(19:09) sabías que la mayoría de las hormigas son hembras????

_(16:10) Lance..._

_(16:10) ¿Qué mierda?_

 

**(20:26) pues**

**(20:26) estaba pensando.**

_(20:28) nunca es una buena señal..._

**(20:29) gracioso.**

**(20:29) pero aja, estaba pensando**

**(20:30) ahora que ya sabes que Lance asiste a el cuartel y eso...**

**(20:31) ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo el jueves?**

**(20:31) Lance y tu podrian ponerse asquerosamente cursis en alguna esquina de la biblioteca o como sea mientras yo y Hunk trabajamos.**

_(20:33) primero que nada: asquerosamente cursis????_

**(20:34) ¿me equivoco?**

_(20:35) totalmente._

_(20:35) Segundo: no lo creo._

**(20:37) por queeeee?**

**(20:37) ¿no quieres verlo?**

**(20:37) ¿estas nervioso?**

**(20:38) porque si es eso, no lo estes. Hunk habla de el todo el tiempo y parece que es mas nerd que tu.**

_(20:39) 'Nerd'..._

_(20:39) lo dices tu????_

**(20:40) sip.**

_(20:41) no estoy nervioso._

_(20:41) bueno, lo estoy, pero_

_(20:42) ya tenemos un encuentro planeado._

**(20:45) qUE???**

**(20:45) ¿y cuando ibas a decírmelo?**

_(20:47) ...te lo estoy contando ahora?_

**(20:47) sólo porque yo lo mencioné.**

_(20:48) iba a decirtelo con el tiempo._

_(20:48) Probablemente._

**(20:50) Ugh.**

**(20:50) ¿Cuándo van a reunirse?**

**(20:50) Omg, es una cita?**

_(20:51) Sabado._

_(20:52) y, si._

**(20:56) SABADO ?**

**(20:56) como, en seis días????**

_(20:59) aja._

**(21:03) me duele y ofende el que hayas esperado tanto para decírmelo.**

_(21:06) lo lamento?_

**(21:06) ¿Qué harán?**

_(21:10) ...aún no lo se?_

_(21:10) en realidad aun no hemos planeado nada, excepto que dije que le daría un paseo en la moto?_

_(21:11) espera._

_(21:11) debería tener algo planeado?_

_(21:12) eso es lo que se supone que haga?_

**(21:14) digo, la mayoría de mi conocimiento sobre citas viene de comedias romanticas malas, y Matt**

**(21:14) asi que no soy la mejor fuente de información...**

**(21:14) pero si, estoy bastante segura ser que deberías planear algo.**

_(21:16) mierda._

**(21:17) no te pongas nervioso.**

_(21:17) no puedo._

**(21:19) podria pedirle a Matt consejos?**

_(21:21) no te atrevas._

**(21:22) Ahahahaa.**

**(21:22) sería de ayuda.**

_(21:24) sabes que sería exactamente lo opuesto._

_(21:24) y, acabo de googlearlo pero todo es o muy genérico o super caro._

**(21:25) googleaste ideas para la primera cita??**

**(21:25) Wow, no puedo creer cuan romántico eres. Lance tiene taaanta suerte de tenerte.**

_(21:26) cállate y ayúdame a pensar en algo._

**(21:27) ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?**

_(21:29) porque esto es tu culpa._

**(21:31) como es culpa mia tu terrible falta de preparación?**

_(21:33) pues  me recordaste mi terrible falta de preparación._

**(21:34) eso parece justo...**

_(21:35) :)_

**(21:36) UGH.**

_(21:37) :)_

 

**(22:46) Hunk...**

**(22:46) ¿Qué le gusta a lance?**

(22:48) Um?

(22:48) ¿Qué?

**(22:50) que clase de cosas le agradan/gustan hacer?**

(22:53) bueno, justo ahora, esta muy metido en RONCAR ESTREPITOSAMENTE.

(22:53) perdona, no se porque estoy en modo pasivo agresivo contigo. El no puede oírme.

**(22:54) tirale una almohada.**

(22:56) ya le he lanzado TODAS mis almohadas.

(22:56) no se si en serio ronca asi de fuerte o si es un plan cuidadosamente elaborado para robar todas mis almohadas.

(22:56) de cualquier forma, esta funcionando.

(22:57) pero si, un poco fuera de tema.

**(** **22:58) solo un poco.**

(22:59) a el le gustan...un monton de cosas?

(22:59) tendras que ser mas especifica.

**(23:01) como...cosas de...citas?**

(23:03) OH.

(23:03) Keith?

**(23:05) he jurado discreción.**

**(23:05) (aja, entro en panico).**

(23:06) Lance es en realidad alguien muy fácil de complacer?

(23:06) Keith no tiene de que preocuparse.

(23:07) Lance probablemente pasaría un buen rato aun si se sientan en una cafetería toda la tarde o algo.

**(23:09) bien, un segundo.**

 

**(23:10) Hunk dice que no te preocupes.**

**(23:10) lo que elijas estará bien.**

_(23:11) es el consejo mas inservible que he oído en mi vida._  

_(23:11) no se suponía que hunk era inteligente?_

**(23:13) -_-**

 

**(23:14) noticias: aun esta preocupado.**

(23:16) UGHHH.

 

 

 

**12/09/2016**  

(10:00) BUENOS DIAS ESTRELLITA.

(10:00) LA TIERRA DICE HOLA.

_(10:04) alguien esta de buen humor hoy._

(10:05) aja, nuestra primera clase se canceló!

(10:05) además, dormi realmente bien?

(10:05) desperté con mas almohadas que cuando me acosté por alguna razón.

(10:05) asi que, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

_(10:05) es otra idea del tipo  “disfracémonos de los Teletubbies”?_

_(10:06) porque si lo es te bloqueare ahora mismo._

(10:07) no lo es.

(10:07) aunque deberíamos comenzar a buscar los disfraces.

_(10:08) Oh dios._

(10:10) y bueno

(10:10) necesito ropa especial para subirme en  tu bici?

(10:10)  chaqueta de cuero? o pantalones? Guantes sin dedos????

_(10:13) Um?_

_(10:13) pantalones...de cuero?_

(10:15) si o no?

_(10:16) en definitiva no necesitas pantalones de cuero._

(10:18) bien, que hay de la chaqueta?

_(10:19) de donde sacas esos pésimos estereotipos de motociclistas?_

_(10:19) puedes usar ropa normal, estarás bien._

(10:20) Hmmm.

(10:20) parece que esa o le quita toda la diversión...pero bueno.

(10:21) que hay de un casco?

_(10:24) tengo uno viejo, ya no lo uso así que puedes tenerlo._

(10:26) Oooh, cool.

(10:26) es seguro, verdad?

(10:26)  bueno...no es que haya cinturones ni nada, asi que, como te aseguraras de que no salga volando?

_(10:28) 1. Soy un buen conductor?_

_(10:28) 2. Tienes que agarrarte_

(10:30) agarrarme a que?

_(10:33) a mi._

(10:35) oH.

(10:35) si, genial. Está bien.

(10:35) como...a tu cintura?

_(10:37) eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente hace, si._

(10:38) has conducido con alguien más antes?

_(10:40) sólo Shiro y Pidge._

_(10:40) pero Pidge ya no tiene permiso._

(10:44) por que?

_(10:44) su mamá cree que es demasiado arriesgado._

(10:45) y lo es???

_(10:47) Lance._

_(10:47) tranquilo._

_(10:47) mis padres no me dejarían usarla si creyeran que voy a salir herido._

_(10:48) O alguien más._

(10:50) estas seguro?

_(10:55) estas..._

_(10:55) Asustado?_

(10:56) nO.

_(10:58) ..._

(11:00) asustado no.

(11:00) tal vez un poco ansioso?

_(11:04) no tenemos que subirnos si no quieres._

(11:04) quiero.

(11:04) solo

(11:05) tengo que prepararme mentalmente primero.

(11:05) ademas, necesito que me prometas que si gritó no lo mencionaras.

_(11:07) no puedo hacer eso._

(11:07) KEITH.

_(11:09) prometo que si gritas no se lo contaré a nadie_

(11:09) gracias.

_(11:09) Excepto a Pidge._

_(11:09) y Shiro probablemente._

_(11:09) y Pidge seguramente le dirá a hunk así que..._

(11:10) lo negare.

(11:10) por cierto,

(11:10) CRUEL.

_(11:13) :)_

 

_(16:04) cada vez que decido que Muffin es oficialmente la peor, hace algo ridículamente lindo y comienzo a cuestionar todo lo que se._

(16:06) como deberias.

(16:06) pero, que hizo?

_(16:08) [_ [ _VIDEO SENT_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE) _]_

_(16:08) ESTA ENSEÑÁNDOLE A LOS GATITOS A BEBER DEL TAZON._

_(16:09) esto es injusto._

_(16:09) nuestro odio es mutuo. no tiene permitido ser linda, ni siquiera por un momento._

(16:11) esto es lo mejor que alguna vez me hayas mandado.

(16:11) lo siento, pero supera cualquier selfie que hayas enviado.

_(16:13) estas 100% en lo correcto._

(16:14) esa es pitufina, cierto?

_(16:15) ..._

_(16:15) Blue._

(16:17) Noooonoooo, pensé que habíamos acordado no ponerle a los gatos nombres de colores.

_(16:19) no la vamos a llamar pitufina tampoco._

(16:20) demasiado tarde, ya es pitufina en mi alma y corazon.

(16:20) y ella es adorable, siento una conexión.

(16:20) me la puedo quedar?

_(16:22) Uh, seguro._

_(16:22) de todas formas creo que shiro quiere quedarse a Cupcake._

(16:23) Morticia Jr.

_(16:25) toda la semana que estuvo aquí se la paso llamándola Cupcake._

_(16:25) estoy seguro que solo responde a eso ahora._

(16:27) estoy muy decepcionado.

(16:27) acabo de mostrarle Hunk el video y literalmente nunca lo habia visto con una sonrisa tan grande.

(16:27)  las palabras exactas de Hunk: '¿esta es la Muffin que jura viene del infierno? Esas son patrañas’

_(16:29) esa no es una representación exacta de la verdadera forma de Muffin._

_(16:29) por ejemplo, no puedes ver sus cuernos._

(16:30) Keith, la difamación hacia Muffin se esta volviendo ridícula.

(16:30) por lo menos intenta hacerlo creíble.

_(16:34)  no puedo esperar a que la conozcas y te escupa en el regazo._

(16:35) no va a suceder.

(16:35) Por favor no lo olvides, hablas con el encantador de los gatos.

_(16:37) Oh si._

_(16:37) habia olvidado eso._

_(16:37) parece que fue hace mucho tiempo._

(16:40) si, estaba pensando, parece que hemos hablado una eternidad.

(16:40) y no por el tiempo que en realidad ha pasado

(16:41) es eso raro?

_(16:43) Nope._

_(16:43)  también lo siento asi._

_(16:43) es como que, encajaste en mi vida tan fácilmente._

_(16:44) como si siempre hubieras estado aquí o algo??_

_(16:44) eso es raro, verdad?_

(16:50) Keith.

_(16:57) si..._

(16:57) es Hunk.

_(16:57) Um. Hey, Hunk?_

_(16:58) Lance, esta bien?_

(17:00) estoy seguro de que lo rompiste.

_(17:01) ????_

_(17:01) ¿yo, que?_

(17:03) ha estado tirado en su cama con la almohada en su cara por ya casi diez minutos.

(17:03) Ademas, esta bastante, bastante rojo.

(17:03) tipo, preocupado por su presión sanguínea rojo.

_(17:05) Omg._

(17:06) y no para de repeigfjkhfgkhfjgiughjgjfhsdhsdhnus

(17:08) por favor ignora todo lo que Hunk dijo.

_(17:09) Hmmmm._

_(17:09) Nope._

_(17:09) ¿Qué estabas diciendo?_

(17:10) Nada!!!!!!

_(17:11) dime._

(17:13) recuerdas cuando te pregunte lo que le habías contado a Allura y me dijiste que te lo llevarías a la tumba?

_(17:15) recuerdo vagamente algo similar sucediendo..._

(17:16) es mi venganza :)

_(17:18) ..._

_(17:18) Touché._

 

(22:21) prefieres ser la cuchara grande o la pequeña?

_(22:23) ¿que?_

(22:24) cuchara grande o cuchara pequeña, Keith? No es gran ciencia.

_(22:25) Um._

_(22:25) ¿por que?_

(22:27) Hunk dice que soy una horrible cuchara pequeña y me echo de su cama a mitad del ultimo capitulo de Cutthroat Kitchen y eso es simplemente maleducado.

(22:27) y si, dice que soy demasiado delgado.

_(22:28) bueno._

_(22:28) Uh. No lo se?_

(22:30) no eres un gran abrazador?

_(22:32) No en realidad?_

_(22:32) supongo que, depende de la persona?_

_(22:32) tu si?_

(22:35) Ahaha, que me delato?

_(22:35) pareciera algo que te gusta._

(22:38) Mm si.

(22:38) ya te he dicho que soy muy afectivo con la gente que me agrada, no?

_(22:40) si._

(22:41) asi que si, las cosas asi son naturales en mi, creo.

(22:41) Ademas, creciendo en una casa pequeña con una gran familia, terminas con un sentido del espacio personal diferente al de los demás.

(22:42) Hunk esta bastante acostumbrado porque hemos sido amigos por mucho, si, no todo el mundo es...

_(22:43) es tu forma de preguntarme si me parece bien…abrazar?_

(22:45) maldición. Crei que estaba siendo super sutil.

_(22:46) para nada._

_(22:46) y, si, creo que si?_

(22:47) que hay sobre...

(22:47) ...otras cosas?

_(22:49) Huh?_

_(22:49) ¿Cómo que?_

(22:50) realmente vas hacerme decirlo?

_(22:51) si._

(22:52) me refiero a, cosas

(22:52) si me acerco por un beso, vas a empujarme o algo asi?

_(22:53) Oh._

_(22:53) ¿quieres besarme?_

(22:55) podría...

_(22:56) Oh._

(22:56) está bien si no quieres y eso

(22:57) simplemente, bueno, solo te advierto que eso de ‘empujarme’ realmente afecta mi autoestima.

_(22:58) ...eso te ha pasado antes?_

(23:00) sin comentarios.

_(23:01) no creo que vaya a apartarte si nos..._

_(23:01) Ya sabes._

(23:03) besamos?

_(23:04) si, eso._

(23:05) bien, bien, bien.

_(23:06) bien._

(23:07) bastante bien.

_(23:07) genial._

 

 

 

**13/09/2016**

(13:07) la cosa más increíble en el mundo acaba de suceder.

(13:07) estoy gritando.

(13:07) estoy a punto de ser echado de la biblioteca, pero estoy gritando.

(13:10) Oh, eres tu lo que se escucha?

(13:10) crei que había un gato atascado en los ductos de nuevo.

(13:10) ignorare eso.

(13:11) como sea, estoy en Facebook.

(13:12) no se suponía que trabajaras en ese ensayo para ingles?

(13:14) Hunk, como se supone que me concentre en ‘De ratones y hombres’ cuando LA COSA MAS INCREIBLE EN EL MUNDO ACABA DE SUCEDER?

(13:15) bueno, si lo pones asi...

(13:15) ¿Qué pasa?

(13:16) estoy en  Facebook y adivina quien apareció en eso de “personas que quizás conozcas”?

(13:16) SHIRO.

(13:16) ALIAS, HERMANO DE KEITH, SHIRO.

(13:17) alias patee tu trasero en el tenis de mesa Shiro?

(13:18) acordamos no mencionar eso de nuevo.

(13:18) pero si, el.

(13:18) asi que entre en su perfil, no tiene las opciones de privacidad y adiVINA QUIEN ERA LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN SU LISTA DE AMIGOS??

(13:19) Keith?

(13:19) KEITH!!!!!

(13:19) HUNK, SU FOTO DE PERFIL REALMENTE ES UNA MOTO.

(13:20) CREI QUE BROMEABA PERO REALMENTE LO ES.

(13:20) NI SIQUIERA LA ESTA USANDO. SOLO ES LA MOTO.

(13:21) no debería encontrar esto adorable pero lo hago.

(13:21) como? Que demonios me esta sucediendo.

(13:23) Ah, Amor adolescente.

(13:25) algo asi.

(13:25) Omg.

(13:25) No.

(13:26) no hagas de esto un gran asunto.

(13:26) PERO ACABAS DE DECIR

(13:27) Noooo.

(13:27)  dije que era ‘algo asi'.

(13:27) hay una diferencia.

(13:28) realmente no la hay.

(13:29) puedes molestarme con esto luego?

(13:29) las configuraciones de privacidad de Keith son molestas.

(13:30) no puedo ver nada mas que la foto de la moto.

(13:30) donde están las embarazosas fotos de pre-adolescencia?

(13:31) agrégalo?

(13:33) en serio?

(13:33) crees que deba?

(13:34) no veo porque no.

(13:34) hazlo.

(13:36) bien.

(13:36) solicitud de amistad enviada.

(13:36) y grite de nuevo al enviarla, asi que ahora me están echando.

(13:37) donde estas?

(13:38) Laboratorio, trabajando en un proyecto.

(13:38) vendrás a hacerme compañía?

(13:40) voy en camino!!!!

 

**(14:05) ¿SE ESTA ACABANDO EL MUNDO?**

_(14:10) ¿qué?_

**(14:10) FUISTE ABDUCIDO POR ALIENS Y TE LAVARON EL CEREBRO?**

_(14:12) de nuevo._

_(14:12) ¿qué?_

**(14:14) SEPTIEMBRE 13 DE 2016, 2PM**

**(14:14) EL DIA QUE KEITH KOGANE FINALMENTE CAMBIA SU FOTO DE PERFIL EN FACEBOOK POR UNA DE EL.**

**(14:15) nunca crei que esto pasaría.**

**(14:15) estoy temblando.**

_(14:17) por que_

_(14:17) ¿Por qué eres asi?_

**(14:18) por que en los cuatro años que has tenido Facebook, solo tenias tres fotos de perfil.**

**(14:18) dos de ellas eran motos**

_(14:19) sigo sin saber que tiene de malo._

**(14:19) y una era un auto.**

**(14:19) y ahora es tu cara.**

**(14:19) esto es un gran progreso para ti.**

_(14:20) no entiendo cual es el problema._

**(14:22) No hay problema.**

**(14:22) solo grandes noticias.**

**(14:22) le conte a  Matt y envio un audio de el sorprendido.**

_(14:24) es bueno saber que lo dramático es de familia._

**(14:25) aja, si.**

**(14:25) ¿Por qué la cambiaste?**

_(14:27) ¿no tienes que estar en la escuela?_

_(14:27) por que estas en Facebook?_

**(14:28) en serio?**

**(14:28) es la pregunta mas tonta que he escuchado.**

**(14:29) ¡¡¡¡ahora respondeme!!!!**

_(14:32) solo quería algo nuevo._

**(14:33) mentiroso.**

_(14:34) ..._

_(14:34) me llego una solicitud de amistad de Lance._

**(14:37) no puedo creerlo**

**(14:37) cambiaste tu foto de perfil**

**(14:37) para impresionar a tu crush.**

_(14:39) caaaaaallateeeeeeeeeee._

**(14:40) NUNCA.**

 

(18:25) voy a proceder e informarte que estoy muy decepcionado de la falta de vergonzosas fotos de puberto en tu Facebook.

(18:25) incluso extremadamente decepcionado.

_(18:30) si, perdon._

_(18:30) realmente no uso Facebook tanto._

(18:32) me doy cuenta.

(18:32) ni siquiera hay vergonzosos estados de los que pueda burlarme.

_(18:34) tu, por otro lado, tienes literalmente miles._

(18:35) Oh dios.

_(18:37) algunos de mis favoritos: 'no puedo creerlo, mi madre acaba de hacerme quitar entrenador pokemon de mi historial de empleo en mi currículum ;('_

(18:38) no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto.

_(18:40) 'nicki minaj. próxima semana. no respiro. alguien agárreme.'_

(18:42) no me arrepiento de esa.

_(18:43) 'equipo edward <3'_

(18:44) Oh fguihfuiggfuh nO

_(18:45) no puedo creer que hayas pasado por la fase de crepúsculo y ni siquiera hayas sido del equipo Jacob._

(18:47) callATE.

(18:47) detente por favor.

_(18:48) espera, una mas._

_(18:49) 'si fueras basilisco, no me importaría morir mirando tus ojos’ [harry potter frase por la victoria!!!!!!!]_

(18:50) no puedo creer lo mal que se me ha regresado esto.

(18:50) Además, es una línea increíble y sabes que te desmayarías si la usara contigo.

_(18:51) lo dudo._

(18:51) ya terminaste de avergonzarme?

_(18:52) bueno...hay un álbum titulado 'mi cumpleañooooos 14!!!! xoxo' y realmente quiero verlo..._

(18:54) OH DIOS NO.

(18:54) ese fue el año de mi fase con los lentes de Kanye.

_(18:55) lo guardare para después entonces:)_

(18:56) si realmente te gusto nunca mencionaras esto de nuevo y me daras la oportunidad de eliminar todo.

_(18:58) realmente me gustas._

_(18:58) pero no._

(19:00) Ugh.

(19:01) bueno.

(19:01) no tiene Shiro fotos tuyas en su Facebook?

_(19:04) no responderé eso._

(19:06) ESO SIGNIFICA SI!!!!!

(19:06) :)

 

_(19:15) si lance te envía solicitud en Facebook, por favor no aceptes._

_ (19:16) estaba a punto de escribirte. _

_ (19:16) Lance me envió solicitud en Facebook. _

_(19:17) Por favor no me digas que aceptaste._

_ (19:18) muy bien. _

_ (19:18) no te dire entonces. _

_(19:19) UGHHHHHH._

 

(19:23) NO PUEDO CREER QUE USARAS BRACKETS.

_(19:25) maldición._

 

 

 

**14/09/2016**

_(13:02) Allura dejo uno de sus suéteres aqui._

_(13:02) mamá quiere saber si deberíamos guardarlo o si quieren que lo mandemos por correo?_

_ (13:05) Ah si, lo estaba buscando. _

_ (13:05) podrías mandarlo, por favor? _

_(13:06) si, si._

_(13:06) ¿Cómo esta la universidad?_

_ (13:08) creo que mi sangre es 80% Red Bull en este momento. _

_ (13:08) estoy teniendo un promedio de tres horas de sueño. _

_ (13:08) el calentador se rompió hace dos días y el casero no lo arreglara hasta la otra semana. _

_ (13:09) asi que, igual que siempre. _

_(13:10) es bueno oírlo._

_ (13:11) ¿Cómo esta la casa? _

_ (13:11) y Muffin, y los gatitos? _

_(13:14) todo bien. Lo mismo de siempre._

_(13:14) Muffin es Satán en forma de gato, y los gatitos son buenos._

_ (13:15) sabes, los animales sienten la negatividad. _

_ (13:15) tal vez si fueras mas bueno con ella, ella seria buena contigo. _

_(13:16) o tal vez, tu gato solo me odia._

_ (13:17) No...mi teoría suena mas creible. _

_ (13:17) ¿Cómo esta Lance? _

_ (13:18) tuve como 100 notificaciones suyas en el lapso de un minuto anoche. _

_(13:19) si tengo que sufrir tu también lo haras._

_(13:19) y el esta bien._

_ (13:20) nada mas... _

_(13:23) creo que estas esperando algo aqui._

_ (13:24) tal vez escuche un rumor sobre un encuentro entre ustedes pronto. _

_(13:26) Pidge le cuenta a matt literalmente todo?_

_ (13:27) eso creo. _

_(13:27) comenzare a hacerla firmar acuerdos de silencio antes de decirle algo._

_(13:28) pero si._

_(13:28) nos veremos._

_(13:28) el sabado._

_ (13:30) ¿Qué van a hacer? _

_(13:31) aun no se._

_(13:31) Mi plan es solo seguir la corriente y esperar que no la pase terrible._

_(13:31) además, lo llevare en la moto._

_ (13:33) asegúrense de usar cascos. _

_(13:34) si, papá._

_ (13:36) por cierto, saben mamá y papá? _

_(13:36) ¿saber que?_

_ (13:37) que vas a verlo? _

_(13:37) No._

_ (13:39) ¿vas a decirles? _

_(13:40) No...todavía._

_(13:40) ¿recuerdas que esperaste un tiempo para contarnos de Allura?_

_ (13:41) aja. _

_(13:42) es igual._

_ (13:44) bien. _

_ (13:44) ¿estas emocionado? _

_(13:46) debemos tener esta conversación?_

_(13:46) sabes que estoy emocionado._

_(13:47) y nervioso._

_(13:47) bastante nervioso._

_(13:48) ¿Qué si no le gusto?_

_ (13:49) ¿que? _

_ (13:49) estoy bastante seguro de que le gustas, Keith. _

_ (13:50) paso por cada album que tengo en Facebook y le dio me gusta a cada foto en donde aparecías. _

_ (13:50) incluso las malas. _

_ (13:50) le gustas. mucho. _

_(13:51) No, es decir_

_(13:51) nunca nos hemos visto, que tal si le gusta el Keith de los mensajes_

_(13:52) pero no el Keith real?_

_ (13:54) son la misma persona. _

_ (13:54) solo eres tu. _

_(13:56) sabes a que me refiero._

_ (14:00) realmente no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. _

_(14:03) es fácil decirlo._

_(14:03) solo_

_(14:03) no quiero que esto pare._

_ (14:05) si te hace sentir mejor, de lo que se sobre el, no parece ser la clase de persona que dejaría de hablarte. _

_ (14:05) ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando comenzaron a hablar? _

_(14:06) si._

_(14:06) no arruinar algo por estar asustado de confiar en mi instinto o algo asi._

_ (14:08) Exactamente. _

_ (14:08) Ademas, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. _

_ (14:08) ¡¡¡¡eres joven!!!! _

_(14:09) Shiro, solo eres cuatro años mas grande._

_ (14:10) tan joven y pequeño... _

_(14:11) ..._

_(14:11) adios._

 

(20:34) [IMAGEN ENVIDA]

(20:34) tus guantes están casi terminados.

_(20:34) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]_

(20:35) espero que te queden.

(20:35) use mis manos como base asi que deberían de.

(20:35) pero, ya veremos.

_(20:40) sigo olvidando que tejes._

_(20:40) y lucen bastante bien._

(20:41) esos son como los mas cálidos y acogedores guantes que alguna vez tendrás.

(20:41) por cierto es una garantía de Lance McClain.

(20:42) Además, comencé a hacerte algo mas.

(20:42) pero eso es una sorpresa.

_(20:45) que?????_

(20:45) significa que no te dire lo que es.

_(20:48) ...se que es una sorpresa._

_(20:48) me referia a por que????_

_(20:48) con los guantes es suficientes, en serio Lance._

(20:50) es un regalo, Keith.

_(20:52) no sabia que nos daríamos regalos._

(20:54) no lo haremos.

(20:54) te lo estoy dando porque quiero hacerlo.

(20:54) no tienes que darme algo de vuelta.

_(20:58) bien._

_(20:58) si, por supuesto._

(21:00) en serio, Keith.

(21:00) no tienes que darme nada.

_(21:01) no lo hare._

_(21:01) solo_

(21:01) ¿que?

_(21:04) estoy preocupado._

(21:05) preocupado acerca de que?

_(21:06) de no llenar tus expectativas de una buena cita._

_(21:06) no se si has adivinado o lo que sea, pero nunca he hecho algo como esto antes y_

_(21:07) he pasado toda la semana tratando de pensar en algo que hacer el sábado y no se me ocurre nada._

_(21:07) y, no se._

_(21:08) no quiero que esta sea la peor cita de tu vida o algo asi._

(21:10) primero que nada, la peor cita de mi vida sucedió cuando tenia cuatro y Jenny Huger tenia que encontrarse conmigo en el arenero para tomarnos de la mano pero pateo arena en mi cara y corrió.

_(21:12) ¿es malo que me ria?_

(21:13) No.

(21:13) Segundo, por favor relájate???????

_(21:15) en serio no puedo._

(21:16) bien, quieres saber mi definición de una buena cita para saber exactamente que hacer y dejar de darle vueltas?

_(21:18) SI_

(21:20) correcto, aquí esta la guía para una buena cita, de Lance McClain

(21:20) paso uno: no dejarme plantado.

_(21:21) creo que puedo hacer eso._

(21:21) paso dos: damos una vuelta, como amigos y pasamos un buen rato o como sea.

(21:22) y ese es el final de la guía ¡gracias por escucharla!

_(21:23) Lance..._

(21:24) queeeeeee?

(21:24) hablo en serio.

_(21:26) asi que_

_(21:26) asi que si digo que quiero pasar todo el dia viendo películas malísimas en mi cuarto, estarías bien con eso?_

(21:27) digo, solo si puedo ver una o dos películas buenas también.

(21:27) pero, si.

(21:27) eso suena bien

_(21:29) en serio lo hace?_

(21:30) si.

(21:30) solo quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo.

_(21:33) Oh._

_(21:33) bien._

_(21:33) supongo que eso quita un poco de la presión._

_(21:34) crei que esperabas algo como, cena a la luz de las velas o algo como eso._

(21:35) para la primera cita?? Eso es ridiculo.

(21:35) aunque definitivamente para la segunda.

_(21:37) espera, ¿que?_

(21:39) estoy bromeando, bebé.

(21:39) en parte.

_(21:40) quEE?_

(21:42) ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**(16/09/2016)**

(22:03) MAÑANA

(22:03) MAÑANA

_(22:03) Realmente estas citando a Annie?_

(22:03) TE AMO

(22:04) MAÑANA

_(22:04) ya has._

(22:04) UN DIA

(22:04) Y AQUI

(22:05) ESTAS

_(22:05) terminado?_

(22:06) quieres una repetición?

_(22:07) Por favor, no._

(22:09) esta bien, porque los chicos de al lado acaban de venir a quejarse del ruido.

(22:09) no creo que puedan soportar mas.

_(22:10) que lastima._

(22:11) Mmhm. Si pero

(22:11) mañana...

_(22:12) mañana._

(22:14) en una escala del uno al diez, que tan nervioso estas?

_(22:15) 11._

(22:16) Aahahaha, tambien.

(22:16) tal vez 12.

(22:16) tal vez 20.

_(22:18) es bueno saber que no soy el único nervioso._

(22:19) por supuesto que no.

(22:19) vamos a hacer algo mañana, o solo nos dejaremos llevar?

_(22:21) en la mayoría nos dejaremos llevar, creo?_

_(22:21) Uh._

_(22:21) aunque, quiero llevarte a un lugar._

(22:24) que?

(22:24) donde???

_(22:27) Secreto._

(22:27) Keeeiiiithhhhh.

_(22:28) :)_

(22:29) dame una pista.

_(22:31) Nope._

_(22:31) mis labios están sellados._

(22:33) Wow. Que malo.

(22:33) no soy bueno con los secretos.

_(22:34) estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás._

(22:35) realmente no lo hare.

(22:35) me pasare toda la noche tumbado en la cama pensando en esto

(22:35) y entonces no descansare, y me veré terrible mañana.

(22:36) es eso lo que quieres, Keith?

(22:36) ES ESO?

_(22:38) no creo que puedas lucir “terrible”_

_(22:38) pero claro, puedo trabajar con eso._

(22:40) no se si hay un cumplido escondido ahí o no...

_(22:42) Oh._

_(22:42) No intencionalmente, pero si._

(22:44) Hm :)

(22:44) dime a donde me llevaras.

_(22:46) Nope._

(22:46) POR FAVOR.

_(22:48) muy bien._

(22:48) en serio?

_(22:49) No._

(22:51) eres el peor.

(22:51) alguien te lo ha dicho alguna vez?

_(22:54) lo he escuchado un par de veces._

(22:55) puedo tener una pista pequeñita?

_(22:56) No._

(22:57) KEITTTTH.

_(22:58) ve a dormir, Lance._

(23:01) como se supone que duerma

(23:01) con esto dando vueltas en mi cabeza?

_(23:03) tienes que cerrar los ojos..._

_(23:03) y dormir._

_(23:03) bastante simple, creo._

(23:04) EL

(23:04) PEOR.

 

 

 

"¿azul?" Lance pregunta,  sosteniendo una camiseta ligeramente arrugada, frente a su pecho. "O—" tira la primera camiseta y toma una de detrás, casi idéntica para sostenerla frente de si. "O tal vez ¿el azul un poco mas oscuro?"

"Lance," Hunk suspira pesadamente, su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras busca a ciegas su sabana con la mano libre. "¿es esto realmente necesario?"

"cierto, tienes razón," Lance asiente, jalando la sabana un poco fuera de su alcance, forzando a Hunk a sentarse en un intento vano de echarla de nuevo sobre su cabeza. "pierdo mi tiempo con la azul. Tal vez deba usar la roja. Es su color favorito, y estoy bastante seguro de que tengo una en alguna parte..." camina de vuelta, tarareando pensativamente mientras gira sobre la cama para acortar el camino a la montaña de ropa sobre esta, buscando aquella camisa roja que esta seguro de tener. 

" _Lance_ ," Hunk intenta nuevamente, la irritación colándose entre sus palabras esta vez, y Lance no necesita echar una ojeada detrás de si para saber que hay una mirada furiosa siendo lanzada en su dirección justo ahora. "¿sabes que hora es?" Hunk le pregunta, bostezando un poco y haciendo énfasis en su punto, mientras ve a Lance continuar su búsqueda en el desastre de su cama.

Una punzada de culpa lo atraviesa, y Lance hace una nota mental para compensárselo a Hunk pronto. "¿apenas las siete?"

"en un sábado," Hunk dice y asentimiento cortante, continua mirando a Lance con sus ojos entrecerrados. Aunque, si Lance estuviera siento completamente honesto, todo el numero 'estoy bastante molesto contigo ahora, ¡y deberías temerme!’ que esta haciendo hunk no funciona realmente si esta usando su vieja pijama de Pikachu y las pantuflas a juego, pero Lance aprecia su intento por hacerlo, asi que compone lo que espera sea una mueca de arrepentimiento en su cara y le dirige una débil sonrisa. "las siete en un sábado," Hunk prosigue, todavía mirando a Lance acusativamente. "y has decidido—¿Qué es lo que haces?" observa la creciente pila de ropa en la cama de Lance con el ceño fruncido. "¿limpieza de primavera?"

" _No_ ," Lance bufa, arrugando en una bola a un viejo chaleco para poder lanzarlo a la pila de los rechazados. pero, considerando lo grande que la pila se está volviendo progresivamente, lance concluye que tal vez hacer limpieza pronto no sería la peor idea que pueda tener. Guarda esa idea para mas tarde – para cuando no este ocupado con tantos asuntos _urgentes_ – y regresa su atención a Hunk. "estoy buscando que ponerme."

Hunk deja a su mirada desplazarse hacia la pila de ropa antes de arrastrarla de vuelta para encontrarse con la de Lance, con una ceja elevada en un silencioso, ‘¿ _huh_?'

"algo _bonito_ ," Lance le aclara, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras levanta una camiseta rosa con las palabras ‘mis padres fueron a Francia y todo lo que me trajeron fue esta horrible camisa’ impresas en el frente con letras de arcoíris. Por lo que sabe, sus padres en realidad nunca han estado en Francia, asi que no esta totalmente seguro de donde ha salido esa camisa (o a quien se la ha robado accidentalmente), pero no hace más reafirmar la idea de que necesita hacer una limpieza pronto.

"¿algo bonito?" Hunk repite. " _Oh_." Sus ojos se ensanchan un poco y su leve mueca de molestia se transforma en una un poco mas socarrona. "hoy es _sábado_."

"¿no habíamos establecido eso ya?" Lance murmura, sosteniendo un par ligeramente manchados (salsa de tomate, piensa) de pantalones oscuros. Los inspecciona por un par de segundos antes de suspirar y arrojarlos hacia la pila de lo rechazado, añadiendo un muy necesitado día de lavandería a su creciente lista de cosas por hacer. 

"el sábado es el dia de _Keith_ ," Hunk prosigue, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra _Keith_. "tienes una cita. sabes," Hunk tararea, poniendo su barbilla en la palma de sus manos mientras se inclina, y envía a Lance una suave sonrisa. "nunca te había visto poner tanto esfuerzo en una cita antes."

Lance saca la lengua y hace lo que puede para ignorar la cálida sensación que siente trepar lentamente por su cuello. "yo siempre me esfuerzo en mis citas," Lance resopla, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención al hecho de que Hunk podría – _podría_ – tener un punto. "claramente no has estado prestando atención. ¿y así dices ser mi mejor amigo?"

" _Hmmmm_ ," Hunk pretende reflexionar sobre la acusación por un segundo o dos antes de encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza dramáticamente. "Nope. _Definitivamente podria recordarte levantándote a las_ sie— ¡ _Hey_!" Hunk se queja, esquivando por poco a la almohada que Lance energéticamente arroja en su dirección. "solo digo," comenta, lanzando la almohada de vuelta hacia Lance, riéndose un poco cuando esta lo golpea directamente en el pecho y lo envía tambaleante hacia atrás. Hace un ademan hacia la pila de ropa en la cama de Lance. “estas poniendo un _montón_ de esfuerzo en esto.”

y Lance realmente no puede negar eso; no cuando son las siete de la mañana en un sábado y el está completamente despierto (y lo ha estado por un buen rato ya- no es que Hunk necesite saberlo; Hunk  _nunca_ deberia saberlo) con mas de la mitad de su armario afuera sobre su cama, para poder rebuscar entre sus prendas y tratar de encontrar algo que ponerse que lo haga lucir por lo menos _semi_ -decente.

Gruñe audiblemente antes de arrastrarse atraves del cuarto y caer dramáticamente sobre la cama de Hunk, enterrando su cara en las sabanas tan pronto su cabeza toca la tela. Hunk rie, inclinándose hacia atrás para darle una palmada simpáticamente. "no creo que te haya visto tan interesado en alguien antes."

Lance gruñe otra vez, porque, nuevamente, Hunk tiene razón. Ese es el problema de pasar prácticamente cada momento con tu mejor amigo– no hay espacio para secretos entre ustedes.

"no quiero arruinar esto," Lance murmura, deteniéndose por un segundo o dos antes de girarse sobre su espalda para quedar mirando hacia el techo. Se da cuenta de que, realmente no necesita añadir que la razón de porque de repente está preocupado por arruinar esto– siendo  _esto_ el épico romance de _Keith y Lance_ – es porque ha pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en los peores escenarios posibles hasta que el mero pensamiento de _incluso_ conocer a Keith es suficiente para hacer que un nudo de ansiedad se forme y se retuerza en su estómago casi dolorosamente. Porque esa es otra extraña ventaja de pasar demasiado tiempo con tu mejor amigo; después de un tiempo, comienzan a entenderte mejor que tu mismo, y si hay alguien que conoce a Lance, ese es  _Hunk_.

"no vas a arruinar nada," Hunk suspira, girándose un poco sobre la cama para poder quedar sobre su espalda y darle un ligero golpe a Lance en un costado. "Deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando"

"¿que si—" Lance comienza, pero Hunk lo detiene casi inmediatamente con otro golpecito.

"No."

"pero—"

Otro golpe. "No."

"pero, solo escucha—"

Dos golpes esta vez. "detente," Hunk le dice, mirando a lance con severidad - o, tan severamente como alguien que aun tiene el _almohadazo_ en la cara, usando una camisa de Pikachu y pantuflas a juego puede. "no vas a arruinarlo. Solo relájate."

"estoy tratando," Lance gimotea, haciéndole pucheros a  Hunk. "simplemente—" baja la mirada y finge estar absorto en la sabana de Hunk. “el realmente me gusta, hermano."

" _¿en serio_?" Hunk se rie,  lanzándole a Lance una divertida mirada exasperada. "nunca se me habría ocurrido. De hecho, estaba seguro de que lo odiabas."

"callate," Lance se queja, comenzando a golpear a Hunk en las piernas con su pie cuando se da cuenta de que no hay almohadas a su alcance para arrojar. "¿Qué tal si es incómodo?"

"Oh, definitivamente será incomodo," Hunk responde alegremente, ganándose otro duro golpe cortesía del gran pie de Lance. "pero es parte de toda la experiencia de la ‘primera cita’, ¿no?"

"supongo," Lance dice reluctante, juntando los ojos ligeramente mientras repasa su (bastante limitada) experiencia en citas. Embarazosos abrazos incomodos y conversaciones superficiales invaden su memoria, pero— "no quiero que sea incómodo” dice tercamente, observando como Hunk se sienta de repente. "quiero que encajemos de inmediato y..." se corta, haciendo gestos al azar en el espacio entre ellos. "Ya sabes."

"en realidad no." Pero los labios de Hunk se curvan en una sonrisa, y Lance sabe que Hunk sabe  _exactamente_ a lo que se refiere.

"no me hagas decirlo."

"¿decir que?"

" _eso_."

"Lance," Hunk dice, ni siquiera molestándose en esconder su sonrisa ahora. "no se lo que _eso_ significa. No puedo leer tu mente."

Excepto que si puede- Lance esta seguro. ¿Por que mas estaría sonriéndole de esa forma? "quiero que encajemos de inmediato y   _tal vez,_ salir—" Hace una pausa mientras jala el frente de su pijama mas alto por su cuello, tratando de esconder el tinte rojo que puede sentir subiendo. "pero, no  _solo_ como amigos."

"¿Cómo pareja?" Hunk añade, todavía sonrie cuando Lance deja escapar un extraño _chillido_ antes de ocultar la cara en sus manos. "¿Por qué no simplemente _dijiste_ eso?"

"¿lo estas disfrutando?" Lance le pregunta, mirando enojado a Hunk a través del espacio entre sus dedos.

"bastante," Hunk resopla, suavizando su sonrisa un poco. "es lindo."

A pesar de su intento– a pesar del sentimiento de nervios que ha estado burbujeando desagradablemente en su estómago desde que despertó– Lance no puede contener la sonrisa que siente tirando de la comisura de sus labios ante el pensamiento de finalmente _conocer_ a Keith. "si," concuerda, "es lindo. Ahora," dice dramáticamente antes de que Hunk pueda molestarlo mas, lanzándose fuera de la cama para poder  dirigirse a su propio lado del cuarto. Se inclina hacia su pila de ropa por unos segundos antes de enderezarse y encarar a Hunk de nuevo. "¿ _azul_ ," sostiene la camiseta de antes y hace como que no escucha el audible gruñido de Hunk. "O—" tira la primera camiseta para sostener otra. "el azul un poco mas oscuro?"

 

 

(11:58) asi que

(11:58) acabo de salir.

(11:58) como

(11:59) de camino a la estación ahora.

_(12:01) Oh wow._

_(12:01) genial._

_(12:02) esta sucediendo._

(12:04) sip.

(12:04) Mi tren llega en 10 minutos, asi que estaré en tu estación como en, media hora?

_(12:06) genial. escríbeme cuando estés a 10 minutos, e ire a buscarte._

(12:07) genial.

_(12:08) geniaaal._

(12:09) estas nervioso.

_(12:10) si, bueno_

_(12:10) igual que tu._

(12:12) cierto.

(12:12) aunque, emocionado.

_(12:13) igual yo._

_(12:13) Emocionado por ver cuando comprendas que Muffin es tan horrible como digo que es._

(12:14) me refería a emocionado por verte pero buENO.

_(12:14) si, eso tambien._

(12:15) :)

(12:15) bien, mi tren esta aqui. Te escribo cuando este cerca.

_(12:16) genial._

 

 

Keith no ha mordido sus uñas en casi cinco años. Logro deshacerse de ese habito poco después de su décimo segundo cumpleaños, luego de que su madre le hiciera usar una mezcla con un asqueroso sabor que se quedaba en sus papilas gustativas por _horas_ si su lengua llegaba a rozar una de sus uñas. Era un método desagradable que lo mantenía bebiendo vaso tras vaso de agua en un intento de eliminar de su boca el amargo sabor cada vez que distraídamente se llevaba un debo a la boca, pero _funciono_.

Hasta hoy.

Frunce el ceño a su reflejo en la ventana al frente suyo, quitando rápidamente la mano de su boca mientras intenta no pensar como ha logrado arruinar cinco años de auto control al arrancar exitosamente tres de las cinco uñas literalmente por pedazos en menos de dos minutos. Nervios, piensa, poniendo las dos manos en los bolsillos frontales de su suéter para evitar terminar con las otras uñas. _Los nervios son algo insignificante ahora_.

No sabe como llamar al sentimiento que puede notar crecer en el, pero sabe que es algo mas que simples nervios. Solo no se siente real; saber que en cuestión de minutos _Lance_ atravesara las puertas del tren y le pondrá fin, a lo que se siente como una eternidad- pero que en realidad, han sido menos que dos meses- de llevaderas conversaciones y coqueteo, y—una _amistad_ que Keith no esperaba obtener de alguien con un número equivocado escribiendole una tarde.

Relaja el ceño ligeramente, aquel sentimiento de mas-que-simples-nervios parece desvanecerse un poco para darle espacio a algo que solo puede describir como una extraña sensación de _calma_. Aun puede sentir el anterior malestar y el atisbo de ansiedad rondando cerca suyo, amenazando con apoderarse de el si les da la oportunidad, pero es como si el pensamiento de _ver_ aLance los estuviera aplastado a la fuerza para darle lugar a algo mas grato.

" _¿realmente te gusta, huh_?"

Keith se ruboriza mientras la conversación telefónica con Shiro esta mañana se abre paso dentro de su mente nuevamente. Aunque en retrospectiva llamar aterrorizado a Shiro para pedirle algunos consejos no fue realmente una de sus mejores ideas, ya que termino con Keith escuchando durante cinco minutos a Shiro y Matt pelear por el teléfono; Shiro gano, pero Matt se paso el resto de la conversación gritando (in)útiles consejo de todas maneras, asi que, parece que al final keith fue quien perdió.

"ignoralo," Shiro le había dicho, su voz sonaba algo tensa (Keith esta  _seguro_  de que Shiro termino sentándose sobre Matt para no dejarlo tomar el celular), mientras que Matt comenzaba a gritar algo sobre elegir la loción correcta. "no ha tenido una cita en meses."

Hubo un grito indignado en respuesta y entonces en un sonido ahogado, " _solo porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo de chaperón para t—_ " antes de que Shiro lo callara precipitadamente.

"solo actua natural," Shiro dijo. "ya le gustas, no es como que tengas que preocuparte por eso."

y, bueno, si, Shiro tiene razon. No tiene que pasar horas preguntándose si los sentimientos que tiene por Lance son mutuos, porque _sabe_ que lo son, pero hay una diferencia entre saber si hay química entre dos personas  y tener que hacer algo al respecto.

En el teléfono es fácil para Keith hacer bromas, darle cumplidos a Lance y coquetear de vuelta, ¿pero en persona? ‘actuar natural’ en realidad no es una opción cuando no tiene idea de lo que es ‘natural’ para ellos. Porque Lance no es Shiro ni Pidge, ni siquiera  _Matt_ , el es alguien totalmente nuevo y Keith no esta muy seguro de que esperar.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo de repente y mientras trata de tomarlo, Keith siente su corazón saltar a su garganta. Solo se da cuenta de lo sudorosas que están sus manos cuando casi lo tira dos veces, al sacarlo y al tratar de leer el mensaje de Lance en la pantalla. _Esta aquí_.

Keith escribe rápidamente una respuesta, diciéndole donde encontrarlo antes de meter el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo y tratar de centrarse en recordar como respirar.

_Mierda, el esta aquí._

Hace una cuenta regresiva desde diez para tratar de tranquilizarse. Trata de aclararle a su mente, y a si mismo que en _realidad_ no es la gran cosa. Que simplemente son dos amigos que darán un paseo. Simple y agradable. El hace esto con pidge _todo_ el tiempo, y ninguna de sus salidas lo ha reducido nunca a una sudorosa y ansiosa replica de si, asi que –lógicamente- tampoco debería hacerlo esta. Puede hacer esto. No es tan difícil.

Excepto que si lo es.

Es muy, muy difícil, y los segundos corriendo tienen a Keith echándose hacia atrás, caminando lentamente hacia a su moto. Tal vez si es lo suficientemente rápido, podría correr a casa y hacer como que nunca estuvo aquí. Claro que tendría que cambiar su numero de teléfono y convencer a Pidge de no volver al cuartel nunca. Y entonces vivir con el peso de haber arruinado lo que parece una de las amistades mas genuinas que Keith ha formado en años, pero—

Las puertas de la estación se abren y Keith observa a un gran grupo de personas comenzar a salir. Le toma menos de diez segundos ubicar a Lance entre la multitud.

Es mas alto de lo que Keith recordaba, sobrepasando a la mayoría del grupo al cual le permite arrastrarlo desde el pequeño tramo de escaleras hasta el área del estacionamiento. Keith observa, demasiado asustado para moverse, escondido de la vista, seguro detrás de un gran auto, mientras Lance busca alrededor por unos segundos antes de recargarse en una columna y soltar un pesado suspiro.

Incluso desde la distancia relativamente lejana, Keith puede vislumbrar el leve sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas y encuentra consuelo en el hecho de que Lance esta aparentemente tan nervioso como el.

_bien._ Eso hace las cosas un poco mas sencillas. No  _mucho,_ eso si, (la respuesta automática de Keith continua bastante a favor del modo _escape_ ) pero si lo suficiente como para convencer a Keith de salir de su improvisado escondite y comenzar a caminar hacia Lance.

Su corazón golpea de forma ruidosa y dolorosa en su pecho conforme se acerca, y ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo sudorosas que están sus manos ahora. La única cosa en la que puede concentrarse es en Lance- Lance de pie a solo unos metros;  _Lance_ , la persona con la que ha estado mensajeándose por dos meses, dia tras dia,  _Lance_ , la persona que se ha acercado mas a el que ninguna otra luego de Pidge. Solamente—  _Lance_.

Se aclara la garganta mientras se aproxima, esperando que sus cuerdas vocales no le fallen ahora. "Hola." Se estremece un poco ante la forma en que su voz parece quebrarse ligeramente, separando la palabra en dos silabas.  _jodanse, cuerdas vocales_.

Lance levanta la vista de su celular, sus ojos se ensanchan solo una facción mientras su mirada recorre a Keith de arriba a abajo. Keith lo mira, listo para huir en cualquier segundo, los labios de Lance se curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa tímida antes de alejarse de la pared y dar unos pasos hacia el frente. "Hey."

"Uh—" Keith traga. "¿Hola?"  _genial Keith, muy genial_.

Algo entre un resoplido y una risa escapa de los labios de Lance al dar otro paso hacia adelante. "nos la vamos a pasar dando vueltas, o..."

"cierto. No. Uh—" Keith traga de nuevo, intentando apartar el nudo que comienza a formarse en su garganta. "yo solo— Um. quieres—" se gira y hace gestos hacia el estacionamiento, cabeceando hacia la esquina en donde esta estacionada su moto. "¿quieres salir de aqui?"

Sucede tan rápidamente, Keith se pregunta si se lo esta imaginando, pero esta casi seguro de que los labios de  Lance caen en una mueca casi de decepción antes de tener a aquella timida sonrisa de vuelta.

"Seguro. Guíame."

Keith vacila por un segundo, incapaz de apartar el sentimiento de que algo no esta bien con Lance, pero antes de pueda que divagar mas en eso Lance da un paso mas hacia el, juntando sus hombros gentilmente.

"¿hacia donde esta la moto?" Lance pregunta mientras comienzan a atravesar el estacionamiento, y es totalmente inconsciente de su proximidad o simplemente no le importa, porque están caminando lo suficientemente cerca para que la parte trasera de sus palmas se rozen cada vez que mueven los brazos. Por un segundo o dos, Keith alberga la idea de simplemente estirarse y enlazar  sus dedos con los de Lance. Seria tan facil, tan simple, tan natural – apenas tendría que moverse.

"un poco mas adelante," Keith murmura, tratando sutilmente de alargar sus pisadas para para que haya un espacio mas grande entre los dos. Irritantemente, Lance no se queda atras, adaptando sin esfuerzo sus pasos a los de Keith cada vez que el intenta poner distancia entre ellos.

"Oh  _genial_ ," Lance tararea, y Keith se encuentra reprimiendo una punzada de irritación. ¿Cómo es tan facil para el? ¿Por qué no es un desastre balbuceante? ¿Por qué no ha pasado los últimos dos minutos debatiendo en si debería o no atreverse a tomar su mano? ¿Por qué esto no lo _afecta_ de la misma forma que a Keith?  "¿realmente la construiste tu?"

Keith parpadea. "Huh?"

" _¿la moto?_ " Lance dice lentamente, girando su cabeza para observarlo. Sus miradas se conectan por un breve segundo antes de que Lance se aparte rápidamente, la punta de sus orejas parecen ligeramente mas rosadas que antes. "es que, realmente nunca entendí a lo que te referías con eso."

"¿referirme con que?"

"Ya sabes," Lance hace señas hacia la parte del estacionamiento donde keith habia indicado que estaba su bici. "¿Cómo funciona? La hiciste desde cero o hay como un, no se, taller de ‘construye tu moto’ en algún lado ¿o que?"

Keith frunce el ceño. "¿taller—taller de construye tu moto?"

Lance se gira para encararlo de nuevo, una brillante sonrisa plasmada en su cara, estirándose de oreja a oreja. "¿como las de haz un oso, pero para bicis?"

Con esto, Keith resopla. Puede sentir algo del malestar y nerviosismo alejándose de el, remplazados por un sentimiento de familiaridad, y se encuentra lanzándole a Lance una sonrisa agradecida. Las motos son un buen tema, - untema _seguro_ – algo de lo que Keith puede hablar por horas sin miedo de aburrir a alguien o caer en un silencio incómodo.

Keith se pregunta si es todo una coincidencia, si Lance solo, eligió lo primero que le paso por la cabeza y ha decidido usarlo para comenzar una conversación, o si hay algo mas detrás de ello, si ha elegido a propósito un tema que sabia pondría a Keith tranquilo. Le dirige a una mirada de reojo a Lance y casi tropieza con sus propios pies cuando se da cuenta que Lance lo esta mirando también.

"Uh," Keith comienza, apartando la mirada rápidamente porque ahora mismo realmente no necesita centrarse en lo linda que es la sonrisa de Lance, o como esta es del tipo de sonrisas que alcanzan los ojos y relajan toda la expresión. Nope, definitivamente no. "no hay un taller de ‘haz tu propia moto’"

"que tu conozcas."

Keith siente sus labios curvándose hacia arriba ligeramente. "que yo conozca," concuerda, su sonrisa se ensancha un poco cuando Lance suelta una ligera risa. "la mayoría de las partes las conseguí en internet. Diferentes tiendas," añade rápidamente, adivinando la siguiente pregunta de Lance. "algunas partes son mas difíciles que encontrar que otras, por eso toma tanto tiempo."

" _si_ ," Lance dice, su mano continúa rozando tercamente la de Keith. "me refiero a que, ¿Cómo la hiciste? ¿hay un manual, una guia, o algo?"

"hay guias difíciles en internet, la mayoría terminan siendo pruebas y errores porque la estás haciendo desde cero. Pero vas aprendiendo a medida que avanzas, Ah," enmudece y se detiene abruptamente. "esta, uh, esta es."

Lance silba, y Keith no puede evitar la oleada de orgullo corriendo por sus venas mientras observa a Lance dándole abiertamente una ojeada a su moto.

"¿tu hiciste esto?" Lance pregunta, ojos abiertos mientras se acerca mas a la moto. "como, ¿desde  _cero_? ¿con tus dos manos? ¿no la compraste simplemente en una tienda?"

Keith no es del tipo arrogante, pero maldición, esta tan  _orgulloso_ de su bici. Es el resultado de meses y meses de arduo trabajo, de recorrer el internet en busca de piezas raras, negociar con idiotas en eBay, pasar horas en la parte inferior del jardín ajustando y girando cosas hasta que sus pantalones quedaron permanentemente manchados con el aceite y sus dedos quedaron casi permanentemente callosos y con ampollas. Entonces decide que puede permitirse la sonrisa vanidosa que tira de sus labios ante las preguntas del atonito Lance. "sip."

" _hermano_ ," Lance inhala, apartando la vista de la moto para mirar a Keith. "es increible. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuánto te tomo?"

Keith no esta seguro si es el elogio en general o si es porque este viene de _Lance e_ specíficamente, pero siente sus mejillas mas cálidas con cada segundo. "unos meses," murmura, agachando la cabeza para discretamente pasar una mano por su mejilla y verificar si esta tan caliente como _probablemente_ luce (lo hace). "pero no tanto como me tomo terminar la primera."

"¿esta no es la primera?" Lance suena incrédulo, como si estuviera seguro de que Keith en realidad estaba mintiendo y alguien estuviera a punto de salir de detrás de uno de los autos con un equipo de grabación en un remolque. "¿en serio?"

Keith asiente, no confiando en su voz, mientras camina a la moto. "aunque es la primera en pasar la prueba de mi papá 'Keith no morirá si la usa'."

"Oh," la sonrisa emocionada de Lance desaparece de su cara en un instante, y es remplazada por una mueca ligeramente mas cautelosa. "asi que— asi que, es seguro, ¿verdad?"

"sigo vivo ¿no?" Keith pregunta, tomando los dos cascos colgados en el frente de la moto antes de sentarse en ella. Puede sentir la mirada de Lance sobre el mientras pasa el casco por su cabeza. "¿vienes o no?"

"y estas _seguro_ —"

"Lance," Keith dice pacientemente, inclinando su casco un poco para poder encontrar su mirada. "es seguro. Lo juro."

Lance duda por un par de segundos antes de asentir y acercarse. "bien, pero si muero—"

Keith rueda los ojos. "no vas a morir, Lance."

" _si muero_ ," Lance prosigue, levantando su voz intencionalmente sobre la de Keith. "ten en cuenta que Hunk _va a_ vengarme."

"¿a...vengarte?"

Lance agita despreocupadamente la mano, como si anunciar que tu mejor amigo vengara tu (improbable) prematura muerte fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. "tenemos un acuerdo."

"...¿puedo saberlo?"

Lance medita durante unos segundos, como si realmente estuviera analizando la pregunta, antes de dirigirle a Keith otra sonrisa- y Keith comprende que las sonrisas de Lance son  _letales_ en la mejor forma de la palabra. "es una larga historia."

"claro que lo es," Keith dice seriamente y luego cabecea hacia el espacio vacío en la moto tras de el. "¿subes?"

"Ah," Lance traga visiblemente- Keith observa el ligero movimiento de su manzana de Adán antes de apartar la vista. "yo—yo solo—"

"solo sostente," Keith dice, inclinándose hacia delante para lanzarle el casco restante a Lance.

Lance asiente, jugando con el casco en sus manos antes de avanzar y pasar una pierna sobre la moto, dejando el casco en sus piernas. "¿asi?"

La respiración de Keith se entrecorta en su garganta cuando las manos de Lance suben a su costado y descansan ligeramente sobre su cintura. Es un agarre flojo, con los dedos apenas rozando la tela de su suéter, pero hace que el corazón de Keith de un vuelco.

"Uh—" se aclara la garganta, jugando distraídamente con las llaves en sus manos para intentar distraerse del calor que siente esparciéndose. "fuerte," alcanza a decir. "tienes—tienes que sostenerte mas fuerte."

"-bien."

Keith sostiene el aliento cuando Lance se acomoda en el asiento, sus manos ciñéndose a su cintura, su pecho presionado contra la espalda de Keith. "¿esto—?"

"si," Keith responde rápidamente, de repente agradecido por no tener que encararlo. "esta bien."

"genial," Lance dice, y Keith trata de no pensar en la manera que su respiracion golpea su nuca.

"Ponte el casco y nos vamos."

Las manos alrededor de su cintura desaparecen y Keith se permite exhalar profundamente. Un millón de cosas pasan por su mente ahora mismo; ¿apesta? ¿se puso suficiente desodorante? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lavo este suéter? ¿Esta sudando demasiado? ¿es—

Las manos están de vuelta en su cintura, sujetando con mas confianza ahora. Una barbilla descansa sobre su hombro y Keith se encuentra recitando una plegaria silenciosa, agradeciendo a los cascos entre ellos, porque no esta seguro de haber podido soportar la respiración de Lance contra su cuello en cada exhalación. "¿listo?"

"¿tu estarás bien, verdad?"

Keith se rie y responde acelerando el motor. "solo agárrate."

La cosa es que, a Keith le gusta la velocidad; la  _ama_ , en realidad. Le gusta sentir la adrenalina al precipitarse por un camino empinado, el viento golpeando y arqueándose alrededor de su cuerpo cuando avanza, pero también es una persona considerada. Entiende que la mayoría de la gente _no_ disfruta caer por acantilados a velocidades poco legales, y ha aprendido (después de que Shiro le gritara durante cinco minutos después de cierto paseo) a ajustar los limites cuando conduce con un pasajero.

("solo es cortesía," Shiro había dicho, su piel visiblemente mas palida y sudorosa de lo usual cuando bajo de la moto para recargarse en el tronco de un árbol. "conduces una moto, no una montaña rusa.")

"Kei—" lo que sea que Lance estuviera a punto de decir fue olvidado a favor de un _grito_ agudo, mientras Keith (muy lentamente en _su_ opinión) comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a la pista. Sus brazos, aferrados bastante fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Keith, oprimen incluso mas hasta que esta sosteniendo a Keith en un agarre casi completo, su pecho presionado demasiado cerca de la espalda de Keith.

" _Relajate_ ," Keith dice, mas fuerte que lo usual para que Lance pueda oírlo por sobre el ruido del motor. "esta bien."

" _esto_ —" Lance grita, escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Keith mientras sus dedos recorren el frente del suéter de Keith en busca de un agarre, "¡esto no está bien! Esto es—" se interrumpe nuevamente, chillando dramáticamente cuando Keith dobla en una esquina y comienza a acelerar. " _Keith_ ," Lance gimotea, y Keith es repentinamente consiente del hecho de que si no estuvieran usando cascos, Lance estaría respirando sobre su cuello ahora mismo.

_Oh_.

Baja la velocidad un poco- continúa por debajo de su estándar – cuando doblan en otra esquina, y comienza a esquivar lentamente autos para avanzar en el tráfico. "¿estas bien?"

Lance suelta una risa temblorosa, todavía aferrado a Keith como si fuera la única cosa que lo mantuviera en pie. "estoy seguro de que mi corazón dejo de funcionar hace dos vueltas. Además," se desliza un poco en su asiento, presionándose mas a la espalda de Keith. “no siento mis piernas."

"si," Keith rie, inconscientemente recargándose en el fuerte agarre de Lance. "es normal. Te acostumbraras." La luz se torna ámbar y Keith se prepara de nuevo para acelerar. "¿estas listo?"

Keith siente a Lance asentir contra su cuello justo cuando la luz cambia a verde.

Esta un poco mas calmado esta vez cuando acelera. Keith todavía puede sentir la tensión en su cuerpo por la forma en que se aferra a el por su vida (aunque, Keith no se queja de ello), y no grita ni se queja tanto esta vez. Keith escucha un extraño lloriqueo cada vez que dobla en una esquina particularmente marcada o cuando el camino se vuelve desigual, pero aparte de eso, esta bastante callado.

"¿estas bien?" Keith vocifera por sobre el motor, cejas ligeramente fruncidas cuando se da cuenta de que no ha oído ni pio de Lance en los  _últimos_ treinta segundos. Baja la mirada rápidamente, verificando que las manos de Lance continúan alrededor suyo y que no ha caído accidentalmente en algún momento.

"estoy bien," Lance dice. "esta— esta bien."

Keith tararea. No hay tiempo para hablar cuando estas en una moto– el ruido del motor y el viento azotando alrededor de ti constantemente elimina casi cualquier posibilidad de eso - pero Keith  _cree_ poder escuchar un cambio en la voz de Lance. Suena menos asustado y mas como si _realmente_ estuviera divirtiéndose. Aumenta la velocidad una fracción o dos, tanteando el terreno. Escucha atentamente en busca de otro chillido de Lance, pero no hay nada. En su lugar, cree escucharlo reir – deja salir pequeños gritos alegres después de un par de segundos, y hace que Keith ría también.

" _hombre_ ," Lance sonríe, otra risita escapa de sus labios. "es—increíble"

Un sentimiento cálido florece en el pecho de Keith al escuchar la risa de Lance detrás de él.  _La está pasando bien_ , Keith piensa, dirigiéndose a un camino afortunadamente vacio.  _Se esta divirtiendo_.

Continúan su viaje por otros diez minutos. Keith toma la mejor ruta a su destino, tratando de prolongar su contacto – los brazos de Lance alrededor de su cintura mientras ríe alegre en su oreja- el mayor tiempo posible. Pero, llegan a su destino, estaciona la moto frente una familiar hilera de tiendas.

"Um," Keith dice tranquilamente, mira hacia abajo para observar las manos de Lance aun alrededor suyo. “llegamos."

Lance se aferra por un poco mas de lo necesario antes de dejar caer sus brazos y bajar rápidamente de la moto.

"¿Qué te pareció?" Keith pregunta mientras salta fuera, apartando el casco de su cabeza y agitando su cabello. "fue—" las palabras se atoran en su garganta al fijarse en la expresión de Lance mientras este se quita el casco.

Su cabello es un desastre, levantado hacia todas direcciones, cara sonrojada, ojos bien abiertos y— y una sonrisa tan _brillante_ que Keith piensa que pertenece al cielo nocturno.

Su corazón  _golpea_ fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Lance suena sin aliento. "fue  _asombroso_."

Keith le sonrie, tomando los cascos para ponerlos en la moto. "¿divertido?"

" _bastante_ ," Lance suspira, la sonrisa demasiado brillante aun en su cara. "quiero decir, estaba  _seguro_ de que ibas a matarme al principio, y que tendría que pasarme la otra vida atormentándote—"

" _¿Qué_?"

"pero luego me acostumbre," Lance prosigue, ignorando la interrupción _entretenida_ de Keith o completamente ajeno a ella. "y era como,  _whooooosh_. ¿sabes?"

y, aunque no tiene sentido (¿Qué demonios es  _whooooosh_ de todas formas?), Keith se encuentra asintiendo en acuerdo porque sabe exactamente como se siente. Recuerda su primera vez en una moto, recuerda el sentimiento de libertad una vez que se bajo, las piernas como gelatina, recuerda como se aferró a ese sentimiento desde entonces.

"si," Keith sonrie. "entiendo."

"entonces," Lance pregunta, mirando alrededor de donde están. "¿Qué haremos?"

"¿recuerdas que dije que quería llevarte a cierto lugar?" Keith pregunta, indicándole a Lance que lo siga por esa calle. Lance lo alcanza rápidamente, adentrándose en su espacio personal de tal forma que la parte trasera de su mano este rozándose ligeramente contra la de el. Una vez mas Keith aparta la urgencia de estirarse y unir la mano de Lance con la suya. Se aclara la garganta y se concentra en recordar a donde se supone que van. "¿ya comiste?"

Lance sacude la cabeza, un brillo curioso en sus ojos. "desayune hace un rato, pero estoy bien para otra ronda."

"genial," Keith dice, sonriendo mientras le indica a Lance que deje de caminar para entrar al restaurant frente a ellos. "esto te va a encantar."

 

 

Como primera cita, Lance piensa que esta es una de las mejores que ha tenido. No es como que tenga mucho con que compararla (¿en serio cuenta la novia que tenías a los cinco?), pero _siente_ que esta yendo bien.

Es un poco incómodo al principio, aunque Lance cree que era de esperarse, y sus sutiles insinuaciones de que _tal vez_ le gustaría tomar la mano de Keith fueron ignoradas- lo que, de hecho, tiene a Lance un poco molesto, porque ¿Cuántas veces debe 'accidentalmente' rozar su mano con la de Keith para que capte el mensaje? Pero ya llegaran a eso.

Su corazón continúa acelerado, aunque no esta totalmente seguro de poder culpar solo al subidón de adrenalina. No cuando estuvo los últimos quince minutos con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Keith, sus cuerpos presionando uno contra otro mientras Keith conducía. es— es definitivamente _algo_. Lance se sonroja al recordar como se sentía Keith bajo su agarre, cálido, suave y _correcto_ , como si sostenerlo en sus brazos fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

El cambio en la actitud de Keith después del paseo es evidente también. Hay mas confianza en esa sonrisa, que no estaba ahí cuando se vieron la primera vez, y ahora lo mira a los ojos por mas de un segundo antes de apartar la vista, sus mejillas ganando un sospechoso color rosa pálido. 

Asi que si, como primera cita esta no esta tan mal. Han logrado superar el obstáculo 'incomodo primer encuentro' y ahora se dirigen a grandes y mejores cosas. ¿Asi que porque - ¿Por qué _?_ – Keith tiene que  _arruinarlo_ trayéndolo _aqui_?

"No," Lance dice empáticamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho firmemente mientras observa el menú frente a el. "de ningún modo."

Keith esta haciendo un trabajo terrible escondiendo su sonrisa y Lance intenta ignorar el hecho de que en realidad es algo linda, de una manera bastante irritante. "¿Qué pasa, Lance?"

"no me des ese inocente ' _que pasa, Lance_ '," resopla, tomando un tenedor para blandirlo en dirección a Keith. "sabes _exactamente_ que sucede."

Keith medita, apoyando un brazo en la mesa para sostener su barbilla en la palma de su mano. "¿lo se?"

y,  _ugh_ — Lance quiere fruncir el ceño pero hay una chispa de diversión en los ojos de Keith que hace al corazón de Lance agitarse. _Injusto, muy injusto._

"no voy a comer eso."

"¿comer que?"

" _eso_ ," Lance sisea y apuñalando el menú con su tenedor, donde se lee ' _Pizza con piña_ '. "se a lo que juegas, y la respuesta es  _no_."

Keith rie abiertamente ante esto, y a esta distancia, Lance puede observarlo bien. Y de repente es golpeado por el hecho de que Keith tiene una linda sonrisa - una  _ridículamente_ linda sonrisa – y no puede dejar de que pensar en que es totalmente injusto lo bella que es. Tiene esa sonrisa que arruga las esquinas de sus ojos mientras que su nariz se encoje, creando dos pequeños hoyuelos en cada mejilla mientras se inclina sobre si un poco.

Su sonrisa descansa plácidamente en sus labios cuando mira a Lance, ladeando la cabeza inocentemente le dice. "tu eres el que dijo que te trajera aquí un dia, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh," Lance murmura, baja la mirada al sentir el calor en su cara. "no pensé que lo recordarías." Regresa su vista a Keith y se sorprende al notar que la cara de el luce tan roja como siente la suya.

"yo—" Keith comienza, evadiendo la mirada de Lance fijándose en el menú en sus manos. "¿es— es raro?"

Lance sacude su cabeza, deslizándose en su asiento para chocar su rodilla con la de Keith, tratando de llamar su atención. Funciona y Lance de repente esta mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "No," Lance responde lentamente, una sonrisa suave aparece en la esquina de sus labios. "es— es lindo."

"¿lindo?" Keith repite como si estuviera saboreando la palabra en su lengua.

"Mhmm," Lance murmura, disfrutando la forma en que el sonrojo de Keith se intensifica con cada segundo. " _bastante_."

"Um," Keith traga, desviando la vista de vuelta al menú. "yo—"

"¿te estoy avergonzando?" Lance pregunta, recargándose en su asiento con una sonrisa. Keith parece estar a cinco segundos de hundirse en su asiento y derretirse.

"No," Keith dice, mirando obstinadamente hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Lance nuevamente. Su labio inferior sobresaliendo c _asi_ en un puchero y Lance por poco cae de su silla porque,  _no_. Muy adorable. Fuera del límite. Demasiado.

"maldición. No me esfuerzo lo suficiente entonces."

Keith levanta una ceja, genuinamente confundido. "¿quieres avergonzarme?"

"Recuerda," Lance se encoje de hombros, "'hacerte sonrojar es mi objetivo para el día de hoy."

"si, bueno," Keith resopla, su mirada confusa desaparece dándole lugar a otra de esas sonrisas que hacen que el corazón de Lance se acelere. "eso ya lo hiciste."

"cierto," Lance concuerda, vislumbrando por el rabillo del ojo al mesero dirigirse a su mesa. "pero no dije cuántas veces quería hacerlo."

Keith pone los ojos en blanco, pero su respuesta a Lance es interrumpida por el mesero que llega a su mesa con una libreta y una muy brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Lance no escucha al mesero, con el habitual discurso (‘¿Cómo están? ¿Puedo ofrecerles una bebida? ¿Están listos para ordenar? Blah, blah,  _blah_ ') en su lugar, centra su atención completamente en Keith sin preocuparse en ser atrapado observando.

Lance observa como las cejas de keith se arrugan en el centro mientras le señala algo al mesero, su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un leve puchero que hace a su corazón saltar de nuevo. Es un sentimiento extraño, el estar tan enamorado de alguien, pero Lance piensa que no es nada desagradable. Extraño, si, pero también extrañamente lindo. Es reconfortante saber que la sonrisa de Keith causa este efecto en el y, si no esta terriblemente –  _terriblemente_ – equivocado, parece que el tiene el mismo efecto sobre Keith. Lance lo ha atrapado viéndolo a hurtadillas en mas de una ocasión, sonrojándose cuando Lance lo descubre, y esta totalmente seguro de que la expresión avergonzada que salta a su rostro cada vez que aparta la vista apresuradamente probablemente es la misma que refleja la cara de Lance.

Keith ríe cortésmente por algo que dijo el mesero antes de levantar la vista para encontrar la mirada de Lance de nuevo. "entonces, acerca de esa pizza..."

Lance hace una mueca. "¿tengo que?"

"si."

"¿ni siquiera puedo escoger?"

Keith sacude la cabeza, con una sonrisa casi irritante mientras arrastra el menu de Lance y se lo entrega al mesero. "dos pizzas de piña por favor." El mesero les lanza a ambos una mirada confundida, posiblemente perplejo por el sonido de queja que hace Lance, después les da un leve asentimiento para desaparecer en la cocina y atender su orden.

"no puedo creer que quieras arruinar una totalmente perfecta cita haciéndome vomitar," Lance refunfuña, se hace hacia enfrente en su asiento para lanzarle a Keith su mejor mirada- aunque, es probable que haya salido un poco débil dadas las circunstancias.

Keith imita los movimientos de Lance y se inclina, su barbilla continúa descansando sobre su palma. "¿no crees poder soportarlo?"

" _No_ ," Lance resopla, pretendiendo estar ofendido por la suposición de no ser capaz de terminar su comida. "lo comeré, simplemente no voy a disfrutarlo."

"lo harás," Keith dice confiadamente. "pero, um," su mirada huye por un momento antes de regresarla y Lance se encuentra mirando aquellos ojos azul oscuro. "hace un momento—" se detiene de nuevo, como luchando con las palabras. "acabas de decir que arruinaría una perfecta cita—"

"estaba bromeando, Keith," Lance dice rápidamente, preguntándose si ha imaginado el atisbo de inseguridad aparecer en la cara de Keith por un segundo. "esto no arrui—"

"¿es  _buena_?" Keith pregunta, tirando de su labio inferior para morderlo con nerviosismo. "a la cita me refiero. ¿Estas—estas pasándola bien?"

_Oh_. 

Lance traga, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. "bueno- ¿si?" el alivio aparece en la cara de Keith y se relaja. "es divertido, ¿no?"

"si," Keith concuerda, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. "me estoy divirtiendo. Solo estaba— estaba, ¿ _preocupado_?"

"¿preocupado?"

Keith asiente, y Lance se pregunta si esta imaginando la forma en que parece inclinarse mas hacia el– la brecha entre ellos parece un poco más pequeña que cuando comenzaron a hablar.

"de que estuvieras aburrido, o que no estuvieras pasándola bien o—" Keith se detiene, su voz suena un poco estrangulada mientras dirige su vista por la mesa.

Lance tenia razón, el espacio entre ellos _es_ más pequeño que antes. Es tan pequeño ahora, que sus manos están rozándose en el medio, la de Keith descansando ligeramente sobre la de Lance.

" _lo siento_ ," Keith dice apresuradamente, echándose hacia atrás para apartar su mano. "yo—"

" _Keith_ ," Lance dice firmemente, acercándose a Keith para tomar su mano y sostenerla sobre la mesa. Duda un momento antes de enlazar los dedos de el con los suyos y darles un apretón. "esto es—es bueno," levanta la vista hacia Keith y afloja su agarre. "¿esto esta bien, no?"

Keith asiente, traga en seco e imita el movimiento de lance y le da a su mano un rápido apretón. "si."

"Genial."

"si," Keith dice nuevamente, observando sus manos enlazadas. "genial."

Las manos de Keith encajan con las suyas, cálidas y un poco rugosas, Lance se descubre pensando en no querer dejarlas ir jamas. No esta seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí con las manos unidas sobre la mesa, ambos riendo tímidamente, apartando la vista cada vez que encontraban la mirada del otro, es lindo -  _realmente_ lindo. Tan lindo, que incluso gruñe un poco cuando sus pizzas llegan y son forzados a soltarse para hacer lugar para la comida.

Lance observa atentamente al mesero dejando dos pizzas frente a ellos, dos pizzas con _piña_.

"me estoy arrepintiendo de todo," le dice, observando los trozos amarillos que arruinan una casi perfecta y deliciosa pizza. "¿puedo quitarlas y ya?"

Keith le lanza una mirada escéptica, tomando una rebanada para si. "tienes que comerlo todo."

" _¿todo_?" Lance se queja. "es mas grande que mi cabeza. Es mas grande que _dos_ cabezas mias."

Keith alza los hombros, su boca demasiado llena de pizza para hablar. Lance lo observa masticar, un murmuro gustoso escapa de su garganta mientras devora su primera rebanada en solo segundos. "esta buena," le dice, observando atentamente la cara de ligero disgusto de Lance. "come."

"pero la  _piña_ ," Lance lloriquea, observando a la intrusa de su pizza como si fuera la razón de todo lo malo del mundo, desde el hundimiento del Titanic hasta la desaparición de las abejas. "y ni siquiera hay jamón para tratar de opacar el sabor, solo hay—  _Piñas_."

Keith golpea a Lance debajo de la mesa con su rodilla, la mirada de antes hace una reaparición. "esta buena."

"pero—"

"¿necesitas que te alimente?"

Es una pregunta inocente, hecha para burlarse mas que nada, pero a pesar de eso hace que Lance se _ahogue_ con sus palabras. "yo— tu—  _¿que_?"

Keith levanta una ceja, al parecer inconsciente de los efectos que sus palabras tienen en Lance. "si no puedes comer por ti mismo, puedo alimentarte, si quieres"

"no— cállate," Lance balbucea, alcanzando una rebanada para desviar la atención del sonrojo que trepa desde su nuca y se esparce rápidamente por su rostro. Porque ahora que lo dice, no puede parar de pesar que sería  _agradable_ que Keith lo alimentara. No con pizza, por supuesto, porque es demasiado raro, grasoso y de todas formas no seríapizza de piña, porque  _iugh_ , pero a lo mejor si algo un poco mas romantico.

Por su mente cruzan imágenes de el descansando en una suave cama con Keith inclinado sobre el, dándole con su mano uvas y fresas y— si,  _nope_. Sacude su cabeza para detener el tren de pensamientos lo más rápido posible y centra su atención en la rebanada de pizza en su mano. "esto tiene que saber bien."

"solo comelo, Lance," Keith dice, sonando mas divertido que exasperado, observando a Lance dar una mordida de prueba. "come _bien_."

Lance le saca la lengua, disfruta como los ojos de Keith se ensanchan un poco ante el gesto antes de acercarse y darle una mordida real a la rebanada. Mastica dudosamente por unos segundos, acostumbrándose a la inusual textura sobre su lengua.

"entonces," Keith replica, observando como Lance va por la segunda mordida, y entonces la tercera, y luego la cuarta, entonces solo queda la orilla. "te gusto, ¿no?"

Lance hace una mueca, incluso mientras va por su segunda rebanada, porque _maldita sea_ , sabe delicioso. ¿Dónde ha estado la pizza de piña toda su vida? ¿Por qué ha estado tan firmemente en su contra? ¿tiene idea _Hunk_ de lo bien que sabe? Hace una nota mental para escribir una oda a la pizza de piña y recitársela a Hunk tan pronto vuelva a la escuela. "esta buena," Lance dice, encogiéndose de hombros de forma casual mientras mastica. "Nada fuera de este mundo."

Keith bufa. "estas sonriendo."

_maldición_.

"¿no tengo permitido sonreír?" Lance le pregunta, sintiendo la sonrisa tirante en la comisura de sus labios mientras va por su _tercera_ rebanada.

“bueno," Keith murmura pensativo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente como si realmente estuviera meditando algo. "alguna advertencia seria buena."

"¿qu— que?"

Keith se sonroja y esconde su cabeza por un par de segundos antes de erguirse de nuevo y recibir a Lance con una sonrisa suave. "antes de que sonrías así. Podrías advertirme."

" _¿por que_?"

Keith levanta la ceja nuevamente, como si Lance estuviera siendo tonto apropósito. No responde inmediatamente, en su lugar, va por otra rebanada y le da dos grandes mordidas antes de regresar su atención a Lance. "tienes una sonrisa realmente linda, Lance." Dice lentamente, como si no pudiera creer que lo dice en voz alta, y evita su mirada. "como,  _realmente_ linda."

Lance golpea su rodilla con la de Keith debajo de la mesa un par de veces hasta que el levanta la mirada. "eso," dice, agitando su blanda rebanada de pizza hacia el rostro de Keith con severidad. "eso bastante modesto viniendo de _ti_."

"¿Que se supone que significa  _eso_?"

Lance se burla con un bocado de pizza, lanzándole a Keith su propia versión de la mirada escéptica. "no me vengas con eso señor 'Mi sonrisa probablemente haría llorar al sol."

"nunca—" Keith se corta, acerca reflexivamente sus manos para cubrir su boca cuando sus labios rompen en otra amplia sonrisa. "nunca había oído _eso_ antes."

"aja, bueno," Lance se encoje de hombros, tomando otra rebanada (solamente quedan dos en su plato y no se opondría a robar una del de Keith cuando se le acaben). "es la verdad. Deberías venir con una etiqueta, como: 'cuidado: sonrisa cegadora, considérese el uso de lentes de sol a su alrededor.'"

" _detente_ ," Keith medio se queja, y medio rie, poniendo una mano en su cara para luego mirar a Lance por el espacio entre sus dedos. "Por favor detente."

Lance sonríe, apartando su (ahora completamente vacío) plato a un lado para asi poder recargarse en la mesa un poco mejor. "olvide que te ponías raro con los cumplidos."

"no soy _raro_ ," Keith replica, sonando un poco ofendido. "solo soy—"

"¿no estás acostumbrado a ellos?" Lance remplaza, recordando la breve conversación que tuvieron sobre esto hace tiempo. " _pues_ ," Lance dice una vez Keith asiente en acuerdo, reluctante, voz falsamente empalagosa. "tratare de controlarlo si quieres, pero—"

"¿pero, que?" Keith pregunta, mirando a Lance con cautela.

"eres lindo," Lance se encoje de hombros, ignorando como su corazón golpea furiosamente contra su pecho ante la declaración a favor de tornar su expresión en una relajada sin esfuerzo.

Keith abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, en busca de las palabras correctas. "tu eres— tu también eres lindo."

Un sonido ahogado escapa de los labios de Lance ante el cumplido. "yo—"

" _ves_ ," Keith dice presumidamente, la punta de su nariz notablemente más rosada que el resto de su rostro. "tampoco lo aguantas."

"No, no," Lance dice rápidamente, nunca dejándose vencer, "si puedo. Simplemente— me agarraste desprevenido, es todo."

" _claro_ ," Keith alarga las vocales, tomando una de las ultimas rebanadas de su plato. "por qué no ambos acordamos calmarnos con los cumplidos por un rato, antes—"

"¿Antes que uno de nosotros se sonroje tanto, que explote?"

"bueno, yo no lo pondría así," Keith rie con con la boca llena de pizza- y  _este_ , Lance decide,  _este_ es el momento en que se percata de que tal vez está un poquito muy ido por este chico, porque nadie debería verse tan atractivo riendo con comida en la boca, y aun asi— "pero, seguro" Keith sigue una vez que termina de tragar. "¿te parece bien?"

"si," Lance le sonríe a través de la mesa. "suena genial."

Pasan otros cuarenta minutos en el restaurant - Lance descubre que Keith come dolorosamente lento- y con cada minuto que pasa deja de sentirse como si fuera la primera vez que se ven, y comienza a sentirse como si hubieran sido amigos por años y, salir por pizza fuera su tradición. Su conversación fluye plácidamente- hablan acerca de todo, desde raras recetas de pizza que conocen (Keith esta extrañamente interesado por una pizza hecha con mayonesa) hasta una lluvia de ideas de nombres para los gatos ( _‘no permitiré que shiro le ponga Cupcake, Keith, ¡¡¡me niego!!!_ ') – y los pocos silencios que hubieron entre algunos temas no fueron incomodos. En vez de buscar por algo nuevo que decir, ambos parecen contentos ante la simple presencia del otro, como viejos amigos.

Cuando llega el momento de irse, Lance siente la confianza suficiente para tomar la mano de Keith al levantarse y comienzan a dirigirse a la moto. Keith se tensa ligeramente cuando los dedos de Lance envuelven los suyos, pero solo por medio segundo antes de relajarse bajo su tacto, las esquinas de sus labios se curvean.

"¿ahora que?" Lance pregunta mientras caminan por la calle, ambos evadiendo el contacto visual con determinación. No quiere apresurarse, pero esta es  _definitivamente_ la mejor cita que ha tenido, y no está completamente seguro de cómo van a superarla. Llegan a la bici de Keith y, después de un momento, mas largo del necesario, dejan ir la mano del otro.

"estaba pensando," Keith dice lentamente, todavía sin ver a Lance a los ojos mientras juguetea con los cascos. "estaba pensando que, ¿podríamos ir a mi casa?"

" _Oh_ ," Lance grita y tropieza hacia atrás cuando Keith le lanza su casco. "¿tu…casa?"

"si. Um. ¿Para ver a los gatitos? Podríamos, um, podríamos ver una peli o algo, si quieres"

Lance asiente, siguiendo a Keith cuando el vuelve a sentarse en la moto y pone el casco de vuelta sobre su cabeza. "Suena bien. Parece genial." sube a la parte trasera de la moto, se pone el casco, y luego pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Keith de nuevo,  _tal vez_ sujetándose un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario.

Hay un silencio cuando ninguno de ellos dice nada, entonces Keith posa su mano gentilmente sobre las de Lance que descansan sobre su estómago. Mantiene su mano ahí por unos buenos tres segundos antes de aportarla y aclararse la garganta.

"¿listo?"

Lance aprieta un poco mas, meciéndose hacia el frente presionadose contra la espalda de Keith, su barbilla descansa sobre su hombro. "si, vamos, bebé."

" _Lance_ ," Keith se queja, y Lance no necesita ver a través del casco para saber que su cara esta probablemente ardiendo ahora. "ahora  _realmente_ no es momento para— para  _eso_."

Lance rie, acomoda sus brazos alrededor de Keith en un agarre firme cuando el motor vuelve a la vida y los mueve de su lugar.  _Definitivamente, es la mejor cita que haya tenido._

 

 

El camino a su casa transcurre casi sin incidentes. Lance solo se quejó unas dos veces, cuando Keith tuvo que parar abruptamente o, en cierto punto, cuando era mas que  _seguro_ que Keith estaba (no lo estaba) a punto de arrollar a un gato sentado en medio de la calle.

"entonces," Lance dice, despegándose de la moto para seguir a Keith por el camino a su casa. "¿tus padres están?" 

Keith frunce el ceño, mirando detrás de el para encontrarse con Lance inquieto rascando su nuca.  _¿esta nervioso_? "hoy están fuera," Keith responde lentamente, observando como un evidente alivio aparece en los rasgos Lance. "solo, um, somos solo nosotros."

"y Muffin," Lance añade con una maliciosa sonrisa, la confianza de antes aparentemente de vuelta ahora que sabe que no debe preocuparse acerca de una incómoda presentación con sus padres. "no te olvides de Muffin."

Keith pone los ojos en blanco, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves de su casa. "¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" saca las llaves del bolsillo y procede a insertarlas en la cerradura, congelándose cuando capta algo con el rabillo del ojo. Entrecerrándolos un poco cuando ve las cortinas de la sala _sacudirse_ de repente en la casa de pidge.

"adelante," Keith dice rápidamente, empujando la puerta y haciéndole un ademan a Lance para que lo siga. Las cortinas se sacuden de nuevo y Keith hace una nota mental para tener una larga platica con Pidge acerca de espiar o, por lo menos, mejorar antes de intentarlo. Una vez Lance esta dentro, Keith dirige una última mirada hacia la casa de los Holt, ordenándole mentalmente a Pidge mantenerse alejada, luego cierra la puerta fuertemente detrás de el.

"Oh  _hombre_ ," Lance bufa, la risa burbujeando en su garganta mientras señala una fila de fotografías en la pared de la entrada. " _Keith_ , eras un bebé gordito."

_Oh no_. Keith avanza, empujando dramáticamente a Lance hacia la sala y lejos,  _muy_ lejos de las numerosos fotos de su infancia pegadas a la pared de la entrada.

" _espera_ ," Lance gimotea, retorciéndose y girándose en el agarre de Keith para tratar de darle un mejor vistazo a alguna de las fotos. "¿traes puesto un _vestido_ en esa?"

"es una bata de bautismo," Keith espeta, dándole a Lance un último empujón. "son  _tradicionales_." Lance rie de nuevo pero se relaja en el agarre de Keith y deja que lo guie hacia la sala donde el número de vergonzosas fotos de la infancia disminuye considerablemente. Hay unas cuantas embarazosas  fotos escolares encima de la repisa de la chimenea y aquella foto donde llora mientras se aferra al pecho de Shiro dentro una piscina en algunas vacaciones de hace años, pero es casi seguro. y—

" _Muffin_?" Lance susurra, la mirada fija en lo que solo podría ser descrito como un  _bulto_ sobre el sillón en la esquina mas alejada del cuarto. Lance se gira hacia a Keith y señala el bulto. "esa  _es_ Muffin, ¿verdad?"

Keith mira el bulto por unos segundos, esperando, hasta que lo ve levantarse y caer lentamente, indicando que el bulto  _es_ de hecho, Muffin, y no solo una pila de ropa sobre el sillón. "si, esa es."

La cara de Lance se ilumina mientras se arrastra hacia el otro lado del cuarto, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo raros sonidos de besos en su camino. " _Muffin_ ," dice con voz cantarina. " _Muffin, ven con el tio Lance._ "

“debería grabarlo," Keith dice, tirándose en el sillón para ver la inevitable masacre. "para que no puedas negarlo."

"Keith, por favor," Lance dice con burla, deteniéndose en su búsqueda para mirarlo y rodar los ojos. "¿olvidas quién soy?"

"¿el  _encantador de gatos_?"

"Exacto," Lance le sonrie antes de girarse hacia Muffin, acercando su mano gentilmente para acariciar su espalda. Keith observa impaciente, esperando el momento en que Muffin abra un ojo, viendo como alguien que no es Shiro intenta tocarla, y proceda ya sea: a) sisear con furia o, b) saltar e intentar arrancar la mano de Lance.

" _Muffin_ ," Lance susurra nuevamente, inclinándose un poco hasta que esta casi al nivel de sus ojos. "es tu tio favorito."

Keith sostiene el aliento cuando Muffin se sacude de repente, arqueando su espalda mientras se levanta y comienza a inspeccionar alrededor. Sus oscuros ojos verdes enfocando a Lance y, por un par de segundos, Keith esta  _seguro_ de que esta planeando simplemente saltar y clavar sus uñas en la cara de Lance. Pero entonces Lance pasa una mano por su espalda y todo se va al demonio.

Porque Muffin no le sisea ni trata de morderle los dedos y ni siquiera trata de apartar flojamente su brazo con su pata gorda, en su lugar—  _en vez de eso_ , ella  _ronronea_. Ruidosamente. Ella _ronronea_ y se inclina sobre la mano de Lance, cerrando los ojos plácidamente mientras se frota contra el lo mejor que puede.

"pero. Que.  _Mierda_ ," Keith sisea, poniéndose de pie y cruzando la habitación con dos rápidas zancadas. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada," Lance responde, luce ridículamente orgulloso de si. "los gatos simplemente me aman."

Keith frunce las cejas, agachándose junto a Lance para ver a Muffin el mismo. Claramente hay algo mal aquí porque Muffin simplemente no _ronronea_ por extraños. Ha estado en la familia los últimos siete años y solo ha comenzado a tolerar a la madre de Keith.

"déjame intentar," Keith murmura, apartando suavemente la mano de Lance para poder pasar su mano por la espalda de Muffin y— " _¿Qué demonios?_ " Keith espeta, alejando su mano cuando Muffin intenta morderle el pulgar. "no te rías," gruñe, lanzándole a Lance una mirada seria antes de ver a Muffin quien lo esta viendo a _el_.

"¿el hombre malo intento lastimarte?" Lance dice dulcemente, tomando a Muffin para ponerla en su regazo.

"estaba tratando de _acariciarla_ ," Keith insiste, observando como Muffin se pone cómoda en el regazo de Lance, como solo la ha visto hacer con Shiro. "¿Cómo podría eso _lastimarla_?"

"Claramente ella puede percibir tus malas intenciones," Lance dice, apenas logrando esconder su evidente risa.

"tu," Keith murmura, irguiéndose y sacudiendo sus pantalones. "eres tan malo como Shiro."

"no estes celoso, Keith. No es culpa nuestra que no tengas el toque. ¿A dónde vas?" Lance añade, sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente cuando ve a Keith caminando hacia la puerta.

"voy por un gato que no vaya a lastimarme," Keith le dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta que lleva a la cocina. Se agacha cuando llega al área designada a los gato– una esquina llena de viejos juguetes, camas, y demasiadas cuerdas para ser completamente seguro- y siente sus facciones relajarse cuando ve a los gatitos abrazados alrededor de la cama mas grande.

"¿Cómo pueden ser de _ella_?" Keith susurra por lo bajo mientras sostiene la cama de un lado y la levanta en el aire, cuidando de no agitar a los gatitos demasiado mientras regresa a la sala. Cuando entra de nuevo a la habitación, la escena es mil veces peor que antes. Lance esta acostado en el suelo, su camisa ligeramente alzada, mostrando demasiado de su torso y mostrando suficiente parte de los boxer como para que Keith recuerde como respirar apropiadamente, con Muffin acurrucada sobre el.

" _Keith_ ," Lance llama, gira el cuello un poco para encontrar su mirada. "creo que tiene un crush conmigo."

"Imposible," Keith murmura, acercándose a el un poco mas para poder poner a los gatitos cerca de su cabeza. "Muffin no tiene sentimientos."

" _Keith_ ," Lance dice, cubriendo las orejas de Muffin con sus manos mientras se endereza rápidamente. "ella puede  _escucharte_ , ¿sabes?"

"Genial," Keith bufa, dejándose caer en el suelo a un lado de Lance. Observa a Muffin, aun recordando como intento devorar su pulgar hace tan solo unos instantes. "quiero que lo sepa." Ignora el sonido de decepción de Lance y en su lugar hurga en la cama para sacar a uno de los gatitos. "conoce a, Red."

La expresión de Lance se suaviza aún más cuando vislumbra al pequeño gatito en las manos de Keith, retorciéndose y maullando levemente mientras observa alrededor curiosamente. "¿puedo—"

Keith asiente cuando Lance aparta gentilmente a Muffin de su regazo para poder tomar a Red. El emite un sonido extraño, algo entre una risa y un ' _awwww_ ' cuando Red golpea su nariz contra su pecho, olfateándolo con curiosidad. "Es  _adorable_."

"Todos lo son," Keith dice, sacando a los demás gatitos de su cama para que puedan pasearse alrededor de la habitación.

"y llámala _Heinz_ ," Lance replica con terquedad, levantando al gatito hasta el nivel de sus ojos. "No  _Red_."

"No."

"Si."

" _Nunca_."

"muy tarde," dice Lance alegremente, dándole un golpecito a Red (¿Heinz?) suavemente en la cabeza con la punta de su nariz. "¿te gusta el nombre _Heinz,_ verdad, nena?"

Y entonces, para completa consternación de Keith, Red (¿Heinz?)  _maulla_ en aparente acuerdo.

Lance se gira hacia el y le lanza una sonrisa burlona. " _¿ves_?"

"¿Cómo estás haciendo _eso_?" Keith pregunta incrédulo, distraídamente rascando a un gatito detrás de las orejas.

"encantador de gatos, ¿recuerdas?" Lance dice, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topa con el sillón. "los gatos me aman. Es mi don."

Y Keith estaría mintiendo si no admitiera estar un poco,  _poquito_ celoso de eso. Especialmente cuando Muffin esta sentada frente a ellos alternando de mirar a Lance con afecto y sisearle furiosa a Keith cada pocos segundos.

Keith no esta seguro de cuánto tiempo llevan sentados ahí, jugando con los gatitos y, en el caso de Lance, con Muffin, pero se da cuenta de que no le importa. Pasan el rato sentados presionados contra el otro, sus espaldas recargadas en el frente del sofá, mientras observan a los gatitos jugando en frente de ellos. Lance rápidamente desarrolla un lazo con Blue (' _pitufina_ ' le corrige Lance cada vez que la llama Blue), y decide que será ella a quien llevara a casa, se pasa el resto del tiempo tomando fotos de ellos para enviárselas a Hunk.

Para el alivio de Keith la conversación prosigue tan amena como en el restaurant y nunca tiene que rebuscar por algo que decir ni quedarse sentado en un incómodo silencio. Es  _agradable_. Se siente natural, como si estuviera junto a Shiro o Pidge y no alguien que, con algo de razón, podría ser considerado un completo extraño.

Están sentados tan cerca del otro, Keith sabe que no costaría mucho estirarse y entrelazar la mano de Lance con la suya, asi que lo hace. Lance deja de jugar con los gatitos por un momento y observa sus manos unidas para después subir la mirada y encontrarse con la de Keith. Por un segundo o dos, Keith permite que su lado irracional tome el control y está _seguro_ de que Lance apartara su mano, pero entonces su sonrisa se ensancha y se arrastra aun mas cerca del lado de Keith, asi que ni siquiera hay una _pulgada_ de espacio entre ellos, y Keith siente todas sus preocupaciones desvanecerse en un instante.

"entonces," Lance murmura suavemente después de unos minutos sentados en un silencio agradable, observando a los gatitos tirando de una bola de estambre entre ellos. "¿no mencionaste algo sobre una película, antes?"

Keith asiente, repasando mentalmente la lista de películas que descargo en su computadora hace un par de días específicamente para la ocasión. "no sabía si querías ver algo de—"

El timbre suena, una, dos, tres veces, cuatro, cinco, seis—

"¿solamente están manteniendo oprimido el botón?" Lance pregunta, sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente cuando estira el cuello hacia atrás para intentar mirar fuera de la ventana.

"eso creo," Keith dice. Quiere ignorar el timbre, quiere permanecer en esta pequeña burbuja con Lance donde sostienen sus manos, cuentan bromas tontas y simplemente están _disfrutando_ la compañía del otro, pero el sonido es insistente. "debería responder."

Lance suspira y renuncia de mala gana al agarre de la mano de Keith. "si, probablemente deberias."

"Uh, ya regreso," Keith le dice, tropezando con sus pies en el trayecto hacia la puerta. No tiene idea de quien podría ser. Sus padres deberían regresar hasta tarde, y Shiro no menciono algo sobre volver a casa en un tiempo.  _Podría ser un repartidor_ , se dice a si mismo mientras abre la puerta, aunque sus padres no mencionaron nada sobre esperar algún paquete, y el no ha ordenado nada en un tiempo.

Aun con el ceño fruncido abre la puerta e inmediatamente pone mala cara al ver a la persona parada frente a el. "Pidge."

" _Hey_ , Keith," Pidge dice alegremente, aparentemente inconsciente de la mirada asesina que Keith le dirige- inconsciente, o bastante indiferente. "¿Qué hay?"

Keith cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y levanta una ceja. "¿Qué haces aqui?"

Pidge hace _psssh_ , como si estuviera ofendida por la pregunta de Keith, para luego agitar un tazón en su cara. "Mi madre encontró uno de tus tazones en la alacena y me pidió que viniera a devolvérselos."

"Oh, uh—"

Pidge empuja el tazón en el estómago de Keith con bastante fuerza y da un paso al frente, apartando a Keith para poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta. "sip, solamente cumplo con mis deberes como vecina."

"bien..." Keith responde lentamente, viendo como Pidge se adentra mas en su casa, mirando a todas direcciones como si buscara algo. "gracias por el tazón, le diré a mamá que lo—"

" _Keeeeiiiithhhhh_ ," el emocionado grito de Lance hace eco en la silenciosa casa. "¡Keith! ¡pitufina esta durmiendo sobre mí! Apresúrate y ven a filmarlo."

_Oh dios._

La expresión de Pidge se torna maliciosa mientras se gira para encarar a  Keith. "Oh  _Keith_ ," Pidge dice dulcemente, en el mas dramático y totalmente  _falso_ intento de susurro que Keith haya oído en toda su vida. "no sabia que tenias invitados. ¿estoy interrumpiendo?"

" _Si_ ," Keith sisea, dando un paso hacia la puerta. "asi que si puedes—"

"¡ _Keeiiiithhhh_!" Lance llama nuevamente, sonando un poco mas desesperado esta vez. " _Keith te lo estas perdiendo_."

Pidge da un paso hacia la sala. "probablemente deba ir a saludar, no quiero parecer grosera, ¿sabes?"

"No tienes que," Keith sisea, pasando un dedo por su cuello – acción que Pidge ignora por completo mientras se cuela en la sala armando un escandalo. Keith camina detrás de ella, con una disculpa en la punta de la lengua. Algo como 'lamento que mi mejor amiga sea terriblemente ruidosa y no sepa cuando marcharse _, por favor no me culpes a mi_ '.

"Keith, mira a— Oh," Lance se corta, cejas ligeramente fruncidas en el medio mientras Pidge y Keith irrumpen en la habitación. El continua sentado en donde Keith lo había dejado, con Muffin acurrucada cerca de sus piernas, y Blue ( _¿pitufina_?) descansando sobre su pecho. "Uh. ¿hola?"

" _Hey_ ," Pidge dice alegremente, adentrándose en la habitación hasta que esta lo suficientemente cerca como para echarse junto a Lance. "tu debes ser _Lance_."

Keith suelta un gruñido por lo bajo mientras sigue a Pidge dentro la sala, sin atreverse a sentarse tan cerca de Lance como hace un rato.

"si," Lance responde, un tanto perplejo ante toda esta situación. "y  _tu_ debes ser Pidge ¿cierto? La niña que ha estado robándose a mi amigo los jueves"

"primero que nada," Pidge resopla, empujando los lentes en su cara cuando estos comienzan a resbalarse por su nariz. "aborrezco el termino 'niña'. Y segundo, si, esa soy yo. Un placer conocerte al fin. Entre Hunk y este chico," asiente hacia Keith sentado detrás de ella, al parecer aun totalmente inconsciente de la mirada que Keith le lanza. "ya siento que te conozco de _años_."

" _Oh_ ," Lance arquea sus cejas ligeramente, mirando de Pidge a Keith y de vuelta a Pidge. "¿ellos hablan sobre mi?"

" _Ugh_ ," Pidge rueda los ojos. "todo el tiempo. Keith no—"

"¿se te _ofrecía_ algo, Pidge?" Keith dice en voz alta, deteniendo a Pidge de lo que estuviera a punto de decir.

"Nope," Pidge se encoje de hombros, luciendo a gusto con la situación. "solo quería dar una vuelta."

Keith decide que cuando esto termine pasara toda la próxima _semana_ mirando las series favoritas de Pidge, solo para poder hacer spoiler.

"¿no les importa, verdad chicos?"

" _si_ ," Keith sisea.

"Nah, eres genial," Lance le resta importancia, burlándose de la mirada de horror que aparece en el rostro de Keith. "¿eres la hermanita de Matt, cierto?"

"la unica."

Lance se inclina hacia ella, su voz adopta un tono conspirador. "dime su peor debilidad. Necesito patearle el trasero en tenis la próxima vez que lo vea."

Keith observa con incredulidad como ambos se enfrascan rápidamente en una profunda conversación acerca de las posibles debilidades que Lance podría explotar para la próxima vez que rete a Matt y Shiro a un partido de tenis de mesa.

En un rato, para de protestar contra esta repentina amistad (pero aun planea arruinar las series favoritas de Pidge, el próximo _mes_ al menos) y los mira conversar. No esta seguro de que es, pero hay algo acerca de observar a Lance riendo por algo que Pidge dice, o Pidge contando dramáticamente alguna cosa rara que hizo Matt cuando eran pequeños, que lo hace sonreír.

Es agradable ser capaza de ver a tu mejor amiga y a tu— Keith frunce el ceño, se gira hacia Lance. ¿Qué _es_ Lance para el? Se da cuenta, con un estremecimiento, que estuvo a punto de referirse a el como su _novio_ en sus pensamientos, pero no esta muy seguro de si esa etiqueta pueda usarla con Lance.

Algo tira de su corazón y se da cuenta, con otro desagradable estremecimiento, de que es una etiqueta que _quiere_ ser capaz de usar con Lance.

_Oh_.

"Keith?"

Keith levanta la mirada, saltando levemente cuando se da cuenta de que Lance se ha movido se su lugar en el sillon y esta hincado justo frente a el, un poco confundido.

"¿estas bien?"

Keith siente el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas. Aparta la mirada, y esta cae en una Pidge con aspecto burlón. Le dirige otra mueca antes de, volverse hacia Lance, reacio. "estoy bien."

"¿estas seguro?" el luce genuinamente preocupado y como si estuviera a punto de poner la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Keith para revisar su temperatura. "luces algo...raro."

" _¿raro_?" Keith resopla, de repente sintiéndose mas inseguro de lo que ha estado en su vida. Porque eso es _exactamente_ lo que cualquiera quisiera oír; que tu crush crea que eres _raro_.

"no en un mal sentido," Lance dice apresuradamente, al parecer dándose cuenta de como han sido interpretadas sus palabras. "me refiero a esa expresión que tienes justo ahora. Es como si hubieras chupado un limón o algo."

"solo es su cara reflexiva," Pidge dice con alegría, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al lugar donde ellos están. "se pone asi cuando piensa en algo _demasiado_."

"¿alguna vez te he dicho lo increíblemente buena amiga que eres?" Keith refunfuña.

"Frecuentemente."

"mentía."

" _grosero_."

Lance resopla ante su pequeña pelea y golpea ligeramente a Keith con su rodilla para llamar su atención. "¿seguro que estas bien?"

"si, estoy bien," Keith suspira. "solo estaba— pensando en algo." Pensando en cual es la mejor manera de pedirle a alguien _que salga contigo_ , para ser específicos.

"ves," Pidge añade con una sonrisa, inclinándose para poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Keith. "te conozco muy bien. Apuesto a que incluso podría adivinar en que pensabas."

Y el asunto es que Keith sabe que ella podría. "¿no estará tu madre preguntándose en donde estas ahora?" Keith pregunta apresuradamente, antes de que Pidge pueda revelar mas de su increíble (y seguramente correcta) deducción. "desapareciste para darnos un tazón hace como una hora."

Pidge abre la boca, tal vez para discutir con el, pero la cierra rápidamente y suspira en su lugar. Su mirada viaja de Keith a Lance antes de centrarse en Keith nuevamente, una sonrisa burlona comienza a formarse. "tienes razón. No queremos que llame a la policía para reportarme como desaparecida- otra vez."

" _¿otra vez_?" Lance pregunta con voz incrédula.

"el juego de las escondidas se nos fue de las manos," Pidge dice con un encogimiento de hombros. "Keith tiene razón, probablemente deba volver a casa."

" _gracias_ ," Keith murmura por lo bajo, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Pidge escuche.

"fue un placer conocerte, Lance," Pidge dice mientras permite que Keith la empuje no muy sutilmente hacia la puerta. "supongo que nos estaremos viendo mas seguido"

"si," Lance murmura, aquella sonrisa tímida de antes tirando de sus mejillas nuevamente. "eso espero."

Keith intenta no pensar demasiado en el significado de aquel ' _eso espero_ ' mientras se apresura a empujar Pidge por el corredor, fuera de su casa.

"bueno," Pidge dice inocentemente una vez que esta parada en el porche. "luce agradable. Bastante lin—"

"no," Keith gruñe, pasando una mano por su cara. " _no_. Solo ve a casa, y _deja_ de intentar espiarnos desde tus cortinas."

"¿viste eso?" Pidge frunce el ceño, bastante decepcionada de ser descubierta. "crei que estaba siendo sigilosa."

"no lo estabas," Keith asevera, observando a Pidge saltar con los pies juntos fuera del porche y acercarse a la cerca que separa sus dos jardines, para luego treparla.

"anotado," Pidge declara, con una pierna colgando de la cerca. "lo recordare la próxima vez."

" _¿la próxima vez_?"

"buena suerte con, Lance," grita, tirando su otra pierna por encima mientras le lanza a Keith una sonrisa maliciosa. "no hagas nada que yo no haría."

" _tienes quince_."

"¡Exactamente!"

Espera hasta ver a Pidge desaperecer dentro de su casa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el y caminar de vuelta a la sala.

"lamento eso," Keith murmura cuando entra al cuarto. Lance continua sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con los cinco gatitos acurrucados en su regazo. El levanta la vista cuando Keith se acerca y, afortunadamente, parece estar divertido mas que otra cosa. Sus labios continúan esbozando una sonrisa y definitivamente no parece estar lamentando la decisión de haber venido por culpa de su extraña (pero, con buenas intenciones, Keith acepta a regañadientes) mejor amiga.

"me agrada Pidge," Lance dice con un encogimiento de hombros. "es agradable. ademas," suelta una risita por lo bajo. "me dio buenos consejos para patear el trasero de Matt la próxima vez."

"no fue—" Keith pausa mientras se sienta junto a Lance, retomando su anterior proximidad. "¿no fue extraño ni nada?"

"Nah, Hunk probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Mierda,  _yo_ habría hecho lo mismo si Hunk estuviera en una cita."

"genial," Keith balbucea, preguntándose si estaría bien tomar la mano de Lance de nuevo, o si ha perdido su oportunidad. "¿quieres— todavía quieres ver algo?"

Lance asiente entusiasmadamente. "eso seria genial."

"genial," Keith comienza a sentirse como un loro. "¿me dejas poner a los gatitos en la cocina antes de irnos?"

Lance ladea la cabeza, sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente. "¿vamos a algún lado?"

"si. Uh- Mi habitación."

"¿tu  _habitación_?"

Keith se pregunta si imagino como la voz de Lance se vuelve un poco mas aguda en la palabra 'habitación'. "si, descargue todo en mi computadora, pero no tengo el cable asi que no podemos ver cosas en la tele de abajo. ¿esta bien?"

Lance asiente, sospechosamente más rojo que antes. "es—" traga - Keith sigue la forma en que su manzana de Adán se agita de arriba a abajo- y comienza de nuevo. "si, eso es genial."

 

 

La habitación de Keith es todo lo que Lance se esperaba y mas.

No es tan desordenada como la habitación de Lance en casa- no hay grandes osos y demas animales de peluche en las esquinas, no hay terribles dibujos y pinturas de sus días en la primaria pegados a la pared con pegamento (la madre de Lance _sigue_ molesta por eso), no hay pilas y pilas de ropa sobre la silla de su escritorio – pero es una habitación bastante  _Keith_. No esta  _limpia_ exactamente, es más como un desastre organizado con gruesos libros amontonados contra las paredes, y cajas de zapatos asomándose por debajo de la cama.

Hay unas cuantas fotografías atoradas a los lados del único espejo de la habitación. Algunas de Keith y Shiro durante diferentes etapas de su infancia, y una que Lance cree puede haber sido tomada la navidad anterior, o tal vez después de aquella foto donde Keith y Shiro sonríen ampliamente a la cámara, vestidos con horribles suéteres navideños idénticos. Hay una de Keith con dos personas que Lance asume son sus padres - Keith parece unos años mas joven y esta aplastado entre ambos con un traje que luce demasiado grande para el (¿tal vez uno viejo de Shiro?) también hay un par donde aparece Pidge. La mirada de Lance se centra en la que el cree puede ser la foto mas vieja pegada en el espejo. Esta mas desgastada que las demás y se curvea en las esquinas, es de un pequeño Keith y una incluso mas pequeña Pidge chapoteando en una piscina de jardín. Keith sonríe a la cámara, mostrando el espacio de dos dientes perdidos, mientras que Pidge de pie detrás de el parece estar a segundos de estallar en llanto.

"Pidge odia esa," Keith die con una risita, finalmente viendo hacia donde Lance.

"¿Por qué se ve tan enojada?"

"su mamá no la dejo comerse otro helado o algo asi."

Lance tararea, su mirada baila sobre el resto de fotos atoradas en el espejo antes de darle otro vistazo al cuarto de Keith. Se fija en los posters de sus paredes – tres de lo que  _asume_ son motocicletas viejas, y pegado sobre la puerta del armario lo que le parece un poster de una película exagerada.

"¿The Loch Ness Horror?" Lance pregunta con curiosidad, dejando su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio mientras señala al poster. "¿es una...pelicula?"

Keith asiente ansiosamente, sus ojos brillan lo suficiente para que Lance lo note. "es bastante buena."

"¿tu definición de 'bastante buena' o en realidad bastante buena?"

Keith resopla. " _realmente_ buena."

"Keith."

Hay una pausa antes de que Keith suelte un suspiro y de mala gana murmure, "creo que tiene como un '2' en IMDB."

"Ah," Lance suspira, dando un paso hacia el costado para pegar su hombro contra el de Keith. "¿entonces es tu tipo de 'bastante buena'?"

"supongo," Keith rie. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se tira sobre la cama, revoloteando entre las sabanas por un momento para luego sacar una computadora. "¿quieres verla?"

Lance duda por un largo rato antes de seguir a Keith por la habitación y tirarse penosamente en la cama junto a el. Sus sabanas son suaves y acogedoras, huelen totalmente a Keith, y Lance siente aquel familiar  _repiqueteo_ en su corazón nuevamente. "¿podríamos ver algo ligeramente mejor que un '2' en IMDB?"

"pues, te pierdes algo increíble," Keith dice mientras su computadora se enciende y rápidamente introduce su contraseña. "pero seguro." Se hecha hacia atrás para descansar contra la cabecera y Lance imita su acción, consciente de lo cerca que se encuentran. Se siente como un diferente tipo de cercanía cuando lo comparas a como estaban sentados en la sala, se siente mas  _intimo_ de alguna forma. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas quepan cómodamente a cada lado, aun asi están sentados tan cerca cómo pueden, todo desde sus caderas hasta la puntas de sus pies rozando contra el otro. Seria facil, Lance se percata con alarmante claridad,  _tan facil_ simplemente girarse ligeramente a su costado para enredar sus piernas con las de Keith, posar sus manos gentilmente sobre su cintura.

_Tan facil_.

"-ver?"

Lance parpadea, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que Keith le ha estado hablando. "¿Uh, lo siento que decías?" su rostro se siente cálido y solo puede rezar por que sus mejillas no se vean tan rojas como siente que están ahora.

"¿Qué quieres ver?" Keith pregunta nuevamente, asistiendo hacia la carpeta de películas que descargo en la pantalla.

"Um," Lance centra su atención en la computadora, agradecido por la distracción tan repentina. Significa que no tiene que pensar acerca de lo _cálido_ que Keith se siente a su lado, o lo _agradable_ que se siente contra si. "¿esa?" señala sin mirar a la pantalla. "esa esta bien."

Keith frunce el ceño. "¿Lake Placid?"

"aja," Lance responde, todavía demasiado distraído por la forma en que la pierna izquierda de Keith ligeramente _cuelga_ sobre la suya en esta posición. "Suena bien."

"es sobre una anciana que accidentalmente cría a un cocodrilo gigante en un lago."

" _Oh_. Uh, si," Lance se encoje de hombros, tratando de poner una sonrisa confiada en su cara. "suena genial."

Keith lo mira de reojo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y volverse a su laptop, oprimiendo en el teclado un par de veces hasta que la pantalla se torna oscura y los créditos comienzan a correr.

La película comienza y ambos se hunden en las sabanas. Al principio, no es tan malo. Lance se permite perderse dentro del pésimo actor y los efectos especiales, e incluso esta extrañamente interesado en la trama simplona, pero solo puedes pretender estar interesado en un horror sobre un monstruo (que podría ser también una comedia- Lance no se puede decidir) con la persona en la que tienes un crush junto a ti solo un rato antes de que tu mente comience a divagar.

Keith esta totalmente concentrado en la película- y Lance esta molesto por cuan adorable encuentra este hecho – ojos bien abiertos mientras sigue a los actores en la salvaje cacería de un cocodrilo sediento de sangre dentro de un bosque en algún sitio como si fuera la cosa mas fascinante del mundo.

_Esta es_ , Lance piensa irónicamente, saltando un poco cuando Keith rie por algo que sucede en la pantalla. Esta es la parte en que se supone que alguien haga un movimiento. Si esta fuera una de esas malas comedias románticas que no tan secretamente _adora_ , esta seria la parte en que el protagonista pretende bostezar y pasa su brazo sobre el hombro de su interés amoroso, poniéndolos convenientemente cerca para un beso.

Los dedos de Lance hormiguean sobre su muslo ante la idea. ¿las cosas así son solo cliché, o realmente funcionan? ¿Keith se burlaría de el o—

"¿acabas de _ver_ eso?" Keith dice repentinamente, sacando a Lance de sus pensamientos. El voltea a verlo y siente sus labios tornarse en una sonrisa divertida cuando ve la expresión de  _genuino_ interés en el rostro de Lance. "¿Por qué no corrieron?"

"si," Lance asiente con entusiasmo, mirando fijamente la pantalla para tratar de descifrar que se perdió. Hace un rápido conteo de los personajes y frunce el ceño. Esta bastante seguro de que eran _cinco_ la ultima vez que miro. Ahora solo hay tres. ¿dos de ellos murieron?

"ni siquiera es realista," Keith prosigue, al parecer sin notar que Lance no tiene mucha idea de lo que sucede en la película.

"Oh si," Lance concuerda. "la película sobre un cocodrilo gigante sediento de sangre no es realista."

" _¿verdad_?" Keith dice, la única señal de que entendió el sarcasmo de Lance es la forma en que le da un leve codazo en las costillas antes de regresar su atención a la pantalla.

_Ahora_ , Lance piensa, observando cuidadosamente como los ojos de Keith se ensanchan un poco cuando el cocodrilo gigante se arrastra en la pantalla, persiguiendo a una rubia gritona. Ahora es el mejor momento para hacer El Movimiento. No pretende bostezar- el no es _tan_ cursi, no importa lo que Hunk diga – en su lugar pretende estirarse. Finge un gruñido mientras balancea el brazo hacia el frente y luego arriba sobre su cabeza rápidamente. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Keith observarlo curiosamente, pero lo ignora en favor de estirar el brazo a la derecha, doblándolo hacia atrás ligeramente hasta que esta justo detrás de la espalda de Keith. Una vez esta lo suficiente (falsamente) estirado, Lance trata discretamente de moverse a su posición inicial, dejando sutilmente su brazo detrás de Keith, descansando gentilmente sobre su hombro.

_Éxito_.

"¿acabas— acabas de usar _El Movimiento_ conmigo?" Keith pregunta, suena como si no pudiera decidir entre estar muy, muy divertido u horrorizado ante la aparente cursilería de Lance.

"No," Lance miente rápidamente, jalando su brazo de vuelta para ponerlo sobre su regazo. "estaba— estaba  _estirándome_. Me dio un calambre."

Keith levanta una ceja, incredulidad evidente en su rostro. "acabas de intentar _El Movimiento_ conmigo."

"¡deja de llamarlo asi!" Lance se queja, golpeando a Keith con su hombro. "y no lo hice. Me estaba estirando. _Estirando_ , Keith."

"Uh-huh," Keith todavía no luce convencido, pero lo deja pasar aun asi. "es una lástima entonces."

"si, una verdadera las—  ¿espera, que?"

Keith se sonroja y aparta la mirada, su labio inferior sobresale obstinadamente mientras se fuerza a si mismo a mirar la pantalla de la computadora. "quiero decir— bueno. No me habría importado si lo hicieras, ya sabes..."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Lance se aclara la garganta, esta vez sin molestarse en ningún dramatismo cuando estira su brazo sobre los hombros de keith. "¿esta...bien esto?"

Keith se tensa bajo su toque pero un segundo y después se relaja en el. "bastante."

" _genial,_ um," empuja el hombro de Keith despacio, apartando su atención de la pelicula. "¿puedo—"

Hay un silencio y, por un par de segundos, Lance esta  _seguro_ de que Keith va a apartarse y tal vez patearlo fuera de la cama. Pero entonces Keith asiente, - el  _asiente_ – casi imperceptiblemente inclina la cabeza hacia arriba. Lance se acerca, tratando de ignorar el casi demasiado fuerte _thud thud_ de su corazón, y suavemente presiona sus labios contra los de Keith.

Como pasa con los primeros besos, no es nada tan impresionante. Es casto, la suave _presión_ de sus labios dura apenas tres segundos antes de que ambos se aparten, mejillas sonrosadas y el aliento mas pesado que hace un momento.

"es—" Keith comienza, acariciando con sus dedos el restro de sus labios. "¿estuvo bien?"

Lance suspira, bajando su brazo del hombro de Keith para rodear su cintura flojamente en su lugar, sus dedos juegan con la tela de su sueter. "creo que es del tipo de cosas que se mejoran con la practica."

"Oh," Keith levanta la cabeza un poco mas, algo brilla en sus ojos mientras gira en su lugar para tener un mejor agarre de la camisa de Lance. "¿quieres?"

"¿quiero que?"

" _¿practicar_?"

Lance ni siquiera tiene que asentir con ansias antes que Keith estire su cuello para atrapar sus labios en otro beso. Este beso diferente que el primero. Aun experimental y un poco vacilante –en consecuencia de dos chicos aun conociéndose- pero hay algo en ello que hace al corazón de Lance saltar.

No es perfecto tampoco, sus narices se golpean insistentemente hasta que Lance se echa hacia atrás un poco, inadvertidamente atrayendo a Keith a su regazo, y, cuando uno de ellos abre su boca por primera vez; volviendo simples  _caricias_ de sus labios en algo ligeramente _mayor_ , sus dientes chocan contra el otro mas de una vez. pero Lance cree que es del tipo de cosas que tienden a esperarse con los primeros besos y ademas, no es como que eso los detenga.

Cuando Keith se aparta un poco, Lance se encuentra yendo tras sus labios, dándole apenas un segundo para tomar un respiro antes de que sus labios se junten nuevamente, sus labios se arrastran sobre los del otro en un extraño compas que parece funcionar para ellos. Los brazos de Keith se enroscan en el cuello de Lance, trepando mas y mas sobre su regazo, sus dedos arrastrándose y tirado levemente de la punta de sus cabellos.

Eventualmente el segundo beso se convierte en un tercero, el cual se vuelve un cuarto beso, hasta que Lance pierde la cuenta de cuantas veces se han besado. Cuando finalmente se apartan, Lance se da cuenta de que de alguna forma, en cierto punto lograron intercambiar lugares. Keith esta casi acostado debajo de el, sus piernas enlazadas con las de Lance, su cabello revuelto, mejillas rosadas, y una timida sonrisa en los labios.

"¿estuvo bien _eso_?"

"¿vas a preguntármelo cada vez que nos besemos?"

"tal vez," Keith le responde, alzándose de nuevo para rozar sus labios contra los de Lance. Este beso es mas parecido al primero; boca cerrada, suave y lento, pero cuando las manos de Keith acunan sus mejillas, profundizando el beso sin esfuerzo, los pies de Lance cosquillean.

"si," suspira, separándose de Keith para chocar sus frentes suavemente. Keith pestañea y Lance se permite la mirada instigadora antes de que el vuelva su vista a lance. "estuvo bien."

_Estuvo mejor que bien_ , Lance piensa mientras sus parpados se cierran nuevamente y sus labios se encuentran, acostumbrándose al compas al que bailan.

 

 

Para cuando la alarma de lance (Toxic de Britney Spears) suena impacientemente haciéndoles saber que necesita irse para poder alcanzar su tren y volver al cuartel, Keith ya ha decidido que besar a Lance podría ser su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

Hay algo bastante relajante en estar en la cama con Lance a su lado, intercambiando flojos besos entre conversaciones acerca de nada y todo. También aprende varias cosas sobre el. Como, el hecho de que es  _demasiado cosquilludo_ , lo descubre cuando la camiseta de Lance accidentalmente se levanta un poco y Keith encuentra sus manos recorriendo la cálida piel al descubierto. Es el mas ligero de los toques, pero Lance suelta una risa, entre un  _grito_ , doblandose sobre si mismo mientras observa a Keith acusativamente, como si hubiera tratado de hacerle cosquillas a propósito.

Cuando por fin deciden que no podrán ignorar el sonido de la alarma de Lance por mas tiempo – aunque Lance _parece_ disfrutar cantar en voz alta (y terriblemente) con el coro- Keith inmediatamente extraña la calidez del cuerpo de Lance junto al suyo y se sorprende al cuestionarse cuando podrá experimentarlo de nuevo. No puede leer mentes por supuesto, pero le parece que su cita esta yendo bastante bien, lo cual podría implicar mas citas en un futuro, pero Keith también es consciente del hecho de que Lance no ha mencionado cualquier posibilidad de que eso suceda.

_Tampoco lo has hecho tu_ , una voz – una molesta voz _racional_ – en su mente le contesta mientras guía a Lance fuera de su habitación y de vuelta a la planta baja.

Lance insiste en abrazar y besar a todos los gatos antes de marcharse, murmurando algo que suena bastante a ‘ya que _alguien_ no va a hacerlo por mi’ antes de elevar a Muffin en sus brazos con facilidad y presionar un exagerado beso sobre su cabeza. Para consternación Keith, Muffin no intenta de arrancarle la lengua de inmediato con un ágil golpe de su pata, en su lugar parece que se restriega un poco contra el.

"¿llevas premios para gatos, no?" Keith pregunta después de que Lance se despida de los gatitos, prometiendo a Blue ( _pitufina_ ) que volverá. "¿por eso le agradas tanto, no? Tus bolsillos están llenos de premios, o hierba para gatos." 

"¿me acusas de _drogar a tu gato_?" Lance pregunta, mientras sigue a Keith por la entrada hacia donde dejo su moto antes. "Keith, me ofendes."

Keith se encoje de hombros, desabrochando los cascos y lanzándole a Lance el de repuesto antes de subir en su moto. "parce la única conclusión logica."

"¿si?" Lance resopla, imitando los movimientos de Keith al situarse en la parte trasera de la moro como la cosa mas normal del mundo, y como si no hubiera estado aterrado con el mero hecho de tener que subirse hace unas horas. "parece que alguien esta _celoso_ ," Lance murmura mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Keith. "esta bien, bebé. Muffin no me gusta de  _esa_ manera, no tienes porque estar celoso."

"eres—" Keith bufa, encendiendo el motor y disfrutando el grito de sorpresa de Lance cuando la moto acelera sin algún aviso. "un idiota."

"bueno, pasaste una hora besando a un idiota, a _si queee_ ," Lance ríe, e incluso con el casco Keith cree poder sentir su respiración en su nuca -¿o es solo su imaginación?- "¿Qué dice eso sobre ti?"

Keith finge pensarlo por un momento. "¿Qué soy una persona muy, muy paciente?"

" _Kei_ —"

Keith se rie cuando la indignada respuesta de Lance se vuelve un grito de sorpresa mientras Keith se precipita por la calle.

" _grosero_ ," Lance le grita por sobre el ruido del motor, el agarre en la cintura de Keith se estrecha un poco como para enfatizar su punto.

Llegan a la estación con solo quince minutos de sobra. Esta menos concurrido que temprano esa tarde, y Keith logra encontrar un lugar donde estacionar su moto bastante cerca de la entrada.

Lance esta un poco callado cuando le devuelve el casco a Keith y se palmea, revisando que nada se le haya caído de los bolsillos durante el viaje. Keith lo observa atentamente, preguntándose si es su imaginación el como parece evadir el contacto visual con el incluso una vez que ha terminado de revisar que no ha perdido nada.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Keith le pregunta, cejas frunciéndose en el medio mientras intenta recordar que pudo haber hecho que cambiara su humor tantodesde que dejaron la casa. Acelero un poco en cierta parte del viaje, pero Lance no grito asi que el había asumido que estaba bien. "¿fui demasiado deprisa?"

"No, no," Lance dice apresuradamente. Toma un pesado suspiro y da un paso al frente, para estar de pie a menos de un metro suyo. "el paseo estuvo genial. Estuvo bien."

"entonces—"

"me gustas," Lance declara, jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de su camiseta. "me gustas _mucho_. y— y estoy bastante seguro de que también te gusto."

Keith deja salir una risa nerviosa, no totalmente seguro de a dónde se dirige esta conversación. "¿en serio? ¿Qué te hace creerlo?"

"bueno primero," Lance le sonrie, acercándose un poco mas. "este chupetón de  _aqui_ ," baja el cuello de su camiseta y pone un dedo sobre su clavícula.

"yo—yo no queria—" Keith balbucea, su cara poniéndose mas roja con cada segundo. "no quería dejar—" se detiene, sus ojos se estrechan mientras le da un vistazo mas de cerca a Lance. "no tienes ningun chupetón, Lance."

"¿y no es una maldita lastima?" Lance se rie, y Keith no puede hacer mas que reírse también porque tal vez _es_ una lástima.

"¿tenías un punto?"

"aja," Lance encuentra su mirada mientras su sonrisa se suaviza. "realmente me gustas, Keith. y— y quiero hacer esto—" señala entre ellos, dando otro paso al frente hasta que esta invadiendo el espacio personal de Keith. "¿asi que, quisieras, tal vez, intentarlo?"

"¿intentar que?" Keith dice. Su garganta esta seca de repente.

"¿ser mi novio?"

"¿ser— _que_?"

Un atisbo de dolor aparece en el rostro de Lance y retrocede. "es decir, _no tienes_ que responder jus—"

Keith agarra a Lance fuertemente de la mano, jalándolo de vuelta a su círculo de espacio personal. "perdona, eso salio muy mal."

"¿tu crees?" Lance se burla, aunque no luce muy convencido.

Keith aclara su garganta y acerca a Lance aún mas contra el. "si."

" _¿si_?"

"me gustas, Lance. Mucho." La punta de las orejas de Lance están rojas y Keith se da cuenta de que las suyas seguramente no están mejor. "quiero— quiero intentarlo," señala entre ellos, copiando el movimiento que Lance hizo hace solo un momento. "quiero. Asi que, si."

"genial," Lance suspira, dándole a Keith apenas una advertencia antes de inclinar su cabeza y presionar sus labios contra los de suyos - fuerte, decidido, y demasiado,  _demasiado_ rapido –y luego apartarse, una sonrisa satisfecha se expande de oreja a oreja. " _genial_."

"si," Keith logra decir, todavía mareado por el beso. " _si_."

"creo que tengo que irme ahora," Lance murmura, tratando de ver el reloj sobre las puertas de la entrada de la estación. "Mi tren llegara en dos minutos."

Keith trata de mantener la mirada de decepción fuera de su rostro, pero al parecer no hace un buen trabajo porque Lance se rie entre dientes mientras inclina su cabeza de nuevo para juntar sus labios casi fugazmente antes de apartarse. "¿nos veremos pronto?"

"si, pronto."

Lance le da un último vistazo de aquella cegadora sonrisa antes de girarse y comenzar a correr por las escaleras hacia la estación. Keith lo observa marcharse y se asegura de que haya entrado en la estación antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta a su moto.

" _Keith_."

Frunce el ceño, se gira para encontrar a Lance trotando por las escalera de nuevo, revolviendo entre su mochila a la vez. "¿Lance?" Keith pregunta confundido. "¿tu tren? No estas por perder—" tropieza hacia atrás cuando Lance empuja un paquete mal envuelto en sus brazos antes de comenzar a correr por donde llego.

"¡tu regalo!" Lance grita, subiendo los escalones de dos a la vez. "¡olvide entregártelo en tu casa! solo— Ah, ¡dime que te parece!" y entonces desaparece, abalanzándose por las puertas de la estación, seguramente corriendo a su plataforma para alcanzar el tren.

Keith pasa el paquete de una mano a otras mientras se sienta en la moto, deteniéndose un segundo antes de arrancar la envoltura, ( _periodico_ , Keith se da cuenta con un resoplido) saca un par de guantes y un par de calcetines por la abertura. Los guantes son de un rojo brillante con líneas negras en las esquinas e incluso hay una pequeña 'K' blanca en el interior de la muñeca de cada uno. Pero no son los guantes los que tienen a Keith sentado en medio del estacionamiento reteniendo una amplia sonrisa. Son los  _calcetines_.

Keith rie para si mientras tira a los gruesos calcetines de lana fuera del empaque y los sostiene en frente de su cara. Son completamente rojos a excepción de un parche en ambos el cual Keith _cree_ se supone es un gato gordo. Solamente distingue las orejas, la nariz y una cara ceñuda observándolo. Todavía riéndose, Keith saca el celular de su bolsillo y rápidamente abre su chat con Lance para escribirle un nuevo mensaje.

 

_(19:30) ¿se supone que es Muffin en los calcetines?_

(19:30) aHHH YA LO ABRISTE?

(19:30) y si, es una interpretación artística de mi sobrina favorita.

(19:30) es terrible, no es asi?

_(19:31) no se parecen en nada._

_(19:31) los amo._

_(19:31) los guantes tambien._

(19:32) :3c

_(19:32) No._

(19:32) </3

_(19:32) <3_

 

(19:35) Laaaance.

(19:35) ¿en donde estas?

(19:36) te perdiste la cena, Iverson estaba al acecho.

(19:40) estoy en el tren.

(19:40) ¡¡llego en treinta minutos!!

(19:40) dile que me...intoxique con la comida o algo.

(19:42) le dije que tienes diarrea.

(19:43) huNK??????

(19:44) NECESITABA ALGO REALISTA QUE EL NO CUESTIONARA, CALLATE.

(19:44) no soy bueno cuando me presiona.

(19:47) no puedo creerlo...

(19:48) si, si, te lo compensare.

(19:48) pero pasando a cosas mas grandes e importantes...

(19:48) ¿Qué paso con Keith?

(19:50) Oh

(19:50) BUENO.

(19:51) tengo mucho que contarte.

(19:53) en el buen sentido o...

(19:56) :)

(19:56) el mejor sentido.

(19:57) Omg.

(19:57) están saliendo no? Apropiadamente???

(19:57) Oficialmente??

(20:00) :)

(20:01) LANCE.

(20:01) :)

(20:03) Wow, en serio?

(20:03) te contare todo cuando llegue, pero si

(20:03) ~Oficialmente~

(20:04) AHHHHHHH  **.**

(20:04) VERDAD???????

(20:05) mierda, tienes un novio.

(20:06) :)

 

**(19:49) ¿fue tu moto la que escuche derrapar?**

**(19:49) ¿o están siendo asaltados por una pandilla de motociclistas?**

_(20:01) era yo._

**(20:02) uf.**

**(20:02) entonces...Lance...**

_(20:04) ¿en serio estas haciendo esto?_

**(20:05) SI.**

**(20:05) COMO SALIO?**

_(20:07) bien._

**(20:08) Keiiiithhhhhh.**

**(20:08) tienes que contarme mas que eso. Estoy viviendo mis experiencias amorosas atreves de ti, sabes?**

_(20:10) realmente bien._

**(20:12) juro por dios que eres imposible.**

_(20:13) estamos saliendo._

**(20:15) como**

**(20:15) como, saldrán a un restaurant pronto o...**

**(20:16) Saliendo como, ahora es tu novio.**

_(20:18) la segunda._

**(20:19) EN SERIO?**

_(20:20) aja._

**(20:21) Omg.**

**(20:21) sabes que tienes que cambiar tu situación sentimental en Facebook?**

_(20:23) ..._

_(20:23) No._

**(20:25) Eh. Lo hare por ti.**

_(20:26) no sabes mi contraseña._

**(20:28) eso es lo que tu crees.**

**(20:28) además, recuerdas el tazón que te lleve?**

_(20:30) aja..._

**(20:31) ¿puedes regresarlo? En realidad no es suyo.**

**(20:31) solo necesitaba una excusa para ir.**

_(20:33) que demonios, Pidge????_

**(20:34) :)**

 

_ (20:37) asi que, escuche que habría una celebración _

_(20:39) ¿que?_

_ (20:40) Matt acaba de contarnos. _

_ (20:40)  sobre Lance y tu? _

_(20:41) que mierda?_

_(20:41) literalmente le dije a pidge hace 10 minutos._

_(20:41) Hablan telepáticamente o algo???_

_ (20:43) todavía intento descubrirlo. _

_ (20:44) pero entonces, felicidades? _

_(20:46) gracias, Shiro._

_ (20:46) :) _

_ (20:47) sabes... _

_ (20:47) ahora que estas con alguien...la próxima vez que Allura y yo estemos en casa...tal vez... _

_(20:48) no tendremos una cita doble, Shiro._

_ (20:48) SERA DIVERTIDO. _

_(20:49) No._

_ (20:51) mejor le preguntare a Lance. _

_(20:54) No lo hagas, el dira que si._

_ (20:54) por eso es que voy a preguntarle. _

_(20:55) Nope. Tienes prohibido hablarle a mi novio si no estoy ahí._

_ (20:55) demasiado tarde, acabo de enviarle un mensaje por Facebook. _

_(20:58) NO._

_ (20:59) y ya respondió. _

_(20:59) ¿Qué te dijo?_

_ (21:00) puso un montón de emojis y luego 'maldición si, suena genial!!!!!' y luego un montón de emojis otra vez. _

_(21:02) traicionado por mi hermano y mi novio en el mismo dia._

_(21:02) increible._

_ (21:03) Aww. _

_(21:04) Shiro, no._

_ (21:06) ¡pero que lindo! _

_(21:07) No._

_ (21:10) solo déjame poner otro 'aw' y nunca volveré a llamarte a ti o Lance lindos. _

_(21:11) ambos sabemos que eso en mentira._

_ (21:12) bien, es verdad. _

_ (21:12) aunque, lo hare de todas formas. _

_ (21:13) AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. _

_(21:14) ..._

_(21:14) que te vio Allura, enserio._

_ (21:18) dice que fue mi apuesta apariencia. _

_ (21:18) y aparentemente hago un café increíble en las mañanas. _

_(21:20) si, eso suena correcto._

_(21:20) la segunda, no la primera._

_ (21:23) ¿Cuándo te volviste tan malo? _

_(21:23) en algún punto entre el segundo y tercer 'aw'_

_ (21:25) ... _

_ (21:25) genial. _

 

(22:01) Hola :)

_(22:01) Hey :)_

(22:02) según Hunk, no he dejado de sonreír desde que llegue.

(22:02) y pues, si.

(22:02) es gracias a ti.

_(22:04) estoy dispuesto a aceptar la culpa esta vez._

_(22:04) me_

_(22:05) me divertí hoy._

_(22:05) bastante._

(22:06) igual yo.

(22:06) :)

_(22:07) :)_

_(22:07) por cierto, los calcetines me quedaron._

(22:08) EN SERIO?

_(22:09) si._

_(22:09) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(22:09) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]

(22:10) los estas usando?????

_(22:11) si. Son bastante cálidos._

_(22:11) Ademas, huelen a ti y Muffin sospechosamente no deja de olfatear mis pies._

_(22:12) creo que no puede decidir si debe odiarme o amarme._

(22:15) Aw, es un ángel.

_(22:16) los demonios son ángeles caídos asi que supongo que es verdad._

(22:18) ya la conocí, no permitiré que difames a Muffin mas.

_(22:19) literalmente viste como me siseo????_

(22:20) obviamente esta traumatizada.

_(22:20) de que?????_

(22:21) de esa vez que pisaste su cola.

_(22:23) HACE CINCO AÑOS._

(22:24) bueno...es tu palabra contra la de ella.

_(22:25) no puedo creerlo_

_(22:25) Mi novio esta de lado de un gato en vez del mio._

(22:27) Ahhhhhhhh.

(22:27) me llamaste novio.

_(22:28) Lance._

_(22:28) eres mi novio._

(22:29)  ¡¡¡¡lo soy!!!!

(22:29) y tu eres el mio.

_(22:30) si._

(22:31) Wow.

_(22:32) Mhm._

(22:34) <3

_(22:35) <3_

(22:36) no me acostumbrare nunca.

_(22:36) ¿acostumbrarte a que?_

(22:38) tu siendo mi novio.

(22:38) tomar tu mano.

(22:38) besarte...

_(22:30) Oh..._

_(22:30) igual._

(22:34) estuvo bien, cierto?

_(22:35) si._

_(22:35) bastante._

(22:36) podemos hacerlo de nuevo pronto?

_(22:36) eso me gustaría._

(22:37) genial.

_(22:37) geniaaal._

(22:39) Keith?

_(22:40) ¿si?_

(22:41) me gustas mucho.

_(22:42) tu también me gustas mucho._

(22:45) <3

_(22:46) <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL ULTIMO CAPITULO  
> me gusta creer que hice un buen trabajo, aunque se me hayan escapado varias cosas, he quedado (relativamente) conforme.  
> supongo que lo único que queda es practicar y esforzarme aun mas, gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> bueno, es una traduccion, blah blah.  
> el fic en ingles se llama igual y me parecio buena idea dejarlo asi, ademas de que ambas palabras significan casi lo mismo y se veia bastante raro.  
> dios, estoy enamorada de este fic desde que lo vi y aun tengo que darle las gracias a la autora por dejarme traducirlo, pero me da demasiada pena hablarle y ya ha pasado un tiempo...  
> ayuda.


End file.
